Sweet Blood
by Lizzy.Alex.Anny
Summary: Elizabeth/Edward; Alex/Jasper; Anna/Emmett. Una historia en la que no existe Bella, en la cual Jazz y Em no estan con Alice ni Rose y donde Edward, que es humano, es al que no le pueden leer la mente. ¿Te vas a animar a leer una historia tan diferente?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo nº 1:

Anna Masen

Primer día de clases… no podría estar tan mal, o si?

Había pasado las vacaciones en Egipto (fue un mes), estuvo maravilloso, es un país extraordinario! El mes que le siguió mi amiga Alex, con su hermana Alice, vinieron a mi casa y yo también estuve un tiempo en la suya, y el tercer mes fui a Argentina a visitar a mis tíos y primos, pero como cualquier adolescente no quiero que terminen jamás.

Mi hermano golpeo la puerta de mi habitación.

-Anna, ya es hora- dijo con su suave voz aterciopelada, la misma que usa para persuadirme, cuando me pongo terca. –No me hagas ir por ti Anny…-

-MMmmm- _"conteste"_ yo desde debajo de mis cobijas. –Mmm, Edward, es muy temprano…- dije aun adormilada.

-Son exactamente las siete y cinco- dijo sentado en la cama a mi lado, _¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?! No lo sentí!!! Mi hermano era así…_

El me miro con sus hermosos ojos verde jade, iguales a los míos, a través de las pestañas y me sonrió; tiene el cabello corto, con ondas y color cobre, revueltos y rebeldes, esto hace resaltar el tono pálido de su piel. Su porte parece medio flacucho y desgarbado, pero tiene buen físico y bastante fuerza. A la vez es muy tímido y cerrado, no se halla con nadie y le cuesta integrarse, a pesar de haber pasado toda la vida en Forks. Sus hermanas somos lo mas importante para él (siempre lo repite), en especial yo por ser la mas chica y débil de los tres; siempre me protege y anda detrás mío para saber si estoy bien. Soy su debilidad!

Se acerco y me beso la frente.

-Anda, levántate. Llegaremos tarde!- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Mmmm, esta bien! Pero solo porque tú me lo pides- le dije señalándolo con el dedo y haciéndome la seria. De hecho soy así, no tan seria ni tan loca como lo es mi amiga (a veces me asusta), pero seria al fin; soy bastante reservada como mi hermano y un poco tímida también.

Me levante con parsimonia y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para bañarme y prepararme.

Mi habitación es bastante grande y esta pintada de color verde manzana claro, eso debe contar porque tenemos una mansión, no muy grande, más bien discreta. Los pisos están revestidos con una hermosa madera color caoba; en el escritorio hay una computadora portátil (_medio de comunicación entre Alex y yo_) y cuadernos, hojas y lápices de colores porque me encanta dibujar. Al costado del escritorio se encuentra una pequeña biblioteca con todos mis libros: _AMO LEER!!_! En un costado de esa biblioteca esta ubicado un equipo de música con todos mis CDs, con mi hermano adoramos la música clásica, lo heredamos de mi papa. Tengo CDs de música clásica, rock, Country, Jazz, Blues, Pop… de todo un poco; tengo un gusto bastante surtido; soy _ADICTA_ a la música! Mi Ipod esta cargado de toda la música que me gusta y siempre me la paso escuchándolo.

Sobre el otro lado de la pared, tengo un gran ropero con mi ropa y bolsos. Mi estilo es urbano y sobrio; me gusta usar colores tranquilos como el negro, blanco, gris, azul, bordo y a veces otros colores más llamativos, depende el día.

Jamás uso pollera o vestidos (algo que pone histérica a Alex), amo mi colección de jeans y soy inseparable de mis zapatillas Converse, las tengo de todos los colores y las uso siempre. Otra prenda que me gusta usar mucho son las chaquetas y camperitas.

Soy fanática de los accesorios, en especial, los pañuelos y bufandas. A veces los uso en la cabeza, otras alrededor del cuello, otras en las muñecas y otras en la cadera a modo de _"cinto"_; mi papa tenia esa costumbre, por lo que ahora de grande uso algunos que eran de él. También me gustan mucho los gorros, los bolsos y las carteras. Tengo un par de anillos y una cadenita de oro fina con una medallita con las iniciales de mis padres: Edward y Anabella Winchester.

Mi cama esta sobre la otra pared, es de una plaza y media y a su lado hay una mesa de luz donde reposa el teléfono de línea, una lámpara y mi celular; es un Motorola Q9.

Y sobre el lado que queda esta ubicada la enorme ventana balcón, que da al amplio patio trasero, tiene cortinas azules y durante el día ilumina mucho la habitación; me gusta sentarme en el gran sillón gris que hay en el balcón, a pensar y algunas veces me quedo dormida. Suelo ir allí cuando estoy enojada o angustiada, o simplemente a dibujar o tocar el violín. El balcón esta _"cerrado"_; tiene techo y ventanales por todos lados, eso es porque el clima de Forks se basa en lluvias, tormentas, vientos y humedad, los ventanales son corredizos, esto me da la posibilidad de abrirlos cuando el día esta lindo o no llueve.

Con mi hermano tocamos música; el toca el piano y un poco de guitarra, mientras yo toco el violín y el piano, tenemos uno en el salón de música de la casa. Hacemos nanas, que luego me tararea cuando no me puedo dormir o cuando estoy triste; eran muy bonitas.

Cuando ya estaba preparada, tome la mochila y me mire por última vez en el espejo para ver la supuesta cara de felicidad que iba a poner ante mis compañeros y los profesores. No me gusta mucho esa ciudad desde que mis padres fallecieron, cuando yo tenia diez años; la

"_única razón"_ para poder seguir adelante son mis hermanos, Tia Renee, Alex y Alice. Nunca me había enamorado, supongo que era porque no encontraba al supuesto chico que me _"diera vida" _según decía mi hermana, Rosalie, porque vivía siempre amargada.

Soy delgada y menudita, mido 1,70m. Tengo el cabello largo (cubre casi toda mi espalda y llega a la cintura), color cobre y con ondas que depende la humedad que hay se convierten en rulos. Mis ojos, como ya dije, son verde jade, mi boca prominente y mi nariz pequeña.

Me había puesto unos jeans clásicos medios gastados y zapatillas, algo seguro si no te quieres matar en el colegio a raíz de la lluvia; para la parte de arriba elegí una camisa blanca que iba al cuerpo y sobre ella un sweater azul eléctrico (mi favorito).

Como mi cabello había quedado _"lindo"_ decidí llevarlo suelto.

Con un ultimo suspiro salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y encontré a mis hermanos desayunando.

-¿Como estas hoy gruñona?- me saludo Rose con una sonrisa burlona.

La salude con un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo levemente (no estaba de muy buen humor) y me senté al lado de Edward. Rosalie tiene el cabello bastante rubio, casi color miel (sale mas a mi madre), sus ojos también son verdes y su cara es extrañamente hermosa, no es que lo diga porque es mi hermana, sino porque lo dice todo el mundo _"ella es simplemente hermosa"_; esto la lleva a ser vanidosa y la mas popular en la escuela; el autoestima de varias chicas cae completamente en picada a raíz de ello.

Siempre esta a la moda, igual que Alice y Alex, y trata olímpicamente de comprarme ella la ropa y vestirme _"bien"_ pero yo me niego rotundamente; _"Mi estilo no esta tan mal!!" _pensaba cada vez que ella me decía eso.

Su cuarto parece el camarín de una estrella de cine, decorado de rosa chillón _(por Dios, acaso no le gusta otro color que no fuera ese?!!)_ y lleno de _"moda"_; es insoportable estar mas de quince minutos metido allí adentro.

En cambio la habitación de Edward, es más simple como la mía, en la gama de los grises y no tiene tantas cosas.

Como aun somos menores y no podemos estar solos, la tía Reneé es nuestra tutora, pero como siempre esta de viaje de negocios es lo mismo para nosotros estar solos. La queremos mucho y ella siempre nos cuida y nos conoce a la perfección.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio; normal diría yo. La primera en levantarse fue Rose, apurada para no llegar tarde; tomo las llaves de su descapotable rojo (un Mercedes para ser precisa) y se fue. Ah, eso! Si, tienen autos, digo _"tienen"_ porque a mi no me habían comprado uno aun a pesar de tener dieciséis años y poder manejar. Yo viajaba con mi hermano en su flamante Volvo c30 plateado, me encantaba!!

Salimos en el horario indicado, pero el inconveniente lo tuvimos en la ruta de camino al instituto. Un auto igual al de mi hermano color azul eléctrico se cruzo en el camino, provocando que Edward haga una maniobra evasiva y frenara de golpe.

-Maldición!- murmuro mi hermano, bajándose del auto.

-Edward, ven aquí!- exclame sabiendo como iba a terminar esa "charla", ni me escucho, parecía un cohete. Cuando se detuvo al lado del auto comenzó a decirle barbaridades. Pude observar que el _"conductor"_ del otro auto era conductora, cuando bajo la ventanilla; pero enseguida su cara se descompuso e hizo una mueca. _¿Acaso era miedo? ¿Estaba en estado de shock?_

No pude soportar mas y me baje del auto para traer a mi hermano de vuelta, estaba desquiciado; note que la joven conductora había subido la ventanilla de su auto.

-Edward cálmate!- no me miraba ni me contestaba. –Ha sido un error no la puedes atacar de semejante manera!!!-dije defendiendo a la joven. -Además tu también venias manejando como un loco si no fuese por ella que tiene unos fantásticos reflejos estaríamos hechos papilla los tres- le dije para tranquilizarlo

-Metete en el auto que yo hablo con ella!- su mirada era asesina.

-Perooo…- comenzó de nuevo

-EDWARD!!- exclame

-Bien, bien; pero cuidado ES UNA MALEDUCADA QUE NI SIQUIERA SE DIGNA A BAJAR LA VENTANILLA PARA HABLAR COMO LA GENTE CIVILIZADA!!-grito volviéndose a su auto, yo me quede para saber si la otra joven estaba bien.

Le golpee la ventanilla, tardo un momento y luego la bajo; pude observarla mejor y de cerca; por cierto, es hermosa!! Sus cabellos largos con rulos y color rubio rojizo enmarcan su pálido rostro, sus ojos son de un dorado oscuro y debajo de ellos hay unas ojeras color malva. Sus rasgos son muy delicados y bellos, pero su rostro estaba un poco descompuesto aun.

-Yo… lamento lo de mi hermano…es un poco… territorial con su auto- era cierto, pero nunca lo había visto reaccionar así!

-No, yo lo lamento fui muy descortés y es verdad fue mi culpa, venia muy rápido solo que… quede en shock y no sabia que hacer; además tu hermano parecía que me quería comer viva- dijo bromeando y tratando de sonreír. -¿Pero ustedes están bien, no se lastimaron? ¿Le hice algo al auto? No me perdonaría lastimar un auto tan precioso como ese- me dijo señalando el Volvo plateado.

-Oh! No, nosotros estamos bien y el auto también, no te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa, _realmente estaba afectada!!!_

_-_Yo… lamento ser tan descortés pero debo irme, ¿necesitan ayuda en algo?-

-No, no. No te preocupes, estamos bien y lamento el episodio que te hicimos pasar- dije apenada por el carácter psicópata de mi hermano.

-No hay problema, yo reaccionaria igual; y lo lamento de vuelta- me dijo, luego cerró la ventanilla y se fue.

Yo me dirigí al auto con cara de pocos amigos para reprender a Edward por sus pésimos modales. Cuando me subí, acelero y retomo la ruta para ir al instituto. Yo lo miraba fijamente y con el seño fruncido.

-No me mires así Anny- me dijo mirando a carretera con el tono persuasivo que ponía cada vez que quería convencerme de algo.

-Hoy no servirá el tono persuasivo- le dije enfadada. –Me puedes decir que rayos te paso allí, Edward?!- el no me contesto. –Dime algo!!- estalle –Se que eres territorial con el auto pero tu reacción fue psicópata; Dios te tendrías que haber visto la cara, estabas sacado de tus casillas!!!- le dije gritando.

-No fue por el auto…- me dijo mirándome de reojo, tenso

-Entonces que demonios fue?! Pidió disculpas Edward!! Fue un error!-

-Que te podía haber costado la vida, Anna!!- me dijo elevando la voz

-Se equivoco!-

-No se puede equivocar!-

-Acaso eres un Dios para juzgarla??- no me contesto. –No puedo creer que seas tan tonto!!!

Y tus modales? Donde quedaron? Donde esta el esfuerzo de papa y mam…-

-Ya basta!!!- me interrumpió y me miro con severidad

-Eres muy cruel!- le dije y se me quebró la voz, el se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada, yo me crucé de brazos y mire por la ventanilla.

Para todo esto ya habíamos llegado al Instituto, encontramos un lugar para estacionar y ni bien apago el auto, yo ya estaba afuera y me dirigía a la puerta para encontrarme con Alex; cuando solía estar enojada ella era la que me _"desconectaba"_ y me hacia cambiar de humor.

-Anna, Anny!- le oí decir a mi hermano, no me di vuelta y seguí derecho.

Alex me esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo estaba que echaba chispas, al ver mi reacción se dio cuenta y se le descompuso el rostro.

-Que hizo?- me pregunto sabiendo a tientas lo que había pasado

-Mama y papa, como siempre- dije con ira. No solía llorar por nada; Alex me decía que era una roca y que no tenia corazón, cuando bromeábamos; pero algo de eso era cierto, _era una roca!!!_

-Ay, como lo lamento Anny- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba

-Esta bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando- le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo. Luego comencé a mirar para todos lados, me faltaba una _campanita._ Así era como les decía a Alex y a Alice; para mi eran campanitas que iban y venían siempre a mi alrededor. –¿Y Alice?- pregunte

-Tenia que venir mas temprano, por eso vine en mi bebe!!!- me dijo señalando el Audi A7 descapotable color celeste cielo que teníamos a un costado, con una ancha sonrisa, yo sonreí también; ambas somos fanáticas de los autos en general y solemos tener buen gusto para elegirlos, de hecho yo fui la que le recomendó el Volvo a Edward. –Pero que paso?- me pregunto con interés

-Estuvimos a punto de chocar con un auto igual al de mi hermano pero en color azul, y se puso como loco; parecía un psicópata!- le dije mientras entrábamos al instituto e íbamos a secretaria para buscar los horarios y la ficha de asistencia.

Alex es menudita y de baja estatura, algo por lo que me burlo de ella llamándola _duendecillo_; tiene ojos grandes y color miel con manchitas marrones oscuras alrededor de la pupila. Su cabello es corto (pasa por muy poco los hombros), pelirrojo oscuro y totalmente lacio. Como ya dije es una campanita que hace desorden; junto con su hermana no le gusta tener una mala relación con ninguno de los estudiantes, por lo que se llevan bien con todo el mundo, pero siempre tiene que haber una _aguafiestas_ (es decir YO), es mas, hasta tengo un grupo de enemigos. Se juntan a la hora del almuerzo todos los días para despotricar contra mi, no me molesta en absoluto, siempre dijeron que era _rara._ El grupo esta conformado por chicos a los que rechacé, otros a los que les jugué bromas pesadas, chicas a las que insulte y hasta a las que les hice maldades. ADVERTENCIA!! Ellos siempre decían cosas a mis espaldas y cuando tuve la oportunidad de vengarme, lo hice. **"Uno recibe lo que da!". **

Pero con todo mi carácter y mi fama de malvada, ellas están conmigo. Siempre nos complementamos muy bien; yo con mis maldades y mi mal humor, ellas con su alegría y sus bromas. Aunque no suelo ser malvada es solo mi _mal humor!!_

Le termine de contar todo cuando estábamos frente al aula 9 para entrar. La primera clase era de _Lengua y Literatura_, y su profesor era el señor Lunay. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan desorganizado!! Su maletín parece un árbol en pleno otoño, lo abre y vuelan hojas por todos lados. Es alto y flaco, Edward siempre dijo que parece un _fauno_, como en los cuentos, porque tiene una chiva en el mentón y su cara parece de caricatura; suele abrir los ojos bien grandes y da la impresión que van a salir hacia fuera rodando por el suelo, (además se esta quedando calvo!!).

Nos ubicamos en un pupitre del medio, ni muy adelante ni muy atrás; el profesor tardo en llegar por lo que aprovechamos para hablar.

-Dices que era bonita?- pregunto Alex mirándome con sus grandes ojos

-Si, muy bonita. Demasiado, parecía una diosa o una estatua de mármol, era muy pálida- le explique

-Wow, que extraño!- dijo Alex con el ceño fruncido por la confusión y tratando de imaginarse a la joven. La conozco muy bien, como la palma de mi mano.

En ese momento entro el profesor, era como si anduviese en zancos, su caminar me hace acordar al de los camellos, por lo que reí por lo bajo. Alex me codeo el costado, entonces carraspee para disimular.

-Buenos días!- dijo haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que se doblaba en dos, parecía como si le hubiesen pegado con un puño en el estomago, _**ERA MUY CHISTOSO!!!**_ Yo estaba colorada por aguantar la risa y Alex me miraba con severidad, como si lo que estaba haciendo era lo incorrecto; la mire con cara de _"yo no fui"_ y se unió a mis risas.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en orden y se podría que decir que un poco aburrida; cuando salimos del aula para dirigirnos a la 3 donde teníamos la próxima clase, el frío nos golpeo en la cara y nos despabiló un poco.

Llegamos, nos ubicamos y esperamos a que entrara el señor King, que por cierto, me cayó muy mal de entrada; enseña _Historia_.

Entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y silbando. Su cara parece la de un cerdito y cuando sonríe muestra sus torcidos dientes, al tiempo que los ojos se convierten en líneas. Es delgado también pero desgarbado.

Estuve molesta el resto de la clase, el señor King se la pasaba haciendo bromas y monólogos; algo que me sacaba de mis casillas.

Y para coronarla, si no me agradaba, luego de pronunciar mal mi apellido, menos!!

-Masanenn?- me había llamado con un tono de Alemán. "_Por Dios cree que es gracioso!! Lo unico que faltaba!!!!"_ Carraspee antes de contestar para controlar la ira de mi voz.

-Es Masen- le corregí con voz falsamente dulce y educada, aguantando mi ira; a mi lado Alex era ahora la que aguantaba la risa. Volvió a sonreír, algo que me hizo estremecer hasta la medula.

Por suerte el frío de afuera me hizo cambiar de humor cuando nos dirigíamos al aula 5, para la clase de Matemáticas.

El señor Test es muy puntual, por lo que cuando llegamos, él ya nos estaba esperando en el aula.

Durante la clase no hicimos mucho y ya cuando estaba por tocar la campana se abrió la puerta y entro la joven con la que habíamos tenido el incidente mi hermano y yo; codee a Alex que la miro con los ojos desorbitados.

La joven avanzo por el aula con cara de pánico y mirando hacia todas partes, situándose en el asiento detrás de nosotras, así que me di vuelta para hablarle.

-No te preocupes, no esta aquí, es un año mayor- dije mirándola a los ojos, eran de un dorado brillante, estaban mas claros de los que los había visto cuando estaba en el auto, las ojeras color malva aun estaban debajo de sus ojos. Ella suspiro de alivio y yo le sonreí.

"_Realmente la afecto!!"_, pensé. –Juro que mi hermano no es tan malo como parece y es el más tímido de toda la escuela. Nunca lo había visto así, realmente ama a su auto!- dije riéndome y ella sonrió.

-Soy Elizabeth, pero díganme Lizzy o Liz- nos dijo

-Soy Anna, Anny y ella es Alex mi mejor amiga- dije señalando a mi compañera de pupitre.

-Hola, un placer- dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba en el asiento y sacaba sus libros y cuadernos. Antes de darme vuelta la volví a mirar a los ojos y ella me miro también

-Por cierto… me gusta Liz- le dije sonriendo

-Por lo que me queda llamarte Lizzy- dijo Alex con su ancha sonrisa. -Me gusta, es muy dulce!!- yo comencé a reír y Liz sonrió junto con nosotras, me caía bien, era simpática y parecía dulce; pero había algo en ella que era distante con nosotras.

Cuando salimos del aula ya era la hora del almuerzo, Liz desapareció de nuestra vista y nosotras dos comenzamos a hablar mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

-Realmente es muy bonita!!- exclamo Alex con fascinación, ya le había caído bien (_por lo que costaba!_!). –Y un poco pálida también, mas que tu, y las ojeras… -me dijo pensativa, vaya uno a saber en que _"parte"_ del planeta estaba!!

-Alex aterriza! Te vas a llevar algo puesto- le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y doblábamos juntas a la derecha para entrar en la cafetería. Lo primero que hicimos fue comprar la comida, Alex suele tener buen apetito y come sus buenas raciones, pero nunca engorda y esta divina siempre!!

Yo, en cambio, soy fanática de las frutas, por lo que me compro manzanas u otras frutas, con un agua mineral. Alex me miro la bandeja con un poco de asco.

-Tienes que comenzar a comer mas sano, Anny…- me dijo

-Te parece que esto no es sano, Alex?-

-Mmmm, no lo se…-

-Ahhh, por favor!! Vamos a sentarnos antes que no tengamos lugar!- dije mirando donde nos podíamos sentar, pero no hizo falta porque Alice nos hacia señas desde una mesa vacía. –Ah, mira, allí esta la otra _campanita_ esperándonos, ya la extrañaba!!- le dije al mismo tiempo que iba para sentarme en la mesa y Alex me seguía.

Alice se levanto de la mesa y se tiro encima mío para abrazarme, fingiendo que lloraba de felicidad.

-Tanto tiempo, Anny!!- me dijo elevando la voz, algo que detesto que haga (me da vergüenza)

-Shhhh, baja la voz, nos esta mirando medio mundo!- le dije tratando de sacármela de encima cuando ya le había correspondido el abrazo, pero no me soltaba, a nuestro lado Alex se desternillaba de risa. –Oye, dile a tu hermana que me suelte!- le dije, pero se reía aun mas.

Luego de estar forcejeando me soltó y nos pudimos sentar a hablar

-Y, díganme que tal las vacaciones?- les pregunte

-Mmmm, muy buenas- me dijo Alex con un pedazo de pizza en la boca e hizo que me riera

-Y tranquilas!!- termino Alice

-Las personas muy hospitalarias…- dijo Alex

-El clima muy calido…- dijo Alice. Llegaba una instancia en las conversaciones con ellas en las que me mareaba a pesar de conocerlas a la perfección. _Se complementan tan bien!!_, pensé. –¿Y tu? ¿Que tal te ha tratado Egipto?-

-Oh, bastante bien por suerte, el clima era estupendo!- dije con una sonrisa, ellas me hacían poner de buen humor, las adoraba!!

-A todo esto… Edward?-

-Arghh, seguro esta en _su _AUTO!!!- dije despectivamente, Alex puso cara de _"perdóname, no lo tendría que haber dicho"_ y su hermana abrió grandes los ojos. Yo no me pude resistir y eche a reír. –Esta bien, jamás me podría enojar con ustedes _duendecillos!_- les dije con dulzura y sonrieron.

Seguimos hablando un poco mas, pero nos callamos cuando observamos a tres personas entrar por la puerta de la cafetería; Alice los miro fijamente, a Alex se le cayo la porción de pizza que tenia en la mano y a mi se me cayo la manzana. Obviamente nos quedamos boquiabiertas (como la gran mayoría en la cafetería).

Las tres personas que habían entrado eran nada mas ni nada menos que Liz con dos sujetos atrás, _¿se podría decir hermanos?_ _Parecían guardaespaldas!!! _

Pero mas allá de eso, era algo que nunca había visto, era algo inhumano. Son las tres personas más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida, sus rostros pálidos parecidos al mármol, sus ojos dorados brillantes, sus ojeras color malva, su andar grácil, su perfección, tan iguales y distintos a la vez.

Liz iba acompañada de estos dos sujetos, uno alto y enorme, con cabello castaño y rizos, su increíble físico parece el de un levantador de pesas, pero a la vez hay algo en él (tal vez su sonrisa arrogante y su cara de niño) que me hace acordar a un oso de peluche.

El otro si bien no es tan enorme como el primero, tiene buen físico y es alto también. Tiene cabellos color miel y su rostro es mucho mas serio que el del primero, parece mas maduro.

La figura esbelta de Liz parecia _"danzar"_ mientras se dirigían a una mesa desocupada.

Tardamos en recuperar la compostura y más aun el hilo de la conversación, porque Alice comenzó a hablar de los _"nuevos"_.

-Wow, eso si que es ser bonito!!- exclamo, luego me miro con mirada inquisitiva –Rose ya los vio?-

-Mmm, no lo se; pero cuando los vea se va a querer morir seguro!- dije con una sonrisa malvada, mi hermana estaba acostumbrada a ser la única persona, no había nadie mas.

Observe que Alex estaba mirando fijamente a Liz y sus _"hermanos"_.

-Oye, los vas a ojear, si los sigues mirando de esa manera- le dije y me miro con los ojos como platos.

-Es que no puedo… Me llaman mucho la atención- me dijo con tono de disculpa, yo le sonreí.

En ese mismo momento toco la campana y nos levantamos para ir al aula 6, para nuestra siguiente clase. Lo que Alex y yo notamos fue que ninguno de los tres jóvenes había probado bocado de lo que tenían en sus bandejas, pero lo dejamos pasar.

Al salir de la cafetería le dije a Alex que necesitaba ir a mi casillero para dejar algunas cosas, ella asintió y me espero frente al baño de chicas que no queda tan lejos.

Mi casillero es el numero 224 y esta ubicado a mitad de un largo pasillo, que termina en una de las grandes puertas de salida.

Luego de dejar todo lo que tenia que dejar, me dirigí con paso ligero hacia donde estaba Alex, pero no vi al joven que venia delante mío y chocamos, provocando que se me cayeran las carpetas y la mochila incluida; lo que mas asco me dio fue estar en _esa típica escena de película romántica en la cual los protagonistas se ven por primera vez y se enteran que están enamorados! _

-Ough, lo lamento- dijo el joven con voz ronca, ayudándome a juntar las cosas; pude ver la mirada interesada de Alex detrás del joven, _"seguro que quiere ver quien es!",_ exclame para mis adentros.

-Esta bien, no es nada; son unos simples cuadernos- dije con voz fría mirando al joven. Es alto y musculoso, llevaba el largo y brillante cabello atado a la nuca con una colita. Su piel es sedosa y de un hermoso color rojizo. Tiene rasgos cuadrados, pómulos pronunciados y ojos oscuros; parece bastante maduro. Es muy bonito.

-Realmente lo siento, no venia mirando hacia delante- me dijo con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

-Yo igual!- dije aun con voz helada, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que no salio huyendo ni puso cara de pánico como la mayoría, sino que me miro con mucho interés.

-Eso te funciona siempre?- me dijo mirándome fijamente

-Que cosa?!- dije impaciente

-Lo de la frialdad y lo de tu cara de pocos amigos?- yo quede atónita, me había pillado desprevenida, no sabia que contestar. Al ver mi expresión mostró su sonrisa de nuevo. _Por Dios es deslumbrante, no puede ser tan hermosa y calida!!_, pensé.

-Bueno… por lo que se ve no siempre, tu no saliste huyendo despavorido como lo haría el resto- dije seria pero ablandándome un poco. El se rió; _**ENTIENDE MIS CHISTES!!!**__._ Yo reí junto a el.

-Soy Jacob Blake- dijo extendiéndome la mano, yo le devolví el gesto, _me cae tan bien!_

-Anna Winchester- dije con una sonrisa que él correspondió

-Un placer- me dijo

-Mmm, no quiero ser descortés, pero debo ir a clase… - dije frunciendo levemente el ceño

-Oh, claro, yo también- dijo riéndose. _¿Por qué es tan contagiosa su sonrisa? Parece un sol, es muy calido!!! _

Le sonreí y me fui. Mire a Alex que me esperaba frente al baño de chicas, estaba boquiabierta y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Oh, por Dios!!! ¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamo

-¿Qué fue que?- pregunte confundida

-Un joven que no conoces te ha _"sacado"_ una sonrisa!!!

Y era muy apuesto, verdad?- me dijo con una mirada provocadora, yo reí. –¿Te gusta?!- pregunto con interés

-NO! Es solo que… es muy calido y su sonrisa es muy contagiosa!- dije con una media sonrisa. –Pero no me gusta. Me cae bien, nada mas- me miro fijamente

-Mmm, si; se nota que no te gusta!- dijo con decepción, yo volví a sonreír.

Llegamos justo, la señora Montblack venia detrás de nosotras; quede estupefacta al verla.

Es de mediana estatura y sus cabellos castaños y con rulos estaban todos revueltos. Usa anteojos con bastante aumento y abre mucho los ojos, es capaz de asustarte si estas desprevenido. Su ropa es un _desastre universal_, _una catástrofe!!_ No sabe combinar la ropa y esta parece del siglo pasado, Alex estaba histérica; no puede soportar ver a alguien vestido mal y menos de esa manera. Tiene los dientes torcidos y te hace estremecer cuando sonríe igual que el señor King; habla sola y estaba llena de tiza; tiene bolsos, que siquiera usarían nuestras madres, los usarían nuestras _abuelas!!_

Levaba puesto un jean de tiro alto (lo tenia debajo de las axilas, mas o menos), una camisa marrón chocolate y unos suecos que hacían "clap, clap", cuando caminaba; en uno de los bolsillos traseros del jean tenia un cepillo de dientes; la cremallera del pantalón estaba abierta y tenia una lapicera en la oreja. _Daba lastima!_

Liz se sentó detrás nuestro pero no nos hablo, mejor dicho la profesora no nos dejo meter bocado, porque se la paso hablando de la presentación, de los modales y de cómo seria nuestro lamentable año junto a ella.

-**No se puede vestir así, por todos los cielos!!**- oí murmurar a Alex cuando nos sentamos; yo reí por lo bajo.

Cuando nos liberamos de la tediosa clase de biología con el desastre que teníamos como profesora, nos faltaba aun la clase de Gimnasia en el gimnasio 2.

Yo volví a mi casillero y quedamos con Alex en encontrarnos en la puerta para ir a gimnasia ya que ella también tenía que dejar unas cosas en su casillero. Afuera estaba lloviendo y me moje un poco al ir y venir por los edificios del instituto.

Cuando estaba pasando las carpetas y otras cosas sentí que alguien guardaba cosas en su casillero de al lado mío, pero no le di importancia.

En ese momento abrieron las puertas ya que era la hora de salida, entro un fuerte viento volándome los cabellos y arremolinándomelos en la cara.

-Maldito viento!!- murmure en voz baja, sacándomelos de ella, peinando en vano mi flequillo hacia atrás, sabiendo que volvería a caer sobre mi cara. Pero eso no fue lo único que paso, a mi lado sentí un fuerte golpe y gire para observar lo que lo había provocado. Me lleve una sorpresa al ver al enorme hermano de Liz, mirándome fijamente y con una mezcla de expresiones en el rostro: frustración, odio y la que más me llamo la atención fue la otra que quedaba; _¿era expresión de hambre?_

Yo lo mire también, sus ojos dorados habían sido sustituidos por un dorado más oscuro tirando a negro y sus ojeras se acentuaban más; es realmente alto y enorme, estaba tenso, inmóvil y su rostro crispado; parecía una estatua de mármol. Llevaba una bufanda negra y una campera del mismo color que hacían resaltaba la palidez de su rostro, bajo la campera tenia puesto una remera manga larga que le marcaba todo el torso y lo complementaban unos jeans desgastados con zapatillas negras. Lo que me llamo mas aun la atención fue que estaba agarrando la puerta del casillero y la estaba abollando!!

No podía desviar la vista de sus ojos, me tenia cautiva bajo su mirada de odio; simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. No era tan feo como lo había visto en la cafetería, su rostro era maduro y serio, en ese momento. Tiene cierto encanto que no podía descifrar qué era.

Lo único que me libero de su mirada fue la voz chillona de Alex.

-Anna!! Anny, llegaremos tarde, date prisa!!!- me dijo. Cuando se coloco a mi lado, siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada y se encontró con que el enorme joven me estaba mirando; abrió grandes los ojos y me volvió a mirar; tiro suavemente de mi sweater y yo tuve que bajar la mirada, _"no quería hacerlo!!"_. La mire y me sonrió

-Vamos!- me dijo suavemente

-S… Si- conteste como una tonta. Termine de pasar todas las cosas y cuando nos encaminamos hacia la puerta vimos que el otro _"hermano_" de Liz estaba al lado del joven tomándolo del enorme brazo porque estaba temblando. Las dos quedamos atónitas, _¿Cuándo había llegado?!_

Lo que observe fue que en ese momento eran Alex y el joven que había llegado los que se miraban fijamente. Sentimos una tranquilidad increíble, yo me acerque y le susurre al oído

-¿Era yo solamente?- Alex bajo la mirada y sonrió con su sonrisa angelical, yo, burlonamente. –Vamos- le dije tomándola de la mano; así, atontadas, salimos hacia gimnasia.

Todo el mundo hablaba de los "nuevos", termino que a mi no me gustaba para nada. _¿Por qué nuevos? Son humanos como todo el mundo!! ¿Por qué ponerle ese adjetivo? Con lo incómodos que se deben sentir!!_, pensaba.

Nos cambiamos por el uniforme y salimos a la cancha a jugar Volley, mientras el profesor nos miraba ya que era una _pelota _para correr y mas aun para jugar!!

Era la clase en la que estábamos los tres años juntos compartiendo la cancha.

Liz no apareció y su enorme hermano tampoco, fue a gimnasia el otro joven de cabellos miel.

En una de las jugadas que hicimos, yo le pase la pelota a Alex, ella retrocedió para pegarle pero se resbalo y callo hacia atrás.

-ALEX!!!-exclame con terror, pero por suerte el hermano de Liz la tomo en sus brazos; se miraron por un tiempo, yo estaba lejos, así que no logre escuchar si se decían algo. La ayudo a pararse y luego volvió para jugar. Me reí, porque tenia cara de boba, le faltaba un pañuelo para secarse las babas.

Jugamos un rato más y luego salimos al estacionamiento, ya que la clase había terminado. Nos dirigimos hacia el auto de mi hermano, quien nos estaba esperando adentro.

-Maldita sea!! Mis pobres zapatillas van a quedar echas pomadas luego de esto!- dije con lastima mirando mis preciadas _"bebes"_.

-Ahh, por favor Anny, no es para tanto.

Las amas mucho!- me dijo Alex con cara de embobada todavía; yo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Que tal el joven de cabellos cual la miel?- dije con tono poético, ella se ruborizo. –Como te miraba por todos los cielos!!- exclame, ella se rió. –Por cierto, que te dijo?- pregunte con interés

-Nada!- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa picara, yo volví a entrecerrar los ojos. Ya habíamos llegado al auto de mi hermano y ella siguió de largo para dirigirse hacia el suyo.

-Oye ven aquí!!- exclame con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió

-Nos vemos mañana, Anny!!- dijo con voz cantarina

Yo me subí al auto y puse mi mejor cara de perro.

-Anna, yo lo sie…- comenzó mi hermano

-No quiero hablar de eso, Edward!!- le dije en tono cortante.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio y la cena fue peor; ninguno de los dos nos hablábamos y Rose nos miraba con la mirada cargada de preguntas pero no se animaba a hablar con temor de que le contestáramos mal.

Luego subí a mi habitación, hice los deberes, me puse a tocar el violín en el balcón un rato y luego me fui a dormir, agotada por el día que había tenido.

"_El primer día de clases fue extraño, pero no estuvo para nada mal"_, pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y entraba al mundo de los sueños…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo Nº 2**_

**Alex O'Conell **

**Mi primer día de colegio después de unas estupendas vacaciones junto a mi hermana, Alice, mi mejor amiga Anny y su hermana Rosalie. Mis vacaciones se dividen en dos ya que los primeros dos meses de vacaciones, junto a mi hermana Alice y a mis padres, fuimos a Jamaica. La pasamos estupendo, salimos de tanta lluvia y poco sol y nos dirigimos al lugar más soleado y caluroso. Mi hermana Alice se bronceó muchísimo porque su piel toma color muy rápido. En cambio yo sigo tan blanca como de costumbre, solo un poco bronceada, lo suficiente para sentirme diferente. Al regresar pasamos el último mes de vacaciones en la casa de Anny y Rosalie. Ellas son… como explicarlo, ambas son las mejores personas del mundo pero solo con las personas a las que conocen y les agradan. **

**Rosalie tiene una estupenda relación con mi hermana Alice ambas son adictas a las compras y a la moda. Me gusta mucho la manera de vestir de Rosalie, ya que tiene un estupendo gusto de vestirse. Ella es muy bonita siempre le digo que debería ser modelo… siempre se ríe. Me agrada. **

**Es muy gracioso ver a mi hermana y a Rosalie ir de compras. Comienzan a "gritar" en frente de la tienda donde vieron la prenda que le gusta y entran corriendo a comprarla. **

**Mi hermana Alice se cambia dos o hasta tres veces al día. No soporta verse con la misma ropa todo el día. Es muy cómico. **

**Lo bueno de tener una hermana loca por las compras y, además, ser iguales físicamente es que no tengo que salir a comprar ropa, como una loca, cuando la necesito rápido, bajas las escaleras, das dos pasos, abres la puerta caminas seis pasos mas, vuelves a abrir otra puerta y tienes una habitación llena de zapatos y prendas de vestir, algunas sin usar, todas para ti. Pero no piensen que a mi no me gusta comprar ropa, me encanta pero no tan compulsivamente como a mi hermana. Me gusta la ropa a la moda, demasiado los vestidos pero como la mayoría del tiempo hace frío no salgo a la calle con ellos, sino que, prefiero usarlos en mi casa o para una fiesta. También me gustan los jeans. Los que son al cuerpo, no me agradan los pantalones grandes, me quedan horribles. Imagínense con mi altura y con un pantalón grande. No se sabría lo que soy. **

**Muero por los zapatos y las botas, son mi debilidad. Mi guardarropa tiene mas zapatos, votas y zapatillas que ropa. **

**Alice y yo no tenemos problemas en prestarnos ropa incluso en este círculo de moda y prendas entra Rosalie. A veces nos pasa que encontramos ropa que nos es de ninguna de las dos y luego nos acordamos de que compartimos nuestra ropa con Rose. No tanto con Anny ya que ella tiene su estilo y a veces nuestra ropa no le gusta - **_**son colores vivos **_**- más que nada, compartimos calzados. Ellas dos son más altas por lo que, muchas de sus prendas nos quedan grandes. Alice es la que mas comparte su ropa con las chicas, porque es la que no tiene problemas de que los conjuntos les quede grande, cosa que, como ya dije, no me gusta en mí. En lo que no tengo problemas para usar ni compartir son mis zapatos, zapatillas y demás porque las tres tenemos el mismo numero de calzado y con ellos pasa exactamente lo mismo que la ropa - no sabemos de quien es cuando los vemos -. Generalmente las zapatillas son de Anny. **

**A pesar de no vernos en los dos primeros meses de vacaciones las cuatro nos comunicábamos a través de Internet. Generalmente Anny y yo usábamos Internet pero Alice y Rosalie se llamaban por teléfono o celular - de vez en cuando hasta cinco veces por día - para hablar y contarse novedades sobre ropa y moda. Al volver, Alice trajo consigo tres maletas más aparte de las cuatro que había llevado, en las cuales llevaba toda la ropa, accesorios y zapatos que se había comprado en Jamaica. **

**Al llegar a Forks Anny, Rosalie y Edward nos fueron a esperar al aeropuerto. Si, Edward. Él es hermano de Anny y Rosalie. Es callado. Tímido, para ser más precisa. La relación con él, al principio no era tan buena. Él no me hablaba y me daba la impresión de que me miraba con odio, lo que me tenía a mal traer. Sobretodo porque era el hermano de mi mejor amiga. No podía llevarme mal con él y lo peor era que no sabía que había hecho para que me mirara mal. Trataba de hablarle pero siempre me contestaba lo necesario y además, no me gustaba tener "enemigos". Pero todo cambio cuando una tarde **_**- creo que lo moleste tanto que decidió soltarse conmigo**_** - me dijo que yo no le caía mal, solo que se sentía incomodo cuando las amigas de sus hermanas iban a su casa, pero que no me preocupara porque no le caía mal. Anny me lo confirmó luego y las cosas mejoraron. Ahora es un hermano para mí - **_**"mi hermanito" - **_**. En vacaciones en muchas de las cosas que hacíamos él participaba. Es muy atento y además me di cuenta de que es muy sentimental y tierno. Es obvio que si se lo digo lo negará, pero lo sé. Es muy bonito las muchachas del instituto "dan vueltas" alrededor de él pero por lo que veo, no tiene ojos para ninguna todavía. **

**Alice y yo vivimos con nuestros padres, John y Grace O'Conell. El "vivimos" es una manera de decir porque en realidad no pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos ya que viajan por negocios o simplemente para estar en la empresa, pero aproximadamente una vez por semana o dos como mucho vuelven para vernos; a veces vienen algún que otro fin de semana. Pero por suerte se tomaron vacaciones para irse con nosotras a Jamaica y luego comenzaron sus viajes nuevamente. **

**Mi madre es muy amorosa y comprensiva. Es muy bonita. Sus ojos son color verde oscuro y cerca de la pupila tiene las mismas manchitas que tengo yo, pero mis ojos son de color miel como los de mi padre. Su cabello es castaño claro, tiene algunos mechones pelirrojos, los cuales le quedan muy bien. Es pequeña de cuerpo pero ella es, dos o tres centímetros más alta que nosotras. Mi padre es muy alto - **_**Alice y yo lo envidiamos **_**- su cabello es color castaño claro también y tiene ojos color miel, como ya dije -**_** Con la diferencia de que el color de los ojos de Alice es mas oscuro que el de los míos, además yo poseo las mismas manchitas que tiene mi madre alrededor de la pupila**_** -. **

**No soy muy difícil de describir, incluso si describiera a Alice seria casi lo mismo que describirme a mi misma. Soy, físicamente, pequeña - **_**1.60cm. Para ser más exacta**_** -. Mi cabello es pelirrojo oscuro, totalmente lacio y llega hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, el corte de pelo mas común en mi es el desmechado en capas. Tengo ojos grandes y con pestañas arqueadas. Mi nariz es pequeña y "respingada" como me dice Anny. Es una de las diferencias con Alice - **_**la envidio **_**-. Mi boca es… rara y difícil de explicar. Mi labio superior es mas fino que el inferior y - **_**como dice mi "hermanito" Edward**_** - párese que estuviera tirando besos. Mis manos son pequeñas y me gusta cuidarme las uñas y cambiar de forma y color a menudo. También me gusta **_**decorar **_**mis manos, uso anillos y pulseras de todos colores, formas y tamaños. **

**A Alice y a mi nos encantan los deportes, disfruto mucho las clases en el gimnasio del instituto. Incluso todas las tardes salimos, juntas a correr por los alrededores de Forks. Nos gusta salir a andar en bicicleta pero lo que a mi, más me gusta, es nadar. **

**Mis gustos de música son raros ya que me gusta de todo. No tengo problema en escuchar música muy antigua o muy moderna. Me encanta bailar, en realidad no puedo estar quieta necesito estar moviéndome todo el tiempo o haciendo algo. Un ejemplo de esto es el apodo que nos pusieron Anny, Rosalie y Edward a mi hermana y a mí: **_**campanita. **_**Ellos justificaron este apodo diciendo que somos una campanita que va haciendo ruido por ahí. **

**Con respecto a la música, puedo pasar de escuchar **_**Debussy, **_** en mis momentos de relajación hasta **_**Muse, Madonna, **_**entre otros muchos. **

**Me agrada mucho Forks, es tranquilo y pacifico. También me gusta porque es un pueblo y casi toda la gente se conoce entre si. Nuestra casa esta ubicada, no muy en el centro de Forks, sino un poco, alejada. **

**Es una casa gigante para, cuatro personas - **_**la mayoría del tiempo, solo dos**_** -. Es de cuatro pisos - **_**creo que mis padres habían pensado en tener mas hijos -. **_**En el primer piso se encuentra la sala de estar y la cocina. La sala de estar es muy amplia, las paredes son color marrón muy claro y en la parte superior tienen guardas blancas. Hay dos grandes ventanales, los cuales permiten ver el hermoso bosque que se encuentra a unas cuadras de nuestro jardín. Las paredes están cubiertas de cuadros, algunas pinturas y otras fotos familiares, no muchas. Hay un cuadro grande que tiene una foto mía y de Alice cuando teníamos cinco años, recuerdo que nos encontrábamos en el campo de un tío y estábamos las dos vestidas de vaqueras, montadas en dos caballos diferentes. Una hermosa fotografía. **

**Otra fotografía muestra a mi padre y a mi madre sentados en un sillón, tomados de las manos y el mas grande, que se encuentra arriba del hogar, nos muestra a los cuatro sentados en un jardín lleno de flores amarillas, mi padre sosteniendo a Alice y mi madre sosteniéndome a mi. **

**Los tres sillones se encuentran rodeando el hogar, son de color musgo y los almohadones son de color verde apagado. Entre el hogar y los sillones hay una alfombra del mismo color que los almohadones y por sobre esta una mesita muy delicada de vidrio pintado. En los dos rincones detrás de los sillones y a los costados del hogar se encuentra un jarrón con flores secas, de colores, detalle de mi madre. Esta sala se encuentra separada de la entrada con una gran puerta de madera luminosa, de dos hojas - **_**tan pesada que a veces me cuesta abrirla**_** -. **

**La cocina es muy acogedora y espaciosa. Sus paredes son de color blanco. Tiene una gran mesada de mármol, la cual recorre toda la habitación, pegada a la pared. Bajo la ventana, que da vista al jardín, se encuentra la pileta de lavar. Del lado izquierdo, en el medio, se encuentra la heladera y finalmente en el medio hay otra mesada, de mármol también pero que por debajo tiene el horno y por arriba, en el techo, se encuentran colgadas las copas. **

**En el segundo piso, se encuentra el estudio de mi padre, también sus habitaciones - **_**la que casi nunca usan**_** - y el gimnasio que usamos Alice y yo los días que no podemos salir a correr por el tiempo. **

**En el tercer piso se encuentra la habitación de Alice, muy bonita. Las paredes de color violeta chillón y el piso de madera pulida pegan muy bien con su personalidad. Al entrar se ve a la derecha una puerta, la cual nos lleva a su enorme baño. De ese mismo lado se encuentran unos estantes metidos en la pared, donde tienen libros, películas, adornos, entre otras miles de cosas. Y en el medio de esos dos estantes se encuentra su plasma de cien pulgadas. Frente a este se encuentra su cama de dos plazas y arriba de ella un enorme cuadro con unas figuras raras, de esas que le gustan a mi hermana. Del costado derecho de su cama, a una distancia, hay dos sillones, contra la pared y frente a estos una mesita. Finalmente en el otro extremo de la habitación se puede ver una puerta, la de su enorme guardarropa. **

**Y por ultimo, en el cuarto piso se encuentra mi habitación y en la misma mi "habitación de relax". Las paredes de mi habitación, no tiene un color definido sino que están decoradas con círculos de todos colores y tamaños. A la derecha se encuentra mi cama que, al igual que la de Alice, es de dos plazas, arriba de esta hay repisas metidas en la pared donde pongo libros y otras cosas. De cada lado de mi cama hay una mesita con una lámpara naranja. Frente a mi cama se encuentra mi plasma de cien pulgadas y a sus costados repisas para poner películas. Abajo, el equipo de música con parlantes en toda la habitación. Al lado del plasma, a cierta distancia, se encuentra mi escritorio, blanco que siempre cuenta con un jarrón con flores naturales, mi computadora portátil, naranja y una lámpara. Del mismo lado que mi cama se encuentra una puerta, la que nos lleva a mi hermoso baño. En el fondo de la habitación; una puerta en cada extremo, separadas por una mesita en el medio. La puerta de la derecha conduce al guardarropa y la de la izquierda a mi "habitación de relax". Esta habitación no esta pintada, sino que las paredes están empapeladas con la imagen del bosque, al encender la luz todo se ilumina y al apagarla el techo se llena de puntitos blancos luminosos como si fueran las estrellas. A la derecha otro equipo de música, con toda música para relax y frente a él un gran sillón para recostarme. Y finalmente a la izquierda un gran ventanal que da al jardín de la casa. Desde allí se puede ver la piscina cubierta que hay en la parte trasera de la casa. Es muy bonita, como si fuera una gran habitación de vidrio con una piscina dentro. Sus pisos son de madera y a la derecha tiene una puerta que conduce al vestuario y en frente se encuentran las camas de sol. **

**El garaje es, para los que no conocen la casa, difícil de encontrar. Bajo las escaleras que conducen a los demás pisos de la casa se encuentra una puerta del mismo color de la pared. Al abrirla hay una escalera caracol que conduce al garaje que se sitúa bajo la casa. Allí se encuentran nuestros bebes - **_**así llamamos a nuestros autos con mi hermana**_** -. El "bebe" de Alice es un Porsche muy bonito, amarillo. Ella se siente orgullosa de conducido, le encanta. Es conocido en el instituto ya que casi siempre que concurrimos juntas, vamos en su "bebe". En cambio mi "bebe" no es tan conocido, ya que hace poco que comencé a conducir y es nuevo. Mis queridos padres me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños, al igual que hicieron con Alice cuando cumplió dieciséis. Es un Audi A7 descapotable, me encanta. Es color azul cielo muy claro, pega perfectamente con mi personalidad. **

**Luego de un duro día, en el cual nos dedicamos con Alice a ordenar carpetas y demás, nuestras mochilas estaban listas. Creo que a todos nos pasa, que a la hora de comenzar el instituto luego de un largo tiempo sin ver a nuestros compañeros, no logramos dormir. Eran las doce treinta, no lograba dormirme, así que me levante, me puse la bata y me dirigí al la habitación de Alice para ver si ella había logrado dormirse. Abrí la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y asomé la cabeza **

**-No, yo tampoco logro dormir- dijo dándome un gran susto y mirándome desde su cama. Comenzó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que me había dado un susto -Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito- ambas reímos**

**- No logro dormir- dije entrando y cerrando la puerta **

**-Todos los años lo mismo, estoy muy ansiosa por comenzar- dijo emocionada**

**-También yo- le dije mientras me metía en su cama, ella se hizo a un lado, ya que duerme en el medio, para que pudiera entrar -Este año tienes que dedicarte a agendar el número telefónico de tus compañeros para no perder en contacto cuando termine- le dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre la almohada **

**-Claro que si- me dijo mirando hacia su plasma **

**-Ya me fije, no hay nada para mirar en la televisión- le dije antes de que encendiera la televisión. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio por un momento **

**-¡Mañana nos encontraremos con nuestros amigos!- le dije muy emocionada **

**-¡Siiii! Es lo que estoy esperando- ambas nos sentamos en la cama sonriendo -No voy a dormirme, esta dicho- afirmándolo -¿Vamos al Playroom?- me ofreció **

**-¡Billar!- gritamos las dos **

**-Te ganaré- me dijo Alice mientras se ponía su bata rápidamente**

**Alice terminó perdiendo por muy poco, digamos que tuve mas puntería con la bola negra. **

**El despertador sonó, di un salto de la cama **

**-¡Siiii! A clases- dije estirándome. Me puse la bata y corrí a la habitación de Alice. Seguramente ya se estaría yendo ya que ella entra más temprano que yo**

**-¡Alice!- grite antes de entrar a su habitación **

**-¡Alex!- me dijo emocionada -¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó haciendo referencia a su ropa **

**-Estas muy bella- le dije halagándola**

**-¡Ay! Gracias hermanita- me dio un abrazo **

**-¿Ya te vas?- le pregunte mientras que ella se ponía perfume **

**-Así es- dijo tomando su mochila y dándome un beso en la mejilla -Conduce con cuidado- abriendo la puerta de su habitación -¡Ah! - volviendo hacia mi -Si necesitas ropa ya sabes- dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo **

**- Claro que si- le dije sonriendo también -Cuídate, te quiero- le dije cuando se iba **

**-Yo más- escuche desde el pasillo**

**Luego de lavarme la cara y los dientes me dirigí, rápidamente, a mi guardarropa para elegir lo que luciría el primer día de clases. Luego de una larga búsqueda y difícil decisión elegí una polera color crema, unos jeans color azul petróleo al cuerpo -**_**como me gustan**_**-, para los pies elegí un par de botas negras hasta debajo de las rodillas y un saquito del mismo color que las botas. Elegí de uno de los estantes de mi guardarropa un collar que daba la vuelta por mi cuello y se unía en el centro, a la altura de mi pecho, que en la punta tenia tres piedras dos de ellas negras y una blanca. Y un par de aros que combinaban perfectamente con el collar. Luego de terminar el desayuno me di cuenta que no me había puesto nada en las manos y como estaba ya en la hora de salida, corrí a mi guardarropa a buscar accesorios y tomé un anillo negro en forma de cuadrado que resaltaba en mis pequeñas manos blancas, un par de pulseras que vi rápidamente y me puse mi perfume favorito. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, tomé la mochila, mis anteojos de sol - **_**aunque no había sol pero me gustaba usarlos **_**- y bajé al garaje. Allí estaba mi "bebe" esperándome, listo para lucirse. El día estaba nublado, como de costumbre, por lo que opte por no abrir el techo. A penas salí a la carretera puse música Supermassive Black Hole de Muse comenzó a sonar. Cantaba y movía mis dedos que se encontraban en el volante y de esta manera el viaje al instituto se me hizo corto. Al llegar, el auto de mi hermana Alice ya estaba allí. Mientras cerraba la puerta de mi auto vi que llegaban Anny y Edward, en su Volvo. Aparcaron frente a mí, me dirigí hacia ellos. Anny bajaba del auto dando un portazo, me di cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien **

**-¿Qué hizo?- era obvio que habían discutido. No me gustaba ver mal a Anny, sinceramente cuando ella estaba mal, parecía que sus sentimientos pasaban a mi cuerpo. Sabía exactamente como se sentía**

**-Mamá y papá, como siempre- me dijo Anny con ira, tanto en su tono de voz como en sus ojos. Siempre que ocurría algo que afectaba los sentimientos y el humor de Anny yo hacia todo lo posible para que se olvidara de ello **

**-Ay, como lo lamento Anny- le dije abrazándola **

**-Esta bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando- me dijo, correspondiéndome el abrazo. Anny comenzó a mirar para todos lados, daba la impresión de que estaba buscando a alguien **

**-¿Y Alice?- me pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor **

**-Tenia que venir mas temprano- le expliqué -Por eso vine en mi bebe- señalando mi auto, que se encontraba frente a nosotras. -¿Qué ocurrió con Edward?- le pregunté intrigada **

**-Estuvimos a punto de chocar con un auto igual al de mi hermano, pero en color azul- me explicó -Y se puso como loco; parecía un psicópata- me comentó, mientras nos dirigíamos a secretaria. Se notaba que estaba molesta. Terminó de contarme todo cuando llegamos al aula 9, la del profesor Lunay; lengua y literatura. Todos los compañeros del año pasado, estaban allí. Al entrar saludé con la mano a algunos y les sonreí a otros. Había compañeros nuevos también, pero no eran demasiados. El profesor tardó en entrar, por lo que aprovechamos para hablar**

**-Entonces, ¿era bonita?- le pregunte con curiosidad **

**-Si, muy bonita. Demasiado, parecía una diosa o una estatua de mármol, era muy pálida- me explico, por lo visto esa chica le había llamado demasiado la atención a Anny**

**-¡Wow! Que extraño- le conteste con dificultades para imaginarme a la muchacha. No lograba hacerlo.**

**De repente, casi de sorpresa, entró el profesor Lunay con su caminar tan gracioso. Anny rió por lo bajo por lo que la codeé, no quería que la sorprenda y le llamara la atención. El profesor saludo con mucho ánimo, como solía hacerlo. Anny estaba colorada de tanto aguantar la risa por lo que la miré con severidad. Me miró con cara de **_**"yo no fui" **_**y no pude evitar no unirme a sus risas. **

**La próxima clase seria con el señor King. Me agrada, es muy gracioso hacia chistes y monólogos que causaban risa. Él era uno mas de la lista negra de profesores de Anny. Y pasó al primer lugar cuando pronunció mal el apellido de Anny**

**- Es Masen - le corrigió Anny, se notaba que ocultaba el odio que le tenía y ahora era yo la que no aguantaba la risa. Como ya mencioné, a pesar de que no me gustaba a veces que Anny se riera de los profesores; me causaba mucha risa cuando ella corregía o respondía a cosas con mala cara. **

**Al salir de la graciosa clase del señor King nos dirigimos a la clase del señor Test. Él también me agradaba, tenia esa figura paternal, que siempre esta atento a lo que necesitan sus hijos y es sensible. Creo que es uno de los pocos profesores que no despertaba el mal humor de Anny. A veces hacemos poco en sus clases o trabajamos sin apurarnos. Había terminado de hacer el ejercicio número 5 y estaba a punto de darme vuelta para hablar con las muchachas del banco de atrás, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro, al aula, una joven realmente hermosa. Era extremadamente pálida y sus cabellos rubios rojizos tapaban casi toda su espalda y sus ojos eran asombrosamente claros. Anny me codeó. **

**-No te preocupes, no está aquí, es un año mayor- le dijo Anny a la joven. Luego entendí de quien se trataba. La joven suspiro, dio la impresión que, con alivio - juro que mi hermano no es tan malo como párese y es el más tímido de toda la escuela. Nunca lo había visto así, realmente ama a su auto- le dijo Anny a la muchacha, se notaba que estaba apeada por lo que Edward le había dicho a la bella muchacha **

**-Soy Elizabeth, pero díganme Lizzy o Liz- nos dijo a las dos **

**-Soy Anna, Anny- se presentó Anny -Y ella es Alex- presentándome. Le sonreí **

**-Hola, un placer- dijo mientras sacaba sus libros y los ponía arriba del pupitre **

**-Por cierto… me gusta Liz- le dijo Anny sonriéndole**

**-Por lo que me quedará llamarte Lizzy- le dije sonriendo calidamente - Me gusta es muy dulce- agregué. Anny comenzó a reír y Lizzy sonrió con nosotras. Me agradaba. Además sabía como vestirse. **

**Ya era hora del almuerzo por lo que nos dirigíamos a la cafetería. Lizzy desapareció de nuestra vista **

**-Realmente es muy bonita- le dije a Anny, estaba muy asombrada por su belleza -Y un poco pálida, también, mas que tu, y las ojeras…- un montón de ideas y teorías locas comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza**

**-¡Alex! Aterriza, vas a llevarte algo puesto- me dijo Anny interrumpiendo mis locos pensamientos. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y lo primero que hicimos fue comprar nuestros alimentos. Anny solía comprar frutas y agua mineral -**_**¡Puaj! Por Dios- **_**yo por mi parte, tomé dos porciones de pizza y tres empanadas de jamón y queso. Todo esto acompañado de una lata de gaseosa -**_**¡Que delicia!-. **_**Miré la bandeja de Anny **

**-Tienes que comenzar a comer mas sano, Anny- le dije observando su fruta y agua **

**-¿Te párese que esto no es sano, Alex?- me dijo, levantando una ceja **

**-Mmm… no lo sé- irónicamente **

**-Ahhh, por favor- exclamó Anny -Vamos a sentarnos antes que no tengamos lugar- dijo buscando con la mirada un espacio donde acomodarnos. Mi hermana, Alice estaba haciéndonos señas desde una mesa**

**-Ah, mira, allí está la otra campanita, esperándonos. Ya la extrañaba- dijo señalando a Alice. Al llegar a la mesa, Alice se levantó y abrazo a Anny, fingiendo que lloraba de felicidad**

**-Tanto tiempo Anny- le dijo levantando el tono de voz. Anny insistió para que bajara la voz. Sabía que eso le daba vergüenza. Fue un momento muy cómico para mí y comencé a reír. Alice no soltaba a Anny **

**-Oye, dile a tu hermana que me suelte- me dijo Anny lo que hizo que me riera aun más. **

**Luego de un gracioso forcejeo **_**- muy cómico para mí y para mi hermana- **_**Anny logro delegarse de Alice**

**-Y díganme ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó Anny mientras se sentaba **

**-Mmm… muy buenas- le contesté yo con una enorme sonrisa, producto de los recuerdos que aparecían en ese momento en mi cabeza, sobre las vacaciones**

**-Y tranquilas- continuó Alice **

**-Las personas muy hospitalarias- agregué **

**-El clima muy calido- terminó Alice. No nos dábamos cuenta pero una terminaba o continuaba la frase que había comenzado la otra. Creo que eso a veces mareaba a la gente, incluso a nuestros padres**

**-Y a ti ¿Cómo te ha tratado Egipto?- le preguntó Alice esperando ansiosa la respuesta **

**-Oh, bastante bien - respondió Anny con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el clima era estupendo- muy contenta por sus vacaciones **

**-A todo esto … ¿Edward? - pregunté intrigada por su ausencia **

**-Arghh – poniendo sus ojos en blanco -Seguro esta en su AUTO - dijo despectivamente. Había olvidado completamente su discusión, por lo que me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado y Alice al darse cuenta abrió grandes sus ojos. Anny nos miró por un segundo y se echó a reír**

**-Esta bien, nunca podría enojarme con ustedes duendecillos- nos dijo con dulzura. Ambas sonreímos, nos agradaba que nos digan así, es muy tierno.**

**Continuamos hablando un momento mas de las vacaciones y todas las cosas que habíamos hecho juntas pero todas nos callamos cuando vimos a Lizzy y a dos muchachos verdaderamente ¡hermosos!. Nunca había visto a unas personas tan bellas como ellos. Toda la cafetería quedó boquiabierta al igual que nosotras. Lizzy iba acompañada de esos dos muchacho ¡hermosos!, repito. Uno de ellos era gigante, muy alto y musculoso, con cabello castaño oscuro y rizos. Su cara, a la primera impresión, parecía la de un niño de cinco años que recorre una juguetería. Parecía simpático. **

**El otro muchacho, no era tan "gigante" como el primero pero se notaba su trabajado físico - **_**nada mal - **_**y era alto, se notaba que era elegante **_**-¡¡me agradó su manera de vestir!! -. **_**Su cabello, muy llamativo era de color miel y, a simple vista, parecía serio. **

**Tardamos en retomar la conversación ya que, de no ser por mi hermana no hubiéramos dejado de mirarlos**

**-¡Wow!- sorprendida Alice -Eso si que es ser bonitos ¿ya los vio Rose?- le preguntó a Anny **

**-Mmm- dudó -no lo sé pero cuando los vea se va a querer morir seguro- dijo Anny como disfrutándolo. Ella me pilló mirándolos **

**-¡Oye! Los vas a ojear si los continuas mirando de esa manera- me reprocho.**

**-Es que no lo logro- le expliqué -Me llaman mucho la atención- Anny me sonrió, por lo visto me comprendía. **

**Luego del almuerzo mi amiga y yo nos separamos por un momento, ya que ella debía ir a su casillero por lo que la esperé frente al baño de mujeres. Ya había terminado de dejar sus cosas en el casillero y se dirigía a mi cuando la vista le fallo y chocó con un muchacho que venia caminando por el pasillo. Sus carpetas, la mochila, libros, entre otras ¡miles! de cosas que llevaba fueron a parar al piso. Se encontraban a cierta distancia de mí pero pude observar que en un momento Anny le ¡sonrió!, el muchacho había logrado sacarle una ¡sonrisa! Si, una sonrisa. Y lo peor es que no lograba verle la cara, por lo que me movía para todos lados para lograr verlo, pero fue en vano. Lo mas sorprendente es que no solo fue una sonrisa, fueron ¡mas de tres! Las sonrisitas y las palabras terminaron cuando Anny se dirigió, nuevamente, hacia mí. Obviamente yo estaba boquiabierta **

**-¡¡Oh, por Dios!!- exclamé -¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunté muy sorprendida **

**-¿Qué fue que?- me preguntó, parecía confundida **

**-Un joven, que no conoces, te ha sacado una ¡¡SONRISA!!- sobresaltada y contenta a la vez -Y era muy apuesto ¿verdad?- le pregunte levantando una ceja sutilmente. Anny rió - **_**no tenia que reírse, la curiosidad me estaba matando, quería saber **_**-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté esperando con ansias su respuesta **

**- ¡NO!- contestó rápidamente -Solo que… es muy calido y su sonrisa es muy contagiosa. Pero no me gusta. Me cae bien nada mas- me explicó y la miré fijamente **

**-Mmm, si; se nota que no te gusta- dije con decepción y Anny me sonrió. **

**Al entrar al salón de la señora Montblack, nos dimos cuenta de que venia detrás de nosotras. Casi muero cuando la vi ¡Dios! No puede vestirse de esa manera -**_**Si, si puede- **_** por lo menos debería darle vergüenza. Es la persona más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida. Me daba lastima, le ofrecería clases de cómo vestirse… **

**-No puede vestirse así, ¡por todos los cielos!- murmuré por lo bajo, Anny lo notó y rió disimuladamente. **

**Luego de terminar la clase de biología, Anny y yo nos separamos ya que tenía que quitarme los libros de encima, al igual que ella pero nuestros casilleros estaban separados, por lo que quedamos en encontrarnos en la puerta del gimnasio. **

**Terminé de guardar mis libros -**_**¡Que alivio!**_**- y me dirigí a la puerta del gimnasio, pero Anny no estaba allí y como faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la clase, decidí ir a buscarla. Al llegar hasta ella pude ver que uno de los acompañantes de Lizzy -**_**E**__**l "gigante" simpático**_**- estaba parado a su lado, como si también estuviera guardando sus libros. Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente. Los ojos de ambos estaban como platos. Me costó mucho hacer lo que hice, pero la situación era muy rara- **_**aunque los hubiera dejado mirarse todo lo que quisieran**_** -. **

**-Anna, Anny, llegaremos tarde, date prisa- le dije fingiendo que era cierto -**_**¡No dejen de mirarse! Pensaba por mis adentros**_**-. Anny me miró y yo le sonreí **

**-¿Vamos?- volví a intentar suavemente**

**-S… si- me contesto terminando de acomodar sus cosas**

**Cuando nos encaminamos hacia la puerta vimos al otro muchacho tomando al "gigante" por el brazo. Nunca lo vi llegar. Al mirarlo me di cuenta de que me estaba observando fijamente. No pude evitar no seguir el juego era tan… llamativo. Sus ojos eran tan bellos que, simplemente, no podía dejar de mirarlos. **

**-¿Era yo solamente?- me dijo Anny al oído. Le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Nos pusimos el uniforme y comenzamos a jugar Volley, mi juego favorito. Las clases de gimnasia son muy divertidas el profesor me agrada. Anny siempre se ríe de su problema de peso -**_**E**__**s obeso**_**- nunca hace deporte con nosotras, Anny dice que no puede ni caminar. A veces logra hacerme reír, lo dice tan seriamente que produce risa. Todos los deportes me gustan pero me vuelvo loca jugando al Volley, corro para todos lados, grito… en fin soy irreconocible. **

**Anny me pasó la pelota, pero la tiró muy alto -**_**y mi altura…**_**- por lo que tuve que retroceder rápidamente. El piso estaba resbaloso y perdí el equilibrio. Escuche el grito de Anny gritando mi nombre. Pero nunca llegue al suelo. El muchacho alto de cabellos color miel que acababa de ver hacia un momento, me había agarrado, impidiendo que rompiera mi cabeza en el piso. Ambos quedamos congelados por un momento. Yo quedé recostada en sus brazos y él no parecía tener problemas para sostenerme. Sus ojos color miel volvieron a hipnotizarme, un escalofrió recorrió mi piel al sentir la suya tan fría, helada. Pero la belleza de sus ojos hizo que no le diera importancia y que me perdiera en su bello rostro. Volví a ponerme de pie lentamente, él no sacó su mano de mi espalda hasta que no estuve totalmente de pie. Todo parecía correr lento a nuestro alrededor, podía estar prendiéndose fuego todo, que no le daría importancia. Ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, ni tampoco de la suya. Hasta que el profesor se acercó a nosotros golpeando sus manos **

**-Vamos Alex, devuelve la pelota- me dijo haciendo que pusiera los pies en la tierra nuevamente**

**-S… si claro- dije alejándome de ese bello rostro. Durante el resto de la clase no pude evitar no mirarlo y siempre que lo hacia, el también lo estaba haciendo. Me miraba fijamente, no sabía que podría estar pensando. Durante el resto del partido pensé una y mil maneras de agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí, pero al salir no logré verlo ya que se esfumó y creo que tampoco tendría valor. **

**Camino al estacionamiento, Anny se lamentaba por sus pobres zapatillas. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados**

**-¿Qué tal el joven de cabellos cual miel?- dijo con tono poético. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban -¡Como te miraba, por todos los cielos!- exclamó -Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntó curiosa **

**-Nada- le respondí rápidamente con una sonrisa picara y me dirigí a mi "bebe"**

**-¡Oye! Ven aquí- me ordenó Anny desde el auto de Edward, sonriendo **

**-Nos vemos mañana Anny- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y saludándola con la mano. Anny sonrió y entro al auto de su hermano. **

**Al llegar a casa y luego de hacer la tarea, me senté en la habitación de relax para **_**pensar **_**¿Qué me había sucedido en la clase de gimnasia? Nunca antes me había sucedido ¿Qué fue eso? **

**El sueño me venció y la voz chillona de mi hermana me despertó**

**-¡Alex! Vamos- me dijo revolviendo mis cabellos -Está anocheciendo-**

**-Perdona Alice- disculpándome -Me he quedado dormida **

**-No te hagas problemas hermanita- me dijo sonriendo -Ponte ropa de deporte, hoy tengo muchas energías- me dijo alcanzándome la ropa que consistía en una calza hasta los tobillos, ya que el día estaba frió, una remera deportiva, de esas que son ajustadas, y zapatillas también deportivas, que, por cierto, no me gustaban las veo demasiado grandes para mi -Podría correr 100km.- Sonreí **

**Alice tenia razón, estaba oscureciendo, pero eso no era problema. Lo que siempre era un problema era la lluvia, que podía tomarte por sorpresa, cerca o lejos de la casa**

**-¡ALICE!- le grité desde la punta de las escaleras **

**-¿QUÉ OCURRE HERMANITA?- me gritó desde el sillón **

**-¿NO HAS VISTO MI IPOD?- le pregunte **

**-AQUÍ LOS TENGO. EL TUYO Y EL MIO- me dijo levantándose y mostrándomelos**

**Mi hermana no mintió cuando dijo que tenía mucha energía aquel día. Iba a su lado pero, íbamos rápido.**

**-Veo que de verdad tienes mucha energía hermanita- al notar que hablaba se saco el auricular del lado que venia yo. **

**-Así es, no se que me pasa hoy- me dijo riendo -¿Y que tal tu primer día de clases?- me preguntó sonriendo. Yo, al recordar lo que había ocurrido con el muchacho de cabellos color miel, reí entre dientes **

**-Nada mal- le dije disimulando mi risa -¿Y el tuyo?-**

**-Tampoco, nada mal- dijo riendo entre dientes, por lo visto había pasado algo interesante **

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le pregunté sonriendo sorprendida. Alice sonrió pícaramente. Ambas nos contábamos nuestras cosas. A pesar de tener diferentes edades nos entendíamos muy bien. También se lo contábamos a nuestras amigas pero, estábamos enteradas una de la otra. **

**-Ay un muchacho nuevo en nuestro salón que…- dejo sin terminar la frase **

**-"Que…" ¿Qué?- le pregunte inmediatamente -Conozco esa sonrisa picara, es como estar mirándome a un espejo. Vamos cuéntame-**

**-Es muy bonito- dijo emocionada -Y simpático, se da con todo el mundo, eso es lo que mas me gusta de él **

**-¿Has hablado con él?- curiosa y emocionada **

**-Así es- me dijo riendo -Se ha presentado muy formalmente **

**-¡Dios!- dije festejando -¿Rose que dice? **

**-¿Rose?- riendo -Jake tiene un primo- me dijo guiñándome un ojo**

**-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- exclame saltando de la emoción -Eso explica tu energía- le dije sonriendo -Quiero que mañana me los muestres a los dos **

**-¡Claro que si!- me dijo, saltando junto conmigo **

**Ambas continuamos trotando y por suerte la lluvia no nos agarro a mitad de camino, de echo esa noche no llovió. Al llegar a la casa y luego de tomar una relajante ducha, cenamos. Fui a saludar a Alice que, luego de la cena, estaba mirando televisión en su habitación. Abrí su puerta, corrí hasta su cama y me tiré sobre esta. **

**-¡Que descanses hermanita!- le dije dándole un beso en la frente **

**-Tu también hermanita- dándome, ella, un beso sobre la frente**

**Luego de ponerme el pijama y encender el equipo de música con melodías relajantes, me acosté**

**Me habían sucedido cosas interesantes en el primer día de clases. Daba vueltas en mi cama. Por la noche… no lograba dejar de pensar en el muchacho, tenia su mirada grabada en mi mente. No había nada de malo… creo… **

**El sueño se apoderó de mí y logre dormirme. Otro día más, en el instituto, me esperaba. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo nº 3

Elizabeth Cullen

Otro día mas de mi existencia, en mi forma de contar el tiempo, una hora, un minuto, o un segundo, para mi, nada.

Esto de no morir nunca es complicado, pero ya estoy acostumbrada después de noventa años y estar exactamente igual sin cambiar nada en absoluto, ni siquiera un pelo, una arruga, nada, el sueño de toda mujer, pero eso es solo una mascara, una capa de piel que cubre el monstruo que soy, alguien que se aprovecha de la gente que no tiene nuestro poder y/o nuestros dones (o torturas como diríamos mi hermano Jasper y yo) cuando hablo de esto me refiero a los humanos, no quiere decir que discrimine pero son una raza inferior y nuestra "supuesta comida", digo supuesta porque gracias a mi padre Carlisle mis hermanos, Esme, mi madre, y yo podemos tener otra forma de alimentarnos, aunque no sea la mas apetitosa debo decir, nos hace sentir mas "normales o humanos". Aunque para los de nuestra especie seamos unos traidores que desperdiciamos nuestro alimento como dicen.

Gracias a nuestra dieta poco normal podemos ser sedentarios y mantenernos mucho más tiempo en nuestro hogar.

Somos un clan de vampiros poco normal, somos una familia y por suerte una maravillosa. Siempre me apoyan en los momentos difíciles.

Carlisle mi padre es mi consejero y mi mentor mi ejemplo a seguir, además de ser la "nena de la familia" soy su consentida; el es alto, rubio, con su piel pálida (característica normal entre nosotros) y tiene las facciones de un actor de Hollywood (según escuche en las mentes de las mujeres que lo observan) aunque sea doctor, si doctor. Se autoconvencio tanto de no dañar a ningún humano que quiso hasta estudiar medicina para poder ayudarlos. Aunque eso no quita que no sepa de otras ciencias ya que con sus mas de trecientos años, tuvo tiempo de sobra para estudiar lo que quisiese. Gracias a su carrera tiene un autocontrol increíble, eso es lo que mas admiro de el, su fortaleza de seguir adelante y buscarle un sentido a su existencia.

Y lo encontró, Esme, mi fabulosa madre y su esposa.

Una mujer que sufrió mucho durante sus años de humana, pero que ahora hace que sea tan maternal, como si fuera nuestra madre biológica.

Su rostro con forma de corazón siempre tiene una sonrisa cuando la necesitamos y amor infinito para dar. Su hermoso cabello es de color caramelo hasta después de los hombros con pequeñas ondas que enmarcan sus ojos maternales, causa del enamoramiento de mi padre

Es fanática de la decoración y adora realizar los cambios en nuestras nuevas casas cuando nos mudamos. Siempre pasamos el tiempo juntas, disfrutamos de ser las "mujeres" de la casa y manejarla, y a el resto de la familia a nuestro antojo.

Esto me lleva a los dos diablillos varones. Mis hermanos mayores, mis compañeros de juegos, música y charlas; Emmett y Jasper.

Emmett. Describir a Emmett es lo más simple del mundo. Un GRAN OSO con cerebro de un niño de cinco años, es muy gracioso aunque a veces acabe con nuestra paciencia.

Es muy musculoso como un levantador de pesas, su cabello es oscuro, corto y rizado. Y demás esta decir que tiene una fuerza descomunal. Es nuestro hermano mayor aunque no lo parezca.

Jasper en cambio es musculoso pero no exageradamente como Emmett.

Tiene el cabello color miel con ondas que forman unos rulos que le llegan hasta el cuello es alto e introvertido, cualquiera lo es con un hermano como Emmett al lado, pero no hace falta que hable para que sepamos cuales son su sentimientos ya que es empático, los sentimientos de los demás los siente como propios y puede transmitir los suyos a los otros. Es un ser muy calmado pero no siempre es así ya que si lo desea puede ser una persona muy carismática y divertida, en especial cuando se pone a hablar de la guerra civil su gran pasión, ya que fue militar cuando era humano y uno muy bueno por cierto.

Sabe calmar los humos cuando las cosas se ponen feas en casa, como por ejemplo cuando decidimos venir a lo que seria nuestro nuevo hogar, Forks, en Washington. Una ciudad donde llueve todos los días y viven solo unos tres mil habitantes. Perfecta para nosotros, el problema fue tratar de convencer a Emmett, que aunque en los alrededores no haya osos para cazar (los favoritos de el) podríamos jugar beisball cuando quisiera y que se podría ir hasta Canadá corriendo a cazar. Creo que el don de Jasper fue útil ya que aunque a Emmett le gusten los retos grandes para su comida como osos pardos es bastante cómodo como para correr unas pocas horas hasta Canadá.

Ahora que ya estamos acá espero que no haya problemas y podamos quedarnos por bastante tiempo, porque este lugar es fantástico.

-Vamos a vivir lejos de la ciudad me imagino, no?- pregunto Emmett cuando pasábamos por el cartel que decía "bienvenidos a Forks". Íbamos en el jeep de él ya que era en el que cabían mas cosas.

-Si Em, no te preocupes vas a poder cazar saliendo al fondo de la casa- le conteste viendo en su mente la imagen de una casa en el medio del centro de la ciudad rodeado de edificios sin un bosque cerca

- Queda en las afuera de la ciudad casi en el medio del bosque, como la abuela de caperucita- le dije nombrando uno de sus cuentos favoritos.

La cara de Emmett se ilumino y una ola de felicidad invadió el jeep. Mire a Jazz que estaba en el asiento trasero y me hizo un gesto de no saber nada.

Me escabullí en la mente de mi hermano mayor y comencé reír frenéticamente por sus pensamientos. En ellos nos encontrábamos Jasper, Emmett y yo vestidos: el primero de lobo feroz, el grandulón como abuelita y yo como caperucita bailando y saltando en el medio del bosque.

Le conté los pensamientos a Jazz para que no quedara fuera de nuestro chiste privado. La ola de felicidad incremento hasta que de pronto comenzamos a sentir enojo y gracia al mismo tiempo.

-Hey!- me dijo Emmett- Búscate tus pensamientos felices y no divulgues los míos!- siguió con enojo fingido revolviendo mis cabellos color castaño miel.

-¿Por que tengo que ser yo el lobo?!- dijo Jasper indignado

- Oh, vamos hermano, dejen mis pensamientos como yo los imagine además tu quedas muy bien como lobo gruñón- le contesto Emmett riendo tanto que movía el jeep.

-Como para que no este enojado teniendo que aguantar tus sentimientos lujuriosos a toda hora con tus amiguitas vampiras- contraataco Jasper con cara de asco recordando las chicas vampiras que desfilaban por la casa para satisfacer a mi hermano. Oh si tengo que admitirlo mi hermano es un sexopata.

-Chicos, por favor podemos de dejar de discutir estas cosa que me dan nauseas aunque no pueda vomitar- dije observando que se venia una nueva pelea con los chicos mas "grandes" de la familia.

-Esta bien, pero esto no queda así querido hermanito- le amenazo juguetonamente Jazz a Em

Como llegamos al pueblo salimos hacia fuera de él, para adentrarnos en un camino que rodeaba y luego entramos en el bosque.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una casa enorme rodeada de ventanales para que la poca luz del lugar nos rodee, era totalmente blanca, la cochera era grande y espaciosa, mire y ahí estaba mi bebe, mi Volvo C30 azul eléctrico, como amo a mi auto, es rápido, hermoso y femenino por el color. Junto con el Mercedes negro de Carlisle estaba el Audi A7 color negro de Jasper. Vinimos después de Esme y Carlisle para traer las ultimas cosas que quedaban en la otra casa de Vancouver y como el Jeep de Emmett es el mas grande tuvimos que dejar que traigan a nuestros bebes en camión.

Al entrar en la casa nos encontramos con Esme y Carlisle que nos esperaban con una gran sonrisa, esta vaticinaba que había nuevas noticias y no muy buenas por sus caras. Indague en sus mentes y solo veía la raíz cuadrada de pi o como hace la gallina para cruzar la calle. Me pare de inmediato. -¿Qué nos tienen que decir?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido enojada porque no me gustaba tener que esperar como todos los demás las noticias, era muy ansiosa

-Oh vamos, no hay un abrazo para tu padre?- pregunto con cara de perro degollado-

-Si, claro que si papa-le dije riendo internamente de su intento de convencerme para que no dijera nada así los chicos no se ponían ansiosos -_No es tan grave lo prometo-_ pensó Carlisle para que me tranquilizara

Le di el abrazo y le dije muy bajito solo para que me escuchara el -Mas le vale Dr. Cullen

-Ya deja a la mimada de la familia Carlisle si nos vimos hace unas horas- dijo Emmett haciendo ver que estaba celoso-

- No te preocupes hijo- le dijo Esme maternalmente abrazándolo -Los queremos a los tres por igual, y para que nos creas ya te instale la nueva consola de videojuegos en el playroom- las facciones de Emmett cambiaron automáticamente a las de un niño pequeño en navidad cuando le compraban el juguete que querían -Pero esta vez trata de descargar tu furia lejos de mis muebles cuando Jazz o Liz te ganen- le dijo con enfado nuestra madre recordando los destrozos que podía hacerle Emmett a sus queridos muebles cuando él perdía con cualquiera de nosotros dos.

- No te preocupes ma, esta vez no voy a perder-

-Emmett!- dijo Esme reprochándole a su hijo

-Bien, bien no voy a romper nada- le contesto Emmett.

-Ahora me voy a ir a jugar, nos vemos en un rato!-dijo saliendo de la sala hacia la escalera.

-No Emmett- le interrumpió Carlisle, haciendo que Emmett se impacientara-Tenemos que darles una noticia-dijo señalando el nuevo sofá de cuero blanco que se encontraba en el living de la casa. Aunque no necesitábamos sentarnos ni descansar, era otra de las costumbres humanas que teníamos.

Nos sentamos y esperamos a que hable Carlisle pero Esme comenzó el discurso

-Hijos míos, bien se habrán dado cuenta de que este pueblo es pequeño y que tiene muy pocos habitantes-dijo Esme con tranquilidad. Todos asentimos con la cabeza dándole la razón -Pues bien para quedarnos aquí el mayor tiempo posible vamos a tener que llevar una vida lo mas normal que se pueda- Esme se quedo callada antes de decir lo que seria la bomba, Carlisle prosiguió por ella -Para ello tendrán que ir a el instituto de Forks a estudiar nuevamente la secundaria- termino mi padre con tanta rapidez que si no fuésemos vampiros no hubiéramos entendido lo que quiso decir

-Empiezan mañana, ya tiene todo lo que necesitan en sus habitaciones y…- pero Jasper lo interrumpió

-Ahh no Carlisle, porque devuelta al instituto no tengo ganas de andar sin respirar todo el día. No me afecta tanto como antes, pero es incomodo vivir tratando de tener un autocontrol frente a tantos humanos!-

-Hijo no podemos dejar que el nuevo doctor del pueblo que tiene tres hijos adoptados de casi su misma edad no vayan a la escuela, sabes que en un pueblo chico los rumores corren fácil, tenemos que ser lo mas normales posibles- le dijo Esme tratando de convencer a Jazz.

Emmett estaba callado a el no le interesaba para nada la escuela si podía volver a casa y luego irse a cazar a algún lugar.

Yo por mi parte, no tenía problemas. Esto no es grave, pensé, yo creía que vendrían visitas de Denali y tendría que aguantar a Tanya y a sus hermanas.

Jazz no estaba convencido del todo pero haría lo que fuera por Esme y Carlisle, yo sabia que al final, cedería.

-Bien- dijo Jasper- Pero comparto las clases con los chicos no? No quiero estar solo en esto- dijo interrogativo a Esme y Carlisle que parecían incómodos por algo.

-No te preocupes Jazz, yo te voy a ayudar y no te dejare solo- le dije para infundirle ánimos. Me regalo una sonrisa y su alivio me golpeo.

-Ehhmm… -dijo Carlisle- En realidad si, Jasper no estarás solo pero Lizzy…-contesto dirigiéndose a mi -Tu no vas a acompañar a los chicos, vas a estar en un año menor- me dijo con cuidado esperando mi reacción -Peroo… porque no puedo estar junto a ellos en el mismo año, siempre vamos juntos al instituto- dije con una nota de enfado. No tenia problemas con mi autocontrol es mas era una de las mejores después de Carlisle con ello pero no tenia ganas de estar separada de mis hermanos

-Amor…- dijo Esme agarrandome las manos -Debe ser así, tu diferencia de edad se nota, no lo discutimos en las otras ciudades porque había mucha mas gente y nadie se percataba de nosotros pero ahora todo el mundo lo notaria además al parecer mas jóvenes podemos quedarnos mas tiempo en este lugar-termino Esme.

-Si lo entiendo. Ahora veo la parte mala del asunto y porque no querían que lea sus mentes-

-Perdón Lizzy pero debe ser así- me dijo mi padre acariciándome el rostro -

-Bien ahora terminen de ver la casa y sus cuartos, acomódense y duerman bien que mañana tiene que levantarse temprano- dijo Esme bromeando.

Todos comenzamos a reír.

El mudarnos a una nueva casa a Esme le fascinaba porque eso conllevaba tener que decorar todas las habitaciones de nuestro nuevo hogar y era perfecta en ello.

Las paredes eran blancas con arreglos y molduras de madera las ventanas le daban una luminosidad increíble aunque el día estuviera nublado. Los sillones de colores grises y negros le daban el aire moderno que a los chicos y a mi nos encantaban y la chimenea de madera rodeada de objetos negros grises y azules grisáceos quedaban muy bien y se adecuaba al gusto de Carlisle mas sobrio y contemporáneo.

La cocina que no se utilizaba, pero no por eso era menos hermosa que el resto de la casa, tenía todos los electrodomésticos más modernos que contrastaban con las paredes colores ocres.

De la sala de estar salía una bellísima escalera de vidrio con arreglos de madera que subía hacia la 2 y 3 planta. En la segunda se encontraba el despacho de de Carlisle el cuarto de mis padres y un dormitorio de huéspedes. En la tercera planta estaban nuestros cuartos; el de Emmett a la izquierda, luego le seguía el de Jasper que se encontraba en el medio y por ultimo el mío que se encontraba a la derecha de la escalera.

También en nuestro piso entre el cuarto de Jazz y de Em se encontraba el playroom con todos los videojuegos de pelea de Emmett y todos los de tácticas de guerra de Jasper, el Pinball mío, la mesa de pool de los tres y un televisor de 108 pulgadas (que dejaría embobado a Emmett) frente a los cómodos sillones de color azul.

Entre a todos los cuartos antes de ver el mío, cuando abrí la puerta quede encantada con la decoración, la habitación era gigante, la mas grande de todos los cuartos de la casa, (eso traería problemas con el celoso de Emmett) las paredes eran blancas decorado todo con cosas color fucsia, violeta y negro, amaba esos colores. Al entrar se veía a la derecha mi estantería con mis colecciones de libros favoritos y todo una repisa llena de CD's, amaba la música era lo que me ayudaba a seguir con mi existencia y tras varias décadas de ella, tenia un gusto musical muy variado. El armario de ropa era enorme y tenía toda mi ropa más algunas nuevas que debería de haber comprado Esme para mí. Mi escritorio color negro con estantes tenía mi laptop violeta y los libros que estaba leyendo en estos momentos. Estaba decorado con notas musicales blancas y rosas, y unas flores del jardín que tenían un aroma exquisito y le daban al lugar un toque natural y silvestre. Había un sillón para descansar redondo color negro sobre la alfombra fucsia que hacia que resaltara y al lado de este estaba mi hermoso equipo de música. De mano izquierda tenia dos puertas, una era la del baño, en el que había una tina con todos los jabones y fragancias que existían, una ducha, el cuarto de baño y una bacha con un espejo que cubría la mitad de la pared. Todo el baño era de un tono lila pastel con flores blancas.

Cuando entre en la segunda puerta quede sorprendida estaba toda pintada de tonos de azules, tenia una ventana que daba al balcón y el techo era todo de vidrio y permitía ver todas las estrellas que en ese momento bañaban el cielo, el cielo ya no estaba nublado y la luz de la luna iluminaba toda la habitación, estaba mi queridísima cama paraguaya que me compre cuando fuimos a ecuador de color azul eléctrico con estrellas plateadas y otro equipo de música en una repisita al costado de mi cama de descanso. Esta habitación era pequeña pero era tan hermosa y relajante que sabia que estaría todo el día allí adentro.

Me acosté en mi cama puse "Yiruma" en el reproductor de música y cerré los ojos para vagar en la inconsciencia.

Al cabo de horas deje mis pensamientos y decidí bajar para darles las gracias a Esme por tan fantástico trabajo que había hecho.

Cuando baje a la sala de estar, Jazz y Carlisle estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez en la mesa, Emmett los interrumpía con sus chistes y juegos, y Esme estaba haciendo unos bocetos de decoración de interiores.

Me acerque a mi madre y la abrace por detrás, me había escuchado pero no advertía que la iba a abrazar, por lo que dio un pequeño saltito

-Gracias mama! Es hermosa me encanta- le dije con una sonrisa en la cara

-Oh, mi niña tú te mereces eso y mucho mas, estoy contenta de que te haya gustado- me contesto Esme correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-Claro, ella que es la nena de la familia tiene la habitación mas grande!- se quejo Emmett como yo sospechaba que lo iba a hacer por los celos

-Ay, cállate me vas a decir que no quedaste embobado con el LCD de 108 pulgadas que hay en el playroom para jugar tus malditos juegos Emmett Cullen??!!!-le grite enojada al recordar esa pantalla mas grande que él.

¿Por que estaba tan enojada? -Jasper!!!!- le grite al darme cuenta que estaba histérica gracias a sus jueguitos con su don -Si quieres que lastime a Emmett porque no me lo dices y listo, en lugar de hacerme gritar como una loca!!!-

-Ey, hermanita yo solo te di un poquito de furia, que grites como una histérica es todo tuyo- me dijo tranquilamente Jazz que estaba acostado leyendo un libro después de haber perdido contra Carlisle en el juego de ajedrez.

Estaba a punto de tirarme encima de él, cuando Esme intercedió.

-Jasper deja de jugar con los sentimientos de tus hermanos!- dijo mi madre al ver que la cosa se nos estaba yendo de las manos

-Perdón mama- dijo Jazz con la cabeza baja como un nene al que reprenden.

Yo tan madura que era le saque la lengua. Ey! aunque tuviera noventa años seguía siendo una adolescente.

-Elizabeth tu también!-me dijo mi padre al ver mi inmadura acción.

-Perdón no lo pude evitar- le dije con carita de perro mojado

-Bueno.-dijo cayendo en mis redes- Vayan a prepararse para la escuela-nos dijo a los tres ya que estaba amaneciendo y en una hora tendríamos que salir.

-Claro ella siempre queda bien parada!!- dijo Emmett al ver mi acción con Carlisle y el efecto que tenia en él.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes no puedan usar esa arma conmigo- dijo Carlisle para defenderse

-Mujeres!- suspiro Jasper y así salio para su cuarto a prepararse.

Yo después de charlar un poco con Carlisle y Esme sobre mi habitación y lo que mas me había gustado, subí a mi cuarto para darme un baño.

Luego de la ducha, solté mi pelo castaño miel y definí mis rulos con mi crema para peinar y me puse el mechón de pelo que siempre se me metía en los ojos para arriba con una hebilla azul.

Me delinee los ojos y me puse mascara para pestañas para resaltar mis ojos dorados oscuros por mi falta de caza de 1 día y un gloss en los labios, nada muy llamativo.

Me puse un jean apretado al cuerpo una camisa verde agua fruncida en la cintura, un saquito negro, mangas largas abierto y unas botas negras con poco taco de caña alta.

Baje a la sala de estar y ahí estaban los chicos esperándome con cara de enojados.

-Ay no pongan esa cara que no tarde nada!- les dije sabiendo que me iban a hacer la rabieta tonta de que tardo mucho en arreglarme -Además agradezcan que no soy humana sino tardaría el triple-

Los chicos estaban geniales como siempre. Jasper tenía una remera blanca pegada al cuerpo que marcaba sus músculos y unos jeans azul oscuro con una campera verde militar, una gorra de hilo del mismo verde y unos anteojos negros. Y Emmett llevaba una manga larga color gris que también le marcaba sus musculosos brazos con un jean claro desgastado y una bufanda negra que le hacia resaltar su palidez, en la mano colgado al hombro llevaba una campera negra y los dos iban con zapatillas negras.

-Por favor, me dejan ir en mi auto, vayan ustedes en el Jeep. Lo quiero sacar hace mucho que no conduzco- les dije sacando mi puchero que convencía a cualquiera.

Los chicos lo pensaron un poco pero luego asintieron.

Les di un beso de agradecimiento a los dos y corrí a mi auto hermoso.

Subí a mi bebe y puse música movida para que el viaje se hiciera mas divertido. Acomode mis espejos aunque con mis sentidos vampiricos no los necesitara y espere a que los chicos salieran, para salir tras ellos.

Mis locos hermanos en seguida se perdieron en el camino -_Y después dicen que las mujeres somos las que manejan como histéricas_- pensé y decidí ir un poco mas lento que ellos para darles ventaja y ver la reacción de las chicas del instituto cuando vieran a mis hermosos hermanos con una chica. Era muy divertido ver sus caras de alivio al descubrir que era la hermana y no alguna novia que se mudara con ellos.

Iba por la ruta hacia Forks cuando en la radio comenzó a sonar "A thousan miles" de la película "¿Donde están las rubias?".

Yo de lo madura que era me puse a bailar y cantar como una desquiciada, me encantaba esa canción y me reía recordando la escena en la que los actores la cantan en el auto.

Iba muy concentrada cantando, bailando, riendo y manejando todo al mismo tiempo, que cuando vi un destello plateado frente mi, mis reflejos vampiricos no fueron tan efectivos como siempre aunque logre detenerme justo antes de que mi auto chocara contra otro de frente.

Rápidamente fije mi atención en los conductores de otro auto par ver si estaban bien y no se hicieron ningún daño, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no solo el conductor estaba bien y la chica que iba en el asiento del copiloto también; sino que el joven que conducía un auto igual al mío pero plateado estaba enojadísimo y se dirigía a mi auto con su gesto furioso gritándome tantos improperios que hasta a una vampira como yo con mis 90 años de vida no conocía. Cuando reaccione mi cara se convirtió en una mueca terrorífica.

Mientras se acercaba a mi auto ví a un dios humano. Este chico es hermoso, es el adonis en persona, sus cabellos cobrizos todos revueltos y rebeldes enmarcan sus pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta y esos labios perfectamente redondeados llamaban a ser besados, ¡por dios que estoy diciendo!!! Él me esta atacando y yo me lo estoy comiendo con la mirada!.

Decidí sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y concentrarme en que escusa le iba a poner cuando me pidiera una explicación. Usaría mis encantos como vampiro y le pediría perdón con carita de perro desgollado, luego le diría una que otra palabrota por insultarme de esa manera y me iría con la frente en alto si veía que los dos se encontraban bien.

Pero cuando baje la ventanilla para comenzar la conversación una ola de la más apetecible sangre que había sentido y probado en mi vida me hizo soltar ponzoña inmediatamente de mis colmillos.

Era tan varonil mentolado y dulce al mismo tiempo que era exquisita y me llamaba a probarla no me importaba que estuviéramos en el medio de la ruta no me importaba que hubiera una humana a metros nuestro, quería, deseaba, esa sangre como nunca antes había deseado algo en toda mi maldita existencia.

Estaba quieta sin mover ni un pelo mientras el seguía exclamando cosas ahora incoherentes para mi

-ERES UNA LOCA, COMO VAS A VENIR A ESA VELOCIDAD NO ERES LA UNICA EN ESTE PLANETA. LE LLEGABAS A HACER ALGO A MI HERMANA O A MI AUTO…!!!- Y…blablabla no escuchaba nada en mi mente pasaban mil y un formas de matarlo para no ser muy evidente, pero otro pensamiento inundo mi cabeza, mis hermanos Esme y Carlisle, no podía hacerles esto, no otra vez, no podía decepcionarlos. Si hacia alguna locura tendríamos que mudarnos nuevamente y no habíamos ni siquiera terminado de llegar.

Con la ultima gota de inteligencia que tenia en esos momentos y tratando de no respirar moví la mano al control de la ventana y la subí inmediatamente.

El chico se callo de golpe al ver la expresión de descompostura que tenia en mi cara. Al tratar de no respirar.

- OH! YO…. LO SIENTO… NO…NO SE QUE ME PASO, ME PUSE COMO LOCO… ¿ESTAS BIEN?- gritaba para que lo escuchara a través del vidrio claro que el no sabia que yo lo podía escuchar aunque estuviera susurrando.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara y que siguiera su camino. Pero no seria tan fácil librarme de el chico al que casi choco con mi auto.

-BIEN PERO NO ME OLVIDO QUE CASI NOS MATAS!!!- y comenzaba a gritarme de nuevo ¿este chico tenia problemas de bipolaridad?.

En eso, bajo una muchacha del otro Volvo, vino hasta el que parecía ser su hermano y le comenzó a decir que se calmara, que no había pasado nada solo había sido un error y que no me echara la culpa

-Además tu también venias manejando como un loco si no fuese por ella que tiene unos fantásticos reflejos estaríamos hechos papilla los tres- le reprocho su hermana para tranquilizarlo ya que estaba al borde del suicidio.

-Metete al auto que yo hablo con ella- siguió indicándole con el dedo el Volvo plateado a su hermano.-Peroo…-reprocho él

-EDWARD!-

-Bien, bien pero cuidado ES UNA MALEDUCADA QUE NI SIQUIERA SE DIGNA A BAJAR LA VENTANILLA PARA HABLAR COMO LA GENTE CIVILIZADA!- grito el adonis para que me escuchara. Yo por mi parte le dedique una cara asesina que hizo que siguiera su camino al auto.

La chica que estaba al lado de mi puerta del lado de afuera me golpeo la ventanilla para que pudiese hablar con ella. Yo dude por un segundo ¿y si el olor de ella era tan espectacular como el de su hermano? Decidí bajar la ventanilla y averiguarlo ya que no podía salir corriendo de ahí con el auto porque tenia el otro Volvo cruzado en el camino.

-Yo… lamento lo de mi hermano…es un poco… territorial con su auto- me dijo la chica de cobrizos cabellos al igual que su hermano pero largos hasta la cintura. Por suerte su aroma no era ni parecido al de su hermano era demasiado dulce para mi gusto. Y mi autocontrol seguía en pie aunque no quería arriesgarme.

-No, yo lo lamento fui muy descortés y es verdad fue mi culpa venia muy rápido solo que… quede en shock y no sabia que hacer además tu hermano parecía que me quería comer viva- le dije bromeando ya que no podría ni acercarme a mi –¿Pero ustedes están bien no se lastimaron? ¿Le hice algo al auto? No me perdonaría lastimar un auto tan precioso como ese- le dije señalando la replica de mi bebe pero en tono plateado, recordando que casi mato a dos humanos en un accidente automovilístico.

-Oh! No, nosotros estamos bien y el auto también no te preocupes- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo… lamento ser tan descortés "_antes de que te coma a vos o a tu hermoso hermano"_ pero debo irme ¿necesitan ayuda en algo?-le pregunte para ser cordial

-No no. No te preocupes estamos bien y lamento el episodio que te hicimos pasar- dijo la muchacha apenada.

-No hay problema, yo reaccionaria igual y lo lamento devuelta- le dije antes de cerrar la ventanilla y salir al camino.

Este no era un buen día y ni siquiera había entrado al instituto.

Llame a los chicos y les conté lo que me paso les dije que entraría mas tarde ya que necesitaba hablar con Carlisle e ir a cazar.

Primero fui a cazar no quería tener algún problema en el hospital con mi autocontrol ya que no sabia que era lo que me pasaba.

Caze dos ciervos y me sentí satisfecha. Al llegar al hospital me encontré con Carlisle en la puerta esperando seguramente los chicos le habrían avisado que vendría, pensé.

-Hija ¿que paso?- me pregunto al ver mi cara al bajar del auto

-Yo... no se… me encontraba ahí y cuando olí su sangre… era exquisita me incitaba a beberla no tenia ningún pensamiento lógico solo quería probarla ahí mismo- le dije a mi padre sollozando. El me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarme.

-Cuéntame bien todo lo que paso- me dijo mi papa con tono tranquilizador.

Luego de contarle todo con lujo de detalles mi padre se quedo pensando y después de un rato dijo-con que es verdad-hablando para si mismo-

-Veras hija una vez Aro, un amigo de Italia, parte de los Vulturis me contó que los vampiros tenemos un tipo de sangre que nos llama, mucho mas que las otras, a que la bebamos. Como el decía, su sangre canta para ti, es casi imposible retener ese impulso de beber ese liquido tan codiciado, pero vos hoy lo lograste, pudiste mantener tu autocontrol y te felicito por eso demostraste tener una gran fuerza de voluntad.

-Pero papa pensé en matarlo ahí mismo delante de su hermana- le dije recordando mis pensamientos en ese momento.

-Pero no lo hiciste, ahora quiero que vayas a la escuela, ¿cazaste ya no?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien si por casualidad te encuentras con ese chico nuevamente no respires y quiero que pienses en cualquier otra cosa, si ves que no puedes soportarlo aléjate inmediatamente ¿entendiste?-

-Si papa gracias- y le di un abrazo, para luego dirigirme al instituto.

Al llegar entre lo mas rápido posible a la secretaria le di mis datos y el permiso de mi padre para llegar tarde de Carlisle alegando una visita al medico.

La mujer me miro de arriba abajo

-_Estos chicos Cullen son todos hermosos primero los chicos ahora esta chica. Hasta el doctor es un dios oh me esta mirando enojada que le hice yo ahora…_

_-_Bien señorita Cullen acá tiene todos sus horarios de clase y la ficha de asistencia que tienen que firmar los profesores al final de su día tráigalas para acá por favor.

-Gracias-dije lo mas cordial posible después de escuchar como se babeaba por los miembros de mi familia.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase que era matemática busque el salón y cerré mi mente para no escuchar las babosadas que decían los alumnos al verme pasar siempre era igual y hoy no tenia un muy buen día para andar lidiando con eso.

Encontré mi clase del otro lado del edificio estaba a punto de sonar la campana para que terminara la clase, así que decidí entrar por lo menos para conocer al profesor. Este me miro con enfado al ver que entraba casi al finalizar su clase le di mi permiso y me dejo pasar. Cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir en mi misma clase a la hermana de Edward sentada junto con otra chica hablando muy animadamente.

Rápidamente busque con la mirada aterrada mientras caminaba a un pupitre vacío detrás de ellas, para ver si encontraba al dios que hacia que mi autocontrol flaqueara, me dirigí al asiento detrás de ellas para sentarme.

-No te preocupes no esta aquí es un año mayor- me dijo su hermana, no pude reprimir una suspiro de alivio y ella sonrío -Juro que mi hermano no es tan malo como parece y es mas es el mas tímido de toda la escuela. Nunca lo había visto así, de en serio que ama su auto- dijo riendo. Yo sonreí

- Me llamo Elizabeth pero díganme lizzy o Liz- le dije.

-Soy Anna, Anny, y ella es Alex mi mejor amiga- dijo señalando a la chica que tenia sentada al lado con el cabello pelirrojo oscuro y de ojos grandes.

-Hola un placer- le dije acomodándome sacando mis carpetas y cuadernos

Anna antes de darse vuelta completamente me miro y yo le respondí la mirada

-Por cierto… me gusta Liz- dijo sonriéndome

-Por lo que me queda llamarte Lizzy- dijo la alegre amiga llamada Alex

-Me gusta es muy dulce- siguió y yo sonreí ante su ingenuidad de niña _si ella supiera _pensé.

Me adentre en las mentes de mis nuevas compañeras. En la de Alex había solo conjuntos de ropa y tiendas de marcas muy caras. Pero al fijarme en la de Anna quede petrificada al darme cuenta que no podía escuchar ni ver nada, era vacío, como si ahí no hubiera nada o nadie. Aunque intente e intente no pude hasta creo que me agarro dolor de cabeza.

Decidí dejarlo y hablarlo con Carlisle mas tarde.

No termine de sacar mis cosas que ya había sonado la campana.

-_wow fácil para ser la primera clase del año- _pensé riendo para mi misma.

Salí a tomar un poco de aire y alejarme de los pensamientos ajenos, podía controlarlos pero tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Busque a mis hermanos con la mirada en el estacionamiento. Los dos estaban apoyados en el Jeep de Emmett escuchando Back in Black de ACDC del equipo de música que tenia el auto.

Cuando los observe, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Emmett estaba bailándole "sensualmente" a Jasper y este último estaba duro como una piedra a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hermano.

Me apresure lo más rápido posible para acercarme a ellos antes de que comiencen con sus peleas delante de todos los estudiantes del instituto.

Cuando pude pasar al lado de la gente que estaba observando el espectáculo trate con toda mi fuerza en no meterme en sus pensamientos no quería quedar ciega por el resto de mi existencia!

-Emmett, que rayos estas haciendo?!!! Deja de bailarle asquerosamente a tu HERMANOO!!!- le dije lo suficientemente rápido para que solo ellos pudieran escucharme.

-Ay hermanita no seas tan melodramática- me contesto restándole importancia al asunto.

-Emmett!!!- le grite para que dejara de hacer pasayadas.

-Ya, ya, tu ganas!- me dijo dejando de sacudirse como un convulsionado y prestarme atención.

Me di vuelta y me enfrente a mi otro hermano.

-Y tu porque no te movías o decías algo, eso era asqueroso?!!- le pregunte señalando a Emmett con el dedo

-Si claro y tirarme encima de el en medio del estacionamiento-

-No te dije apartarlo, por lo menos decirle algo!!!- le conteste

-Es que… quede traumado- dijo colocando su mano en la frente haciendo una actuación muy mala. Me reí.

-Bien, bien tengo que contarles lo que me paso hoy- les comente mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

En ese momento el olor ya familiar y exquisito invadió mis sentidos. Me tense en el lugar.

-Hey Eddie!- saludo Emmett con la mano a Edward que pasaba por atrás nuestro dirigiéndose a su auto

-No me llames asi Emmett- dijo el adonis con enfado- soy Edward-

La ponzoña salía sin cesar de mis dientes y con dificultad la trague.

-Oh! Okey EDDIE!!!- le contesto Em con gracia.

El chico se giro hacia nuestra dirección para replicar cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Se quedo helado en su lugar, trago en seco y camino rápidamente hacia su Volvo.

Yo solté todo el aire que había guardado para dejar de respirar.

Jasper me sostenía del brazo, ya que seguramente se había dado cuenta de mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Que te sucedió lizzy?-me pregunto Jazz preocupado sin soltarme.

-Esa – Le conté señalando el auto de Edward con la cabeza- Fue la razón por la que no vine hoy a la mañana- Termine de decir.

-¿Edward?- dijo Emmett

-Si él.- y le conté toda mi hazaña de hoy a la mañana- Y hay mas- seguí -No puedo leer su mente ni la de su hermana, es tan…frustrante no saber lo que piensan- le seguí contando dándome cuenta que a Edward al igual que a su hermana no podía leerle la mente.

-De en serio te dijo todas esas barbaridades- me pregunto Emmett apretando sus puños.

-Emmett, por favor, es normal estaba defendiendo a su auto y a Anny

-Bueno pero si llega a decirte algo más…- salto Jazz con su tono de hermano protector

-Si chicos, igual se cuidarme solita, pero gracias- Les dije sonriéndoles.

-Bueno, vamos a comer!- dijo Emmett entusiasmado

-Argh!- dijimos Jazz y yo a la vez.

-Oh vamos, va a ser divertido- nos reprocho Emmett

-Si claro Em- le contesto Jazz

Caminamos hacia la cafetería los tres juntos. Ya casi todos estaban sentados comiendo. El olor a comida era repugnante, arrugue mi nariz antes de cruzar las puertas.

-Ay la pequeña lizzy esta asqueada- se burlo Emmett viendo mi reacción.

-Ya cambia la cara Liz, no podes entrar a un lugar en el que supuestamente nos tendría que encantar estar, con esa cara de asco!- me dijo Jasper

-Bien, bien- refunfuñe

Puse mi mejor cara, abrí las puertas de la cafetería y comencé a caminar al frente con mis dos hermanos atrás.

No hacia falta verlos, para saber que se estaban pavoneando con su belleza, dejando a todas las chicas con la mandíbula al suelo y la baba corriendo por su cara.

_Oh por dios! Mira esos chicos los dos están para…._

_Mmm...…ese rubio este año va a ser mío aunque el morocho no se queda atrás tal vez podría…_

_Que muñeca de donde salio esa bellaza…_

_Eso es una mujer como debe ser en…_

-Ya chicos no hagan eso las están matando!-los reprendí a los dos

-Ay hermanita como si vos no hicieras nada-

-Yo NO hago nada, es mi carisma lo que los atrapa -les dije jugando haciendo ojitos.

Ellos rieron y nos dirigimos a buscar algo para "comer".

Nos agarramos una fruta cada uno y fuimos hasta una mesa en el fondo

-Bien!-dije cuando ya estábamos sentados en la mesa.

-Ya que me criticaban por mis muecas gracias al olor de esto…- dije señalando la manzana que tenia delante de mi -Porque no hacemos una apuesta, para ver cual de los dos puede comer mas de esta riquísima fruta- termine de decir con una sonrisa en mi cara

-Bien hermanito que apostamos???- Sabia que Emmett no se resistiría a una apuesta.

- Mmm... -dijo Jasper pensando -Si tu pierdes, no puedes tocar tus videojuegos por UNA SEMANA!!!- le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa a Emmett. Este hizo una mueca de dolor pero luego asintió y sonrío.

-Y vos hermanito querido, si pierdes no podrás acercarte a tus libros de la guerra civil y te quemo tu traje de batalla.-

-Que por que yo solo dije una cosa!!!!- reprocho Jazz, sufriendo por su traje que uso en la guerra civil.

-Ay! el soldadito tiene miedoooo!!!!!- lo burlo Em

-Ok, ok y mi traje!!- dijo haciendo que Emmett ampliara su sonrisa

-Bien, dije yo, el que aguante mas tiempo con esta sabrosa manzana en la boca gana! ¿Entendido?- seguí, sosteniendo la fruta con la mano

Jazz y Emmett asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarse uno a otro

Puse las manzanas delante de cada uno.

-A la cuenta de tres- dije -Uno, dos, tres.

Ambos se pusieron la manzana en la boca e hicieron la misma cara de asco al mismo tiempo. Yo reprimí una risita y los seguí observando. Después de casi diez minutos, en que las caras de los chicos iban tomando muecas muy graciosas mostrando el asco que sentían, Emmett escupió la manzana, en su servilleta de papel que tenia en frente

Jazz al ver que había ganado escupió, casi al instante, su pedazo de manzana y comenzó obviamente a burlarse de su hermano.

-Perdiste, perdiste!!!. Esme se va a poner muy feliz de que no juegues con tus videojuegos durante UNA SEMANA, SI EMMETT UNA SEMANA!!!-

-No! Jazz, por favor podemos hacerlo de vuelta u otra apuesta por favor por favor- le rogaba Em a jazz casi de rodillas.

_Era obvio, si son niños_ pensé sabiendo la reacción de cada uno.

Me levante para irme antes de que me metan en sus discusiones

-Nos vemos después chicos, arréglense!- dije y Salí del comedor

Camine por los pasillos buscando mi próxima clase, biología

Cuando entre al aula, me senté detrás de Anny y Alex nuevamente. Pero no pudimos ni decirnos hola ya que la profesora Montblack, una mujer con un sentido de la moda asqueroso por cierto, desde que llego no paro de hablar.

Pude ver los pensamientos de Alex, que le estaba por agarrar un ataque, por la supuesta vestimenta que se ponía la profesora. Me reí disimuladamente al espiar en su mente y verla a ella arrastrando a la profesora por las tiendas de Dolce & Gabanna, Gucci y demás como una desquiciada

Esta chica era enferma por la ropa, a mi me gustaba pero no era para tanto!.

Cuando sonó el timbre todos salieron, pero la profesora Montblack decidió hacerme un interrogatorio.

-Señorita Cullen?- dijo mirándome por encima de sus enormes lentes de gran aumento

- Si profesora?- le dije, ya sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía esta charla.

-Si bien me han informado, se mudaron al pueblo recientemente con toda su familia- comenzó

Asi es, nos mudamos mi mama, mi papa y mis dos hermanos mayores- le conteste educadamente.

-Pues también me he enterado que su padre es el nuevo doctor del hospital…

Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Me encantaría que usted siguiera sus pasos con la carrera de medicina, su padre es un excelente medico _y muy guapo por cierto_…

Se que recién esta en primer año, pero se lo digo ahora porque si tiene alguna consulta por la carrera, donde poder estudiarla o cualquiera consulta yo podría ayudarla _y hasta podría ir a su casa a conocer al hermoso doctor Cullen… _Vera yo soy una prestigiosa…

Esto ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor

-Disculpe profesora- la interrumpí antes de que perdiera mis cabales –Yo no voy a seguir la carrera de mi padre-

-Ah no?_ Maldición no podía tener por lo menos el gusto del doctor Carlisle, ahora ya perdí la oportunidad de poder ir a su casa –_Y que vas a seguir querida?- me dijo, con ese falso tono de dulzura

-Quiero seguir música profesora, ahora si me disculpa, mis hermanos me están esperando y voy a llegar tarde a mi clase- le dije ya no tan cordial.

-Oh si disculpa cariño. Ve, ya no te molesto más-

Salí enseguida antes de ver alguna otra imagen sobre mi padre en esa cabeza de la asquerosa profesora.

Me dispuse a ir a mi locker, pero un pensamiento de mi hermano Jasper me hizo cambiar los planes, e ir directamente junto con ellos. Esto no era nada bueno.

-_Oh maldición Emmett primero Liz y ahora tu, que va a decir Carlisle…_

Casi volé hasta donde estaban mis hermanos y la escena no era nada buena

Emmett tenía con fuerza la puerta de su armario que estaba toda abollada, su cara era de desconcierto y de hambre. Del otro brazo, Jasper lo sostenía con fuerza, teniéndolo para que no salga corriendo y le decía palabras usando su poder para tranquilizarlo.

Rebusque en la mente de mi hermano mayor para saber a que se debía su actitud y al ver las imágenes abrí la boca con asombro

_Anny, el viento, Emmett descontrolado a punto de abalanzarse sobre la hermana de Edward._

Rápidamente me acerque a Em y lo mire.

Sus ojos con dolor me atravesaban.

Podía saber que estaba decepcionado de su autocontrol y avergonzado por lo que tendría que decirle a Carlisle.

-Vamos Em, no te preocupes, tenemos que hablar con Carlisle, el sabrá que hacer- le dije para tranquilizarlo

Em seguía con la mirada fija en mí y asintió con la cabeza.

-Jazz tu quédate y pon una excusa por nuestra falta a educación física-le dije a mi otro hermano que nos observaba a ambos con lastima.

-Si no se preocupen, en un rato voy con ustedes-

-Gracias Jazz-le dijo Emmett con un tono muy bajo de voz.

Salimos de la escuela y nos encaminamos a casa para hablar con Carlisle que seguramente estaba en casa, ya que ese día, solo tenía que hacer unos papeles.

Nos fuimos en mi Volvo, no era conveniente que Emmett manejara en su estado y yo no iba a llevar el jeep gigante, así que se lo dejamos a Jasper.

Cuando Salí a la ruta, Emmett seguía sin decir nada e iba mirando la ventana

-Así que, es así como se siente- me pregunto por fin después de un rato de silencio-

-Si, así es- le dije yo, sabiendo a que se refería

-Era irresistible… ese olor dulzón de su sangre corriendo por sus venas parecía que iba a morir si no probaba su sangre si no…-

- si lo se Em, se que debe haber sido muy complicado para ti poder resistir a eso. De en serio hermano lo se, a mi me paso lo mismo con… con Edward –le dije

-Encima el aroma de su perfume, cítrico y floral, se mezclaba con su esencia, era espectacular.

Pero sentí que me podía contener, por lo menos por un momento, es decir no podría lastimar a una persona tan bella como ella, además, la manera en que me miraba, con la que sus profundos ojos me observaban, me frenaban a que siquiera realice algún movimiento, pero el monstruo estaba allí y no podía controlarlo por mucho tiempo mas, por suerte llego Jazz y la amiga de ella, para salvarle la vida.

-No te preocupes, hablaremos con Carlisle y veremos que hacemos al respecto, él nos va a ayudar Em, relájate un poco.-

-Gracias Lizzy- me dijo, regalándome una sonrisa

-De nada grandulón- le conteste divertida.

-Sabes que…- me miro, para hacerme saber que estaba escuchando

-Cuando olí la sangre de Anna la primera vez, me pareció muy dulce y me empalagó- le dije. El sonrío, pero el brillo no le llego a los ojos.

Ya estábamos entrando al terreno de la casa y Esme estaba parada en la puerta, con la preocupación pintando su rostro. Seguramente Jasper había llamado y le había contado lo ocurrido.

-Estamos bien mama…- dijo Em, cuando ya había bajado -…por ahora- siguió, con el tono mas bajo.

-¿Esme, Carlisle ya llego no?. Tenemos que hablar con él- le dije

- Si, está en su despacho, Jasper llamo y nos contó, yo lo siento tanto…-

-Gracias mama de en serio- le dije con una sonrisa -Vamos hablar con Carlisle- seguí, mirando a Emmett.

Entramos a la casa y subimos al despacho de Carlisle, antes de que golpeáramos nos dijo.

-Pasen chicos- los dos pasamos, pero me detuve luego de saludar a Carlisle con un gesto.

-Creo que deben hablar solos primero, llámenme cuando estén listos- les dije, dándoles un poco de privacidad, ya que yo con Carlisle, había hablado hace un rato.

-Gracias hija- me contesto Carlisle con tono paternal.

Salí y me dispuse ir a mi cuarto a descansar un poco. Entre a mi habitación azul, me recosté en mi cama paraguaya con mi ipod y me puse a escuchar Debussy.

Necesitaba relajarme, pero como poder relajarme, si cierto chico de pelo cobrizo, estaba en mi mente en todo momento.

Me llamaba tanto la atención: su belleza, el no poder leer su mente ni la de su hermana, la protección que tiene con ella, como reaccionó sin siquiera inmutarse, cuando use todo mi odio en las facciones de la cara que le puse cuando escuche las barbaridades que me decía, no me tuvo miedo nunca y después, esa cara avergonzada con la que me miraba cuando subía a su coche. Me dio unas ganas de ir a abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaba nada, que era normal su reacción y que no se preocupara, pero, ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto ese hermoso humano? Nunca me había pasado algo parecido y lo peor es que solo lo había visto dos veces.

¿Por qué no podía leer su mente? Nunca antes quise saber tanto lo que pensaba una persona y justo la más importante para mí en este momento, no podía leerla.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormitando en mi cuarto. Esme entro, y me abrazo

-Lo siento tanto hija- me dijo acariciándome mi cabellera color rubio rojizo

-Yo también estuve a punto… de fallar otra vez… a punto-

-Pero no lo hiciste lizzy…esta vez pudiste y muy bien, según me contó Carlisle

Yo le sonreí levemente -Dentro de todo… si- le conteste –Pero eso no alcanza. Esme, lo pude haber matado ahí mismo, con la hermana en frente y después seguramente, la hubiera matado a ella por haber visto todo- dije recordando mis pensamientos con una mueca de odio a mi misma.

-_Liz puedo hablar contigo- _el pensamiento de Jasper me hizo levantar la vista y observe que en el umbral de mi puerta, estaba Jazz mirándome con lastima en su semblante.

-Liz puedo hablar contigo- repitió, para que Esme escuchara

-Yo los dejo- dijo Esme, para después dirigirse a mí -y no te preocupes tanto hija, no es tu culpa- me dijo Esme levantándose.

Jasper se sentó en el lugar donde estaba Esme hace dos segundos. No sé cuando había vuelto de la escuela, ya que ahora era de noche.

-Sé como te sientes, a mí me pasa siempre, el pensar que un movimiento en falso de ellos o nuestro, puede causar caos y que si perdieras el control no podrías detenerte. Sé que luego, te sientes mal, te mueres de vergüenza y de odio a ti mismo, aunque en tu caso o el de Emmett no hayan llegado a hacer nada, por suerte- me miro, traspasándome con sus hermosos ojos color dorado intenso.

-Liz!, No te puedes culpar de nada, es tu naturaleza, lo quieras o no esto somos, y si por algún motivo, tenemos deslices, no es para culparnos toda la eternidad. No podemos vivir asi Lizzy. Sé que es complicado para ti en este momento y esta bien todos estos sentimientos que sientes en este momento, pero por favor, no te martirices tanto. Además, no hiciste nada, ni Emmett tampoco.-

-Pero Carlisle y Esme deben estar decepcionados- dije, en tono cabizbajo, pensando en los sentimientos de mis padres.

-Ellos están orgullosos de ustedes dos, porque a pesar de que hayan encontrado su, "tua cantante" como le dicen, fueron mas fuertes que todos nosotros juntos, al poder escapar de esa situación. Creo que Carlisle está muy orgulloso del trabajo que a hecho con ustedes, y esta muy contento de tenerlos en su familia. Y yo, estoy contento de tenerlos como hermanos a los dos,… ESCUCHASTE EMMETT!- dijo mas alto para que Em, que seguramente estaba escuchando, por culpa de sus sentidos, supiera que estaba hablando para el también -Y no te olvides que no miento, los sentimientos son mi fuerte- dijo bromeando la ultima parte.

-Pero tu no eres la excepción, todos sabemos del gran esfuerzo que estas haciendo hermanito y gracias, de en serio- le dije abrazándolo.

El sonrió. Y en ese momento, escuchamos abajo, la voz de Carlisle.

-¿Chicos por favor, pueden bajar?- nos dijo.

Obedecimos e inmediatamente estábamos abajo.

Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el sillón grande, y Emmett estaba acostado sobre las escaleras.

Nos acomodamos en el salón y Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, como bien nos hemos dado cuenta ya, estos dos hermanos ¿Masen si no me equivoco?...- pregunto Carlisle mirando en mi dirección. Asentí con la cabeza.

-…Tienen algo, que al parecer, afectan a miembros de nuestra familia. Ya sea con su exquisita sangre, o con el no poder leer sus mentes.

Aunque es solo algo que sucede con ellos, no podemos decir que no son humanos porque si no, su sangre no seria un problema para nosotros, así que creo Liz que esto, de que no puedas leer sus mentes, debe ser por su personalidad o algo parecido ¿puede ser Jasper?-

-Por lo que he sentido, son unos chicos bastante tímidos y cerrados, aunque ambos tienen su carácter, la que es totalmente diferente es su hermana mayor, Rosalie, esa chica tiene el amor por si misma, mas grande del mundo.

_-¿Edward y Anny tienen una hermana? no sabia nada de ella ¿podría leerle los pensamientos?- _pensé para mi misma.

-Bien, por lo visto, tenemos que tomar una decisión y necesito saber su opinión sobre: el quedarse en Forks y ver si pueden soportarlo, cosa que yo creo que lograran- nos dijo mi padre con una sonrisa -O podemos mudarnos y volver dentro de unos años- terminó.

_-No!- _pensé yo._ –No puedo alejarme de él, no ahora!-_

_-No!- _pensó Emmett

_-No!_ –pensó… Jasper?

Me quede mirándolos un momento, confundida por su reacción igual a la mía.

Luego, pensé un poco en una solución y propuse.

-Carlisle porque no hacemos una cosa, ya que me parece que los chicos…- mire a los dos, mientras ellos me devolvían la mirada con un tono de suplica. Sabían que si yo, tendría algún problema deberíamos irnos -…y yo estamos de acuerdo en que nos quedemos- les dije, respondiendo a la sonrisa radiante que, en ese momento, me estaban dando, al escuchar mi decisión –Pero me parece conveniente que no volvamos al colegio por unos días, que nos alimentemos bien y la semana que viene volvamos al instituto, aunque Jasper que no tiene problema, me parece que debería quedarse- el asintió y miro a Carlisle en espera de una respuesta, mientras éste pensaba en que debería hacer.

-Me parece bien- dijo mi padre -Y Jasper podrá saber bien como esta la situación en el colegio y si se rumorea algo, cosa que no creo que pase-

- Creo que estará ocupado- conteste para mi misma, sabiendo ahora, la razón del repentino miedo que le agarro a Jazz por irse de la ciudad, al descubrir una escena en la hora de gimnasia en la que mi nueva compañera y mejor amiga de Anna, Alex, se encontró con mi hermanito.

Los miembros de la casa, que tenían un sentido increíble de audición, me miraron interrogantes, excepto por Jasper que me observaba con odio.

-Nada, nada- dije antes de que Jazz, me comiera viva.

-Bueno, entonces hacemos asi, esta semana Emmett y Liz faltaran al instituto y Jasper, verá si ocurre algo fuera de lo común en su ausencia, con los hermanos Masen- termino Carlisle y se despidió para dirigirse a su despacho.

Esme lo siguió atrás y Emmett salio hacia su cuarto. Asi Jasper y yo, quedamos solos en la casa.

-Supongo que querrás saber porque lo hice- me dijo Jazz hablando de la escena, que se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza. El salvando a Alex, de que se cayera al suelo y luego mirarse por un largo minuto, con ella en sus brazos

-No- le conteste. -En realidad, quiero saber porque no le dijiste nada, ni una sola palabra- le conteste, medio enfadada. Esto, tomo por sorpresa a mi hermano que se quedo mirándome un momento por mi reacción, creo que esperaba que le gritara o algo asi.

-Yoo… no se, en ese momento no me salían las palabras. Cuando la sujete y la tuve en mis brazos… me olvide de donde estábamos y hasta de mi nombre. Solo podía ver esos hermosos ojos color miel ¿sabias que tienen manchitas alrededor de la pupila? Son hermosos. Y esa sonrisa que tiene…

-Ya jazz, ya entendí, ya entendí es una persona muy alegre, sociable y…-

-Linda y simpática…- termino él.

-_Wow si que le gusto!-_ pensé. Nunca había escuchado a Jasper hablar así de una mujer, sea vampira o no.

-Bueno hermanito, creo que debes hablar con ella y no solo quedártele mirando como un idiota, aunque fue muy tierno, tienes que sociabilizar.

-Gracias Lizzy, eres la mejor- y me abrazo

-Pero ojo, que es una muy buena niña y me cae muy bien. No hagas nada estupido Jasper!- le reprendí

-Si mamá- me dijo burlándose.

-Bien, iré a preparar las cosas para salir mañana- me levante, le di un beso y subí a mi cuarto.

Me acosté en mi sillón.

-_Nunca tuve un primer día de clases tan raro como éste- _pensé, mientras me relajaba un rato, en mi cómodo sillón.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo nº 4:

Anna Masen

Estuve casi toda la noche en vela, por lo que decidí (a las seis de la mañana) sentarme en la ventana balcón y pensar viendo el enorme patio de mi casa, alumbrado por faroles. _"Como si no lo conociera ya de memoria!!!"_.

No podía sacarme sus ojos dorados de mi mente, era insoportable; continuamente pensando en _él _y solo lo había visto dos veces el día anterior.

Estuve sentada allí, casi inmóvil, el resto de tiempo que quedo hasta que mi hermano me vino a despertar. Se asusto un poco cuando no me vio durmiendo, pero enseguida se calmo cuando me encontró en el balcón.

"_No, no me voy a suicidar, Edward!!"_, pensé irritada. No poder dormir me ponía de mal humor porque me encantaba hacerlo; Rose decía que parecía un oso hibernado, siempre durmiendo.

-Anna, te vas a congelar aquí afuera!!- exclamo mi hermano, sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome para ver si entraba en calor. Yo no me moví, miraba un punto fijo que ni yo sabia qué era.

Se separo de mí y me miro fijamente, no lo mire. El cielo estaba encapotado por lo que pronto se largaría a llover, así que entre a mi habitación ignorándolo. Era mi única y efectiva arma contra él, lo que mas detestaba en el mundo era que yo lo ignorara, no lo soportaba, era como un veneno.

Yo parecía un zombi, caminaba por inercia; era horrible y recién _"ERA EL SEGUNDO DIA DE CLASES!!"_. Edward al ver que no estaba dispuesta a hablarle ni a escucharlo, se retiro de mi habitación con cara de perrito mojado. No soportaba cuando me hacia eso.

Me bañe y fui a mi ropero para ver que podía ponerme; de ser por mi me hubiera puesto la misma ropa del día anterior, pero luego de imaginar las caras y los comentarios que harían Rose, Alex y Alice, la idea se esfumo de mi cabeza por completo. Al final me puse una remera negra, con un jean y mis adoradas Converse (como de costumbre!) y como hacia un poco de frío, me abrigue con un saco largo gris perla y con una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Volví a optar por llevar mi cabello suelto ya que estaba _"lacio"_ y trate de mejorar la cara porque realmente estaba demacrada!!!.

Baje con la mochila al hombro y encontré solo a Rosalie en el comedor desayunando, tenia el estomago cerrado por lo que decidí no comer. No me gustaba para nada pelearme con mi hermano, pero el solía lastimarme sin pensarlo cuando decía ciertas cosas.

-¿Donde esta Edward?- pregunte mirando para todos lados, Rose levanto la vista y me miro abriendo los ojos bien grandes y frunciendo el ceño.

-Por Dios, Anny que te ha pasado?!- me pregunto escandalizada

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- le pregunte distraída

-Tu cara! Parece como si te hubiera pasado un tractor por encima!! Estas demacrada!!- me dijo horrorizada, no le di importancia. Mi hermana solía exagerar las cosas siempre, por lo que decidí encogerme de hombros.

-Deberías…- comenzó examinándome el rostro

-No me voy a poner base ni ningún tipo de maquillaje Rose!- me ataje, la conocía muy bien y cuando comenzaba a hablar en ese tono persuasivo ya sabia hacia donde se encaminaría.

-Es que estas horrible Anny…- me dijo un poco resignada

–¿Donde esta Edward?- volví a preguntar

-Ah, ya se fue- me dijo sin importancia volviendo a su cuenco de cereales

-¿Que?!- salte irritada. –¿Como que se fue?-

-Tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue… No es muy difícil de deducir, Anny- dijo mi hermana en tono burlón, la fulmine con la mirada y bajo la vista con una sonrisa, luego se levanto, tomo su mochila y las llaves de su Mercedes.

-Vamos, te llevo- me dijo animadamente, yo negué con la cabeza y luego la baje. –¿Que es lo que paso, Anna?- me pregunto tranquila. Yo la mire y pareció interpretar mi mensaje _"mudo"_. –¿Mama y papa, verdad?- me pregunto

-Como de costumbre- le dije

-Tú sabes que no lo hace a propósito. Eso lo afecto a él también aunque no lo creas y no se da cuenta de las reacciones que tiene cuando necesitas hablar con él acerca de eso; y no quiere y se cierra- me dijo con ternura. –Él también sufre, Anny. Yo se que es muy cerrado y _"duro"_, pero se desvive por nosotras, en especial por ti- me dijo tranquila. –Debes escucharlo, quiere disculparse contigo. Entiéndelo- me dijo sinceramente y luego me abrazo, yo se lo correspondí; hacia mucho tiempo que no me abrazaba y me sentí mejor, pero aun decaída y un poco enojada con mi hermano por no haberme esperado. –Te llevare!- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Rose, pero llamare a Alex para que me venga a buscar- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado con no resbalarte, esta lloviendo afuera-

-Mmmm, yo no soy precisamente la que tiene tacos altos- dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona, ella se rió.

-Nos vemos- dijo y me beso la frente. Espere a que se fuera para luego ir al living y llamar a Alex por el teléfono inalámbrico que teñíamos allí.

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz cantarina al otro lado del tubo

-Alex, soy yo- le dije controlando mi ira.

-Anny, esta todo bien?- me pregunto alarmada

-¿Me podrías venir a buscar?!-

-Pero… seguro que est…- comenzó

-Por favor!!- exclame suplicante

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya voy!!- me dijo, luego corto.

Antes de que me viniera a buscar, subí a mi habitación y tome mi telefono celular colocándolo en la mochila. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando sentí la bocina del Audi descapotable de mi amiga. Salí, me puse la capucha del saco y subí al auto, llovía a cantaros. Nos saludamos, ella estaba radiante como de costumbre, pero se quedo mirándome seguro por mi aspecto horrible.

-A que velocidad viniste?- pregunte alarmada, nunca se sabia y Alex podía ser un peligro al volante, ella se rió

-La necesaria para llegar a tiempo y rescatar a mi amiga que estaba varada…- me dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Eres indispensable para mí. Como te quiero!- dije a modo de obra de teatro y fingiendo que lloraba. Nos reímos juntas.

-Si, claro. ¿Tu llorando…?- me dijo burlonamente

-Snif, snif!!- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Se fue sin ti?- me pregunto

-Si, por lo que se ve!- dije y se me borro la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Anna?- pregunto seria y observándome detalladamente el rostro.

-¿Es por mi aspecto?- ella asintió. –Si, pero no pegue un ojo en toda la noche!!-

-Eso es lo que te tiene de mal humor también- dijo afirmándolo, yo asentí con la cabeza. –¿En que pensabas para no poder dormir? Algo te debe tener preocupada para que _"tu"_ no duermas, _"osito"_!- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Ese es mi nuevo apodo, duendecillo?- le pregunte siguiéndole la corriente con una sonrisa

-Mmm, me gusta y te queda tierno; se lo diré a Alice!- dijo con entusiasmo

-De hecho… ¿No te paso nada raro con los Cullen?- le dije pensativa

-Me llaman mucho la atención- me contesto, con sinceridad.

-Oh, por favor Alex, me vas a decir que luego de que te haya mirado de esa manera y te haya sostenido en sus brazos para salvarte de un tremendo golpe en la cabeza no sentiste nada?!!- exclame asombrada, ella me miro.

-No sentiste nada- dije segura luego de la contestación de su mirada; _"No pudo no sentir nada, con el conjunto de emociones enfermizas que tenia yo luego de intercambiar miradas nada mas, con el otro joven Cullen!!!"_, pensé.

-¿No me vendrás otra vez con eso de que no te quieres enamorar, o si?- le pregunte, ella me miro

-No lo se Anny, es muy apuesto y perfecto pero…-

-¿Pero que?- pregunte impaciente. –Tu viste como te miro, Alex!!-

-Es que… no me quiero enamorar- yo abrí los ojos bien grandes con expresión asesina -No me mires así, Anny!- me dijo con una media sonrisa

-Es que eso lo tendría que decir yo y no tu; es una expresión de Anna, no tuya!! ¿Donde esta la enamoradiza y romántica Alex?- ella sonrió.

-Lo que mas me llama la atención es no oír queja por tu parte!- me dijo con una sonrisa picara y enarcando una ceja. –¿Que paso entre el otro Cullen y tu ayer?-

-Arghh! Ni me lo recuerdes!! Gracias a _él _estoy hecha un lío de pensamientos y emociones!!- le dije un poco fastidiada. Mi amiga abrió grandes los ojos. –Por _él_ no pude dormir ayer, es por eso que estoy tan demacrada y como _"bonus"_ no me puedo sacar su imagen de la cabeza!!!- Alex rió por lo bajo, pero luego se puso seria.

-Yo tampoco me puedo sacar de la cabeza la imagen de ese muchacho- confeso finalmente.

No hablamos mucho mas porque nos concentramos en buscar un lugar para estacionar, seguía lloviendo torrencialmente y se veía muy poco, por lo que anduvimos con cuidado.

Una vez adentro nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos casilleros, para encontrarnos frente al aula 8 para la clase de Geografía, mi favorita!!

De camino al aula me encontré con Jacob, quien me sonrió alegremente. _"Su sonrisa era simplemente hermosa!!"_.

-Hola Anna!- dijo con su voz ronca pero con entusiasmo

-Hola Jake!!- me salio, pero luego lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. –No te molesta o si?- pregunte un poco avergonzada

-No, esta bien; de hecho me gusta- dijo con su ancha sonrisa. Luego frunció levemente el ceño y pareció avergonzado cuando me hablo. –Mmmm- dudo

-¿Si?- le pregunte infundiéndole ánimos

-¿Conoces a Alice O'Conell?- pregunto bajando la vista, yo le sonreí. _"Me ponía de tan buen humor!!" _

-Sip-

-¿Si?- pregunto levantando la mirada de repente, yo volví a sonreír

-Es la hermana de mi mejor amiga- le dije, yo lo mire fijamente, estaba incomodo. –Nos conocemos desde niñas-

-Ahh- dijo

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte

-Ehh, bueno yo…- comenzó

-Definitivamente te gusta!- afirme con una sonrisa

-Si- finalizo él

-Es increíble!!- exclame maravillada

-¿Que cosa?-

-Eres nuevo, nunca te había visto en mi vida y te conocí ayer, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que te conozco de toda la vida!- el me miro sonriendo pero pensativo

-Si… Yo también- me dijo correspondiéndome la sonrisa. –Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien jovencita!- dijo simulando ser maduro, yo reí

-Si creo que si- dije

-Entonces… amigos?- pregunto con cara de recibir un golpe, yo reí aun mas. –¿Es así como se pregunta, verdad?- _"Es un sol!!!"_, pensé.

-Si!- le dije con una amplia sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano, el me la estrecho. –Amigos entonces!- ambos sonreímos.

-Por cierto, no le digas a nadie lo de Alice…- dijo serio y avergonzado

-Tu secreto conmigo esta bien guardado, amigo!!- dije con una sonrisa y el rió.

-Tu sonrisa es hermosa; deberías sonreír mas seguido y no ser tan seria, no te sienta bien el papel de _"piedra"_- me dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje

-Tratare…- dije con cara de esfuerzo, ambos reímos y justo en ese momento toco la campana. –Es mejor que vayamos a clase-

-Si, nos vemos Anna!- dijo levantando la mano cuando ya se iba, yo lo salude agitando la mía.

Llegue un poquito tarde por lo que Alex en vez de esperarme afuera, ya estaba en el pupitre mirando hacia la puerta. Cuando entre, el profesor no había llegado aun, pero todos los chicos estaban en el aula ubicándose.

Yo me senté al lado de mi amiga, mirando para todos lados en busca de Liz.

-No vino hoy- me dijo Alex adivinando. –Tampoco estaba el auto en el estacionamiento-

-Mmm…- dije

-¿Que pasa?- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño y escrutándome el rostro para ver si adivinaba lo que estaba pensando.

-Nada es solo que… Me resulta extraño; ayer llego tarde y hoy falto…- Alex sonrió, yo la mire extrañada.

-Ay, Anny... Es cierto que eres muy observadora y que tu sexto sentido siempre esta a flor de piel, pero te preocupas antes de tiempo. Es posible que este enferma o que no haya podido venir…- yo la mire enarcando una ceja. –Ay, Anna; hay tantas cosas que pueden pasar, no te quedes siempre con la primera opción que se te viene a la cabeza!- dijo Alex con un tono de reproche dulce y suave, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

El profesor llego media hora tarde, era un espanto. _"El típico nerd con pantalones de tiro alto y moño!! Se peinaba con gomina!!! Hello, estamos en el siglo 21, por todos los cielos!!!" _

-Por Dios! Este sujeto se debe llevar de maravillas con mi hermano!!- dije en tono burlón, Alex se rió por lo bajo. –Es un deshonor que enseñe Geografía!-

-Tú lo dices porque es tu materia favorita, Anny- dijo mi amiga suavemente

-Ah, claro. Porque a ti te encanta como esta vestido, verdad?- le dije desafiante, ella frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… la verdad es que esta vestido horrible, pero no tienes que ser tan cruel con Edward! Es muy tímido y cerrado pero no se compara ni de cerca con _"esto"_- dijo mirando con desdén al profesor, yo sonreí satisfecha.

Las dos horas de clase se pasaron volando y lo que podemos llamar _"profesor"_, nos había dado deberes.

El frío de afuera era terrible, así que me volví a poner la bufanda. Todavía llovía a cantaros y el cielo estaba bastante encapotado por lo que con Alex dedujimos que iba a seguir lloviendo. Me abroche el saco y me puse la capucha para ir al aula 6 para tener Biología con el _"CUCO"_. La profesora ya estaba en el aula esperándonos.

Cuando llegamos nos sacamos los abrigos y nos ubicamos en el pupitre, esta clase también se me paso muy rápido; pensé que era la única pero luego de consultarlo con Alex me entere de que éramos dos!

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería para almorzar, como no había desayunado tenia un hambre voraz por lo que a mi plato le agregue un pedazo de pizza, un pancito y las frutas como de costumbre con el agua mineral. Alex me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así me gusta, que comas sano!!- dijo alegre, yo la mire enarcando las cejas.

-No te acostumbres. Esto es porque no desayune; mañana voy a volver a mi _"dieta"_- le dije con picardía y sonriendo burlonamente, ella me miro con resignación

-Es que estas muy flaca, eres un palo!!- era cierto era bastante flaca, pero eso venia de familia. Ella siempre se obsesionaba conmigo y lo poco o liviano que comía, y era igual de flaca que yo.

-Ya sabes que viene de familia; además no quiero salir de aquí rodando como una pelota!!- exclame. Ambas reímos.

Tuve una especie de _"de javu"_, al darme vuelta y observar a Alice haciendo señas porque tenía lugar para nosotras.

Nos acercamos y nos esperaba sentada con una enorme sonrisa. Yo me acerque y la salude con un beso en la mejilla, luego me senté al lado de su hermana frente a ella.

-¿Hay algún joven interesante en su curso?- pregunto inclinándose hacia nosotras y entrecerrando los ojos. Alex tenía un pedazo de pizza en la boca y yo estaba tomando un sorbo de agua mineral. Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Digamos que…- comencé yo exagerando las expresiones a modo de obra de teatro. –¿Que se podría decir Alex…?- ella me miro sonriendo

-Mmm, ninguno esta para matarse!- dijo siguiéndome el juego y agitando la mano de arriba a bajo. –Se podría decir que son un conjunto de…- dijo mirándome y yo seguí

-De…- lo pensé unos segundos. –Mamotretos!!-

-SI!!- dijo Alex triunfal. –Eso son!!-

-MAMOTRETOS!!!- dijimos las dos al unísono. Alice nos miro seria por un momento y luego rompió a reí, nosotras nos unimos a sus risas.

-Ah!... ¿Me van a decir que no hay nadie _"lindo"_ en su curso?- pregunto con cara de perrito apaleado, luego, antes de que respondiéramos algo, levanto el índice de ambas manos y nos miro. –Replanteo la pregunta. ¿No hay nadie que les parezca _"lindo"_ en el Instituto?- nosotras la miramos con cara de _"No, por favor!! ¿Acaso tu ves a alguien lindo por aquí?"_ y su cara se transformo en una mueca de resignación. –¿Nada de nada?-

-Nada de nada!- dijimos al unísono de nuevo las dos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y tuvimos que dejar nuestra entretenida charla para volver a nuestras respectivas clases. En el transcurso de la cafetería al aula 7 donde íbamos a tener Filosofía, seguimos hablando como cotorras.

-Ayer, cuando salimos a trotar; Alex me contó sobre un muchacho nuevo. Dice que es muy calido y simpático, por lo que se ve, le gusta!- dijo Alex entusiasmada, yo la mire y sonreí, sabiendo de quien se podría tratar y como se lo había prometido no dije nada al respecto y me limite a sonreír. No quería arruinar una amistad tan nueva y llena de oportunidades para conocerlo ya que me caía muy bien.

La clase fue muy tediosa a tal punto que nos dormíamos, no lo podíamos evitar; la profesora que parecía un duende, su voz suave… Arghh, era insoportable (mas allá de que, en mi caso, no entendía nada).

Ya en la primera clase nos había encargado el libro "La Republica" de Platón para que vayamos leyendo, _"No puede ser!! Si había algo que sabia que no iba a seguir era el campo filosófico!!"_, pensé mientras los ojos se me cerraban solos. Los minutos no se me pasaban mas!

Por fin toco la campana y salimos al frío pasillo para dirigirnos a gimnasia, el día seguía igual de horrible, algo que me puso un poco de buen humor. Alex aun estaba adormilada, pero se despejo mas cuando entramos al gimnasio, creí saber por qué pero no dije nada y deje que las cosas pasaran. Esta clase fue teórica, nos sentamos y el profesor nos dicto algunas pautas y algunas cosas importantes del reglamento de Volley. El grupo de los chicos de primero, segundo y tercero, estaban jugando Handball, en la otra parte del gimnasio, cada tanto levantaba la vista para ver a mi hermano y cuando observaba a mi amiga, estaba mirando disimuladamente al joven Cullen; no se notaba mucho pero yo que la conocía y sentía sus sentimientos como míos sabia a quien estaba siguiendo con la mirada y no era _"su hermanito Edward" _precisamente. Yo sonreí para mí, baje la mirada y no dije nada. _"No me quiero enamorar"_, recordé su frase, _"See, claro!!"_.

Los chicos jugaban bastante bien, era entretenido verlos.

Cuando estábamos caminando por el instituto para irnos, volvimos a hablar.

-Mmm, Alice me dijo que el muchacho nuevo que entro tiene un primo…

Ambos van al mismo curso- me dijo alzando una ceja, no la interprete muy bien. Era un día nublado y todo, pero yo no tenía todas las luces precisamente, fruncí el ceño por la confusión.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte distraída

-Que Alice va al mismo curso que Rose- dijo mirándome fijamente. –Rose es tu hermana Anny- me dijo como si estuviera tratando a un paciente loco, yo sonreí

-Si, de eso me acuerdo. Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar y la familia es una de ellas- dije con una sonrisa burlona, mi amiga se quedo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Anny, segura que estas bien? ¿No tienes fiebre ni nada?- pregunto realmente preocupada

-La verdad… no lo se Alex. No se donde estoy, no se lo que pienso y mucho menos lo que siento- dije verdaderamente confundida

-Ese joven si que te ha causado estragos!- dijo Alex sorprendida

-Mmm, si…- dije mirando el cielo y suspirando. –Pero no se… Tiene algo que me llama poderosamente la atención y lo que mas me frustra es no saber qué es!!- exclame

-Ya lo vas a encontrar- me dijo para tranquilizarme

-¿Y tu crees que ese joven con lo apuesto y popular que es (porque todo el mundo habla por los pasillos y en las clases de "los sexies hermanitos Cullen") va a tener algo para decirme? Ni se me va a acercar!! Con todas las chicas bonitas que hay aquí!!! Yo no soy nada!!-

-Ya comenzaste a tirarte abajo tu sola!- me dijo Alex con tono dulce, yo fruncí el ceño fastidiada. –Ay, no!!!- dijo alarmada –¿Ya te cae mal no es así?- dijo con cara de dolor

-¿Y como crees tu, que me va a caer luego de mirarme de semejante manera, querer tirarse encima mío y dejarme histérica por su belleza?!- exclame casi gritando, Alex me miro como aguantando la risa, -Anda! Riete, soy una tonta, lo se!- dije atajándome, ella sonrió con ternura y yo abrí los ojos hasta el tope

-Si, me río pero porque es lo mas dulce que te he escuchado decir, Anny!-

-Ay no!! ¿Tu con eso?!!-

-Hay un joven que te volvió histérica!!!- dijo gritando de alegría, yo mire para otro lado fastidiada pero no le dije nada porque sabia que tenia razón. _"Maldición, tiene razón!! Pequeño duendecillo!!!"_, pensé con frustración.

Nos despedimos mucho antes de la salida, porque tome otro pasillo para salir al estacionamiento por la otra salida, la despedí con un beso en la frente y me fui.

Rose me estaba esperando en su Mercedes rojo para ir a casa. Por alguna razón que desconozco, no me gusta para nada viajar con mi hermana, me inspira desconfianza si bien es de los tres la que maneja mejor; no me gusta, pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. _"Si, Edward disfrútalo mientras puedas!! Fanfarrón!!! Tu y tu Volvo plateado!!!"_, pensé fastidiada imaginando el rostro de alegría de mi hermano.

-Anny, ponte el cinturón de seguridad- dijo mi hermana suavemente cuando íbamos por la carretera y caí en la cuenta de que iba aferrada al asiento.

Reaccione lentamente, tengo buenos reflejos pero ese día estaba tonta. Rose me miro con preocupación. Extendió la mano y me toco la frente –¿Estas bien?!- me pregunto casi gritando

-Si, si!- dije al instante, tratando de poner buena cara y sonreír, no la convencí y me miro frunciendo el ceño. –Es que… No pude dormir Rose!-

-¿Es eso? ¿O hay algo mas?-

-Es eso- dije rápidamente y le sonreí, fui más convincente y la deje un _"poco más tranquila"_.

Llegamos a casa bastante rápido, pero al llegar vi un Citroen C3 negro brilloso muy familiar estacionado enfrente de casa.

-No- dije en tono incrédulo y mire a Rose ella me miro con una radiante sonrisa.

-Oh, si!- dijo

-¿Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?!- dije con lastima

-Era una sorpresa, Anny- me dijo sonriendo.

No llego a apagar el auto cuando me baje y salí corriendo, Rose toco bocina; salio al porche de casa una personita muy particular y especial para mi. Era de mi altura, menudita, sus cabellos ondulados de color castaño claro estaban sueltos y se movían con el viento. Sus ojos color chocolate desbordaban alegría. Espero allí, con los brazos abiertos para recibirme con su dulce sonrisa.

-Tía Renee!!!- exclame llena de alegría y me tire en sus brazos, me contuvo en un fuerte abrazo

-Ay cariño!! Tanto tiempo!!!- dijo y se le quebró la voz, Rosalie ya estaba a nuestro lado

-Fueron dos meses nada mas!!- dijo con tono burlón

-Ven aquí pequeña celosa!- dijo tía Renee abrazándola también y dándole un beso en la frente, luego se dirigió a mi; me volvió a abrazar y mi rostro quedo entre sus cabellos que tenían aroma a frutilla y fresias. _"Cuanto extrañaba eso!!!"_, exclame para mi. A sus espaldas Edward estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta. Tía Renee me miro y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Estas radiante hoy, mi cielo!!- exclamo y me acaricio el rostro. _"Si, sobre todo por el estado en el que me encontraba. Yo sé que no lo dijo a propósito"_

-Tu también- le dije

Renee, es hermana de mi madre y mi madrina. Tenemos esa _"cosa"_ especial, una química muy fuerte, hasta cumplimos años el mismo día; es muy loca, desorganizada y anti-tecnología, se lleva muy bien con Alice y Alex _(por lo de loca!!)_. No por tener esa química conmigo, se lleva mal con mis hermanos, ellos la adoran!!

Es viuda, no puede tener hijos y nos adopto como tales; por lo tanto nosotros la adoptamos como una madre. Nos entiende y nos conoce a la perfección; sobre todo nos ama!!

Me tomo de la cintura para entrar y me beso la mejilla.

Luego de merendar subí a mi habitación para hacer los deberes, puse un CD de rock en mi equipo de música, pero bajito; me senté en mi escritorio y me fije qué tenia para hacer. No tenia nada, así que comencé a dibujar; cuando estaba pintando, alguien toco a mi habitación.

-Adelante- dije con tono sereno, estaba realmente tranquila; Renee se asomo a la puerta y me miro con cara de _"Yo no fui"_. –Hola!!!- le dije con una sonrisa y me senté en la cama; ella camino y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome. Ambas sentimos una hermosa y triste nana proveniente del salón de música de abajo; tía Renee me miro fijamente y supe al instante sobre qué iba a tratar la charla.

-Ay, no!- dije inconscientemente en un suspiro. Renee sonrió.

-Sabes que quiere hablarte pero te haces la desentendida- me dijo reprendiéndome con dulzura, yo sonreí y mire para otro lado. –Anny… esto no fue fácil para ninguno de los tres; tu y Edward eran inseparables de tu padre, mientras Rose de tu madre; era así, pero paso lo que paso y no se puede remediar.-

-¿Por que me lo dices a mi?- pregunte en tono frío

-Porque eras tu la que quería hablar de este tema. Rose me puso al corriente de las cosas.- _"Que raro!!"_, pensé. -No fue fácil para mí tampoco; Anabella era mi hermana. Pero tuve la fuerza para seguir adelante, eso no significa que los haya olvidado, para nada, los recuerdo mejor que nunca.-

-No…- no me salio la voz por lo que tuve que carraspear para poder hablar. –No entiendo lo que hace Edward; trata de evadir el tema a toda costa, sabiendo que necesitamos hablar de eso, es inevitable.- dije y se me quebró la voz. No quería llorar, pero no había otra manera de descargar todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento y con mi tía podía ser _"yo misma"_, no me avergonzaba llorar delante suyo.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Tienes que pensar que fue un peso enorme para él hacerse cargo de todo con tan solo 11 años, no digo que se queje y que esta harto de hacerlo, al contrario, hasta disfruta de cuidar a sus _"hermanitas"_, pero se juntaron muchas emociones en un cuerpito de 11 años y tuvo que madurar de golpe. Eso puede explicar un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo, desde su carácter y personalidad, no ríe mucho; tiene _"ojos para ustedes solamente"_; no sale; no tiene amigos; hasta el diseño de su habitación en tonos grises y con pocas cosas dentro de ella.- me dijo con serenidad, las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, ya no podía aguantar!! Se acerco y me seco las lágrimas con los dedos. –Creo que deberías hablar con él y escucharlo- me dijo con una sonrisa. –Luego, te sacare a pasear.- yo la mire con el ceño fruncido por la confusión; como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos, luego añadió –Él hará la cena, será sorpresa. Quería impresionarme con sus dotes culinarios, así que lo deje.- dijo y se rió –Luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa y comer comidas exóticas, con ingredientes desconocidos y aderezos picantes; extraño horrores las comidas que me preparan mis sobrinos!!- exclamo entre risas, yo sonreí también.

-Gracias- le dije con sinceridad

-De nada mi niña!!- me dijo sonriendo

Me levante y me encamine escaleras abajo hacia el salón de música. La nana resonaba en toda la casa, mi favorita, era como si me estuviera llamando. Ya estaba frente al salón; cerré los ojos y entre. No me escucho, estaba muy concentrado en la música y en las teclas del enorme piano; me senté a su lado como solía hacerlo cuando el me tocaba las nanas exclusivamente para mi, me miro y dejo de tocar.

Nos miramos un rato y luego deje ver una media sonrisa, el me sonrió apenado. _Ahh!!! Va a poner cara de perrito apaleado!!! Pillo, sabe que me puede esa cara!!!_, pensé.

-Anna…- no termino la frase porque me acerque y lo abrasé escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. El me devolvió el gesto con un fuerte abrazo. –Lo lamento, Anny. Siempre soy así, algo que esta mal, porque no tengo que herirte de ese modo, pero…-

-Esta bien, Edward, ya esta. No importa!- dije con despreocupación. –Los hermanos siempre se pelean y se vuelven a amigar-

-No, no estuvo bien!- me insistió. _"Y ahí va de nuevo!! Después dicen que soy yo la testaruda y tenaz!!!"_, pensé con una sonrisa.

-Ya esta!- dije amigablemente. –No vas a mortificarte por eso o si?- le dije enarcando una ceja, el me sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Antes de irme me dio un beso en la mejilla y salí hacia el hall de entrada, me cruce con Rose que me sonrió con ternura y me despidió. Tía Renee me esperaba en su Citroen negro, para llevarme a pasar.

Nos tomo dos horas y algo recorrer el shopping al que me llevo. _NO SABIA QUE ME IBA A LLEVAR A UN LUGAR COMO ESE!! PERO DE HABER SABIDO NO HUBIERA AEPTADO IR!!!_. Me compro un montón de cosas; ropa: remeras, musculosas (por si acaso; _"En Argentina las necesitaras!!"_, me dijo), pantalones, shorts, sacos, camperas…; calzado: zapatos, sandalias _(me encantaron!!)_, botas, ZAPATILLAS!!!...; carteras de distintos tamaños y colores…; accesorios…

FUIMOS DE SHOPPING REALMENTE!!! _Ay, mi tía querida!! Porque no trajiste a Alice, Alex y Rose y era cartón lleno?!!!_, pensé.

Estuvo bueno, pero volvimos cargadas de bolsas. _Alex se volverá loca cuando le cuente!!_, pensé.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos llevamos una sorpresa al encontrar el Porsche amarillo de Alice estacionado. Saludaron a tía Renee con el escándalo que hacían siempre las campanitas y luego bajamos todas las bolsas. El aroma de la cena la invadía la casa. Edward realmente se esforzó y preparo una cena que se veía excelente.

Sorprendió a tía Renee con _"pechugas de pollo rellenas"_ y con una salsa _"especial"_ exquisita.

Luego de cenar, felicitamos su logro ya que fue un manjar!!.

Cuando terminamos de comer el postre, las chicas se estaban yendo y Renee se acordó de los regalos.

Los duendecillos se pusieron muy contentas; a Alice le regalo un _"Mate_" y a Alex un hermoso collar con un colmillo.

Me fui a dormir un poco tarde esta vez, porque nos quedamos todos juntos mirando una película, luego de que las chicas se fueron.

_No estaba tan cansada, pero tampoco feliz. No sabia que era lo que sentía!!!. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo nº 5 **

**Alex O'Conell **

**Mi despertador sonó. Dí un salto de la cama, me puse la bata y baje a saludar a Alice que, seguramente, estaría por irse.**

**-¡Buen día hermanita!- me dijo Alice con los brazos abiertos, desde el living mientras yo bajaba las escaleras**

**-¡Buen día hermanita!- la abracé -¿Ya te vas?- le pregunté calidamente**

**-Así es- me afirmó -Saldré mas temprano, porque el día esta realmente horrible y tendré que conducir mas despacio- seriamente **

**-Me parece muy bien- le dije sonriendo -Yo me voy a preparar, porque no quiero llegar tarde- le di un beso en la frente, un abrazo y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. **

**-Adiós hermanita- me saludó Alice -Maneja con cuidado y antes de entrar a clases me haces sonar el celular, para saber que llegaste ¿de acuerdo?- como siempre, protectora **

**-Si mamá- le grite, mientras subía las escaleras. Ella rió **

**-Adiós, te quiero- me dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta que llevaba al garaje **

**-Yo también te quiero- le grite, ya casi entrando a mi habitación. Creo que si tuviéramos vecinos, ellos sabrían de todo lo que ocurre en nuestra casa -_La mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos gritando _-. **

**Corrí la cortina, del gran ventanal de mi habitación para que entrara la luz natural **

**-¡Dios!- exclamé -Mi hermana si que tenia razón, esta lloviendo a cantaros-**

**El tiempo estaba realmente horrible, el cielo estaba totalmente negro y había mucho viento. Parecía la escena de una película de terror, donde la muchacha se encuentra indefensa en su casa y entra un asesino. Reí entre dientes y me dirigí a mi guardarropa **

**-¿Qué me pondré hoy?- dije en voz alta, hablando conmigo misma. Mientras que miraba a mí alrededor toda la ropa que había, me di cuenta de que algo faltaba **

**-¡MUSICA!- exclamé. Inmediatamente me dirigí al equipo de música y puse a todo volumen "Jump de Madonna", saltando me dirigí a mi guardarropa nuevamente. Mientras cantaba y bailaba, escogía la ropa. Finalmente me decidí por una camisa -_La cual marcaba mi cintura _- violeta bebé con detalles en violeta oscuro, unos jeans -_al cuerpo como me gustan_ - que llegaban hasta los tobillos, negros, un par de zapatos violetas con taco, cerrados y como abrigo una chaqueta de corderoy gris oscuro, casi negro. Peine mi cabello y le hice algunas ondas, luego me puse una sombra violeta muy claro, me delineé y me puse mascara para pestañas a tal punto que, creo que no parecían mías. **

**-¡Perfume!- recordé. Nunca me olvidaba de ponerme perfume, me gusta oler bien. Tomé el que siempre utilizaba, ya que creo que esa fragancia me identifica, es exquisita. Mi madre me la trajo de Francia la primera vez y desde entonces la uso. Tengo otros perfumes que, muy de vez en cuando uso, pero no me gustan tanto como el que acostumbro a usar. Tomé un par de aros con "lagrimitas" negras - _les digo así, porque las piedritas en verdad parecen lagrimas_ - y un collar que hacia juegos con ellos. -_Realmente me gusta como me veo, pensé_- Me quedé mirando a un punto fijo por un momento como… _"tildada". _Llegué a la conclusión de que me había arreglado mas de lo de costumbre y estaba muy contenta… y el culpable de esto es el muchacho que me salvo de una caída. No lograba dejar de pensar en él, no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza, incluso me engañaba a mi misma pensando que solo me arreglaba de esa manera simplemente porque si. No. No era así, me estaba poniendo bonita, con la imagen suya en mi cabeza. Cada cosa que hice, cada accesorio que elegí para mi, ese día, todo lo hice pensando en él. **

**-Definitivamente tengo que dejar de pensar en él- me dije en voz alta a mi misma -Pero me veo bien- Mirándome al espejo -Me dejaré esta ropa- me sonreí a mi misma en el espejo y baje para desayunar. **

**Estaba terminando el desayuno cuando suena mi _LG secret _color rosa chillón.**

**-¿Hola?- contesté distraída**

**-Alex, soy yo- dijo Anny con un tono que daba miedo **

**-¿Anny está todo bien?- le pregunté preocupada **

**-Pero… seguro que est…- me interrumpió **

**-¡Por favor!- me pidió suplicando **

**-Esta bien, esta bien- contesté rápidamente -Ya voy- corté el celular, tomé la chaqueta de arriba de la mesada y baje al garaje. Allí me esperaba mi "bebe". **

**El tiempo continuaba horrible, e incluso parecía llover con más intensidad. Puse música y marche a la casa de Anny. Realmente se notaba mal. Seguramente había discutido con Edward nuevamente. **

**Al llegar toqué el claxon para que supiera que ya estaba allí. Anny salió de la casa y subió rápidamente ya que llovía a cantaros. Nos saludamos. Realmente no se encontraba bien, estaba… demacrada, tenia ojeras y su aspecto daba miedo. Pensé en maquillarla un poco, no podía dejarla ir así al instituto, pero seguramente no me dejaría así que ni siquiera se lo sugerí.**

**-¿A qué velocidad has venido?- me preguntó con cara de espanto **

**-La necesaria para llegar a tiempo y rescatar a mi amiga que estaba varada- le respondí sonriendo.**

**-Eres indispensable para mí. ¡Como te quiero!- me dijo fingiendo que lloraba en una actuación muy mala. Ambas nos reímos**

**-Si claro ¿tu llorando?- burlándome de ella. En verdad, Anny no lloraba casi nunca. No recuerdo la ultima vez que la vi llorar… **

**-¡Snif, snif!- Anny con una sonrisa. **

**-¿Se fue sin ti?- le pregunté curiosa **

**-Por lo que se ve- me dijo seriamente**

**-¿Seguro que estas bien Anny?- le pregunté preocupada, no me gusta ver así a mi amiga, parece que sus emociones se pasan a mi y yo siento lo mismo que ella. **

**-¿Es por mi aspecto?- me preguntó. Yo asentí -Si, pero no pegué un ojo en toda la noche- me explicó. Supuse que eso era el motivo de su mal humor**

**-¿En qué pensabas para no poder dormir?- le pregunté sorprendida de su insomnio- algo te debe tener preocupada para que tu no duermas "_osito"_ - le dije sonriendo. Encontré un nuevo apodo para Anny y tenia que decírselo a Alice. **

**-De hecho… ¿no te pasó nada raro con los Cullen?- me preguntó **

**-Me llaman mucho la atención- le dije sin darle demasiada importancia y callando esa voz que me decía: _"me gusta. No, no me gusta ¡me encanta!"_ **

**-Oh, por favor Alex, ¿me vas a decir que luego de que te haya mirado de esa manera y te haya sostenido en sus brazos, para salvarte de un tremendo golpe en la cabeza no sentiste nada?- el medidor de sarcasmo explotó. Disimulando que no se me había movido un pelo, la miré **

**-No sentiste nada- afirmó Anny _-Soy una excelente actriz-. -¿_No me vendrás otra vez con eso de que no te quieres enamorar, o si?- me preguntó. **

**-No lo sé Anny, es muy apuesto y perfecto pero… - Anny me había descubierto. **

**-¿Pero qué?- casi histérica -Tu viste como te miró Alex- me dijo en tono de obviedad. **

**-Es que… no me quiero enamorar- Anny me miró con rostro de asesina -No me mires así Anny- le dije disimulando mi preocupación. Por lo visto Anny tenia ganas de regañar a alguien, traté de sacarme del medio y cambiar "medianamente" de tema. **

**-¿Y qué pasó entre el otro joven Cullen y tu?- le pregunté y su rostro cambió rápidamente.**

**-¡Arghh!- puso sus ojos en blanco -Ni me lo recuerdes. Gracias a él estoy hecha un lío de pensamientos y emociones. Por él no pude dormir ayer, es por eso que estoy demacrada y como "bonus" no me puedo sacar su imagen de la cabeza- reí por lo bajo y luego me volví a poner seria.**

**-Yo tampoco me puedo sacar de la cabeza a ese joven- le dije finalmente. **

**Al llegar al instituto, traté de encontrar un lugar para estacionar lo más cerca posible de la entrada, ya que seguía lloviendo a cantaros. **

**Entramos al instituto, Anny y yo nos separamos para ir a buscar nuestras cosas a nuestros respectivos casilleros. Y luego nos encontraríamos frente al aula ocho, para la aburridísima clase de geografía. Terminé de sacar mis cosas del casillero y no lograba dejar de pensar en el joven Cullen. Mientras acomodaba mis cosas miraba a mi alrededor, para ver si lograba verlo -_¡Ya no mas Alex O'Conell! _- Pensé para mi misma -_Deja de pensar en él es mas ¿sabes qué? Hoy no vendrá al instituto_- me regañé -_No es cierto, claro que vendrá_- dijo otra vocecita dentro de mi -_Me está volviendo loca_- pensé. Sacudí la cabeza para "acomodar" mis ideas, cerré la puerta del casillero y me dirigí al aula ocho. Seguia mirando hacia todos lados para poder verlo, pero no lo encontré -_¡Demonios!- _**

**Llegué al aula ocho, pero Anny no estaba allí. La esperé un buen rato pero no llegaba y ya era hora de entrar por lo que entré y me senté en el banco, mirando hacia el pasillo. Al fin llegó. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a mirar para todos lados, seguramente en busca de Lizzy **

**-No vino hoy- le dije adivinando lo que buscaba -Tampoco estaba su auto en el estacionamiento- agregué**

**Anny se preocupaba por los demás, mas que de ella misma y siempre piensa que puede haber sucedido algo malo. Por un lado es bueno pero por el otro… no es tan así no hay que preocuparse de mas -_¡Hay que ser feliz!_-. **

**El profesor llegó tarde cómo lo esperaba y caminando a paso largo -_Pobre me da lastima_- y subiéndose a cada momento los anteojos. Tiene un pésimo gusto para elegir su ropa, pero a pesar de eso, ya que se viste mal, por lo menos tendría que tener en cuenta que ¡LOS PANTALONES YA NO SE USAN HASTA LAS AXILAS!. Anny se atrevió a compararlo con mi hermanito Edward -Q_ue locura_- no se parecen en nada, Edward se viste muchísimo mejor que ese… "espanto". **

**Luego de la clase de biología, la cual se me pasó volando fuimos a la cafetería. No tenia demasiada hambre, pero tengo que alimentarme bien -_Pobre de mi, si no me alimento bien podría morir de hambre_- reí mientras tomaba mis alimentos. Al mirar la bandeja de Anny noté que había tomado mas comida de lo normal. Al fin había tomado en cuenta lo de comer mas. La miré sonriendo **

**-Así me gusta, que comas sano- felicitándola**

**-No te acostumbres- me contestó -Esto es porque no desayune- señalando la bandeja -Mañana volveré a mi "dieta"- yo junté las cejas resignada. **

**Cada vez veo más flaca a Anny pero ella dice que está siempre igual. Creo que me estoy engañando. **

**Mi rápida hermana, nos había guardado un lugar y nos hacia señas desde la mesa. Le di un beso y me senté frente a ella. Una vez que estábamos acomodadas en la mesa Alice nos habló:**

**-¿Hay algún joven interesante en su curso?- preguntó acercándose a nosotras, con cierto tono de curiosidad. Anny y yo nos miramos **

**-Digamos que…- comenzó Anny -¿Qué se podría decir Alex?- **

**-Mmm... Ninguno está para matarse- continué -Se podría decir que son un conjunto de…- tirándole el pase a Anny **

**-De … ¡mamotretos!- dijo finalmente Anny **

**-¡Si!- exclamé triunfal -Eso son- Todas reímos, había sido una excelente actuación. Alice insistió con su pregunta. Anny y yo le contestamos a dueto **

**-Nada de nada- moviendo la cabeza a la vez. **

**El timbre sonó y tuvimos de dirigirnos a la clase de Filosofía o a la clase de "sueño", ya que todos salíamos de ahí bostezando y con los ojos llorosos por causa de los bostezos. Realmente, esa clase, daba mucho sueño. Mis ojos se cerraban solos y parecía que solamente podía escuchar la palabra "Platón". Al fin el timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a algo más movido y entretenido: La clase de gimnasia. Tenía muchísimas ganas de jugar y para mi mala suerte, al profesor se le ocurrió darnos una clase teórica. Entré con la esperanza de ver al joven. Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, para poder escribir mejor, y en dirección hacia donde jugaban Handball los muchachos para observar sin dificultad. **

**El profesor comenzó a tomar lista y aproveche ese momento para ver si lograba encontrarlo. Mi búsqueda termino, cuando lo vi mirándome desde una de las esquinas de la cancha donde estaban, rápidamente baje la vista -_Me sorprendió mirándolo ¡maldición!, pensé-. _La pronunciación de mi apellido me hizo levantar la cabeza de inmediato y dejar de mirar el piso**

**-¡O'Conell!- repitió nuevamente el profesor **

**-¡Presente!- dije rápidamente -¡Aquí!- levantando la mano**

**El profesor comenzó a dictarnos y como escribo rápido, tenía la posibilidad de mirar de vez en cuando. **

**El muchacho es un gran jugador de handball, la mayoría de las anotaciones las realizó él y con tanta fuerza que el sonido de la pelota chocando contra la pared, parecía el sonido de una bola de boliche cayendo sobre una mesa de madera. Cada vez que escuchaba ese ruido, miraba porque seguramente había anotado. Pude ver una de sus asombrosas anotaciones. Esquivó a dos compañeros que se le pusieron delante y luego esquivó a un tercero que quiso sacarle la pelota desde atrás, finalmente con una asombrosa _entrada en bandeja_, anotó. Luego de esa, asombrosa, anotación volvió al centro de la cancha. Me di cuenta de que estaba volteando la cabeza para mirarme, por lo que rápidamente bajé la vista. Esta vez, creo, que no me vio. **

**Durante el partido que jugaban, pude observar que, en los momentos que se encontraba solo corría a una gran velocidad, de una punta hacia la otra. Realmente sorprendente, nunca había visto a alguien tan rápido. **

**La clase terminó, nos dirigimos a las duchas y me bañé lo mas rápido que pude quería agradecerle al muchacho, seguramente estaría pensando que soy una mal educada por no haberlo hecho. Traté de hacerle entender a Anny -Mediante indirectas- lo que sucedía entre Rose y el primo del muchacho que le gusta a mi hermana, pero no lo captó. Ese día no tenia todas las luces puestas. **

**-¡Trata de descansar esta noche!- le recomendé **

**-Trataré de hacerlo- me dijo curvando delicadamente sus labios**

**-Bien- contesté guiñándole un ojo -Adiós te quiero- me despedí **

**-Yo también, adiós- dirigiéndose al otro pasillo **

**Luego de despedirme de Anny fui hacia donde estaba estacionado mi bebe. Seguramente el joven Cullen ya se habría ido y no tendría la oportunidad de agradecerle -_Lo haré mañana. Pensé_-.**

**-¡Hola Alex!- me saludó una muchacha de un curso inferior **

**-¡Hola!- le dije sonriendo calidamente, pero ninguna de las dos dejamos de caminar.**

**Continué caminando tranquila, tarareando una canción que había escuchado por la mañana**

**-¡Adiós Alex!- me saludó la profesora de música que había tenido en primer grado. **

**-¡Adiós señora Dylan!- la saludé -Esplendida como siempre- agregue amablemente, sin dejar de caminar. **

**-Gracias cariño- continuo su camino con una sonrisa**

**Seguí caminando hacia el estacionamiento -_¿Qué tiene ese muchacho que no logro dejar de recordarlo?. Pensé_-.**

**Me dio la sensación de que lo llamé a través de los pensamientos, cuando levanté la vista lo vi dirigiéndose al aparcamiento. Comencé a caminar mas rápido para alcanzarlo, el pasillo estaba vació, ni siquiera tendría algo para disimular, mi vergüenza. El valor que tenia mientras caminaba desapareció cuando lo alcancé en la puerta. Daba la sensación de que él sabía que quería hablarle. Se quedó mirándome y yo no me pude resistir a sus ojos color miel. **

**-He…- las palabras no me salían. _¡¿Por qué justo en ese momento?!_. El joven continuaba mirándome, con la misma expresión, en su rostro, que en el gimnasio, el día anterior -Gracias… gracias por salvarme de… de la caída en gimnasia, ayer- le dije trabándome en lo que decía dos veces. Para disimular mi nerviosismo, cerré con una sonrisa radiante. **

**Tardó en responder, ya que continuaba mirándome. Seguramente, había quedado como una idiota al trabarme en lo que decía -pensé- y estaba avergonzado de hablar conmigo. Comencé a sentir el calor en mis mejillas que me daba aviso de que me estaba sonrojando. El joven por fin habló**

**-No tiene nada que agradecer señorita- me dijo sonriendo calidamente -No ha sido nada-**

**-Quise darte las gracias a la salida de gimnasia pero no te vi, supuse que se… te- _no sabia como tratarlo -H_abías ido- **

**-Por favor- me dijo mirando el suelo -No me agradezca-**

**Ambos nos quedamos callados y mirándonos, nuevamente. Luche contra mi misma para dejar de mirar ese hermoso y perfecto rostro y me despedí. **

**-Bueno… solo quería agradecerte, me voy ya- dije apresuradamente -Adiós- dije tímidamente dándole una ultima mirada a su adictivo rostro**

**-Adiós señorita- me dijo con un tono alegre y con una hermosa sonrisa que casi hace que no me dirigiera a mi auto**

**Por lo visto es simpático. Me resultó muy romántico y dulce el: "Adiós señorita" una risita inocente curvó mis labios. **

**Además de simpático y hermoso, tiene un excelente gusto para con la ropa. _¿Cómo voy a hacer para sacármelo de la cabeza si es un bombón?. _Pensé mientras subía a mi auto. Puse música bastante alta, y de la que me gusta para cantar y no pensar. En algunas partes de las canciones me perdía por pensar en él. **

**-¡Dios! Es hermosos y perfecto- grité mientras conducía -¡NO! No, no Alex deja de pensar en él. Los amoríos en la adolescencia solo dan como resultado corazones rotos y sufrimiento. No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta- repetía una y otra vez hasta que volvía a pensar, involuntariamente, en él. **

**Llegue a la casa, continuaba lloviendo torrencialmente. **

**-¡Hermanita!- me saludó mi hermana **

**-¡Alice!- la abracé -_Por favor dime como puedo hacer para dejar de pensar en él_. Pensé mientras la abrazaba **

**-Hermanita ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó al notar que el abrazo duraba mas de lo normal, por mi parte **

**-Si- dije terminando mi abrazo -¿No puedo darle un… súper abrazo a mi hermana?- disimulando **

**-¡Te adoro!- me dijo besándome la frente -Le sonreí **

**Moría de ganas de contarle a Alice lo que me estaba ocurriendo pero conociéndola sé que lo único que haría es tratar de acercarme a él, en véz de alejarme. Además… _¿Qué tengo que contarle si no me ocurre nada?. _Pensé tratando de engañarme **

**-Definitivamente me daré un baño- dije hablando con mi misma. No me di cuenta de que todavía me encontraba frente a mi hermana. Ella me miró extrañada, le sonreí disimulando y subí corriendo las escaleras. **

**Una vez que terminé de hacer la tarea que tenia pendiente, puse música de relajación, llené la bañera del cuarto de baño de mi habitación y dejé volar mi menté. No podía dejar de pensar en él ¿no podía mi mente, por lo menos, dejar que me bañe en paz? Sus ojos, su nariz tan perfecta, sus labios tan apetecibles, su aroma tan cautivador… ¿Cómo un humano podía ser tan perfecto? No se si existen no humanos pero el joven Cullen era especial, simplemente perfecto. Creo que en todo el mundo no hay un joven tan bello. **

**Por la tarde mi hermanito Edward me llamó, lo que me sorprendió **

**-¿Alex?- me preguntó con un pequeño tono de buen humor **

**-Si- contesté rápidamente -¿Ha sucedido algo Edward?- preocupada, su llamada me había tomado por sorpresa. **

**-No. No ha sucedido nada Alex- me tranquilizó -La tía Renee ha vuelto de Argentina y esta en la casa- esperando mi reacción **

**-¡¿La tía Renee esta en Forks?!- gritando animada **

**-Si, si Alex- calmándome -Deja de gritar, casi me rompes el tímpano **

**-Lo siento- disculpándome -¡Que alegría! **

**-Prepararé la cena. La tía Renee llevó a Anny de compras- me informó -No tardan en llegar ¿cuento con las dos campanitas para cenar?- invitándome **

**-¡Claro que si!- gritando -Lo siento- disculpándome nuevamente **

**-Está bien- dijo riendo **

**-Allí estaremos. Iré a decirle a Alice- emocionada -Adiós hermanito **

**-Adiós campanita- despidiéndose**

**Corrí escaleras abajo **

**-Alice- gritando -Me acaba de llamar Edward, la tía Renee esta en Forks y nos invitan a cenar-**

**Alice gritó mucho más que yo. Ambas nos pusimos muy contentas y corrimos a prepararnos, lo cual implicaba unas dos horas. **

**A las 21:00hs estábamos llegando en el auto de Alice a la casa de tía Renee. Todos salieron a recibirnos pero ambas fuimos corriendo a los brazos de ella. **

**-¡Tía Renee!. Exclamamos las dos, al mismo tiempo mientras la abrazábamos**

**-¡Mis muchachitas!- dijo respondiéndonos el abrazo -Que grandes que están- **

**-No se lo tomen tan apecho- dijo Edward bromeando… ¿Edward bromeando? Realmente la llegada de la tía lo ponía de buen humor**

**-¡Oye!- dijo Alice yo lo miré sorprendida **

**-Edward- dijo Renee -Han crecido- en realidad no era cierto, no habíamos crecido ni un solo centímetro pero ella es muy amorosa **

**-Solo bromeaba campanitas- dijo curvando sus labios **

**La cena que Edward había preparado estuvo exquisita. No sabía que mi hermano cocinara tan bien. **

**-Hermano- le dije -Tendrás que cocinar nuestra casa también ¡eh! **

**-Propongo un aplauso- Renee -Para el chef que se oculta en Edward- todos lo aplaudimos. **

**Luego del postre Alice y yo decidimos irnos ya que teníamos que ir al instituto, al día siguiente**

**-Felicidades otra vez por la cena- felicitando a Edward **

**-Me alegro que les haya gustado- complacido. Nos dirigíamos a la puerta cuando tía Renee vino corriendo hacia nosotras **

**-¡Muchachas! Casi olvido darles sus regalos- dijo mientras se dirigía a nosotras. **

**-Tía no te hubieras molestado- dijo Alice **

**-No es molestia mi amor son dos pequeñas cositas, que creo que les gustaran- dijo entregándonos las pequeñas bolsitas.**

**Ella me había comprado un colgante de plata con un colmillo, que tenia los bordes, también de plata con dibujos _raros _pero muy bellos. Realmente me gustó. **

**-¡Gracias tía!- le agradecí -Realmente sabes lo que me gusta- no es nada cariño, no agradezcas. **

**A Alice le había regalado el famoso "Mate". En una de nuestras visitas a Argentina, probamos el mate y nos gustó muchísimo**

**-¡Gracias tía!- abrazándola -Ahora podremos tomar mate en Forks- a Alice también le gustó mucho su regalo. **

**Nos despedimos y volvimos a nuestra casa. No era tan tarde cuando llegamos, la lluvia había cesado y comenzaba a hacer frío. **

**-Realmente me ha gustado el regalo que me trajo tía Renee- dijo Alice cuando fue a saludarme a mi habitación.**

**-A mi también me ha gustado- mirando el colgante que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz -Me lo pondré mañana. Ella me sonrió- descansa -Le dije besándole la frente **

**-Tu también- cerrando la puerta **

**Gracias a el sueño que tenia, no alcancé a pensar en el joven Cullen nuevamente e inmediatamente me dormí. Aunque me lo negaba a mi misma, estaba esperando un nuevo día en el instituto para volver a verlo ¿Qué me ocurre con él? Ni yo lo sé…**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo nº 6 Elizabeth Cullen

De viaje con Emmett:

Decidí que era hora de preparar las cosas para salir a cazar. Me hice un pequeño bolso en donde puse ropa para cambiarme por si me ensucio, cosa que no creo ya que estoy muy acostumbrada a cazar y no me queda ni huella de sangre.

Me bañe y peine mi cabello haciéndome una colita dejando unos mechones sueltos.

Me puse un pantalón negro con unas pequeñas cadenas a la derecha de la cintura, una remera roja con la parte superior un poco mas suelta y ajustada desde la cintura hacia abajo; unos zapatitos bajos de color negro con un moño y detalles también en rojo, como accesorio un collar con muchas lineas de cuentas negras y tome una cartera roja donde puse mi celular Sony Ericsson W61S fucsia, mi ipod, mi billetera, las llaves, mi documento y cumbres borrascosas para mi tiempo de descanso, que seria mucho.

Estaba cerrando mi ventana cuando Emmett toca a mi puerta.

-¿Liz estas lista?- me pregunto asomando la cabeza a mi cuarto

-Si Em, ya bajo- le dije agarrando mi bolso, mi cartera y poniéndome un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas con botones; apague la luz de mi habitación y sali.

Cuando llegue abajo mi familia me esperaba en el living.

-Lista!- les dije sonriendo.

-Bien, Liz, Emmett, hay un problema- me dijo Carlisle.

Asentí al ver en sus pensamientos cual era el inconveniente

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Em, con curiosidad y un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

-Eh… nada demasiado importante hijo- le contesto Esme

-Solo que no van a poder ir a la casa del campo en Canadá por unos problemas. La están arreglando, sufrió algunos daños por una inundación que hubo en el lugar pero nada grave. Solo que creo que tendrán que ir a un hotel, lo lamento, a no ser que quieran ir a algún otro país mas lejos…- dijo Carlisle

-No, esta bien; no creo que haya ningún problema, además en Vancouver ya sabemos donde están las mejores presas.- le dije. No me gustaba la idea de alejarme demasiado de cierto joven de ojos verde jade. Y tenía la impresión de que a Emmett tampoco.

-Si, no hay problema- secundo mi hermano.

-Bueno me alegro, ahora llamo y hago las reservaciones. Igual creo que no estarán mas de dos días y una noche, ya que a la casa no le falta mucho para que la terminen de refaccionar- dijo Esme tomando el teléfono

-Hola ¿The Sutton Place Hotel? podría hacer una reserva…. Si a nombre de Cullen por favor….

-Mmm... Me encanta ese hotel- dijo Emmett, al escuchar al lugar donde nos alojaríamos estos días

-¿Tu como conoces el hotel?... no deja mejor no me digas nada- me retracte al conocer a mi hermano y saber hacia donde podían dirigirse esta conversación y sus pensamientos.

-Listo ya esta hecha la reservación, estarán hasta el miércoles a la noche en el hotel y luego irán a la casa de campo. Yo iré a visitarlos el jueves para ver como dejaron todas las cosas los albañiles y la decoradora.

-Gracias Esme- le dedique una sonrisa y le di un beso.

-Vamos grandulón!- le dije a mi hermano que estaba hablando con Carlisle sobre el juego que pasarían por la televisión esta noche.

-Si vamos piojo- me contesto revolviéndome los cabellos

-Emmett! Quieres ver como el piojo te destroza en los videojuegos- me molestaba que me tratara como si fuera una nena de cinco años

-No Liz, recuerda que no puede tocar los videojuegos por UNA SEMANA!- dijo Jasper bajando las escaleras, luego de bañarse también.

-¿Me están hablando en serio?- dijo Esme con la sonrisa de una niña pequeña

-Así es madre, Emmett perdió una apuesta ayer en el almuerzo, y no puede tocar ningún videojuego durante una semana- le respondió Jasper sonriendo y burlándose de su hermano.

-Oh vamos todos sabemos que esa apuesta fue tonta, no vamos a cumplirla después de todo lo que paso ayer, ténganme compasión… por favor!- dijo Em con cara de perrito mojado

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, la apuesta sigue en pie y no vas a convencernos con ese puchero Em- le dije riéndome junto con la familia.

-Bueno Emmett ya basta, una apuesta es una apuesta. Además el que te alejes de los videojuegos te va a hacer bien a ti y a nosotros- le dijo Carlisle, retándolo

-Perooo…- comenzó nuevamente el "nene" de la casa.

-Basta Emmett, no vamos a cambiar de opinión- le corte antes de que comience nuevamente con sus caprichos.

-Lo mejor de todo, es que tu deberás estar con el, y por suerte, nosotros no. Gracias hermanita- me dijo Jasper al darse cuenta de mi situación –_Oh genial, encima ahora tengo que entretenerlo-_ pensé.

-Mucha suerte- me dijo Carlisle mirándome con lastima

-Hey! Estoy aquí todavía, podrían no hablar de mi como si fuera un estorbo- reclamo Em

-Lo eres- contestamos al unísono, todos los miembros restantes de la familia. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, incluido Emmett

-Ok, ¿ya están listos niños?, sino llegaran muy tarde- siempre Esme tan considerada

-Si, vamos- afirmo mi hermano –Tengo hambre-

-Que raro- dijo Jasper, burlándose de su hermano.

-Chaaaaaauu!- exclame empujando a Emmett conmigo. Si seguíamos así discutiendo no íbamos a salir mas

-¿Tienen todo?, llámenme cuando lleguen y cuidado en la ruta-

-Mama tenemos casi cien años creo que vamos a poder llegar sin problemas a Canadá- le contesto Emmett sonriéndole sabia que Esme se preocupaba mucho por nosotros, aunque fuéramos vampiros y para que mentir: nos gustaba que nos cuidara.

-Además ¿que podría pasarnos en el camino?, mas que destrozar algún auto si llegamos a tener un choque pero no sucederá ya que tenemos unos excelentes reflejos.- seguí yo

-Ya lo se, pero igual me llaman- nos dijo apuntándonos con el dedo

-Si mama- contestamos a coro

-Gracias niños- nos dijo, sonriéndonos.

Subimos a mi Volvo los bolsos y emprendimos viaje hacia Canadá.

El camino dentro de todo fue tranquilo, si se toma en cuenta que estamos en un auto con Emmett en el cual no se puede mover y no tiene mucho que hacer, mas que escuchar música, cantar (en lo que yo lo acompañaba, me encantaba cantar), ver el paisaje y los autos que pasábamos en la ruta.

Yo por mi parte iba relajada, manejar me hacia bien, baje la ventanilla para que el viento chocara en mi cara y lograra relajarme aun mas.

El manejar en la ruta era mucho más divertido que hacerlo en el pueblo ya que podía aumentar la velocidad e ir mas rápido que de costumbre, aunque siempre manejaba rápido.

Solo que había un pequeño problema: Edward Masen. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, sus ojos estaban en todo momento observándome en mis pensamientos. Por todos los cielos ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser tan lindo y humano!?

Emmett no estaba, mucho mejor que yo: la imagen de Anna se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Deje de meterme en sus pensamientos ya que no me sentía cómoda espiando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer la semana que viene cuando volvamos a la escuela?- me pregunto, mirando los árboles verdes por la ventanilla.

-Mmm… supongo que nada, actuaremos normal, igual hay que ver que nos dice Jazz sobre si escucho algo con respecto a nosotros, tal vez estemos haciendo de un pequeño incidente un mundo Em-

-Puede ser que si. Espero que sea así- me dijo.

El viaje resulto ser mas largo de lo que esperaba una cosa era ir corriendo y otra muy distinta era ir en auto donde había congestionamientos, semáforos y señales de transito que respetar. Por suerte el clima nos jugaba a favor y los siguientes días no iba a haber ni una gota de sol.

El Sutton Place Hotel era un cinco estrellas muy conocido del lugar; era un edificio muy impresionante en su estructura, tenia mas de 20 pisos con una gran entrada en la que se podía ver el lobby.

Baje del coche y el valet parking: un muchacho morocho, de estatura media y con el pelo engominado; me recibió con una sonrisa socarrona, que rápidamente modifico por una de miedo y odio al mismo tiempo cuando vio a Emmett salir del auto.

-_Mmm que hermosa mujer que tenemos aquí, y maneja el auto ella es independiente eso me gusta después le pido un favor a Jamie para pasar por su cuarto por si precisa alg… Oh diablos ese hombre es gigante. Será el novio o el marido, debe ser el novio se ven muy jóvenes. Tendré que averiguarlo, le preguntare a Carol…-_

_-Oh perfecto no hago tiempo ni ha llegar y ya tengo que lidiar con un valet parking…Argh que tiene en el pelo que asco si lo viera Alex se muere- _me dije a mi misma, recordando a mi compañera inquieta.

-…_Que raro que maneje ella y no el muchacho…-_ siguió pensando. Yo me reí para mis adentros. Emmett no toca mi auto ni con un palo, no se como hice para mantenerlo lo mas tranquilo posible en el viaje y lo voy a dejar manejar, si claro!

Emmett saco los dos bolsos del baúl y se dirigió hacia la recepción mientras yo lo seguía detrás.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Carol, bienvenidos al Sutton Place Hotel en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo mirando exclusivamente a Emmett haciéndole ojitos.-C_on que ella es la tal Carol.-_

-Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Cullen- le conteste secamente yo, mientras me acercaba mas a Em, para que me tuviera que mirar y dejara de babearse con mi hermano.

Se fijo en la computadora y luego de dos minutos encontró nuestro apellido en el sistema

-_Maldición, la cama es matrimonial, entonces es su novia no es un gran problema puedo…-_

_-Argh! Porque todos tienen que pensar así de nosotros voy a quedar asqueada. Era tiempo de intervenir por la buena salud de mi hermano y la mía…-_

-¿La cama es matrimonial no amor?- le pregunte, en tono meloso a mi hermano tocándole el pecho.

Emmett se dio cuenta enseguida de mi jueguito y me sonrío maliciosamente. _–Oh oh, había olvidado que clase de persona era mi hermano._

-¿Es matrimonial?- le pregunto a la joven sonriendo con superioridad. La recepcionista echaba humo por los oídos.

-E…Ehh…Mmm…S…Si es matrimonial- no podía pronunciar palabra. Me reí para mis adentros.

-Perfecto, espero que este en buenas condiciones, porque sino no durara mucho- a eso me refería cuando decía que era Emmett con el que trataba. Siempre se pasaba con las bromas.

-S…Si señor- la tal Carol tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

-No vamos a bajar a cenar- le dije ya no tan melosa a la recepcionista.

-Bien, su habitación es la suite presidencial, se encuentra en el vigésimo primer piso, el botones los acompañara- nos dijo trabándose un poco

Seguimos al hombre mayor por el elegante lugar hacia los ascensores.

No quería escuchar los pensamientos de Emmett. Demasiado tenia que escuchar ya cuando hablaba, como para también escuchar sus pensamientos.

El señor nos acompaño, nos mostró el cuarto y todas sus comodidades.

La habitación era hermosa, un poco sobria para mi gusto, pero muy elegante. A Carlisle y a Esme les encantaría, pensé.

Tenía un pequeño living con unos sillones y una gran televisión, luego seguía el dormitorio con un ventanal que daba una vista preciosa del exterior.

El botones luego del recorrido por el cuarto nos entrego las llaves. Emmett le dio una propina, nos deseo buenas noches y se fue.

Mentalmente comencé a contar 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

-Así que, enamorada mía, porque no me habías declarado tu amor antes, yo siempre supe que estabas enamorada de mi, pero debo decepcionarte ya que tu amor no es correspondido-me dijo dramáticamente. Ahí estaba Emmett, esta vez tardo bastante, normalmente no llego a contar a los tres segundos que ya comienza con sus bromas.

-No empieces por favor Em, no tenia ganas de lidiar con el joven valet parking que casi le tengo que agarrar los ojos que se le salían, y mejor no hablemos de la recepcionista que seguramente vendría a hacer su aparición dentro de unas horas por aquí sino hacia algo, pero tu siempre con tu bocota grande tenias que hacerte notar para que la pobre humana quede tonta toda la noche- le dije apuntándolo con el dedo

-Ah… de enserio no me di cuenta de eso, bueno entonces gracias Liz- Mmm acá había algo raro, que mi hermano no se aprovechara de la situación de la pobre muchacha; que no le importara que es lo que ella pensaba o hacia por su culpa; y lo mas raro de todo que me agradezca el haberle sacado de encima a una mujer, EMMETT que ama las mujeres, que lo persigan y se babeen por el.

-Emmett… ¿estas bien?- le pregunte mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Si Lizzy ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- estaba muy distinto, el sujeto que estaba enfrente mío no era mi hermano.

-Porque me parece muy raro que te diga que una mujer, bastante linda por cierto, este babeándose por ti, que me agradezcas que te saque de encima una mujer y ni siquiera me preguntes que es lo que pensaba. ¿Desde cuando te molesta que te persigan las mujeres hermosas Em?

Estábamos en el pequeño living de la habitación y mientras el me escuchaba había acomodado los bolsos en la habitación.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miro con sus ojos color negro con un toque de dorado.

-Lo que sucede es que…- dejo de hablar y se rasco la cabeza. Estaba nervioso.

-…es que desde que la vi no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, no veo a otra mujer como la veía antes, solo logro compararlas con Anna y siempre ella es mejor obviamente. Nunca vi a alguien así, tiene una belleza tan de ella tan Anna yo… yo no se que me pasa-

Lo observe por un segundo y luego lo abrace. Sabia que eso lo estaba volviendo loco, yo me estaba volviendo loca con Edward, él era una persona única, nunca antes en mis casi cien años de existencia me había interesado una persona ya sea humana o vampiro como lo hizo él.

Quería saber que pensaba, que era lo que hacia en su tiempo libre, que le gustaba hacer que odiaba, que hábitos tenia y hasta que comida prefería. Quería saber todo de él y de su vida.

Y juro que no podía dejar de ver su rostro en mi mente, sus ojos profundos y hermosos, esos hermosos labios que eran finos pero a la vez carnosos, su nariz tan perfecta, esas facciones tan varoniles que tenia y por ultimo el aroma irresistiblemente insoportable.

Juro que me estaba volviendo loca por este humano al igual que Emmett con Anna.

Suspire y me solté de su abrazo.

-Estos chicos nos cambiaron todos nuestros planes-le dije

-Si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes Liz, siempre vas a ser mi mejor enamorada- me contesto bromeando nuevamente. Comenzamos a reírnos.

-Gracias sex symbol- le conteste dándole un beso en la mejilla, agarre su mano y lo levante.

-Vamos a terminar de desempacar- le dije

-Voy a llamar Esme, ahora te ayudo- Se levanto y busco su teléfono en el bolso

Yo me encamine hacia la habitación donde quedo el equipaje. No nos íbamos a quedar por un largo tiempo, pero debíamos hacer algo para matar la madrugada con algo y desempacar y empacar nuevamente era una de esas cosas, mientras, escuchaba la conversación de Esme con Em en el teléfono:

-Si mama llegamos bien-

-¿Tuvieron algún problema con la reservación?-

-No solo que me acabo de enterar de que Liz esta perdidamente enamorada de mi, como le dejo muy en claro a la recepcionista-

Se escucharon risas del otro lado

-¡Jazz me debes plata!- le grito Em a mi otro hermano que sabia que estaba del otro lado porque escucho su risa junto con la de Carlisle.

-¡EMMETT!- le grite dirigiéndome hacia el y cuando estuve enfrente le quite el teléfono.

-¡JASPER!- seguí gritando pero esta vez a mi otro hermano

-¡CUANTAS VECES LE DIJE QUE NO APUESTEN A COSTA MIA!- les dije a los dos furiosa, pegándole a Emmett que es al que tenia cerca.

Jasper le saco el teléfono a Esme y dijo

-¿Le estas pegando? Oh te ruego que lo hagas por mí también por favor Lizzy- me rogaba jazz desde el teléfono. Pero el no se iba a salvar. Puedo ser muy vengativa cuando me lo propongo.

-Oh no te preocupes hermanito le estoy pegando fuerte ¡pero no tanto como te pegare a ti!- sentí como del otro lado tragaba en seco y Emmett también lo escucho ya que se zafo de mis golpes y agarro el teléfono

-Ay pobresito Jazzy tiene miedo- parecían dos niños pequeños

-¡Basta!- grito Esme –Ni siquiera en la distancia dejan de pelearse, por favor- les regaño nuestra madre vampira.

-Perdón mamá- siempre a dúo mis dos hermanos. Me reí para mis adentros _–nunca cambian-_ pensé

-Bueno madre mía te queremos mucho, llegamos bien como puedes escuchar, y nos acomodamos en la habitación así que no te preocupes, saludos a Carlisle que lo escuche por ahí también

-Un beso Liz- me respondió mi padre que estaba escuchando

-¿Jazz, alguna novedad en el instituto?- le pregunte a mi hermano

-Ehh…mmm...no, no nada, todo bien, ningún problema-

Lo conozco tan bien que sabia que me escondía algo pero estaba segura que no era algo malo, al contrario era algo bueno que le pasaba a él. Ya iba a saber todo cuando lo viera personalmente.

-Bueno, estate atento hermanito, no te distraigas por favor, después hablamos ¿si? Los quiero. Besos a todos.- Jazz seguramente entendería mi indirecta.

-Adiós!-dijo Emmett al lado mío

-Nos vemos chicos, cuídense- y así terminamos la comunicación.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo nº7:

Me desperté sola el miércoles a las seis y media de la mañana; me quede un rato en la cama porque tenía fiaca.

Edward entro a mi habitación a las siete, con cara de pocos amigos y a la vez de lastima. Me senté de golpe en la cama y lo mire alarmada.

-Se va…- con esas dos palabras me basto para entender de qué se trataba. Yo fruncí el ceño con ira. _"NO!!"_, pensé.

-¿Que demon…?

¿Como…?- no podía preguntar estaba realmente enojada, pero mi hermano pareció entenderme

-Ayer a última hora la llamaron de Suecia; por lo que se ve es urgente…

No sabe cuanto tiempo le llevara…- me respondió con pena, yo estaba que echaba chispas.

Me levante de golpe y me encamine como un cohete hacia la puerta, Edward me tomo de la cintura tratando de detenerme y forcejee para que me dejara.

-Suéltame- exclame hecha una furia, el me zarandeó un poco para que entrara en razón.

-Ya esta, Anny. No hay nada que se pueda hacer…-

-NO!!! No me interesa!! Suéltame!!!- dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la ira. Las veces que lloraba eran por enojo o porque consideraba que las cosas no eran justas.

-Anna!!!- me dijo con tono severo. –No le armes un escándalo; a ella le cuesta mucho alejarse de nosotros y lo sabes!!!- me dijo serio pero aun sujetándome por la cintura. Yo le golpee con mis débiles puños el pecho y a él no pareció importarle.

-Suéltame!!!- exclame con ira. Finalmente me soltó y me miro fijamente frustrado. –¿Que?!! ¿Me vas a decir que a ti no te molesta? ¿Qué te importa un rábano que se vaya o que venga?!!- exclame casi gritando y respirando agitadamente por el enojo.

Lo bueno de nuestras habitaciones es, que de afuera es muy difícil escuchar lo que pasa en ellas, por lo que se hace fácil enojarse y gritar allí adentro. En ese momento no me importaba realmente que escucharan o no. Estaba muy enojada. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

-Edward!!!- chille y las lagrimas me brotaron nuevamente de los ojos resbalando por mis mejillas.

-NO!!!- me dijo gritando él también. Me llamo la atención porque no solía hacerlo; era muy apacible conmigo, nunca me gritaba pero es lógico que las hermanas menores saquen de sus casillas a sus hermanos mayores alguna vez. –No es que me importe un rábano, Anna!! Pero sabemos muy bien que es su trabajo y que así esta establecido. ¿Qué pasaría si ella dejara de trabajar? Quedaríamos en la calle!!-

-Es mentira!!- exclame histérica. –Con la fortuna que nos dejaron mama y papa seria imposible quedarse en la calle, viviríamos años con ese dinero y tu lo sabes!!!- estalle roja por la ira

-No metas a mama y a papa en esto, ellos no tienen nada que ver!!!- grito

-Si, claro!!!- dije en tono irónico. –Que raro que tu no quieras hablar de eso; como de costumbre!!

Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres Edward, un **COBARDE!!!**- las lagrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos y no me calmaba. Sabia que me hacia bien descargarme de todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero no de esa manera. Estaba mal, lo sabía pero no hice caso a mi medidor interno de límites que me decía _"Alto, Anna! Esto terminara mal!!!"_.

El me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego me retruco

-¿Por que piensas que soy un cobarde?!!- estallo de repente, no me hizo falta pensarlo y reí con sorna.

-Es obvio!! ¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir, anciano?!!

Siempre escapas de ese tema, Edward. Lo evitas olímpicamente y sabes a la perfección que con Rose a veces necesitamos hablar de eso; pero que haces?! Te encierras en tu mente retorcida y huyes, siempre huyes. A todos nos dolió lo de nuestros padres, pero tratamos de seguir adelante; no podemos quedarnos en el tiempo Edward, es algo que deberías entender y poner en práctica.- dije en un tono más suave pero con ira en los ojos, él me miro. Había tristeza en sus ojos verdes, no podía resistirme a eso, pero era tal el enojo que sentía que no me importo. Tenia que hacérselo entender.

A veces era como si nos miráramos a un espejo; las mismas mentes retorcidas, las mismas expresiones, los mismos comentarios, el mismo genio… Seguiría enumerándolas pero no terminaría mas; con la diferencia de que Edward es la versión masculina y sexy de este lado del espejo, y yo la femenina y malvada del otro lado.

-No todos lo canalizamos de la misma manera- me dijo finalmente

-Pues tendrás que cambiar de método, este no te sirve- le dije fríamente, me encamine a la puerta y antes de salir me di vuelta y lo mire apenada. –No te hace bien; te estas lastimando tu solo. Lo único que quiero es tu bien, por eso trato de ayudarte- dije y me dirigí a las escaleras para ir al living.

Las baje corriendo y encontré a Rose hablando con Renee en la puerta de casa, pase al lado de las valijas que estaban en el living, fui hasta el hall de entrada y agudicé el oído porque estaban hablando en susurros; me pare en seco para escuchar y luego aparecer.

-Tía, esto no nos hace bien; en especial a Anny- decía Rose

-Lo se amor mío, pero no tengo otra opción- decía tía Renee apenada.

-Todos la vemos como una roca, pero no te das una idea de lo que sufre internamente. Lo de nuestros padres la traumo mucho, tía. Tiene sentimientos aunque muchos piensen que no; es una niña excelente.-

"_¿Niña?, ¿Mi hermana me llamo niña? Después de todo le importaba mi estado de salud y de animo!!"_, pensé maravillada.

-Lo se Rose, a mi también me preocupa el estado de Anny; pero debo hacerlo- insistió, Rose le sonrió serenamente.

-Esta bien, yo cuidare de ellos.-

-Lo se mi vida, lo vienes haciendo de una manera extraordinaria- dijo Renee con orgullo.

En ese momento quede helada y me faltaba la respiración, así que me tuve que apoyar en la pared.

"_Esta bien, yo los cuidare"_, las palabras de mi hermana resonaron en mi cabeza varias veces, _"yo los cuidare"_. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda y me hizo estremecer.

Después de tantos años por fin me había dado cuenta cual era el sentimiento que no me dejaba dormir tranquila, que se pegaba a mi como la miel liquida, la que me perseguía como mi sombra misma y la que por sobre todas las cosas, en aquel momento de agonía, no me dejaba respirar. La palabra _**EGOISMO**_ hizo acto de presencia en mi mente y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, me sujete con una mano el pecho porque sentía que iba a salir de él. Fue el egoísmo el que me había segado tantos años, el que ocasiono que me cerrara ante el mundo y ante la misma vida; el que me había secado por completo el corazón transformándolo en una piedra; el que hizo que sea tan cínica y amargada llevándome toda expresión de alegría y de felicidad que pudo haber en mi. Fue el maldito egoísmo el que hizo que pensara solamente en mi mala suerte y mis problemas, importándome un bledo lo que sentían las personas de mí alrededor, las personas a las que amaba. Por él no me había dado cuenta que mis hermanos también sufrían barbaridades por la muerte de mis padres, que no era yo la única victima en el mundo, que por algo Rose era tan vanidosa y engreída, y Edward era tan tímido y cerrado. Eran los _"caparazones"_ que usaba cada uno para protegerse del mundo _"exterior"_, para que nadie los lastimara. Por él nunca le había preguntado a Alex lo que sentía, si me necesitaba, que problemas tenia y a Alice si le hacia falta alguien para que pudiera combinar su ropa o acompañarla al shopping cuando Rose no podía; por él no deje que tía Renee se preocupara por mi cuando me enfermaba o me lastimaba, o cuando simplemente quería ejercer el rol de madre y protegerme.

Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil respirar, volqué todo mí peso contra la pared tratando que un poco de aire entrara a mis pulmones porque me había dado cuenta que en todos estos años había sido una _"basura"_.

_¿Podía alguien ser tan egoísta? Veo que si, "aquí"__ hay una!, _me respondió la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

_¿Cómo __pude llegar a ese punto? Eso es lógico, eres una egoísta!, _volvió a decirme.

_Todos estos años sin darme cuenta… ¿Qué habrán sentido todas las personas que me quieren; o que creo que me quieren, porque después de esto…no se si haya lugar en sus corazones para mi?!! Me siento tan sola teniendo tanta gente a mi alrededor!!!_

_Soy una basura! ¿Cómo pude…? ¿Y ellos lo toleraron?! ¿Cómo soportaron todo eso?! Esto no es algo que hiciste recién, Anna, es algo mas fuerte; viene desarrollándose de mucho antes de que te dieras cuenta hace minutos atrás. Si, eres una egoísta, puede ser que no lo hayas hecho a propósito; pero luego de hoy, vas a aprender a valorar mas las cosas que tienes a tu alrededor, en especial a las personas que siempre estuvieron allí para cuidarte y que se preocuparon por ti. Las personas que te aman, Anna, y que no te menosprecian como tú se los has hecho a ellos_, me dijo la vocecita. El timbre de voz era muy familiar. Era igual al de mi hermano; si, era como si Edward estuviera hablándome dentro de mi cabeza. _¿Estoy loca, o por fin entendí todo lo que me pasa? Si, has entendido todo lo que te pasa_, volvió a hablarme la vocecita, _pero tienes que estar bien contigo misma y después de eso, las cosas serán más llevaderas para ti. Estarás por fin en "PAZ", Anna, luego de tantos años… _

Termine de hacerme el interrogatorio y volví a la realidad, eso fue realmente doloroso.

Me sentía horrible; un monstruo, un ser que no tenia que ser querido como lo era, debía ser un monstruo al que dejaran tirado, encerrado o al que lo condenasen a pena de muerte por lo que hizo.

Pero sobre toda las cosas… _**ME SENTIA CULPABLE!!!.**_ Ese sentimiento ocupaba cada espacio, cada rincón de mi cuerpo debilitándolo por completo.

Trate de poner mi mejor cara de _"no pasa nada"_, pero tía Renee me conocía mejor que nadie y se iba a dar cuenta. A esa altura no me importaba nada, que se diera cuenta, total… Ya era suficiente con la mortificación que estaba pasándome interiormente; una mortificación que yo sola sabía nadie más.

Trate de levantar un pie y por suerte podía caminar, aparecí frente a ellas, ambas se callaron y me miraron.

-Anny!!!- exclamo mi tía, _"Oh, no!! Aquí vamos de nuevo!!"_, pensé. –¿Anny, que haces que todavía no te cambiaste? Legaras tarde al instituto!!- _Wow, no se dio cuenta; ¿tan buena actriz soy?_. Pero creo que mi tía fue la única que no se dio cuenta porque deslice mi vista para mirar a Rose y me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, como analizándome. Desvié mi mirada de la suya tan inquisitiva para mirar de nuevo a mi tía.

-Edward me dijo que te ibas, así que baje a despedirme- dije con voz apagada. Me miro llena de angustia.

-Ay, cielo, cuanto lo siento…-

-Esta bien, ya estamos acostumbrados; no te preocupes- dije y _"trate"_ de sonreír ya que sentía cada músculo de mi cara paralizado.

-Cariño… La próxima vez, juro que me voy a quedar más tiempo. Lo de hoy… ocurrió de repente y tengo que ir; tú sabes que si el asunto puede esperar yo me quedo más tiempo.- yo asentí y sonreí de nuevo.

-Si- le dije en un susurro, mire para otro lado haciéndome la tonta.

-Mmm, voy a subir a prepararme… Es día de clase y tengo que ir al instituto- sonreí y fue más creíble esta vez. No quería que nadie me tocara, no quería acercarme a nadie, me sentía _"sucia"_, una basura.

Retrocedí nos pasos y la salude con la mano, tía Renee quedo atónita (yo nunca reaccionaba así con ella), y Rose abrió grandes los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Nos vemos- susurre

-Adiós mi cielo- dijo mi tía con angustia y asombro. Al subir las escaleras pude escuchar que le volvía a hablar a mi hermana. –Cuídala Rose. Habla con ella y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, sea lo que sea vendré de inmediato.

Me dirigí por el pasillo a mi habitación y me cruce con mi hermano.

-Yo… Lo siento, Edward- dije sin mirarlo, él se acerco pero no pude retroceder más porque me acorralo contra la pared. Me tomo el mentón y levanto mi cabeza, me miro con los ojos llenos de ternura.

-Yo también lo siento- reconoció con una sonrisa y luego me acaricio el rostro, yo no pude evitar largarme a llorar. –¿Que pasa, Anny?- me pregunto tranquilo, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho derrotada; él me abrazo.

-Soy una maldita egoísta, Edward!!- exclame con voz ahogada.

-¿Que?!- pregunto sin entender

-Todo este tiempo… Sin preocuparme por ustedes…-

-¿Que estas diciendo Anna?- me tomo de los hombros y me aparto de él para observarme yo lo mire haciendo puchero (**¡Aclaro!**; que no fue porque lo haga siempre sino que fue por la angustia)

-Me entere de que soy una egoísta que todo este tiempo lo único que hice fue pensar en mi, en mis problemas; simplemente en mi, sin darme cuenta de que ustedes son importantes y parte de mi también- dije llorando, me miro abriendo grandes los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no, Anny…-

-Claro que si- me ataje, levante las manos y me seque rápidamente las lágrimas –Pero de ahora en mas, ya no va a ser así- le dije; me miraba desesperado y le sonreí. –Ustedes son lo más importante para mi, solo ustedes, nada más que ustedes.- dije y le sonreí con sinceridad. Mi hermano estaba parado allí, frente a mí sin entender que diablos me pasaba, su cara lo demostraba o yo lo conocía demasiado.

Lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a mi habitación.

El baño caliente me ayudo a despejarme de la angustia y a pensar con claridad qué era lo que iba a hacer. El hecho de enterarme de que había sido el egoísmo el que me había tenido _"prisionera"_ todo este tiempo, me sacaba un peso de encima y se podría decir que _"volvería a vivir"_.

No llovía pero estaba muy nublado, opte por los jeans, las botinetas que me había regalado Rose con taco alto, que por cierto adoraba; una polera blanca, ajustada y una chaquetita negra. Me seque los pelos y así como estaba baje corriendo las escaleras porque era tardísimo.

Cuando salí de la cocina para ir al living Rose me atajo tomándome de la cintura.

-¿Hey, donde vas pequeña traviesa?- me dijo con una sonrisa irónica

-Estoy buscando a Edward, llegaremos tarde!!- le respondí con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa; luego del terrible descubrimiento que había tenido lugar minutos antes de que tía Renee se fuera, estaba de buen humor. Ahora entendía todo a la perfección

-Aquí estoy- nos dijo apareciendo del hall de entrada. –No desesperéis por mí, doncellas- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, Rose y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con tus libros, hermanito!- dijo Rose con maldad.

-No… No creas!!- le dije yo con sarcasmo y riendo con ganas.

Me acerque a la mesita ratona que se encontraba en medio del círculo que dibujaban los enorme y acogedores sillones de cuero negro, y de entre las revistas, el control remoto del plasma y el florero, tome las llaves del Volvo de mi hermano. Si, sabía manejar; algunas veces usaba el auto de Edward para hacer algunas compras, pero no tenia mi auto aun.

-Voy a sacar el auto, hermano!!- le avise y me dirigí a la puerta que conducía al garaje.

-**NO**!!!- exclamaron mis hermanos al unísono; yo me pare en seco y gire sobre mis talones para mirarlos espantada. Rose le tomaba el brazo a Edward y tiraba de su largo abrigo azul Francia.

-N-No… vayas Anny, yo los sacare- me dijo Rose nerviosa. –Vas a ensuciarte la ropa y tienes una remera blanca!- me dijo sonriendo. _"¿Qué?!! ¿Ensuciarme la ropa?!! Es la excusa mas pobre que le escuche decir!!!" _

-Además…- se metió Edward luego de ser codeado por Rosalie. –Tienes que ir a buscar tu mochila, la dejaste en tu habitación- me dijo con una sonrisa para convencerme. Esa excusa estaba mejor; mi hermano fue más observador, y sabia que había bajado sin mi mochila. Yo fruncí la boca pero asentí y fui a mi habitación; _"¿Por qué no me dejan ir al garaje?"_, pensé _"No puede haber algo tan horrible como para que yo no vaya!!"._

Tome mi mochila y en mi celular comenzó a sonar Full Moon de The Black Ghosts, lo tome y me fije de quien era el mensaje de texto.

"_Ve al campo el fin de semana, te __hará bien respirar aire puro y estar tranquila, angelito. Deje todo preparado, la casa te esta esperando!! _

_Besitos, te quiero mucho cielo!!!"_; tía Renee sí había notado que estaba mal, sonreí para mis adentros, coloque el celular en un bolsillo y baje.

-Mmm, Edward…- le dije dudando, seria el colmo que esta vez por una estupidez mía nos matáramos!! Iba manejando tranquilo, así que aproveche.

-Dime…- dijo serenamente

-Quiero que cuando veas a Liz le pidas disculpas- le dije suavemente sabiendo la repercusión que iba a tener esa frase en él.

-¿Que?!!- exclamo, esperaba que frenara en seco y me de la cabeza contra el vidrio, pero no lo hizo se aferro al volante y me dirigió una mirada envenenada. Yo lo mire con cara de perrito mojado.

-¿Quieres que le pida disculpas a ella, sabiendo que por su estupidez casi nos mata?!!- _"Ahí va otra vez!!!"_. Estaba que echaba chispas y me miraba colérico. Respire profundamente para calmarme y no desubicarme cuando le contestaba. _"Ellos primero, Anna!! Recuérdalo!"_

-Pero no lo hizo, Edward… - le dije muy suavemente, me miro con incredulidad y con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. –Quiero que le pidas disculpas, que seas educado.

Tendrías que haber visto como quedo; la traumaste, hermano!!- le dije recordando la cara de espanto que tenia Liz aquel día; él rió.

-Es lo mínimo que pude haber hecho- me dijo

-Claro, lo peor hubiese sido abalanzarte encima de ella y matarla- le dije con tono de estar analizando la situación. Me miro con cara de estar pensando que era una posibilidad. –Edward!!!- exclame reprochándolo, él rió entre dientes. –No me causa gracia!!!- le dije enfurruñada

-Ay, no!! No me pongas esa cara, Anny; sabes que no la resisto!- me dijo yo sonreí con maldad, pero luego lo mire con ojos sinceros y se dio cuenta que se lo estaba diciendo enserio. –Esta bien, pero solo porque tu me lo pides!!- me dijo en tono burlón, yo reí. –Además… No esta viniendo al Instituto- me dijo alzando las cejas para ver si podía salirse con la suya. _"¿ Viniendo?"_, ah cierto, ya habíamos llegado!!. Apago el auto y bajamos.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- le pregunte, lo pille desprevenido y no supo qué contestar.

-Lo escuche cuando hablabas con Alex…-

-En ningún momento hablamos de eso en frente tuyo!!- le dije, miro para otro lado haciéndose el tonto. –La estuviste buscando!!!- le dije tratando de ocultar la ancha sonrisa que se abría camino en mi boca

-Claro que no!!!- exclamo atajándose

-¿Y por que no me miras Edward?- le dije con una sonrisa malvada. Con él se me hacia muy fácil usar mi sexto sentido.

-Porque sé que si lo hago voy a caer como un tonto!!- me dijo mirándome –Y sabrás que estoy mintiendo- me dijo rendido, yo reí a carcajadas, tomándome el estomago.

-La estuviste buscando!! Así que después de todo te interesa!!- le dije con tono de enterarme recién de todo eso.

-No me interesa!! Es solo que… que… ssstttppp- era muy gracioso cuando mi hermano se ponía nervioso, comenzaba a tartamudear y a hacer ruidos raros; creo que esa es la única diferencia que tenemos!!

-Shhh, ya, ya Edward, tranquilo!!- le dije como si estuviera hablándole a un bebe.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa hermanita!- me dijo un poco fastidiado.

-Esta bien, pero es mejor que le pidas perdón!!- le dije amenazándolo, el rió

-¿O sino que?- me dijo en tono burlón. –¿Me las tendré que ver con tus débiles puños? Oh, no!! Que horror!!! ¿Que será de mi?- hizo gestos exagerados como si estuviera actuando. Yo reí a carcajadas; nosotros dos juntos éramos terribles!! Podíamos pasar horas haciendo bobadas y divirtiéndonos.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra primer clase del día: MUSICA. Como tenia que ser, nos encantaba!! Primero, Segundo y Tercero, tenían esta materia juntos, además de gimnasia.

El aula estaba bien ubicada; arriba de un pequeño escenario se encontraba un piano y las sillas estaban ubicadas en semicírculo alrededor de él. Cuando entramos nos miramos y sonreímos encantados. Edward se sentó al lado del hermano de Liz, que estaba más alejado del resto de los estudiantes, pero antes de hacerlo me beso la frente y saludo con la mano a Alex que tenia un asiento reservado para mí.

Creo que iban a llevarse bien esos chicos, mi hermano era muy reservado y tímido; y, por lo que se veía, el hermano de Liz también.

Camine pasando al lado de las filas de sillas para llegar donde estaba mi amiga; al pasar vi a Alice hablando animadamente con Rose. Cuando me vio agito su manito enérgicamente y la sonrisa radiante le ilumino el rostro. Yo le sonreí y le devolví el saludo. Seguí caminando, _"¿Es que nunca se acababan las sillas? Dios, no llegaba mas!!!"_

Por fin llegue, Alex se paro para saludarme y abrazarme. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo y nos pusimos a hablar en susurros.

-¿Y? Cuéntame que paso hasta ahora!!- le dije entusiasmada, quería escuchar a mi amiga.

-¿A que te refieres precisamente?- me pregunto atajándose antes de contestar cualquier cosa. Como era de esperarse yo sabía porque me lo había preguntado, pero me hice la tonta y le sonreí con maldad.

-Mmm, no lo se!! Yo me refería a la clase; el día de hoy, en si. Pero si me quieres contar de "alguien" más… Puedes!!- le dije con una sonrisa haciendo énfasis en la palabra. –Mmm, tal vez… No lo se! Alguien con cabellos claros y ojos dorados…- termine, ella me miraba y no sabia que contestar, volví a sonreírle.

-Mmm…- se limito a decir

-Ah, vamos Alex, cuéntame que hiciste!!- dije impaciente, ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno… Ayer me lo cruce y le agradecí por haberme salvado- me dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa, yo sonreí encantada

-_Oh, mi hermoso héroe!! Debo darte las gracias, como te lo puedo recompensar? ¿Que debo hacer para que estés a gusto…_- dije en tono poético y con voz cantarina, pero mi amiga abrió grande los ojos y me tomo del brazo para que me callara

-SHHHhhh!!! Cállate, Anny!!!- yo reí con ganas y ella se sumo a mis risas –No es gracioso!!- me dijo

-Claro que si!!!- dije malvadamente. –No me quiero enamorar!!! Si claro!!- ella sonrió

-Dije que le di las gracias como debería hacer cualquiera, no que estoy profundamente enamorada de él. – me dijo con tono explicativo yo reí

-Sinceramente Alex, yo no lo haría- dije con una expresión burlona y ella rió

-Si, eso ya lo se Anna. Pero me refería a las demás personas; tú…- me dijo pensando. –Tu eres un caso especial- me dijo con una sonrisa picara. Yo sonreí y sin darme cuenta hice un paneo general del aula. Me detuve en dos personas que me llamaron la atención por estar hablando, a una la conocía a la perfección, era mi hermano y el otro joven… -Anna, Anny!!- me llamo Alex; no le respondí enseguida porque estaba atónita mirando la escena. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, dentro del semicírculo que formaban las sillas estábamos enfrentados, nada más que ellos estaban en un rincón. –Anny!!- insistió mi amiga

-¿Q-Que?- pregunte volviendo en si y mirándola

-Te tildaste!!- me dijo como si fuera una obviedad

-Ah, si…- dije distraídamente y luego volví a mirar a los chicos. –Pero me tilde con razón! Mira!!!- le tome el mentón y gire su cabeza para que vea lo que estaba viendo yo. Abrió grandes los ojos y luego me miro.

-Mi… Mi hermanito… Hablando con…- me dijo incrédula yo le sonreí con maldad y asentí

-Si, así es. "Tu hermanito" con tu amor imposible!!- le dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro

-¿Desde cu…?- comenzó y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento le conteste

-No lo se. Te digo que estoy tan asombrada como tu. Es raro verlos, pero me divierte porque son muy parecidos. Ninguno de los dos habla mucho… Van a entenderse bien- le dije con confianza ella sonrió.

La clase se baso prácticamente en conocer a la anciana profesora, ver cuantos éramos los alumnos que íbamos a tocar una pieza o a cantar la próxima clase, las expectativas de logro, los modales, etc.

Cada tanto Alex miraba al hermano de Liz y descubría que él también la estaba mirando, era en ese momento cuando mi amiga bajaba la vista un poco sonrojada; me limitaba a sonreír sin decir nada…

-¿Volviste a tu dieta, ya?- me pregunto Alex cuando estábamos en la cafetería eligiendo la comida.

-¿Dieta? ¿Que dieta?- pregunto Edward a mi lado sirviéndose una porción de pizza, Alex sonrió con maldad y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Ves, Anny? Nuestro hermanito come bien, como yo!- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y mirando con desdén mi bandeja. Yo puse cara de _"yo no fui"_

-¿Que tienen de malo las frutas?- dije y Edward rió entre dientes.

-Creo que tuvo un trauma de pequeña. No lo se… Tal vez soñó que la perseguía una pera gigante o que se la comía una manzana…- dijo mi hermano en tono burlón, yo comencé a reír y Alex se unió a mis carcajadas.

-Esa estuvo buena, hermano!!- le dije y chocamos las manos que teníamos libres.

Como de costumbre Alice ya nos reservaba un lugar en la mesa de siempre. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco. Alex estaba sentada al lado de su hermana y nosotros dos enfrente de ellas; mientras comía la manzana me recosté en el costado derecho de Edward como solía hacer siempre.

De repente Alex dio un grito ahogado llevándose la mano al cuello, los tres la miramos sin entender nada.

-EL COLLAR!!!- exclamo aterrada. –El collar que me regalo tía Reneé, no lo tengo!!! Lo perdí!!!- dijo abriendo de par en par los ojos, levantándose bruscamente de la silla y saliendo de la cafetería apresuradamente.

La miramos extrañados por su repentino cambio de humor y por su pánico.

Me incorpore en el asiento tomando la botella de agua con parsimonia y sentí que alguien habría la puerta, me gire para ver si mi amiga había vuelto, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver al hermano de Liz parado en el umbral de la puerta con el collar de Alex en la mano. Yo lo mire fijamente arqueando las cejas y sin darme cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, él me devolvió la mirada y pude leer en ella que me estaba preguntando algo. _"Yo y mi sexto sentido!!!". _

Baje la vista haciéndome la tonta, destape la botella y bebí un sorbo de agua. Sentí que abría la puerta y se retiraba _"Eso va estar interesante!!!"_, pensé sonriendo. Me volví para ver si mi hermano y Alice se habían dado cuenta de algo, pero estaban hablando de las materias que tenia cada uno.

Nos separamos para ir cada uno a su clase, Alex no apareció así que fui a dejar algunas cosas a mi casillero. _"Pero, que habrá pasado? No se la pudo haber comido!!"_,dije para mi en tono irónico.

Estaba yendo a la clase de Lengua cuando me crucé a Jacob que me miraba con su hermosa sonrisa, se la devolví muy contenta. Lo observe mejor y vi que se había cortado el cabello, _(si, soy muy detallista!!!)_ estaba cortito y despeinado, _le quedaba muy bonito!!_

-Hola Anna!!- me dijo con su característica voz ronca

-Hola Jake!!- le dije, me acerque y le toque el cabello. –Te cortaste el pelo!!!- dije, era obvio pero quería hablar con él así que tenia que sacar tema para la conversación. El me sonrió radiante.

-Ah, veo que te diste cuenta!- me dijo un poco abochornado. _"¿Que, nadie lo había hecho? Apuesto a que Alice seguro!!!"_, pensé.

-¿Pero porque te lo cortaste?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño por la curiosidad, me sonrió con tristeza.

-El director; tu sabes, el colegio y "lo de estar presentable"!- dijo en tono burlón, yo le sonreí.

-Ah, eso…- dije. –¿Nadie se dio cuenta?- le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa para saber si había pasado algo entre Alice y él. Me sonrió un poco avergonzado, yo espere intuyendo la respuesta.

-Bueno… Tu sí te diste cuenta- me dijo con una sonrisa picara tratando de convencerme pero no me iba a rendir; sabia que algo había pasado entre ellos.

-¿Nadie mas…?- dije en tono persuasivo alzando una ceja y dándole a entender de que sabia que me estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno…

Alice también- me dijo nervioso, realmente le gustaba. _"Que divino!!!"_, pensé; _"Sabia que se había dado cuenta, debería haber apostado!!!"_, me dije a mi misma. Le sonreí con ganas y el me devolvió el gesto con mas confianza.

-¿Y?- le pregunte ansiosa reprimiendo una sonrisa, me sonrió avergonzado. –¿Que te dijo? ¿Le gusto?-

-Si!- me dijo entusiasmado. –Le gusto y me dijo que era muy amable- estaba eufórico, yo me reí por lo bajo.

-Bien, eso es bueno, Jake!!- le dije para infundirle animo. Es una persona amable y dulce. No te va a costar hablar con ella, y si no lo haces, ella se acercara a ti y te hablara.- le dije segura. Asintió y me regalo una sonrisa. –Ahora tengo que ir a clases; si me quieres preguntar algo mas, ya sabes, no tengo problemas en informarte de algo- le dije sonriéndole.

-Gracias, Anna- me dijo con sinceridad

-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos, Jake- le dije. –Nos vemos!!- le dije dándome vuelta para ir a clases.

-Por cierto…- dijo y me di vuelta para mirarlo. –Escuche a Alice hablando con otra chica rubia…- yo sonreí, _"Mi hermana, seguro!!"_, pensé. –De una tal Anny. ¿Eres tu?- dijo con curiosidad

-Sip, soy yo!!- dije asintiendo

-¿Te llaman así?- pregunto

-Si, no me molesta. Puedes llamarme así si quieres.- dije segura con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo. –Nos vemos, Anny!!!- me saludo acercándose y besándome en la mejilla, yo cuadre los hombros quedando atónita; ningún chico, que no fuera mi hermano, había hecho eso antes, por lo que me pillo desprevenida. Me miro extrañado. –¿Que pasa? ¿Estuvo mal?- pregunto aterrado, yo le sonreí.

-No; no es nada!! No estuvo mal Jake!!- le sonreí. –Nos vemos!!- dije y me fui corriendo porque llegaba tarde a la clase de Lengua.

Me senté al lado de mi amiga que _"milagrosamente"_ había recuperado el collar y me sonreía radiante como siempre.

-Lo recuperaste!!!- le dije alegre, ella me correspondió la sonrisa.

-Si, por suerte. Pensé que no lo encontraría. Era capaz de morirme si lo perdía. Es algo muy especial!!- me dijo mirándome un poco extrañada por mi repentina preocupación hacia ella.

-Que suerte!! Realmente me alegro, Alex!!!- le dije. Estaba de muy buen humor y con más razón estando rodeada de mis soles personales.

Mi amiga frunció el ceño y abrió de par en par los ojos, yo me hice la tonta, como si no lo hubiera notado, como si eso fuera una reacción común en mí.

-¿Te sientes bien, Anny?- me pregunto con miedo

-Si, sip!!!- le mostré una sonrisa y me devolvió el gesto con cara de estar tratando con un loco.

Enseguida volvimos a la clase al ver que entraba el profesor y se doblaba en dos para saludarnos con su voz particular, mientras yo me agarraba el estomago al aguatar la risa…

La clase de Matemáticas y la de Gimnasia pasaron rápido, igual que la tarde en mi casa.

Alrededor de las cinco, cuando estaba en el balcón de mi habitación _"tratando"_ de leer _"La Republica"_ para filosofía, entro Rose diciéndome que había algo esperándome en la puerta de casa. Me levante y salí al porche de entrada donde encontré a Edward parado al lado de una belleza deslumbrante.

Abrí de par en par los ojos y me di vuelta para ver a mi hermana que me miraba con su sonrisa tan característica.

-P-Para mi…- dije con voz ahogada por la emoción, ella enarco una ceja y asintió

-Todo tuyo!!-dijo sonriéndome. Involuntariamente comencé a saltar _(me estaba juntando mucho con mis dos campanitas!!!)_, y me tire en sus brazos para agradecerle.

Me gire y observe a mi hermano que me miraba con una sonrisa picara, levanto la mano derecha y me mostró las llaves, corrí hacia él dando un grito y bajando los escalones para tirarme encima suyo. Me abrazo fuertemente y luego me miro

-Sacalo a pasear!- me dijo riendo entre dientes y tendiéndome las llaves. Yo sonreí radiante y tome las llaves. Pero antes de hacer nada, me separe un poco y mire mi _"tutu"_ nuevo. _"SI!!! TENGO AUTO!!_", pensé.

Mi bebe era un escarabajo Volkswagen ultimo modelo de cuatro puertas y color negro.

Di toda la vuelta y entre, sentí el agradable aroma de los tapizados nuevos y sonreí contenta. Observe el detalle del llavero de cuentas azules, que estaba junto con las llaves; _"Nuestro color favorito!! Edward!!!"_, pensé con una sonrisa.

Mire hacia el costado derecho del interior y encontré que al lado del tablero se encontraba un GPS con pantalla táctil, mas abajo con la radio estaba el reproductor de CD's y un dispositivo para cargar mi ipod. También vi que la caja de cambios tenía la opción _"Automático"_, por lo que no tendría que hacerme mucho matete con los cambios. Soy muy torpe y no quisiera romper mi bebe!!.

Di un grito bien fuerte de felicidad y observe que afuera Rose y Edward se reían.

Encendí _"mi"_ auto, sentí el suave y reconfortante ronroneo del motor, y sonreí.

Fui a dar una vuelta para estrenarlo y luego volví a casa. Había un ambiente calido y de alegría en ella.

Me dirigí a mi habitación exhausta para dormir luego del día que había tenido.

_Me __acosté y sonreí con alegría. Por fin, en lo que iba de mi vida, me sentía realmente en PAZ con los demás y conmigo misma. _

_Cerré los ojos y me dormí enseguida…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo Nº8 **_

_**Alex O'Conell**_

Mi despertador sonó; otro día en el instituto me espera. Me senté en la cama y estiré los brazos

-¡Tengo sueño!- dije en voz alta

Luego de salir del cuarto de baño bajé para saludar a Alice, que seguramente desayunaba

-¡Hermanita!- mientras bajaba la escalera

-Por lo visto, tu también tienes sueño- seguramente había escuchado mi exclamación

-Si- le dije haciendo "pucheros" -Tengo mucho sueño- le dije mientras me sentaba en su falda

-Ya, ya, ya- haciendo de cuenta que tenia un bebe en brazos -Yo también tengo sueño- corriéndome el cabello hacia atrás

-¡No importa!- dije mientras me levantaba de un salto de su falda

-¡Somos jóvenes, bonitas… creo- en voz baja -Y simpáticas!- le dije levantando los brazos. Alice se quedó mirándome extrañada. Ambas rompimos a reír.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde esta la juventud?- dijo actuando y riendo a la vez

-¡Dios!- exclamé riendo. Volvimos a reír juntas

-Ya me voy- dijo mirando la hora

-Yo voy a cambiarme, sino llegaré tarde- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Cuídate- me dijo mientras tomaba las llaves - "Chica joven"- riendo

Subí corriendo las escaleras. La idea de volver a ver al joven Cullen me ponía de muy buen humor… aunque lo negara.

Tome un CD cualquiera del estante y lo puse. Comenzó a sonar Freedom '90 de George Michael. Bailando y cantando desafinado comencé a prepararme. En uno de mis pasos de baile extraños pasé por la ventana; noté que ya no llovía y que no hacia tanto frió por lo que decidí ponerme un vestido. Sin dudarlo me decidí por uno amarillo patito, un poco por arriba de las rodillas -_No tanto_-, ajustado en la cintura y con detalles en negro. Para los pies elegí un par de zapatos de taco alto con la punta abierta, que se atan en los tobillos. El color de ellos combinaba con el amarillo del vestido.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y tomé la sombra amarilla del estante. De los tres tonos de amarillo escogí el más suave. Me delineé los ojos y me puse mascara para pestañas.

-¡Hermosa!- me dije a mi misma, mirándome en el espejo mientras me ponía el collar que me había regalado tía Renee y un par de aros que hacían juego.

Bajé a desayunar, miré dibujos animados mientras lo hacia -_Si, miro dibujos animados, son muy cómicos y divertidos ¡NO ME DA VERGÜENZA!_- Miré la hora, todavía era temprano -_Si que había hecho las cosas rápido_- no le di importancia, tomé mis cosas, entre ellos mis anteojos de sol, -_Aunque no hubiera_- y bajé a la cochera.

-Música- dije inconscientemente, mientras comenzaba a conducir, en voz baja. Encendí la radio: "Cry me a River" estaba sonando en la radio. Inmediatamente el joven Cullen apareció en mi mente, nuevamente. Parece simpático y agradable ¿será eso lo que me atrae de él? Pero hay algo mas que me llama demasiado la atención, es tan fuerte que no logro controlarlo ¿será amor? No no no, es demasiado pronto para hablar de "amor". Además hace solo dos días que lo conozco y el punto más importante es que ni siquiera sé como se siente el amor, por lo tanto no puedo saber ¿pero entonces qué es lo que hace que no deje de pensar en él? Es muy bello y llamativo pero, no. Es algo más lo que me llama la atención, algo que no sé como explicar. Solo sé que no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza y que vive en mis pensamientos desde hace tres días… tres largos días. Y lo peor es que no logro resistirme a él. Tengo que saber si esta cerca de mi, si se encuentra a mí alrededor. Realmente muero por saber que piensa ¿pensará en mi? ¿También yo estaré en sus pensamientos? ¿¡Tendrá novia!? Seguramente un muchacho tan bello y seductor tiene novia. Si, seguramente si … y yo mirándolo de esa manera, debo estar quedando como una desesperada ¡que vergüenza! _Alex nunca imaginé que podrías estar tan confundida por un muchacho… _y con dieciséis años. Lo que siento a esta edad no es amor, no, no es amor, esto que me está ocurriendo, solo trae sufrimiento y problemas. De ahora en adelante lucharé contra mí para no mirarlo, ni hacer nada que tenga que ver con él. Seguramente se me pasará con el tiempo…

Tuve suerte de estar conduciendo por el camino que lleva desde mi casa hasta la carretera, de lo contrario hubiera ocurrido un accidente por mi culpa. Casi me estrello contra uno de los grandes árboles que bordean este camino. No venia a gran velocidad pero no soportaría ver un solo bollito en mi bebe.

Antes de llegar al instituto What is love? Comenzó a sonar -_¡Que casualidad!- _me encanta el ritmo de esa canción. Todavía no había bajado del auto cuando vi a mi "usurpador de pensamientos" en el estacionamiento, apoyado en un auto que supongo que es el suyo

-_Tranquila Alex, no sucederá nada. __No lo mires y entra al instituto normalmente_- pensé.

Lo peor era que estaba estacionado al costado de la puerta, por lo que para entrar debía pasar por el costado suyo. Tomé aire, bajé del auto, caminé -_Cantando en voz baja la canción_- hacia el baúl, saqué la mochila y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada al instituto, mientras lo hacia me di vuelta y con el control cerré mi bebe. Mientras pasaba al lado suyo se me escapó un "What is love?" que hizo que me sonrojara.

Finalmente entré al instituto, todo pareció trascurrir en cámara lenta. Me dirigía a mi casillero pero no pensaba, ni veía, solo iba caminando con los ojos como platos. Parecía hipnotizada

-¡Hola Alex!- escuche pero no lograba voltear la cabeza -¿Alex?- volví a escuchar mi nombre.

-Lo siento- dije sacudiendo la cabeza para "ordenar mis ideas" -¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté sonriendo

-Yo bien- contestó Nicholas -Pero tu… ¿estas bien?- mirándome preocupado.

-Si, Nicholas estoy bien- le respondí -Solo que venia pensando en algo y no te escuché -_¿A qué no saben en quien venia pensando?_-

-¡Que cara pones cuando piensas!- riendo

-¡Oye!- ambos reímos

-Trata de no chocarte con nada- me dijo riendo todavía

-Trataré- le dije sonriendo

Conozco a Nicholas desde que entró al instituto, no nos conocemos demasiado pero estoy segura de que es una estupenda persona.

Me dirigí a mi casillero y luego de acomodar los libros, al salón de música. Allí había pocos chicos ya que todavía era temprano. Un grupo de muchachas estaba sentadas en una punta y en la otra había un par de muchachos de segundo año. Las muchachas parecían estar animadas hablando de algo.

Al entrar todos me miraron -¡Hola!- dije sonriente y saludando con la mano a todos

-¡Hola Alex!- Me dijo uno de los muchachos de segundo, algunos de los muchachos bajaron disimuladamente, la cabeza con vergüenza y los otros que no conocía sonrieron.

Escogí un lugar y puse mis cosas en dos sillas, guardándole un lugar a Anny.

-¡Alex!- me dijo animada una de las muchachas -Ven no te quedes allí sola- _es muy extraño que me digan eso a mi ya que me estoy metiendo en todos lados _

-¿Cómo están?- pregunté en general sonriendo, mientras me acercaba a ellas

-Con una duda terrible Alex!- me contesto una de ella -No te das una idea de cómo estamos- me dijo histérica

-¿Qué les sucede?- pregunté un poco preocupada pero por sus rostros me di cuenta de que no era nada para matarse

-No estamos muriendo de curiosidad por averiguar los nombres de los dos muchachos nuevos que entraron al instituto- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Esto me sorprendió _¡No podía estarme pasando eso!_

-¿Cuáles jóvenes?- les pregunté haciéndome la desentendida

-¡Alex! Hay dos jóvenes nuevos que resaltan de los demás. De estos espantos- dijo haciendo cara de asco al mirar a los muchachos que se encontraban allí.

-¡Ah!- dije mirando el techo, fingiendo que me había acordado -Ya sé de quienes me hablan- tratando de sonreír

-¿Cómo no te acordabas Alex? Después de esa espectacular escena donde uno de los muchachos te salvó de tu caída- me dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos. Yo sonreí -Yo, lo vería por todos lados, hasta en los sueños-

-Bueno- continuó la que estaba hablando al principio -La cuestión es que queremos saber sus nombres y Sarah dice que le preguntemos a la secretaria, pero no sabemos como mas hacer ¿tu que dices?- me preguntó. No podía decir palabra alguna _¿Por qué todo se relacionaba con él?_

_-_Es una estupenda idea- dije yo fingiendo _normalidad _

_-_¡El rubio esta buenísimo!- comentó una de ellas, comentario que me pareció estar de más. Ni siquiera la miré

-Y el morocho…- dijo una mordiéndose los labios -Se me ocurren tantas cosas…- la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado la codeó

-Es una estupenda idea- volví a decirles -Seguramente la secretaria no tendrá problemas en decírselos- cerré la frase con una sonrisa

-Gracias Alex, necesitábamos una opinión que no fuera la nuestra- dijo sonriendo

-No fue nada- sonriendo -Espero que tengan suerte- No sé exactamente lo que sentí en ese momento, pero creo que no fue nada coherente

-Debo terminar unas cosas de literatura, luego hablamos- les dije sonriendo, mientras me dirigía a la silla donde estaban mis cosas -Y me cuentan-

-Claro que si- dijo una de ellas, devolviéndome la sonrisa

El salón ya tenia mas alumnos cuando entró el joven Cullen -_Que no se siente al lado mío, que no se siente al lado mío…_- pensé y por suerte no se sentó a mi lado, pero podía verlo perfectamente desde donde estaba sentada. Noté que no se hablaba con sus compañeros, es mas se sentó lo mas alejado de ellos posible.

No levanté la vista en ningún momento, para que no me viera mirarlo. Además si me veía tendría que, forzadamente, saludarlo.

Luego, Edward y Anny llegaron. Mi hermanito se sentó al lado de mi _"usurpador de sueños" _pero antes me saludó con la mano. Sonriendo le devolví el saludo y me levante para abrazar a Anny que ya había llegado hasta mi.

-¿Y? cuéntame que pasó hasta ahora- me dijo sonriendo

-¿A qué te refieres precisamente?- le pregunté riendo entre dientes, seguramente Anny me preguntaba sobre ese muchacho que no salía de mis pensamientos.

-Mmm... no lo sé- me contestó con cara de _"yo no fui" -Y_o me refería a la clase; el día de hoy, en si. Pero si me quieres contar de "alguien" mas… puedes- me dijo con una sonrisa picarona. Había caído en su trampa _¡maldita pilla! -M_mm, tal vez… no lo sé. Alguien con cabellos claros y ojos dorados- terminó Anny

_-M_mm …- fue lo único que me salió, no sabia que contarle. En realidad no sabia como esconder mi emoción, mis ganas de saltar y mover las manos a los costados de mi cabeza gritando que había hablado con él.

-¡Ah! Vamos Alex, cuéntame que hiciste- me pidió finalmente impaciente.

-Bueno… ayer me lo crucé y le agradecí por haberme salvado- le expliqué nerviosa, tratando de no sonreír de la emoción. Anny hizo una de sus poéticas actuaciones, la cual me puso mas que nerviosa. Temí que el joven la oyera, por la que la tomé del brazo para que se callara

-No es gracioso- le dije avergonzada

-¡Claro que si!- me dijo riendo malvadamente -_"No me quiero enamorar" _- repitió mis palabras -¡seh claro!- burlándose de mi. Esto me dio mucha gracia y me uní a sus risas. Mientras hablábamos Anny se quedo muda y con los ojos como platos.

-Anna, Anny- la llamé preocupada -¡Anny!- dije en un tono mas alto

-¿Q…qué?- dijo mirándome

-Te tildaste- le dije sonriendo

-¡Ah! si- dijo sin darme demasiada importancia. Me tomó el mentón y giró mi cabeza hacia… ¿mi hermanito hablando con el joven Cullen?

-Si, así es. "tu hermanito" hablando con tu amor imposible- dijo sonriendo. La miré bruscamente

-¿Desde cua…?- estaba confundida y asombrada

-No lo sé- me contestó Anny como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos, ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Pero seguramente se llevaran bien ya que ambos son tímidos, por lo que se puede observar.

En la clase de música no hicimos nada, solamente las expectativas de logro, hablamos sobre los modales y que es lo que haríamos durante el año. De vez en cuando no podía resistirme y miraba disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba el hermano de Liz, pero de nada me servia disimular ya que cuando lo miraba él también lo estaba haciendo por lo que rápidamente bajaba la vista y sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

En el almuerzo Alice me mostró al tal Jacob, en quien no lograba dejar de pensar, parece un muchacho muy agradable. Es muy bonito.

En un momento al tocarme el cuello, me di cuenta que el collar que tía Renee me regaló, no estaba allí

-¡El collar!- exclamé **-No lo tengo, se me ha perdido**- inmediatamente me levante y comencé a caminar rápido hacia el pasillo (se podía escuchar el ruido de mis pasos con tacos) Tal vez se me había caído allí. Pero no, nada encontré, por lo que me dirigí al salón de música, revisé debajo de las sillas pero tampoco se encontraba ahí. No tan rápido, me dirigí al estacionamiento con la esperanza de que se me hubiera caído al bajar del auto pero no, tampoco. Desilusionada por haber perdido el collar que tía Renee me había regalado volví al pasillo mirando por debajo de los casilleros. Me agache para mirar debajo del bebedero

-Señorita- me llamó una voz masculina y gruesa ¡tenia que ser él! Ese "señorita" que me había llamado tanto la atención y recordaba a cada momento. Me incorporé inmediatamente. Estaba parado frente a mí a unos setenta centímetros. Ambos nos quedamos mirando en silencio ¿Por qué me había llamado? -Señorita, esto es suyo- me dijo sacando mi collar del bolsillo de su campera.

-¡Mi collar!- dije emocionada. No lo había perdido pero creo que no era eso lo que más me alegraba, sino que él lo había encontrado

-Así es- me dijo con una hermosa e irresistible sonrisa -Se le ha caído en el salón de música- estirando la mano para dármelo

-¡Gracias!- le dije en verdad agradecida. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, cuando mis manos tocaron las suyas. El roce de su piel con la mía, me hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Su piel tan fría y pálida era el pasillo que me llevaba a la inconciencia. Podría no haber tocado sus manos al tomar el collar, pero inconscientemente o no, lo hice. Su mirada dice tantas cosas que no puedo comprender, pero era tan hermosa que podría estar toda mi vida mirándolo.

Nuestras manos se separaron, después de un eterno lapso de tiempo

-¿Cómo supiste que es mío?- le pregunté intrigada y asombrada, curvando mis labios en un intento de sonreír.

-Bueno…- comenzó -Vi que lo traía puesto esta mañana, cuando entró al instituto- me explicó. Eso quiere decir que cuando entré al instituto, me dedico una simple mirada, lo cual significa mucho para mi -_¡Wow! Que detallista- _pensé. Me avergoncé un poco, por no haberlo saludado 

_-_¿Esta mañana? No te vi- fingiendo que no lo había visto. Es muy raro pero de pronto los nervios desaparecieron y pude hablar normalmente ante él.

-Era difícil que me viera- _¡que caballero! Hasta me da la razón _-No estaba tan a la vista- curvando sus hermosos labios.

-Gracias otra vez por el collar- agradeciéndole nuevamente -Creí que lo había perdido-

-No es nada señorita- _es tan dulce su manera de hablar. _Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. Miré el piso y sonreí avergonzada

-Siempre tú… _salvándome- _mirando sus hermosos ojos, sonriendo. Él sonrió

-Es un placer para mi- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. _¡Dios! No puede ser tan caballero y bello a la vez. _Sonreí tímidamente. Él se quedó observándome y curvó sus labios tiernamente -Soy Jasper Cullen- se presentó.

-Alex O'Conell- le extendí la mano

-Alex- repitió mi nombre en voz baja, mientras tomaba mi mano. El pensamiento de _"nos daremos las manos" _desapareció cuando mirándome a los ojos, se inclino para besar mi mano. Sentí como sus helados labios se apoyaron sobre ella. Primero el inferior y luego el superior, tan lentamente que parecía un sueño. Sin retirar sus bellos labios… cerró los ojos y olió mi mano como si estuviera oliendo el perfume de las flores. Eso fue muy extraño, pero me pareció mas que dulce -Es un verdadero placer Alex- Mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando él lo pronunciaba…

-Jasper- repetí su nombre tratando de tapar, bajo cinco metros mis ganas de abrazarlo.

-Así es, señorita- riendo entre dientes

-Puedes trátame de tu- le dije mirándolo tiernamente -Pero si te incomoda puedes seguir diciéndome _"señorita", _es muy tierno-

-Soy un poco antisocial - dijo riendo y mirando el suelo -Pero contigo no tendré problemas- me dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes en una hermosa sonrisa -Además tu nombre es hermoso… Alex- era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre lo que me hizo suspirar.

-Gracias Jasper- le agradecí -Tu nombre también es muy bonito- le dije animada. Todo era risas parecía estar en las nubes. El inoportuno timbre sonó.

-Bueno… debemos volver a clases- dije apenada.

-Así es- dijo él haciendo una mueca de desagrado -Me encantaría quedarme hablando contigo- me dijo sonriendo

-También a mi- le dije mirándolo con ojos tiernos desde mi pequeña altura. Las mudas miradas volvieron a repetirse -Bueno me voy o llegaré tarde a clases- le dije mirando el reloj

-De acuerdo- se mostraba apenado -Nos vemos después- me dijo mostrando sus hermosos dientes. Ese después ¿hacia referencia a _"nos vemos en gimnasia"_? -Cuídate Alex-

-Adiós Jasper- le dije sonriéndole, aunque mi sonrisa no fuera tan perfecta y _compradora_ como la suya. Él se quedó mirándome, me di vuelta porque me chocaría contra algo por mirarlo.

Me dirigí a la siguiente clase, caminando sobre una nube. Afortunadamente llegué antes que Anny, lo que le impediría el interrogatorio.

- ¡lo recuperaste! - me dijo Anny y se notaba contenta

- Si, por suerte. Pensé que no lo encontraría. Era capaz de morirme si lo perdía. Es algo muy especial- le dije mientras me lo colocaba nuevamente en el cuello. Anny se alegró mucho porque lo había encontrado y reacciono muy positiva lo que me sorprendió.

Esperé muy ansiosa la clase de gimnasia. Al entrar al gimnasio Jasper se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, mientras su profesor tomaba lista. Lo miré y no pude evitar sonreírle, él me sonrió también, su hermosa sonrisa me hacia poner de muy buen humor. Durante el partido pude descargar mis ganas de saltar, correr y gritar. No faltaron las miradas durante la clase, pero creo que disimulé muy bien.

Luego de gimnasia, al salir de las duchas y dirigirme a la puerta, _misteriosamente_ me crucé con Jasper. Mis pulsaciones se aceleraron cuando lo vi caminando hacia la puerta. ¿Me habría esperado? No debía ilusionarme con él pero estaba muy feliz.

Talvez el ruido de mis tacos hizo que se diera cuenta de que yo venia detrás de él. Se dio vuelta y se quedó parado mirándome

- ¡Jasper! - le dije mientras caminaba hacia él

- Alex - me dijo sonriendo - te he visto jugar, si que estaba con todas las pilas puestas hoy - mientras caminábamos juntos hacia la puerta

-Me encantan los deportes- le dije sonriendo -A Anny también le gustan, hacemos un buen equipo en el handball-

-Algo más que sé de ti- me dijo mirándome con ojos tiernos

Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta, luego nos despedimos y cada uno se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su auto. Tardamos lo mismo en subir al auto y arrancar. Él me dio, paso para que yo saliera primero, lo saludé con la mano y le toqué bocina. Luego en la carretera lo perdí de vista.

Al llegar a la casa noté que mi hermana, Alice no había llegado todavía. Apoyé la mochila arriba de la mesa y busqué el celular para llamarla, justo en ese momento me llegó un mensaje de ella: _"Estoy bien hermanita, iré a comprar unas cosas y voy para casa. Te quiero Alice". _

Luego de contestarle el mensaje, subí a mi habitación, me quité lo zapatos y me dirigí al cuarto de relax. Allí puse música, apague la luz, me recosté en el sillón y me quedé dormida. No sé exactamente que fue lo que soñé pero cuando mi hermana me despertó tenia la sensación de haber soñado con él

-Te desperté quince minutos antes para que puedas prepararte- me dijo mi hermana en voz baja, acariciándome el cabello

-¡Hermanita!- dije desperezándome y estirando los brazos para que me abrasara. Ella me abrazó y me besó la frente

-¿Has descansado un poco?- me preguntó mientras continuaba acariciándome el cabello

-Así es, estaba muy cansada- le dije abriendo los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar

-¡Vamos!- me dijo Alice moviéndome -Contaré hasta tres y debes levantarte- desordenando mi cabello

-De acuerdo- le dije media dormida

-1, 2 y 3- exclamó Alice y yo salté del sillón

- ¡ya estoy! - dije levantando los brazos. Alice rió

- te he puesto la ropa arriba de tu cama, pontela así nos vamos- me dijo riendo aun

-Esta bien- le dije riendo

Alice y yo ya estábamos listas para ir a correr, nos dirigimos a la puerta, Alice la abrió

-¡Ay que frío que hace!- exclamamos a coro ambas. Nos miramos y reímos, luego nos quedamos mirando

-Yo voy por las camperas- dijo Alice, somos tan parecidas que seria una locura decir que no somos hermanas

Alice trajo las camperas y ya estábamos listas para salir a correr. Hacia mucho frío y el tiempo estaba horrible. Fuimos por los alrededores de Forks como hacíamos siempre. Oscureció y seguíamos corriendo

-¿Vamos por aquí?- le pregunté a Alice

-Alex ¿eso es una calle?- me preguntó desconfiando - nunca fuimos por allí, además está oscuro ya - Alice se notaba preocupada

-Vamos nunca hemos ido por ahí; solo para ver que hay- le dije. Ambas estábamos paradas en el medio de una calle, poco transitada

-Otro día hermanita- me dijo con ternura Alice -Además nos hemos alejado demasiado-

-De acuerdo- acepté -Pero no te olvides - abriendo los ojos como platos

-No lo haré- me dijo sonriendo -Vamos apuesto que ya estas cansada-

-Una carrera hasta la otra esquina- le propuse

-De acuerdo, la que pierde lava los platos- apostó Alice

-¡Hecho!- comenzamos a correr. Alice iba ganándome pero en el ultimo tramo logré alcanzarla y terminé ganando -¡Si! Lavaras los platos Alice O'Conell- le dije señalándola

-¡Me has ganado!- dijo sorprendida -De acuerdo yo lavo-

Descansamos un momento en esa esquina y comenzamos a trotar nuevamente hacia la casa

-¡Oye!- recordé que Alice debía contarme lo que había ocurrido con Jacob -¿Qué sucedió hoy con Jacob?- le pregunté guiñándole un ojo. Ella rió entre dientes y se sonrojó

-Se ha cortado el cabello- me comentó -¿Qué te ha parecido?- me preguntó curiosa

-Es muy bonito- le dije sonriendo, para que sepa que tiene mi apoyo -Y párese agradable- agregué

-Y lo es- me informó con una enorme sonrisa Alice -Es simplemente hermoso - dijo suspirando

-¡Valla!- exclamé -Si que te ha gustado ¿y él?-

-Creo que también siente algo por mi- me dijo moviendo, de la misma manera que yo muevo las manos cuando algo me alegra

-¡Que emoción!- exclamé yo

Ambas continuamos hablando del tal Jacob, mientras corríamos. Al llegar a la casa tomamos una ducha, cenamos al terminar Alice tenia que lavar los platos

-Te ayudaré- le dije sonriendo y poniéndome a su lado, al verla lavar los platos sola

-Gracias- me dijo y se estiró un poco y besó mi frente

Una vez que terminamos de lavar los platos saludé a Alice, fui a mi habitación y ella a la suya.

Preparé las cosas para el instituto al día siguiente, me puse el pijama y me acosté.

La escena con Jasper daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Cuando tomo mi mano y se inclinó para besarla. Esa manera tan formal de hablar y de expresarse que tiene es muy rara pero muy dulce a la vez. El aroma de su aliento tan adictivo y delicioso, todavía podía sentirlo.

No me había dormido, cuando escuche el grito de Alice llamándome

- ¡ALEX!- gritó mi hermana desde su habitación

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE ALICE?- le grité desde mi habitación

-MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ESTAN CONECTADOS- me informó. Me levanté de un salto y busque mi computadora portátil que se encontraba arriba de mi escritorio y volví a recostarme. Enseguida me conecté. Alice, mi madre y mi padre estaban conectados

-_Gracias por la información _- le escribí a Alice

- _No es nada hermanita _- me contestó con un icono que tiraba besos

-_¡Hola! Mamá _- le escribí a mi madre

-_Hola mi sol _- me contestó ella. Mientras ella me escribía un mensaje yo le escribí a mi padre. Él me contestó de inmediato. Nuestros padres nos dijeron que estaban en Boston y que seguramente el fin de semana, vendrían a Forks. También nos dijeron que habían hablado con tía Renee y que esta les había comentado que había venido de visita.

No hablamos demasiado ya que nuestros padres no querían que vallamos a dormir tarde.

Volví a despedirme de Alice pero esta vez a través de la computadora y luego me dormí sin ningún problema.

Este día había sido _¡estupendo! _Y aunque me lo negara a mi misma, el motivo de que mi día hubiera sido el mejor es Jasper Cullen, mi _usurpador de pensamientos_. Él quien no logro sacar de mi cabeza y que espero con ansias ver al día siguiente…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo nº 9 Lizzy Cullen **

**Cazando en el hotel y en el bosque:**

En la noche me tome un baño y me relaje, aunque mi cabeza no dejaba de trabajar y no me permitía relajarme completamente.

Estuve un tiempo largo en la bañadera escuchando música y practicando algunas canciones, luego salí para que Emmett pudiera bañarse también. Me había puesto mi pijama y mis ojotas todas recubiertas de peluche (aunque no pudiera dormir adoraba estar en pijama me sentía muy humana y cómoda).

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado; Emmett había salido del baño y se había puesto a mirar televisión en el living del cuarto.

Estuvimos toda la noche así, haciendo nada, cada uno en su mundo.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, todavía el sol no salía y cuando se asomara no se vería ya que el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes.

Habíamos decidido salir a cazar un rato y tomar un poco de aire.

Me puse unos shorts tiro alto de Jean celeste claro con textura a rayas, una musculosa rosa y un pulóver sin mangas gris de jogging con un escote pronunciado que dejaba ver la musculosa debajo y se ajustaba desde la cintura hacia abajo; una boina rosa que combinaba con la musculosa y unas converses del color del pulóver. Espere a que Emmett también se cambiara de ropa. El sencillo como siempre; se puso unos pantalones Levis, una musculosa blanca y sobre ésta un pulóver negro.

Cuando estuvo listo decidimos salir ya que era temprano y no había tanta gente en el hotel.

Bajamos y por suerte Carol, la recepcionista, no estaba a la vista, seguramente no había llegado todavía.

El aire de afuera era puro y húmedo. Ese día raramente hacia calor, una locura de la madre naturaleza si me preguntan, pero siempre nublado, las nubes eran dibujo constante en nuestra vida. El viento soplaba haciendo que los aromas chocaran en mi rostro y mi pelo, medianamente largo y con ondas, se revolvieran con el aire.

-¿A dónde vamos Em?- le pregunte cuando ya estábamos fuera del hotel. El estaba más interesado que yo en cazar y me gustaba verlo como utilizaba su buen olfato para saber donde había buenas presas.

-Mmm… me parece que a cuatro kilómetros de aquí hacia el sur hay un par de venados cerca del río y…- decía mientras olfateaba de un lado a otro buscando los aromas de nuestras presas. Yo también podía hacerlo, pero sabía que a Emmett le encantaba hacer esto.

La cara en un momento de le ilumino y no tuve que leer su mente para saber que había encontrado su presa

-…una exquisita manada de osos a unos ocho kilómetros al norte mmm.....- se relamía los labios con la lengua, ya saboreando a los osos que podría cazar

-Supongo que querrás ir para allá ¿no?- le pregunte ya sabiendo su respuesta

-Podemos Lizzy por favor, por favor, te lo ruego- por poco y se arrodillaba para convencerme.

-Mmm… ¿me queda alguna otra opción?- le dije sonriendo y comencé a correr en lo que sentía el aroma de los osos.

-Te juego una carrera- le grite cuando ya había corrido unos quinientos metros delante de él.

El bosque era frondoso y hermoso, tenia grandes árboles de distintos verdes, pero nada se comparaba con el de Forks, era el mas verde que había visto en mis noventa años, era como una vez escuche en un pensamiento de una humana, un "planeta alienígena."

Pasamos por un pequeño lago y vimos unos cuantos animales que salían despavoridos cuando nos sentían; éramos sus depredadores.

Saltamos algunas rocas bastante grandes por el camino, hasta que pudimos escuchar unos pequeños sonidos de pasos pesados.

Eran cinco osos pardos y bastante grandes por cierto.

Estábamos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos a unos cien metros de ellos observando sus movimientos

-Es hora- dijo Emmett. Se abalanzó sobre nuestra presa

El oso rugió muy fuerte y quiso protegerse de Em.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo y le grite a mi hermano

-¡Emmett no!- Em se dio vuelta para mirarme. El oso aprovecho su situación; lo ataco y le rasguño el brazo. Emmett ni lo sintió pero no estaba muy contento de que el oso lo haya atacado. Tuve que interceder para que no cometiera una locura.

Me metí en el medio y saque a los tirones a mi hermano, me fue muy difícil por su tamaño gigantesco pero pude por lo menos arrastrarlo un poco

-Emmett basta, déjala ahora te explico, pero tranquilízate por favor tienes que volver en si- sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón y su mirada era de odio

-¡BASTA EMMETT!-tuve que gritarle para que me hiciera caso y saliera de ese trance en el que estaba.

Nos separamos unos metros mas de la manada mi hermano estaba que echaba chispas.

-¡Elizabeth Cullen que rayos te sucede!- estaba furioso nadie me llamaba por mi nombre completo, a no ser que me ignoraran o estuvieran muy enojados, no tenia una muy buena reacción ante eso. Yo odiaba que me llamaran así.

-Primero Emmett McCarty Cullen no me llames así, y segundo te detuve por una razón muy importante- yo ya estaba furiosa a estas alturas

-Que???- seguía gritándome

-Escucha- le dije. El se quedo callado y espero tratando de oír

-Que???, solo escucho los corazones de los osos que se están yendo-

-Exacto ¿cuantos corazones sientes?- escucho por un segundo mas y luego me respondió como si fuera una obviedad

-Siete- pensó un segundo –¿Siete?- y miro a los osos que ya se habían alejado un trecho bastante largo

-Si, son siete y el oso que atacabas es una osa y esta embarazada de dos oseznos, que tu ibas a dejar sin madre y matar sin compasión- Emmett se quedo mirándome extrañado, pensaba en porque me interesaban tanto unos animales.

-Emmett eres un insensible como estaría Esme si tú murieras- le dije

-yo no puedo morir Liz- ARGH…era tan… tan… Emmett!

-Es una suposición, por Dios Emmett!!!- este vampiro me exasperaba

-Bueno esta bien Liz, entiendo tu punto, y te doy las gracias por no hacerme un asesino de bebes osos- me dijo sonriendo

-oseznos Emmett, son oseznos no bebes osos… eres un tonto- le dije se rió pero su expresión cambio rápidamente a una de enojo de nuevo

-Ahora tendrás que buscarme algún rico animal para que me alimente sino quieres que de media vuelta y me arrepiente de mi decisión sin importarme un rábano todo, y sabes que será mi instinto de vampiro y no mi culpa- me dijo reprendiéndome.

-Oh si claro vamos grandulón busquemos algo para que puedas comer-

Estuvimos corriendo un rato mas hasta que pude encontrar unos pumas que estaban deliciosos. No me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenia hasta que ví esos espectaculares manjares y sacie mi hambre de sangre.

Encontramos algún que otro alce o animal más pequeño para terminar de satisfacernos y fuimos nuevamente hacia la ciudad para volver al hotel.

En el camino ninguno dijo nada, los dos pensábamos y en la misma cosa: volver. Queríamos volver a Forks, al instituto, a ver a nuestra familia y a ciertos hermanos de pelo cobrizo.

¿Qué estaría pasando sin nosotros allá?

-Em, tu te sientes muy desesperado por el hambre…-me refiero a mas a la que tienes siempre Emmett- le dije al ver que ya iba a abrir la boca para decirme que el siempre tiene hambre

-Mmm… no para nada ¿Qué quieres volver hermanita?, ¿Eddie te vuelve loca eh?- siempre tan observador cuando no tiene que serlo

-La verdad es que si Em, estoy todo el maldito día pensando en el, en que si esta bien en si le pasa algo o en muchas otras cosas mas? Y TU no estas muy lejos de estar igual que yo!- seguí –Y no le digas Eddie, no le gusta- le defendí. Sabía que Edward odiaba que le llamaran así.

-Ay ella como lo defiende…- me burlo -¿De verdad te interesa no?- siguió esta vez mas serio.

-No lo se, solo lo ví un día y ya creo que me estoy volviendo loca si no lo veo lo antes posible. Es como si quisiera protegerlo NECESITARA protegerlo-

-_Que incomodo estar hablando de estas cosas con Emmett. Casi siempre lo hacia con Esme o Jazz en ultima instancia pero EMMETT por dios de enserio que tengo que estar mal-_

Liz…- me llamo la atención Emmett, me había quedado pensando y no le prestaba atención –No te preocupes, a mi me sucede lo mismo, ya hablamos de esto y no quiero que te pongas mal. Ellos son personas… especiales en todas las formas; desde su manera de ser hasta en su aroma, eso es lo que sucede y como lamentablemente no podemos saber el futuro (jeje) debemos dejar que las cosas sucedan y luego veremos- _wow! El que tengo en frente no es el Emmett que yo conozco_

-¿Donde esta Emmett y tu que hiciste con mi hermano?- le dije bromeando

-No siempre puedo ser un payaso Liz… aunque este siempre demostrando eso por dentro me doy cuenta de las cosas y de enserio quiero ayudar- en sus ojos solo se veía sinceridad, sabia que hablaba con la verdad y eso me daba mucho gusto

-te lo agradezco Em, de enserio gracias- le sonreí

-¿Pero tu que piensas de volver unos días antes? No iremos a la escuela, solo estaremos en casa no salimos de allí y cazaremos alrededor de la casa, pero no te quiero obligar Em, haremos lo que prefieras- le pregunte. Esperaba que me respondiera que si, pero no lo obligaría a que nos fuéramos si el necesitaba mas tiempo para recomponerse. No me podía guiar por sus pensamientos porque estos estaban encontrados y me parecía de muy mala educación no preguntarle.

-Creo que seria lo mejor, además me parece que estaremos mucho mas tranquilos cerca de Carlisle, Jazz y del apoyo de Esme. Siempre fueron de mucha ayuda y nunca nos dejaron solos-

-tuvimos suerte- termine yo –de enserio no te molesta Em porque pod….- pero no termine ya que Emmett me estaba callando la boca con su dedo- De enserio Lizzy mañana nos volvemos con Jazz y Esme cuando los veamos en la casa, ahora tenemos que empacar para llegar hasta allá, no queda muy lejos pero podemos salir temprano- me sonrió

-Em!- lo llame; se dio vuelta y me miro –gracias. Te quiero hermanito- le dije sonriendo

–Y yo a ti "_retoño"_- _jaja_

–Hace mucho que no hablabas en el viejo idioma- _lo que llamábamos nosotros el viejo idioma era como hablábamos en nuestra época, cuando éramos humanos, si nos escucharan los humanos "modernos" les seria raro que habláramos como sus abuelos, por eso nos acostumbramos a hablar "modernamente"_ _como le decía Emmett_

–Ya lo extrañaba- me dijo.

Habíamos estado todo el día fuera y llegamos pasada la tarde al hotel. En la recepción estaba otra chica que no era Carol, me pareció raro pero supuse que tendría el turno nocturno de recepcionista.

Ya era de noche y nosotros teníamos todo listo para dejar la habitación, mientras Emmett había empacado yo me cambie otra vez; me puse unos Jean oscuros desgastados, una musculosa violeta fuerte y sobre esta un pulóver gris con los hombros descubiertos en los pies solo unos zapatos negros con poco taco ya que tendría que manejar

Emmett se puso una remera manga larga azul con un suéter negro y unos pantalones de Jean también pero de un azul claro combinando con su remera y sus clásicas zapatillas que amaba usar.

Bajamos y mientras yo hacia el check out de la habitación Emmett hablaba a casa para contarles lo que haríamos mañana cuando llegáramos a la "Casa de Esme" como nos gustaba decirle, ya que la había echo ella a su gusto y semejanza y gracias eso la casa era hermosa.

_Wow de enserio son hermosos, Carol no mentía cuando hablaba de ellos aunque se ven muy jóvenes… que lastima que hoy tuviera su día libre y no tuviera el privilegio de ver a esa preciosura por ultima vez mira lo que es esa espalda…_ la mujer de la recepción estaba mirando a Emmett que hablaba por teléfono a unos metros nuestro y justo se le había levantando un poco la parte de atrás de la remera porque había levantado el brazo para hacer una seña a Jasper del otro lado aunque el no la viera. La mujer se estaba babeando literalmente por mi hermano, ya había pasado por esto y no tenia ganas de hacerlo nuevamente así que iba a ser muy concreta y directa.

-Mmm...… podrías dejar de babearte con mi novio y hacerme el check out de la suite presidencial por favor- le dije con mi peor cara de perro.

-Ah… ummm..... hhh… s..sii si señorita enseguida-me contesto toda trabada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par - _jaja tendrías que ver tu cara pequeña- pensaba yo_

-_Me acaba de decir lo que pienso o es que ya estoy loca- _pobre yo la trataba mal y ella pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca.

Termine de hacer el tramite y salimos del hotel para buscar el auto. Tanta suerte tenia en esta existencia que vivo que el mismo vallet parking estaba afuera con mi auto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que hayan pasado una buena estadía en el Sutton Place Hotel deseamos volver a verlos pronto_ en especial tu preciosura_- nos dijo con su boca y con sus pensamientos termino, mientras me entregaba las llaves.

Me alegre mucho que no dijera nada en voz alta ya que Emmett se volvería insoportable si lo escuchara.

Subimos las valijas, Emmett le dio propina, que no se merecía, subimos a mi bebe y salimos del hotel hacia la carretera.

Cuando ya habíamos pasado un largo trecho de carretera se me ocurrió poner uno de mis CDs de Evanescence en el estéreo y cuando Emmett abrió la cajuela descubrió un papel rosa dentro. Me miro y yo le conteste la mirada sin saber que era, mí hermano lo abrió y leyó en voz alta lo que decía:

"**Espero que cuando vuelvas hayas dejado a ese monstruo que tienes como novio y preguntes por mi, no me olvides yo no me olvidare de ti…"**

**Scott**

_-Oh maldición aquí viene de vuelta- mire a Emmett que sonreía de oreja a oreja y comencé a contar interiormente nuevamente…_

_-Este será un corto pero pesado viaje-pensé mientras comenzaba a escuchar las bromas de Emmett._


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo nº10:

Jueves de la primera semana de clases: _"Ya esta terminando por suerte!!!"_, exclame para mi en… ¿un sueño?

Abrí los ojos al sentir la voz de mi hermano que me llamaba como todos los días.

-Vamos, Anny. Así podrás sacar tu _"tutu"_- me dijo con sarcasmo y dulzura a la vez. Yo reí debajo de las cobijas y me incorpore.

-¿Te crees gracioso, estupido propietario de un _"flamante Volvo"_?!!!- le pregunte con sarcasmo bromeando, el rió entre dientes.

-Lo lamento _"chica escarabajo"_!!- dijo retrucándome la broma. Ambos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y comenzamos a reír al unísono. Fue cómico porque los dos nos imaginamos lo mismo; una Anna con alas, ojos grandes y brillantes, antenas y patas peludas!! –Vamos, sino llegaras tarde como de costumbre!- dijo y luego me miro con una sonrisa picara y malvada. –No se como hace Alex para resistir a tu impuntualidad- dijo frunciendo la boca en gesto de reproche de señor mayor: _"JA, si la viera a la otra tardando horas en decidir la ropa que se va a poner!!!"_, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Será que ella sí me quiere!!- dije haciendo puchero y mirando hacia un costado "llena de dolor"; _"Dios!! Que mala soy actuando!!!". _Mi hermano rió entre dientes,_ "Ay, no!! Me va a seguir la corriente! Mierda, no vamos a terminar mas!!! Va a tener que venir Rose a sacarnos!!!"_, pensé.

-Ella sí te quiere…?- repitió apenado. –Hiere mis sentimientos señorita- dijo hundiendo el rostro entre las manos mientras fingía que estaba llorando. _"Es muy bueno actuando!!! Que envidia!!!"_, pensé riendo para mi. Le sentaría bien actuar; es atractivo, su dulce y armoniosa voz llama la atención y le ayudaría a desinhibirse más. Seria un buen actor.

-Sabes que no puedo contestarte.- dije apenada. –Me ganaste!!- termine, él rió con superioridad y luego de revolverme el pelo salio de la habitación.

Me levante y dirigí al cuarto de baño; la ducha me relajo y me puso de buen humor.

Ate mi pelo mojado para que no me cayera en la cara mientras abría mi ropero para elegir que ropa ponerme. _"¿Será posible que no quiera ponerme nada?! De ser por mi iría en pelo…"_, me dije a mi misma pero no pude concretar mis pensamientos porque di media vuelta y fui a la ventana; corrí las cortinas para ver como estaba el día. No hacia frío, estaba nublado pero no para llover; sonreí alegre. _"Como me gustan los días nublados!!"_, exclame para mi.

Volví resignada al ropero, suspire derrotada cuando llegue y observe la ropa prolijamente ordenada (Mi hermana!), _"Ay Rose, ¿por qué tienes que meterte?_, pensé sonriendo con ternura. Seguro el día anterior había entrado a la habitación para juntar la ropa que iba a lavar y no pudo resistirse a ordenarme el ropero. No era que yo no lo podía hacer, era demasiado perezosa y como a mi hermana le encantaba ordenarlo… aprovechaba. Ya sabia que me la ordenaba por gama de colores, por temporada estacional, los sacos por un lado, los sweaters por otro, las chaquetitas colgadas en las perchas, los pantalones en estos cajones, las remeras en estos otros, las carteras aquí, los zapatos allí… Sí, mi hermana es así de compulsiva!!

Encima de todo no podía ir vestida así nomás, mi cabeza rodaría por los pasillos del colegio _(eso es lo malo de tener dos amigas y una hermana fanáticas de la ropa!). _Tome lo que me pareció adecuado con mi estado de ánimo y el día, optando por la combinación de blanco, negro y gris.

Me puse unos pantalones de jean Oxford oscuros, zapatillas Converse blancas (mala idea por si llegaba a llover…), una remera ajustada de mangas cortas gris con un estampado de la Torre Eiffel en grises mas oscuros y negros, en la muñeca derecha me puse unas pulseras cuadradas y facetadas, y como abrigo un saquito fino abierto.

Tome la mochila, colocando el celular y el ipod dentro, y cerré las cortinas.

Iba bajando el quinto escalón, cuando pise en falso y caí al suelo gritando "Augh!!", porque sabía que eso me iba a doler. Edward apareció de la nada esperándome al pie de las escaleras con los brazos tendidos para agarrarme.

-Te tengo!- dijo y me tomo, pero no estaba bien parado y al hacerlo caímos los dos al suelo. Él de espaldas y yo encima de él, ambos comenzamos a reír a mandíbula batiente desparramados en el suelo. –Creo que no!!- finalizo entre carcajadas. Rose apareció de la cocina con cara de reproche pero al vernos en el suelo comenzó a reír también.

-¿Otra vez Anny?- me pregunto cuando estábamos en la cocina desayunando. –Vives en esta casa desde que naciste y aun no te conoces los escalones de memoria?- me dijo con tono cansino.

Es la pura verdad, vivo allí desde que tengo memoria y sin embargo me llevo puestos escalones, paredes, columnas…

Suelo ser muy torpe y caerme siempre, vivo por los suelos, aunque tengo días en los que no me caigo y otros en los que soy un trapeador!!. Lo mas cómico es que me caigo en zonas planas donde no hay relieves, el Instituto es un claro ejemplo de lo que significa patinar para mi.

Es parte de mi vida ir a los hospitales, la sangre no me impresiona para nada y estoy acostumbrada a los dolores que acarrean los golpes. Mis hermanos se acostumbraron a esto también ya que son ellos los que me llevan cuando me lastimo.

Le sonreí y luego mire a mi hermano que estaba aguantando la risa.

-Lo siento Rose, sabes que no lo hago a propósito y que soy torpe- le dije un poco seria ya que me molestaba repetírselo. Ella me sonrió con comprensión en los ojos.

-Si, eso lo se mi vida; pero soy yo la que tengo que llevarte y firmar los partes médicos en el hospital- me dijo

-Estas faltando a la verdad- se metió Edward. –Yo también suelo llevarla- dijo con una picara sonrisa. –Y a mi no me molesta!!- dijo en tono de niño de cinco años. Hace eso cuando quiere que me pelee con Rose, no siempre le funciona ya que solemos hablar civilizadamente con mi hermana. _"Jeje, vas a fallar esta vez, hermanito!!!"_, pensé con voz cantarina. Sonreí y termine de desayunar.

-¿Hace frío afuera?- pregunte dirigiéndome a mi hermana, ella me miro frunciendo la boca indecisa.

-No en realidad, pero te diría que te llevaras un saquito. Estamos en Forks y nunca se sabe, puede largarse a llover en cualquier momento- me dijo sonriendo. Llevaba una camisola y unos pantalones finos, acompañados con unos tacos altos como de costumbre; su hermoso y rubio cabello estaba suelto con ondas. –Nos vemos _amore_!!- me dijo y me beso la mejilla despidiéndose

-Nos vemos!!- le conteste. Fui al living a esperar a mi hermano que se estaba cambiando.

Cuando bajo las escaleras me regalo su hermosa sonrisa y me tomo de la mano para llevarme al garaje. Rose le había elegido la ropa, por lo que tenia puesto una remera de mangas largas gris con un sweater negro arriba, pantalones de jean oscuros y las zapatillas, igual que yo.

Cada uno subió a su respectivo auto y marcho hacia el Instituto. Luego de prometerle de que no iba a cometer imprudencias y de convencerlo con mi sonrisa, se perdió de vista ni bien salimos a la carretera.

No estaba llegando tarde, así que fui tranquila y puse la radio donde sonaba unos de mis temas favoritos de Paramore, CrushCrushCrush; sonreí alegre y cante todo el viaje.

-Rock and roll, baby

Don't you know that we're alone now?

I need something to sing about…- cantaba mientras buscaba el auto de Alex para estacionar el mío al lado.

Lo encontré; allí estaba el inconfundible Audi A7 celeste cielo y su dueña apoyada en él con expresión perdida y… _"¿acaso son babas las que cuelgan de sus comisuras?!! Seguro se encontró con su enamorado!!"_, pensé.

Di la vuelta y estacione en tres maniobras _"Perfecto!!!"_.

Me reí al ver el rostro lleno de curiosidad de mi amiga al observar el auto de lo que pensó seguro, era un nuevo alumno.

Pero al verme abrió los ojos como platos y un montón de expresiones aparecieron en su rostro: _Emoción, Encanto, Felicidad, Ganas de gritar_, entre otras, jejeje.

Me baje del auto pero hubo algo después de que cerrara la puerta que estropeo el momento de felicidad y perfección que teníamos ambas con el auto. Alex se acerco para saludarme pero me tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo apoyando las manos y rodillas para no golpearme la cara.

-Ay, Anny!!!- exclamo horrorizada dándose vuelta y dándome la espalda.

-Por Dios!! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto dada vuelta aun e intuí que tenia los ojos cerrados y se los tapaba con las manos. Yo sonreí con maldad aun en el suelo.

-¿Me puedo estar desangrando aquí mismo que no vas a hacer nada, verdad?- le pregunte al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y me sacudía las manos y los pantalones.

-No me digas eso!!

Dime que no hay sangre y me daré vuelta para atenderte Anny!!!- dijo. Me mire las manos y tenia pequeños raspones, pero no era nada grave.

-¿Crees que puedas soportar pequeños rasguñones?- dije con una sonrisa, se dio vuelta lentamente y me miro, luego de comprobar que no me había desangrado, se acerco y me abrazo.

A Alex le impresiona mucho la sangre, a tal punto que es capaz de desmayarse si ve solo dos gotas, totalmente opuesto a mi caso; a mi no me hace nada en absoluto. Es por eso que se pone mal cada vez que me lastimo, porque no me puede ayudar si hay sangre, y lo malo es, que en la mayoría de mis caídas suele haberla.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz apagada. –Es más fuerte que yo, no lo puedo evitar- dijo atropelladamente

-Esta bien, amiga!! Te entiendo y no te culpo- le dije con una sonrisa. –No hay problema!!- me sonrió un poco mas alegre, entonces para alegrarla del todo, subí lentamente mi mano derecha y le mostré las llaves con el llavero azul. Nos miramos unos segundos y luego comenzamos a gritar y a saltar al unísono como dos locas, provocando que las personas que pasaban por allí se dieran vuelta y nos miraran con espanto.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor del auto y le mostré detalle por detalle, ambas sonreíamos llenas de felicidad y en nuestros ojos se reflejaba la emoción que sentíamos.

Luego entramos al Instituto para ir a clase; mi amiga estaba muy bonita y no me costo intuir el por qué.

-Hoy a las cinco, te pasare a buscar e iremos al bosque- le dije mientras íbamos a nuestra clase de Proyecto. Ella me miro extrañada como si le estuviera hablando de no se qué. –Te acuerdas, verdad?- le pregunte abriendo grandes los ojos. –El bosque al que íbamos de pequeñas; en el que pasamos gran parte de nuestra infancia- le dije para que cayera. Me miro abriendo los ojos de par en par y asintiendo lentamente.

-SI!!!- exclamo alegre. –El bosque! Que emoción, revivir tantos momentos felices!!- dijo y yo reí contagiándome de su alegría.

Seguimos hablando, en realidad siguió hablando ella, ya que me comento acerca de unas nuevas tiendas de ropas en Port Angeles que quería que fuéramos a visitar._ "JA, si claro!!! Intenta sacarme de mi casa para ir de shopping, estas loca!!"_, pensé pero luego recapacite y se me ocurrió que podría ser buena idea que saliéramos juntas; es mas, podríamos salir con Liz también cuando regrese.

"_¿Por qué estará faltando? ¿Estará bien? Creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado como dijo Alex. Pero el hermano también esta faltando. A lo mejor es solo un resfrío…"_, pensaba mientras caminábamos por los pasillos. No estaba tranquila, Liz me había caído muy bien y solo nos vimos el primer día. Quería conocerla mejor.

"_¿Conocerla mejor? Por favor Anna Masen, no estarás hablando enserio?!!"_, dijo una vocecita en mi interior. _"¿Por que no? Parece una buena chica, me llama mucho la atención, quiero conocerla!!!"_, insistió otra voz dentro de mi. _"Wow, debes estar realmente esquizofrénica para que _"tu"_ quieras conocer a una persona!!"_, dijo la primera voz. _"No estoy_ _loca!!!"_, le retruco la segunda. _"Entonces, por que estas escuchando voces en tu cabeza?"_, finalizo la primera; la segunda voz que había reconocido como mía se quedo callada y no contesto nada mas.

Alex me saco de mi locura hablándome, cuando _"volví"_ a la realidad, ya estaba sentada en el banco y la profesora ya había entrado.

Esta era muy amable y simpática con el defecto que tenia una voz muy aguda!! Se llamaba Caroline.

-Me cae muy bien!!- dijo Alex alegre, yo sonreí. –¿En que pensabas?- me pregunto con curiosidad, se había dado cuenta.

-¿Como sabes que estaba pensando y no que estaba drogada porque Rose puso algún _"polvo mágico"_ a mi café con leche?- pregunte. _Que ocurrencia!!! ¿Polvo mágico? Jejeje, ay, yo y mis ocurrencias!!!_ Mi amiga se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Anny, que ocurrencia es esa?- pregunto riéndose aun. –Anna, te conozco muy bien! A mi no me engañas!!- me dijo con mirada picara, yo me reí entre dientes. –Además, eres muy expresiva; no hace falta conocerte mucho para saber qué persona no te cae bien o que estas desconforme con algo. Se puede ver todo claramente en tu rostro. Eres muy transparente aunque no lo creas- me dijo sonriendo yo le correspondí el gesto.

-¿En que puedo estar pensando yo?- le pregunte como si fuera un acertijo difícil de resolver. Ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mmm, en el hermano de Liz?- pregunto a su vez, con tono pícaro.

-No!!- le ataje. –Esta relacionado con él pero no estoy pensando puntualmente en él- le dije alzando las cejas, comprobado que estaba hablando en serio, ella me sonrió. –Estaba pensando en Liz; tú sabes mi preocupación porque esta faltando- le dije, mi amiga abrió la boca para reprocharme pero levante el índice para que se callara porque ya sabia todo el repertorio que me iba a hacer. –Ya se lo que me vas a decir. **"Te estas preocupando en vano, Anny, seguro que ella esta bien"**- dije en tono cantarín y con voz aguda imitando su voz.

Ella me miro fijamente y luego frunció la boca en gesto pensativo.

-Mmm, si. Algo por el estilo.

Mira, para dejarte mas tranquila, en cuanto regrese le pedimos el número de su celular; así cuando falta la podrás llamar y quedarte mas tranquila sabiendo que está bien- me dijo en tono suave y con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme. Yo no me quede conforme y fruncí levemente el ceño. –¿Que pasa?- me pregunto paciente, sabiendo que era muy terca cuando me encaprichaba con algo.

-Es que…- comencé y luego me pareció una locura lo que iba a decir, pero me consolaba hablar con ella; siempre tenía una solución para mis problemas. –No es una preocupación cualquiera- ella me miro confundida y yo le sonreí. –Es decir, me llama la atención porque la vi un día y me estoy preocupando demasiado sin conocerla muy bien- finalice.

-Debe ser porque nos llaman la atención los tres- me dijo despreocupada para tranquilizarme. –Pero el problema es…- dijo seria. –Que no lo haces intencionalmente- me dijo y fui yo esta vez la que la mire confundida. –Me refiero a lo de preocuparte; no eres tu, es tu sexto sentido. No lo puedes evitar- termino, yo la mire y asentí.

-Niñas, NIÑAS!!!- llamo la profesora con su particular voz. –Estamos aquí! Presten atención, por favor- nos dijo suavemente, ambas le sonreímos y ahí se corto la conversación, porque no pudimos siquiera mirarnos por todo lo que dictaba. Así nos pasamos las tres horas que teníamos con ella.

-Me tienes que contar todo lo que te paso con el hermano de Liz!!- le dije en susurros mientras elegíamos la comida en la cafetería. Mi amiga rió embobada; le faltaba el hilo de baba cayendo por sus comisuras, yo reí entre dientes. Luego alzo la vista y me contesto con voz sincera.

-En el bosque, lo prometo!- me dijo con su radiante sonrisa, haciendo que yo sonriera también.

-¿De que hablan princesitas?- pregunto Edward con voz seductora, sorprendiéndonos y provocando que varias de las jóvenes que estaban con nosotras en la fila suspiraran; mi hermano rió entre dientes mirando el suelo y yo le dedique una mirada envenenada a las jóvenes que se hicieron las tontas y comenzaron a carraspear para disimular el suspiro. Acto seguido, nos tomo a la dos por la cintura y nos llevo a la mesa de siempre, que por cierto estaba deshabitada porque Alice estaba en otra con Rose y sus amigas.

-No tienen porque estar celosas- nos dijo con aire superado y con sonrisa picara mientras se sentaba a mi lado. –Ustedes siempre serán mis princesitas- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Ambas nos miramos sin dar crédito a nuestros oídos.

-¿Desde cuando ese tono dulce y seductor, hermanito?- pregunto Alex con tono burlón y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Demasiada ternura para ti, Edward- le dije con maldad. –Pero creo que lo que quiere es averiguar de que estábamos hablando- le dije a mi amiga para informarla. Ella asintió cómplice.

-¿Van a salir a algún lado, esta tarde?- nos pregunto haciéndose el tonto. _"¿Cómo se entera de todo?"_, pensé.

-Tenemos pensado ir al bosque- dijo Alex, inmediatamente estire la pierna y la pateé tirando mi saco al suelo. –Ough!!- exclamo mi amiga

-¿Que?! ¿Adonde?- salto Edward con tono protector, yo mire el techo y suspire: _"Genial!! Ahora le tendremos que contar todo!"_. Alex me miro dudando pero asentí para que ella le contestara.

-Vamos a ir al bosque esta tarde- le comento

-Al que íbamos cuando éramos pequeñas, recuerdas?- le dije para que no se asustara y pensara de que nos íbamos a meter en cualquier bosque. –Tu mismo nos llevabas, Edward!- le dije. –Lo conocemos de memoria!!-

-Si, ya recuerdo- dijo pensativo, mirando un punto al fondo de la cafetería. –Pero no vuelvan tarde- nos dijo

-Si papa!!- le contestamos nosotras al unísono riéndonos, él sonrió mas tranquilo.

-Bueno, me voy yendo. ¿Vuelves temprano a casa?- pregunto dirigiéndose a mi, yo le sonreí con picardea.

-¿Adonde mas iría?- le pregunte con sarcasmo

-No lo se!

Eres muy rebelde!!- me dijo serio, burlándose de mi.

-Si, volveré a casa!!- le dije en tono cansino. –Y espérame en el playroom porque jugaremos una competencia con el Guitar Hero III!!- le dije. El rió encantado.

-¿Es una apuesta, vaquera?- me dijo en tono tejano, ambas reímos.

-Aja!! El que pierde lava los platos a la noche!!- le sentencie. Mi hermano rió entre dientes, se acerco y cerramos el pacto con un apretón de manos.

-Perderás, debilucha!- me dijo en tono burlón

-Eso ya lo veremos vaquero!!- le retruque.

Nos dio un beso a cada una para despedirse y luego desapareció por una de las puertas de la cafetería.

Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al aula 6 para Biología, OTRA VEZ!!! En el camino nos cruzamos con Jacob quien iba a su clase de Historia

-Anny!!- exclamo acercándose a nosotras

-Hola Jake!!- dije entusiasmada. Nos acercamos y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla. _"Me tengo que acostumbrar a esto; me cuesta horrores!!!"_, exclame para mi. –Ahmm, Jake te presento a mi amiga. Ella es Alex. Alex él es Jake- dije presentándolos; el mostró su radiante sonrisa y Alex le devolvió el gesto; dos de mis soles se habían juntado y estaban haciendo de mi pesado día de clases uno mucho mas liviano!!

-Hola Jake!- dijo mi amiga alegre

-Es un placer Alex!!- le respondió mi amigo. –¿Estaban yendo a clases?- pregunto para sacar tema de conversación. Alex sonrió y me contagio a mí.

-Así es!- le dije con una sonrisa. –¿Que clase tienes ahora?- le pregunte

-Historia- me respondió. –¿Ustedes?-

-Tenemos Biología- respondió Alex

-Bien! Entonces las puedo acompañar hasta el pasillo 4- dijo con una sonrisa. –¿Les molesta?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-Para nada!- le dije, él me sonrió.

Como había dicho, nos acompaño al pasillo 4, se despidió de nosotras y luego desapareció entre la marea de estudiantes que iban y venían por allí.

Nosotras tomamos un atajo por el pasillo 12 y llegamos al aula de Biología.

-Me cae muy bien ese muchacho!!- dijo mi amiga alegremente, yo le sonreí. _"Eso es porque va ser tu cuñado próximamente!!!"_, pensé con voz cantarina y sonriendo. –¿Que es lo que te causa gracia?- pregunto por mi sonrisa.

-¿Que persona en el planeta no te cae bien Alex?- pregunte con sarcasmo riéndome.

-Bueno si, eso ya lo se Anny; pero este chico es especial- me dijo con un tono de esperanza en la voz. _"¿Todavía piensas que Alice y él no se van_ _a quedar juntos? Por favor!! Tienes que estar bromeando!!! Son la pareja perfecta!!!"_, pensé histérica.

-Eso es porque va a terminar saliendo con tu hermana!- le dije segura. –Siento buenos augurios para esta pareja- le dije

-¿Tu crees?- me pregunto insegura

-Claro que si!!! Por todos los cielos, se nota a la legua que se gustan y que van a terminar juntos!!- le dije y ella rió. –Enserio, siento buenas cosas para ellos dos- le dije seria y con confianza.

-Esta bien!- me dijo. –Confío en ti porque tu intuición nunca falla- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa yo le devolví una también.

Lugo de soportar la hora de Biología y salir groguis de la última de Filosofía, atravesamos el campus para dirigirnos a la clase de Gimnasia en los enormes gimnasios al fondo del Instituto.

Luego de ganar el partido de Handball y ver el otro que venia después del nuestro, salí de otro agobiante día de escuela para mí.

-Buen partido!!- dijo mi amiga alegre mientras caminábamos hacia los autos, yo le sonreí

-Si, muy bueno! Por cierto, estuvo genial la voltereta que diste antes de anotar!!- le dije riendo y acordándome de la cara de concentración que tenia

-Si!! Y Alice y Rose…- me miro

-Impecables!!!- dijimos al unísono riéndonos.

Nos despedimos para luego subir cada una a su auto.

–Recuerda que a las cinco te paso a buscar. Así que estate lista!!!- le sentencie antes de subir al mío.

-Mira quien habla de impuntualidad!!!- me dijo con picardía

-Al menos no tardo horas eligiéndome la ropa!!- le retruque, ella rió entre dientes

-Esta bien, pero ponte linda!! No vayas así nomás, por favor porque juro que esta vez sí me arranco los ojos!!!- dijo burlándose, yo reí con ganas

-Esta bien, esta bien!! Iré bien arreglada- le prometí. _"¿Para que?!! Íbamos a ir a un bosque solamente, no a una tienda de ropa en Paris!!!"_

-Nos vemos!!- dijo con voz cantarina

-Adiós duendecillo!!!- respondí riéndome.

Llegue a casa luego de un viaje tranquilo, no guarde el auto en la cochera porque al cabo de una hora y media saldría de nuevo.

-Llegaste!!- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa y dándome un beso en la frente, mientras dejaba mi mochila sobre el sillón y las laves del auto y de la casa sobre la mesita ratona del living.

-Así es!- le dije

-Ven, te prepare la merienda- me dijo tomándome de los hombros y llevándome a la cocina, yo le sonreí agradecida. –Ah y tómala aquí porque no quiero que manches la alfombra del playroom mientras juegas con Edward- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo reí entre dientes.

-¿Le tienes alergia al agua y al jabón, Cenicienta?- le pregunte con sorna, ella rió

-No, tengo miedo de que se arruine una alfombra tan linda como esa- me dijo.

Luego de merendar me dirigí al playroom donde Edward me esperaba tirado en el mullido y cómodo sillón mirando televisión.

El playroom estaba situado en uno de los corredores de la planta baja, cerca de la escalera que lleva al primer piso. Pasando por enfrente de esta habitación y al final del pasillo, se encuentran los ventanales que llevan al jardín de invierno y luego de este, al patio trasero.

Se entra a esta habitación por dos grandes puertas de madera; es una de las habitaciones, junto con el comedor, el living y el estudio, más grande de la casa. Le damos mucha importancia ya que es nuestro espacio de relax. Está iluminada por tres arañas que se encuentran dispersas en el alto techo. Un mueble sostiene un minicomponente y las colecciones musicales de los tres. Hay un plasma de 42 pulgadas colgado de la pared, frente a este se encuentran los sillones donde nos recostamos a descansar y debajo de él hay una mesa de cristal que contiene una Playstation 2 y una Nintendo Wii. En un rincón y frente a una de las ventanas se encuentra la mesa de pool, al que adoramos jugar junto con Alex y Alice.

En otro rincón, subiendo un escalón esta ubicado un enorme mueble con juegos de mesa y frente a este, está situada una mesa donde se juega.

La habitación se ilumina de día por cuatro grandes ventanas situadas alrededor de la misma, y los suelos de madera están revestidos por una extensa alfombra beige. _(La alfombra tan adorada por Rose!)_

Terminan la decoración de esta habitación tan especial para nosotros, cuadros de los artistas favoritos de tía Renee y estantes con fotos nuestras de pequeños o floreros, con flores que Rose se encarga de cambiar a diario.

Mi hermano me sonrió y yo corrí hacia él para tirarme encima suyo; inmediatamente comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y me caí del sillón arrastrándolo conmigo al suelo; como no podían faltar, las risas hicieron acto de presencia.

Comenzamos la competencia ya que me quedaba poco tiempo para irme y luego de tocar cinco canciones peleadas termine ganando yo.

-Jajajaja!!!- le dije burlándome. –Tienes que lavar los platos a la noche, nanananaaa!!!- dije como una niña pequeña. El rió por lo que estaba haciendo y nos dirigimos a la cocina para buscar a Rose, pero no estaba allí.

-Rose!!- llamo Edward con su dulce y agradable voz.

-Aquí estoy!- dijo la voz de mi hermana desde el estudio. Era otra de mis habitaciones favoritas ya que allí teníamos, junto con la computadora local de la casa, una enorme biblioteca con libros de todos los tiempos que nuestro padre se había encargado de comprar y coleccionar para nosotros en un futuro; y ahora de grandes la explotamos al máximo. Hay varios puff donde te sientas a leer; esta iluminado por arañas también y algún que otro candelabro en los estantes y en la mesa que esta situada en el centro de la habitación.

Es muy agradable y silenciosa; una biblioteca en tu propia casa. Una idea un poco loca pero divertida!!.

Mi hermana estaba de pie frente a la biblioteca buscando información en libros y cada tanto consultaba la computadora.

-Mmm, Rose me estoy por ir- le dije

-¿Adonde?- me pregunto con aire distraído mientras leía el libro que tenia en la mano.

-Va a salir con Alex un rato- dijo Edward; Rose nos miro y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien; pero ve a cambiarte por favor- dijo advirtiéndole con los ojos bien abiertos. _"Por Dios!!! ¿Otra mas?!"_, exclame para mi.

-Seee!!!- dije pesadamente y salí de allí para ir a mi habitación.

Eran cinco menos cuarto, así que abrí bruscamente las puertas de mi armario y me puse lo que me pareció correcto. Opte por un short de jean desgastado, una musculosa deportiva gris oscuro y mis adoradas botitas Converse en gris mas claro. Tome una chaquetita negra por si llegaba a hacer frío y una cartera con tachas _(una de mis favoritas!!)_ que me había traído Renee de Londres; y coloque dentro mi celular y mi ipod azul eléctrico.

Luego de despedirme de mis hermanos, fui con mi hermoso auto a buscar a mi amiga que debía estar preparada, porque eran ya cinco menos dos minutos. Cinco en punto estaba estacionada frente a su casa tocando bocina.

Alex estaba fresca y radiante como siempre; luego de saludar a Alice nos dirigimos a la carretera hacia el bosque.

Durante el viaje, mi amiga estuvo bastante callada, excepto cuando en la radio comenzó a sonar el tema Sexy Movimiento de Wisin y Yandel; nos pusimos como locas comenzando a cantar y a _"bailar"_. Era nuestro estilo de música favorito para bailar, cuando salimos nos volvemos locas y es imposible que paremos porque nos encanta.

Legamos bastante rápido y una vez que estacionamos a un costado, comenzamos a caminar para adentrarnos hacia el claro donde íbamos siempre. Solemos decirle _"nuestro claro"_, es hermoso. Todo allí es verde, con flores de distintos olores y aromas; también hay un arroyo que corre a un costado y su ruido parece solo un murmullo. Es muy pacifico e iluminado a pesar de que estamos en Forks y todo aquí es oscuro y triste.

Por fin llegamos!!!

-Hacia cuanto que no veníamos, Anny!- dijo mi amiga alzando los brazos mientras inhalaba una bocanada de aire puro.

-Hacia bastante!!- dije reconociendo que era verdad. La última vez que visitamos el bosque había sido dos años atrás.

-Ay, como extrañaba venir!- exclamo recostándose en el verde pasto.

-Yo también!!- dije. –No me acordaba que era tan hermoso- dije maravillada.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio y sentí mientras me sentaba en el suelo que Alex suspiraba y sonreía. Yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos adivinando en quien estaba pensando.

-¿En quien piensas?- pregunte en tono pícaro sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Vamos!!- exclamé. –Se que estas pensando en alguien y creo saber quien es!!- le dije señalándola con el dedo.

-Ay!!- exclamo tapándose los ojos y acurrucándose en el pasto.

-Cuéntame!!- le dije clavándole suavemente los dedos en sus costillas

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!!- dijo riéndose por las cosquillas.

-¿El lunes no te dijo nada cuando te salvo de tu _"trágica caída_"?- pregunte riéndome entre dientes

-No, ese día ninguno de los dos le dijo nada otro- me explico. –Fue muy raro ya que ¿yo callada? Es imposible de creer ¿verdad?- dijo sarcásticamente. –Pues bien, me quede totalmente callada, sin decir ni una sola palabra-

-No puedo creerlo!!- dije con sarcasmo también

-El martes lo busque todo el día, por todos lados y por fin logre verlo en la clase de gimnasia- dijo levantando las manos.

-No solo tu lo miraste- le dije guiñándole un ojo. –Él no se quedo atrás!- le dije al recordar la mirada que le dirigía a mi amiga.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Claro que si. Por favor!!! Te miraba embobado!!- le dije riéndome entre dientes. –¿Que paso cuando lo viste?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno, lo vi en la clase de gimnasia- me comento –y no podía resistirme a no mirarlo; es como un adictivo para mis ojos. Y después a la salida, lo encontré en los pasillos y le agradecí por lo del día anterior. No me salían las palabras- me contó. –me sentí una tonta pero aparentemente no le afecto ya que continuaba mirándome con la misma expresión, en su bello rostro. Me dijo que no le tenia que agradecer nada y además me trato de "señorita"!!!- dijo sacudiendo las manos a los costados de su cabeza. _"Típico de Alex!!!"._

-Que tierno!!- dije con una sonrisa llena de ternura. No me imaginaba al tímido y cerrado hermano de Liz hablando con mi mejor amiga, alias _"Campanita!!!"._

-Es muy simpático, además de bonito, caballero, dulce…-

-Alex ya entendí!- le dije interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa. –¿Que paso después?-

-Mmm, después cuando nos despedimos me dijo: "adiós señorita"- dijo suspirando y yo reí por lo bajo. –¿A que no sabes quien encontró mí collar?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Cuenta, cuenta!!- le exigí

-Después de recorrer todos los lugares donde se me podía haber caído, decidí volver a la cafetería- me contaba y sonreía a la vez; yo también sonreía porque me acordaba de la mirada que habíamos cruzado. –y mientras tanto me fijaba debajo de los casilleros por si estaba allí abajo. Cuando escucho ese "señorita" que me hace volar, me levante rápido y lo tenía parado frente a mi!!- exclamo con ancha sonrisa.

-¿Que paso luego?- pregunte ansiosa porque esa parte ya me la había imaginado, quería saber qué venia después!!

-Muy amablemente me devolvió el collar, nos presentamos y me beso la mano- me dijo tímidamente.

-Que… ¿Qué?!!- le pregunte abriendo bien los ojos

-Me beso la mano- repitió. –Él es muy formal, seguramente lo educaron así. Es como en las películas antiguas donde se saludaba a las mujeres con un beso en la mano, como mucho y se las trataba de señoras o señoritas… es muy romántico- dijo suspirando. –Pero lo que me pareció muy raro es lo fría que es su piel- me confeso. –Pero no es frío de _"tengo frío"_, sino un frío como el de la heladera, como cuando tomas un cubo de hielo. Es muy extraño, tal vez tenga algún problema-

-Que raro!!- exclame extrañada

-Y después lo vi en gimnasia y no pude evitar sonreírle y él me devolvió la sonrisa- dijo animada. –Es tan dulce… y después… lo encontré en el pasillo y fuimos juntos a estacionamiento. Cuando salíamos del estacionamiento, me dio paso para que saliera yo primero y por lo viso le gusta la velocidad mas que a mi, porque lo perdí de vista al mirar por el espejo retrovisor- dijo asombrada.

Yo pensé un rato y luego que asimile toda la información:

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás con él?- le pregunte curiosa. _Porque después de todo lo que me dijo que no me venga otra vez con el _**"no me quiero enamorar"**_ de siempre!!!. _

-¿Como que haré con él?- repitió

-Vamos Alex!! No me vas a decir que no te gusta!!- dije con sarcasmo

-Me parece extraño lo que voy a decirte, no sé si me gusta pero me llama la atención. Es como si quisiera tocarlo, acariciarlo… no sé dijo confundida. –Además no se si me gusta, nunca lo he sentido-

-Definitivamente te gusta!- dije sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los costados

-Pero… ¿Y si tiene novia? Un muchacho tan bello seguramente tiene novia- dijo juntando las cejas

-Si tuviera novia, no te miraría de esa manera- le dije alentándola. Además, por como era o parecía ser el hermano, no me daba la impresión de que sea infiel con las mujeres. El que me da más miedo y desconfianza es el otro hermano; ese sí tiene pinta de mujeriego.

-No se- dijo dudando. –Debo confesar de que tengo miedo de lo que me sucede con él. Espero cada día para verlo-

-Eso no tiene nada de malo- le dije suavemente con una sonrisa. –Esas cosas pasan cuando te gusta alguien!!

Y a ti, este chico te vuelve loca!! Te gusta, Alex!!!- termine.

-Ay!!- exclamo sacudiendo las manos a los costados de la cabeza y luego se acostó en el pasto, observando la copa de los árboles; yo seguía sentada apoyando mi espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol.

-Definitivamente ambas tenemos "inconvenientes" con los Cullen. Por lo menos lo mío sí lo es!!- dije con picardía y luego la mire sonriendo. –Lo tuyo no es un problema; no hay de que preocuparse, no siento que nada malo vaya a suceder, así que puedes estar tranquila!!- volvió a sonreír embobada. _"En cualquier momento va a comenzar a babearse!!"_, pensé con una sonrisa. Pero mi semblante estaba preocupado y miraba a lo lejos, distraída.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede con el otro hermano de Lizzy?- me pregunto al notarlo, sabia que lo haría; sin embargo me pillo desprevenida sin saber que decir.

Baje la vista y sus grandes ojos me miraban expectantes con una sonrisa suave y sincera. Yo le sonreí un poco confundida por lo que sentía y por lo que le iba a contestar.

-No lo se realmente- dije frunciendo el ceño

-¿No lo sabes?- me pregunto extrañada. Yo negué con la cabeza al tiempo que fruncía la boca.

-Es que es raro para mi- trate de excusarme. –Me refiero a que me pasa algo parecido a lo tuyo con el otro muchacho, pero de otra manera ya que me atrae muchísimo y no puedo sacarme su imagen de la cabeza, y a la vez siento algo distante hacia su persona. Como que algo me aleja; como si supiera que él no es para mí… No lo se!- termine totalmente confundida, a mi lado Alex me miraba perpleja.

-No sabia que eras tan complicada, hermanita!- dijo con una media sonrisa, yo le sonreí un poco apenada. Si para ella era difícil entenderme, yo estaba loca!!. –¿Que vas a hacer?- me pregunto con tono de _"Quiero ayudarte!!"_. Volví a negar con la cabeza y a fruncir el ceño.

-Tratar de alejarme de él lo mas que pueda…- comencé; sabría que seria difícil pero no imposible.

-¿QUE?!!- exclamo mi amiga incorporándose de golpe. _"Wow, como no se mareo? Yo a esa altura estaría vomitando!!"_, pensé maravillada alzando las cejas. –¿Que dijiste que?!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como para asimilar lo que le acababa de decir. Abrí grandes los ojos, mire para un costado y luego volví a mirarla.

-Que me alejare de él lo mas que pueda?- repetí en voz baja en forma de pregunta y achicando los ojos como si esperara una bofetada de mi amiga. _"Seguro va a hacerlo!"_, pensé.

Alex me miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Eso va a ser difícil- me dijo despacio. _"Todavía esta asimilando la noticia!"_.

-Pero no imposible!!- me ataje alzando las cejas con expresión triunfal. Mi amiga entrecerró los ojos y respiro profundo antes de comenzar a hablarme, sabría que seria una conversación difícil porque yo era muy terca cuando me proponía algo, jejejeje!!.

-Anny… ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?- me pregunto

-Claro que si!!- dije muy pagada de mi misma

-¿Y estas segura de que quieres hacer eso?- pregunto otra vez. No le pude sostener la mirada y la baje. Había descubierto mi punto débil.

-Va a ser difícil Anna…- comenzó; yo levante el dedo índice para reprochar pero siguió hablando. –Pero no imposible, lo se.

Como sabrás, te lo cruzaras en todos lados. Es uno de los hermanos de nuestra nueva compañera próximamente amiga, tendremos que hacer trabajos y cosas juntas y él estará allí; estaremos todos juntos en la clase de música y en gimnasia; su casillero esta al lado del tuyo… No se que mas decirte Anny, lo veras siempre y aunque no quieras te terminaras lastimando por él.

¿Porque no dejar que las cosas sucedan? Jugar con lo que el destino te tiene preparado y conocerlo como yo estoy haciendo con su hermano- me dijo traspasándome con la mirada, yo la mire desesperada sin saber que decir; todo mi plan se había desmoronado con la reflexión que ella había hecho. –No quiero que te desilusiones ni nada por el estilo!- dijo rápidamente al ver mi expresión. –Pero tampoco quiero que sufras!- me dijo dulcemente yo le sonreí abatida.

-Alex… Tu viste el odio que había en sus ojos ese día!- dije levantando la vista y mirándola.

-No significa nada!- dijo mi amiga tranquila.

-Claro que si!!- exclame. –¿Como quieres que le hable y lo conozca luego de eso?!- salte histérica al no saber adonde quería llegar mi amiga con todo eso.

-Capaz que el joven tenia un mal día!!- dijo excusándose. –¿Como te pones tu cuando te _"cruzas"_? Te la agarras con todo el mundo y pobre del que no tiene la culpa!!!- dijo y tenia toda la razón. Era muy perra con todos cuando estaba enojada. –Es probable que al muchacho le haya pasado algo, pero nunca te enteraras de eso si no le hablas!!- dijo enarcando una ceja en señal de haberme ganado. Yo la mire con el ceño fruncido. –¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto entre horrorizada e incrédula.

-No!!- dije rápidamente frunciendo el ceño. –Lo que me fastidia, es no entender por qué ese odio y esa expresión cuando me vio el lunes- exclame un poco fastidiada. Alex me miro sin decir nada porque no tenía una respuesta, pude leerlo en sus ojos. –No se lo que haré con respecto a ese joven- dije terminando la conversación y luego suspire derrotada.

Luego de pasar un rato mas en el claro comenzó a anochecer y decidimos que ya era tiempo de volver cada una a su casa. El viaje transcurrió en silencio con música de la radio como fondo; llegamos rápido a la casa de mi amiga y antes de bajar del auto se dio vuelta para darme un beso en la mejilla y abrazarme.

-Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, Anny- me dijo suavemente con una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

-Yo también, hermanita!!- le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Nos vemos!!- me dijo

-Adiós campanita!!- dije con picardía.

Acelere y tome la ruta principal; el viaje transcurrió en silencio, no tenia ganas de escuchar música _"Imposible que alguien como yo este diciendo una cosa como esa!!!"_, pero luego de volver a sacar el tema de los Cullen de nuevo no dejaba de pensar en el enorme hermano de Liz.

Me fastidiaba porque era algo incomodo lo que sentía, nunca me había pasado antes y no sabia que hacer.

Pensaba en sus ojos cargados de odio, en su irresistible boca, en su belleza, en la puerta del casillero abollada, en la cara de su hermano al vernos a ambos, en la ola de tranquilidad que surgió luego de que este apareciera, en como se habían mirado él y mi amiga; tantas cosas, pero había algo mas importante, algo que hacia que mi sangre ardiera debajo de mi piel quemándola, que hacia que mis palpitaciones volaran a mil en menos de un segundo cada vez que pensaba en él, algo que hacia imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, que hacia que sus ojos provocaran que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, algo que hacia que pensara en el constantemente…

¿Acaso sentía algo por ese joven Cullen?

Llegue a mi casa bastante _"serena"_ a simple vista, pero interiormente estaba histérica. No iba a dejar que mis hermanos lo notaran, así que hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para tratar de lucir y parecer tranquila, en mi mundo.

Todo cambio, cuando a la hora de cenar, me acorde que le había ganado la apuesta a Edward y que él tendría que lavar los platos.

-Veo que lo estas disfrutando plenamente!- me dijo con un tono actuado de frustración, yo reí maliciosamente.

-Muajajajaja!!!!- me acerque al lado de él y comencé a secar los plato que iba lavando. –Pero, como soy buena y una hermana menor ejemplar, te voy a ayudar hermanito!!- le dije en tono inocente

-Tu siempre tan aplicada, princesita!- me dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente melosa; esa que ponen las tías mayores cuando te ven después de no se cuanto tiempo, te toman de las mejillas y las estiran dejándolas coloradas. _"Que horror, por favor!!"_.

Luego de hablar un rato, baje la vista y fruncí el ceño preocupada.

-¿Que tienes?- me pregunto tranquilo

-Estaba pensando en que tenemos que preparar una pista para el miércoles que viene…- dije un poco distraída.

-¿A que se debe tanto apuro, si puedo saberlo?- dijo mirándome a través de las pestañas y con tono persuasivo, yo le sonreí

-Se debe a que el fin de semana no estaré aquí- dije despacio y suavemente; se dio vuelta bruscamente y me examino con la mirada.

Me sobresalte dando un saltito y se me cayó el vaso que tenía en la mano, no llego a estrellarse ya que con un ágil movimiento Edward lo tomo en el aire y me lo tendió, yo lo agarre con manos dudosas y lo deposite enseguida en la mesada. Me miraba serio, con el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas tensas.

-Trata de no ser tan torpe!!!- dijo entre dientes tratando de modular la voz para no gritarme. Yo lo mire perpleja con los ojos bien abiertos. _"¿Que rayos le pasa? ¿Por qué se enojo ahora?! Dios, este chico terminara matándome de un infarto si sigue asustándome así!!!"_, pensé y con lo que me cuesta enojarme a mi…

-Lo seria si no me asustaras de esa manera!!!- le conteste enojada. –¿Por que demonios te enojaste ahora, Edward? Lo único que dije fue que no estaría el fin de semana; me voy a la casa de tía Renee en Port Angeles- dije confundida. –Y no te metas con mi torpeza porque sabes que no es a propósito!!!- le sentencie, luego mire el vaso, entrecerré los ojos y volví a mirar a mi hermano. _"Por un vaso menos…"_, pensé.

-Esto sí lo es!!!- estire la mano, empuje el vaso al borde de la mesada y deje que cayera produciendo un fuerte ruido y haciéndose añicos.

-¿Anna Masen que demonios fue eso?- grito lleno de ira

-El ruido de un violín eléctrico, que rayos va a ser eso, HERMANO?!!!- dije con sarcasmo, enojada también. –Maldición Edward!!! ¿Por que te enojaste conmigo ahora?!!- exclame

-¿Por que no me avisaste antes?- me pregunto a su vez, enojadísimo

-¿Esto debe ser una broma, verdad?- dije sin dar crédito a mis oídos. –¿Te enojaste por semejante estupidez?!-pregunte incrédula

-Oh, por favor!!! Mira quien hablo Miss Perfección!! Señorita "Yo me enojo por cosas serias"!!!- dijo como un niño de cinco años, yo lo mire con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Vas a comenzar a nombrar todos mis defectos?- salte histérica

-Mmm, no lo se… Tal vez!!!- dijo perforándome con la mirada, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Ah, esta bien!! Como quieras!!! Seguro te mueres por una hermana perfecta, verdad?-

-No sabes cuanto!!- me respondió con odio. Entrecerré los ojos y le correspondí el odio

-¿Prefieres que nunca haya existido?- dije con ira

-SI!!!- dijo y luego rió maravillado. –Es increíble que estés acertando tanto. No lo podría haber dicho mejor!!!- yo negué con la cabeza y reí apenada

-Vete al diablo, Edward!!!- dije mas bajo. –Arrrghhh!!! No se siquiera por que te estoy hablando y tampoco sé porque llegamos a esta discusión!!! Demonios!!! ¿Por que te enojaste?- dije mas serena mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por que no me avisaste antes?- pregunto con frialdad, yo baje la vista y sonreí sin poder creerlo.

-Bien, veo que no te darás por vencido!- dije y lo mire fijamente. –No te lo dije, porque me olvide; esta bien? Lo lamento, te lo tendría que haber dicho con anticipación- dije escupiendo las palabras con asco porque no era yo la que tenia que pedir disculpas allí. –¿Contento?- el me miro despectivamente. –¿Que haremos con nuestro malhumor, hermano?

No llegaremos a nada si seguimos así!!- dije reflexionando. –Te odio- dije remarcando cada palabra, luego me encamine a la puerta de la cocina para salir, pero me di vuelta y lo mire con enojo. –No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra-

-No tenía pensado hacerlo- dijo fríamente, traspasándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes

-Bien!- sonreí conforme.

-VEN A LIMPIAR ESTO, ANNA MASEN!!!- grito cuando estaba yendo para subir las escaleras. Me pare es seco antes de subir el primer escalón y me di vuelta

-HAZLO TU!!!- le respondí gritándole.

Mi hermano detestaba ir a la casa quinta de Port Angeles; le traía malos recuerdos. Nos encontrábamos allí cuando recibimos la noticia de que nuestros padres habían muerto.

Y creo que en ese momento detestó más el hecho de que yo fuera y estuviera sola todo el fin de semana allí.

"_Ya se le pasara, tengo que dejar que recapacite!"_, pensé, aunque me dolió mucho lo que dijo; pero sabia que no lo había hecho a propósito.

"_Tengo que quererlo__ demasiado!"_, exclame para mi maravillada.

Me acosté luego de ponerme el pijama que estaba conformado por una remera ajustada de mangas japonesas y un bóxer, (lo uso los días que no hace frío, de lo contrario tengo un pantalón blanco de lino bien fino y una remera de mangas tres cuartos).

Cerré los ojos y la imagen del hermano de Liz apareció en mi cabeza; en ese momento lo único que pensé fue:

"_Que llegue el fin de semana por favor!! No aguanto mas!!!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Alex O'Conell 

Capitulo Nº 11 

Ni siquiera esperé a que el despertador sonara, me desperté antes. El solo hecho de saber que vería a Jasper en el instituto no me dejaba dormir. Al mirar el reloj, este me informó que eran las 5:15hs de la mañana

-Me levanto, no me levanto- dije riendo sola -¡Me levanto! -. Me destapé, me senté en la cama, me calcé las pantuflas, que estaban a los pies de esta y me levanté. Tomé mi bata fucsia con corazones negros y me la puse. No hice mucho ruido ya que Alice, seguramente continuaba durmiendo y no quería despertarla.

Ya que tenia tiempo de sobra decidí darme un baño relajante, antes de ir al instituto -_ lo necesitaba _-. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y puse a llenar la bañera. Hasta que se llenara, decidí poner música y al pasar por el ventanal se me ocurrió mirar como estaba el tiempo. Abrí las cortinas y observe que el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado, seguramente llovería mas tarde. Corrí una de las puertas de mi ventanal para salir y saber como estaba la temperatura. Saqué primero una pierna y al sentir que no hacia frío, salí, finalmente al balcón.

Todo estaba muy oscuro todavía, resaltaban en ese bello paisaje, las luces del extenso jardín, de mi casa.

Me senté en el borde del balcón y sin quererlo, comencé a pensar en él. En mi "usurpador de pensamientos", en el muchacho mas bonito que había visto en mi vida… cuando reaccioné estaba sonriendo, como embobada mirando hacia el jardín. En ese momento tenia una mezcla de sentimientos muy grande. Por un lado estaba mas que feliz porque él me habló, se mostró simpático conmigo, es caballero, en fin; y por el otro, tenia miedo. Nunca me sucedió algo así, ni siquiera se de que se trata, qué sentimiento es.

Mis mañanas huelen diferente, la música suena diferente para mí, las estrellas brillan mucho más que antes, todo cambió desde que lo conocí. Lo peor es que solo hace cuatro días que lo conozco y no puedo dejar de pensarlo, me paso todo el día suspirando, no logro sacarlo de mi mente ni un solo segundo. Está haciendo estragos en mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de ese mar de sentimientos y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Cerré la canilla, ya que la bañera estaba casi llena, puse música y me metí. Apoyé mi cabeza en el borde, pero aun así no me dormí.

-¡Alex!- exclamó sorprendida Alice al entrar al cuarto de baño y verme

-Alice ¿Cómo estas hermanita?- le pregunté sonriendo

-Bien hermanita- me dijo dulcemente -Escuché música y me sorprendí. ¿Tu despierta tan temprano?- sorprendida

-Me desperté temprano- le expliqué -No tenia sueño, por lo que decidí tomar un baño relajante-

-¡Ah! Que buena idea- dijo pensando -Yo también necesito uno- me comentó -No se me ocurrió eso. Mañana talvez lo haga- me dijo riendo -Bueno te dejo bañarte tranquila, voy a cambiarme, tengo que llegar temprano para la clase de filosofía- dijo con desagrado. Reí

-Entonces, dulces sueños- le dije burlándome de ella. Ambas reímos

Alice se fue e inmediatamente salí de la bañera porque ya era hora de cambiarme. Luego de ponerme crema, como hago todas las mañanas, me dirigí al guardarropa.

-¿Qué me pondré hoy?- me pregunté a mi misma mientras miraba la ropa -¡Hoy me pondré zapatillas!- exclamé.

Como no hacia frío escogí un short negro, una camisa violeta con rayas y en los pies, como lo decidí primeramente, zapatillas del mismo color que la camisa la cual me gusta porque es ajustada en la cintura.

No sabia que hacerme en el cabello. Tomé una gomita fina y me hice una cola no muy alta, deje que algunos mechones quedaran sueltos y sobre la gomita que me había puesto, até una cinta violeta en forma de moño.

Me puse aros medianamente largos ya que llevaba recogido el cabello y un collar que combinaba perfectamente con los colores que tenia en la ropa. Para combinar utilicé una sombra violeta muy clara; me delinee los ojos de arriba y de abajo y fui a la habitación de mi hermana para probar su mascara de pestañas, ya que la suya las estira mas

-Alice- entre a su habitación -¿Me prestas tu mascara para pestañas?- le pregunté. Ella me miró de arriba bajo -¿Qué?- le pregunté al observarla

- Estas muy informal y a la vez muy hermosa- me dijo observándome

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?- le pregunté

-¡Claro que si!- me dijo sonriendo -Has hecho una mezcla de looks muy buena-

-Te conozco- le dije apuntándola con el dedo -Lo dices por las zapatillas- señalando mis pies

-¡Siiiiiii!- exclamó -Me encantan como te quedan las zapatillas-

-Gracias hermanita- le dije abrasándola -Ahora… ¿me prestas la mascara para pestañas?- le recordé

-Si. Lo siento lo olvidé- sacando lo que le pedí del estuche -¿Quieres que te ponga yo?- se ofreció

-Bueno- acepté -Pero no me lo metas en el ojo ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo - dijo riendo. Alice y yo siempre nos maquillábamos de pequeñas. Debo decir que ella fue la que comenzó a pintarme y como yo no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pestañaba y eso producía que mi hermana me metiera la mascara de pestañas en el ojo

-¿Sabes?- le dije mientras me ponía la mascara -Creo que tengo un par de zapatillas de Anny en mi guardarropas- le dije

- Seguramente, yo no uso muchas zapatillas. Pregúntale hoy- me sugirió -¡Listo! Me encanta como te queda- halagándome

-Gracias hermanita- le agradecí -Alice… ¿te has dado cuenta de la hora?- le rejunté mirando el reloj en mi muñeca. Ella miró la hora de inmediato

-¡Se me hace tarde!- exclamó -Me voy, me voy, me voy - dijo tomando sus cosas. Me besó la frente -Adiós te quiero- y cruzó la puerta pero enseguida volvió -¿Cómo me veo?- me preguntó

-¡Hermosa como siempre!- le respondí

-¡Ay! Gracias- sonriendo -Tú también estás hermosa-

- ¡Ve! Que se te hace tarde- le exigí

-Si, si, si- la escuché bajar las escaleras corriendo -¡TE QUIERO!- me grito. No pude evitar reír, mi hermana y yo somos igual de locas.

Una vez que estuve lista bajé a desayunar y mientras, mirar los tan divertidos dibujos animados, hasta que se hiciera la hora de salida.

Subí por una chaqueta por si luego refrescaba, mi mochila, unos anteojos de sol y por ultimo me puse perfume.

Decidí abrir el techo de mi bebe ya que no hacia frío, puse mí chaqueta y la mochila en el baúl. Encendí la música fuerte y emprendí mi viaje hacia el instituto.

Llegué escuchando "baila morena de Zucchero" a todo volumen y esta vez no me importo que me oyeran cantar ni que fuera el centro de atención, por lo que continué como venia.

No había mucha gente ya que, como de costumbre, había llegado temprano.

- _"__ … Creo en los milagros desde que te vi, en esta noche de tequila boom boom_ - cantaba mientras bajaba del auto y me dirigía al baúl por mis cosas - _eres tan sexy, eres sexy thing. Mis ojos te persiguen solo a ti… yeah … __"-_

Abrí el baúl, saqué la mochila y la chaqueta. Cuando lo cerré Jasper apareció parado a un costado del auto

-Señorita- me dijo con su voz seductora y masculina. Me quedé boquiabierta al verlo, no sé si por verlo de sorpresa o por el tono seductor con el que me saludó

-¡Jasper!- dije todavía hipnotizada -¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté

-Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor- me dijo curvando sus labios -Y usted bella señorita… ¿Cómo está?- actuando. _¡Qué cosita tan dulce! _Me daban ganas de abrazarlo

-Muy bien- le respondí sonriendo -No te vi ¿de dónde saliste?- le pregunté curiosa

-Acabo de llegar- comenzó -Pero estaba esperando a que se hiciera la hora de entrada, dentro del auto y cuando te vi, decidí venir a saludarte- me dijo sonriendo -Por cierto- dijo mirando mi auto -Tenemos el mismo gusto para con los autos- curvando sus labios

-¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañada -¿Tu tienes un Audi también?-

-A7- me informó -Pero el mío no es descapotable- agregó

-¿De verdad?- asombrada -¡Que coincidencia!- exclamé

-Está allí- me dijo señalando hacia el lado izquierdo del estacionamiento -¿Quieres verlo?- me ofreció

-Claro- acepté y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto. En el camino, me miraba como esperando que dijera algo

-Estas diferente hoy- me dijo mirándome. ¿Diferente? Estaba igual que el día anterior

-Mmm…- seguramente serian las zapatillas, pensé -Puede ser que hoy traigo puestas…- me interrumpió

-Zapatillas- me dijo sonriendo -¡Eso es! Porque tu cabeza me llega al mentón- la verdad nunca me había puesto a ver hasta donde le llegaba. Este bello muchacho es muy detallista y… ¡me encanta!

-¡Wow!- ex0lamé mirándolo desde mi _"pequeña" _altura -Si que eres detallista- le dije sorprendida -Pero si, esta es mi verdadera altura- le dije señalándome con cara de avergonzada

-Me gusta tu altura- me dijo de repente, cosa que me dejó helada. _¡Le gusta mi altura! Que amoroso ¡LE GUSTA ALGO DE MI!._ En ese momento tenia ganas de ponerme a saltar, pero me contuve

Llegamos a su auto. Este es un Audi A7, al igual que el mío pero no es descapotable y además es negro. Muy elegante, pega con él.

-Es muy bello- lo halagué mientras lo miraba

-Gracias- me agradeció -Me gusta mucho-

-Pega con tu personalidad- agregué -Por lo poco que te conozco- él rió entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en la parte trasera.

Ambos quedamos mirándonos. Él con esa rara expresión que hace de vez en cuando. La que por cierto, me hace acordar a los perritos cuando haces un ruido raro y ellos mueven la cabeza hacia los costados, es muy tierno. Y yo con mi cara, tradicional, de embobada. En ese momento en el que el tiempo parecía correr más lento, aproveché para observar su bello rostro y noté que sus ojos estaban mas oscuros que la ultima vez que lo había visto. Esto me pareció un poco raro pero talvez me estaba confundiendo.

-Tus ojos…- dijo observándome -Están ¿verdes oscuros?- parecía asombrado

-Cambian de color- le informé para que no saliera corriendo. Él se acercó a mí para "ver mejor" y tomó mí rostro entre sus heladas manos

-Asombroso- dijo, parecía en verdad sorprendido. No creo que sea yo la única persona a la que los ojos le cambiaran de color. Pero esto no me importó ya que no podía resistirme al tentador aroma de su respiración. Su piel es perfecta, no tiene ni siquiera una sola imperfección. Sus ojos, tan tiernos; sus labios tan tentadores. Parecía estar apunto de desmayarme pero no me importaba porque caería en sus brazos.

Creo que dejó de prestarle atención a mis ojos. Miraba todo mi rostro y movía su dedo pulgar, con el que sostenía mi rostro, acariciándome y yo moría de ganas de… no sé de que moría de ganas pero estaba nadando en un mar congelado.

Una -_talvez oportuna o talvez no_ - bocina sonó lo que me hizo salir, a la fuerza de mi mar congelado y al darme cuenta de la situación, me alejé de él mirando el suelo y tosí para disimular un poco mas. Él quedó mirándome con sus tiernos ojos y tuve que dejar de mirarlo porque de lo contrario, me abalanzaría sobre él para abrasarlo

-Solo… solo mis ojos cambian de color- dije como para romper el hielo -A nadie de mi… de mi familia le ocurre lo mismo- sonreí tímidamente. Él pareció comprender mi vergüenza y fue muy caballero al seguirme el juego

-Es muy curioso- dijo sonriéndome y le devolví la sonrisa

Una vez que me "mostró" el auto -a lo que menos importancia le dimos- decidimos volver hacia el mió que se encontraba mas cerca de la entrada. En el camino me acordé de Lizzy así que tomé aire para preguntarle sobre ella

-¿Qué sucede con Lizzy que no viene al instituto?- le pregunté sin mirarlo. Él pensó y luego contestó

-Ella y mi hermano acompañaron a mi madre a la casa de Vancouver para ver como la habían dejado los albañiles, ya que la afecto una inundación- me explicó -Seguramente tendrían que mover cosas y por eso llevaron a mi hermano.

-Bueno si hablas con ella dale saludos de mi parte y de parte de Anny que siempre se acuerda de ella- le dije recordando a mi amiga preocupada porque Lizzy no venia al instituto

-Claro- me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias- le agradecí sonriendo embobada

Llegamos a mi auto y ambos nos quedamos parados, mirándonos uno a otro con mucha incomodidad. Miró su reloj y puso cara de desagrado. Esto me resultó un poco cómico. Su expresión fue muy cómica.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté riendo

-Tengo que ir a hablar con la secretaria por las faltas de mis hermanos- dijo con desgano -Aunque no sé para qué si mis padres ya han arreglado ese tema- parecía no tener muchas ganas de ir a hablar con la secretaria, seguramente lo tenia acosado, pobrecillo. Suspiró miró hacia el cielo y luego bajó la vista hasta mi -Es una lastima que tenga que dejarte- me dijo apenado -Pero tengo que ir a hablar con ella-

-No te preocupes- le dije para que no se sintiera mal -De todas maneras tengo que esperar a mi amiga- con una calida sonrisa

-Bien- dijo mirando el suelo y riendo entre dientes -Adiós bella señorita - me dijo con voz seductora, poniéndose la mano en el abdomen e inclinándose.

-Hasta pronto caballero- le dije haciendo una reverencia con mi mano, como hacían las damas antiguas. Reímos juntos. Él me dedico una bella sonrisa, la cual le devolví y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Me apoyé en mi bebe a esperar a que llegara Anny y mi hermanito. No lograba salir de la nube en la que me encontraba ¡Él me había tomado del rostro! ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si esa bocina no hubiera sonado? ¿Nos hubiéramos besado? _¡¡Ay Dios!!_ ¿Mis labios hubieran tocado los de un muchacho por primera vez? _¡¡Ay voy a desmayarme!!. _Estaba apoyada en mi bebe, mejor dicho me estaba agarrando de mi bebe porque de lo contrario me caería redonda al suelo. ¿Qué es lo que Jasper quiere hacer conmigo? ¿Matarme? Si sigue así lo logrará. Es muy raro lo que me sucede con él. No logro dejar de pensarlo ni un segundo. Me atrae como el polen a las abejas. Es como si él controlara mis acciones; me propuse a no hablarle más, a ignorarlo pero simplemente no puedo. Su rostro, su voz, su manera de mirarme, su aroma… todo me hace seguirlo ¿en qué terminara todo esto? Y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo, mi mundo gira alrededor de él desde hace unos días. Lo conozco hace tan poco y me pasa esto, no quiero ni imaginarme que sucederá con migo mas adelante. Sacudí la cabeza, como de costumbre -para "ordenar mis ideas"- y vi a un auto muy bonito pasar delante de mí, el cual se llevó toda mi atención. Seguramente seria un chico nuevo tenia que contarle a Alice para luego criticar su ropa. Me quedé totalmente boquiabierta cuando vi a Anny bajar del auto, ella se bajó e inmediatamente tropezó - _¡ay Dios, no! Sangre _- pensé cuando la vi caer. Casi como un reflejo me di vuelta tapándome los ojos con las manos, pensé que se había lastimado y que estaba sangrando. No quería desmayarme tan temprano. La sangre me da mucha impresión, no me cuesta nada desmayarme. En realidad la sangre es uno de mis problemas. Soy… muy sensible. La oscuridad también, forma parte de mis problemas. Comienzo a respirar mal y enseguida estoy en el piso, es automático. Por eso mi hermana Alice me cuida tanto de esas cosas, aunque debo admitir que hace bastante tiempo que no visito el hospital. Anny los visita mas seguido que yo.

-¡Ay Anny!- exclamé -Por Dios ¿Estas bien?- le pregunté sin mirarla. La preocupación me estaba matando pero no lograba darme vuelta por mas que luchara contra mi.

-Me puedo estar desangrando aquí mismo que no vas a hacer nada ¿verdad?- me preguntó

-No me digas eso- apenada, me disgustaba mucho no poder ayudarla en esos momentos -Dime que no hay sangre y me daré la vuelta para atenderte Anny- preocupada

Ella no se había lastimado mucho, tenía algunos rasguñones en las manos. Hice un esfuerzo y me di vuelta, luego de saludarnos me mostró su nuevo auto. Estaba muy contenta por ella, además en auto daba perfectamente con su personalidad ¡es excelente!

Nos dirigimos juntas al aula 4 para la clase de proyecto con la profesora Caroline. Es muy agradable y simpática. Incluso ella misma fue quien nos pidió que la llamáramos por su nombre. No goza de gran altura, al igual que yo. Sus rasgos son fuertes y pronunciados, pero su rostro es muy femenino. Su cabello es color zanahoria, -el cual se tiñe por supuesto- largo y desmechado, muy bonito.

Su voz es un motivo de risa ya que es muy aguda y chillona, e incluso cuando se enoja, la eleva unas octavas mas altas de lo normal y puede dejarte aturdido si estas a su lado en ese momento. A veces se sienta a tu lado a charlar mientras trabajamos ¡me encanta su manera de ser!

Anny me dijo que me pasaría a buscar para ir al bosque por la tarde. Lo cual me ponía de muy buen humor. Me encanta ese lugar, es muy pacifico y sereno. Vamos allí desde niñas, mi hermanito Edward nos llevaba cuando éramos más pequeñas.

Le comenté a Anny sobre las nuevas tiendas de ropa que habían puesto en Port Ángeles e incluso le propuse ir un día de estos. Será un poco difícil, convencerla pero sé que lo lograré. Ella parecía no estarme escuchando, movía la cabeza en señal de que lo estaba haciendo, pero la conozco demasiado como para saber de que no era así -_¡Pilla sé en quien piensas!_-.

Entramos al aula y nos sentamos, la profesora ya había entrado. Anny continuaba con la misma cara de zombie, con la que _"__disimulaba__"_escucharme anteriormente.

-¡Me cae muy bien!- exclamé animada. Anny sonrió -¿En que pensabas?- le pregunté curiosa, escondiendo mi sarcasmo.

Estaba pensando en Lizzy -_se como no_-. Y otra vez sacó el tema de: _"__¿Qué le estará sucediendo? __"__. _Por favor _"__¿no puede conformarse con: tiene un simple resfriado?__"__. _Pero no, Anny no puede conformarse solo con eso. Ella y su "sexto sentido" -que nunca falla- … A veces creo que se preocupa demasiado por los demás. Pero en fin, la quiero como es y nuca dejará de ser mi amiga.

La profesora nos llamó la atención por estar hablando, nada más que un pequeño regaño. Por lo que tuvimos que cortar nuestra conversación. Casi toda la clase fue un dictado ¡Dios! No me daban las manos, pero de todas manera, me encantan sus clases.

Después de mi clase favorita, fuimos a la cafetería y Anny me pilló desprevenida cuando me preguntó lo del hermano de Lizzy.

-¡Me tienes que contar todo lo que sucedió con el hermano de Liz!- me dijo en susurros mientras elegíamos la comida para el almuerzo. No pude evitar sonreír al acordarme de él. Le agrega color a mi día.

-En el bosque, ¡lo prometo!- le dije juntando mis cejas con cara de perrito regañado. En ese momento apareció mi hermanito Edward, que casi me escucha, aunque no era nada malo, solo que no quería que supiera nada de lo de Jasper, aunque esto no fuera nada.

-¿De qué hablan princesitas?- dijo mi hermanito con voz seductora. Me pareció escuchar unos suspiros y lo confirmé al ver a Anny fulminando con la mirada a las muchachas que estaban sentadas atrás de nosotros. Reí para mis adentros -_Anny, mas celosa imposible-. _Edward nos tomo de la cintura a las dos y nos condujo hasta la mesa de siempre, que estaba sola ya que Alice se había sentado con Rose. A quienes les tiré besos mientras me sentaba, saludándolas.

-No tienen que estar celosas- dijo con aire de superado -Ustedes siempre serán mis princesitas- sonriendo. Mi hermanito es tan dulce, me hubiera gustado muchísimo tener, aparte de mi hermanita Alice, un hermano varón. Hubiera sido muy divertido. Pero no me quejo, lo tengo a Edward.

-¿Desde cuando ese tono tan dulce y seductor hermanito?- le pregunté curiosa con un tono burlón.

-Demasiada ternura para ti, Edward- le dijo Anny con su cara de maldad que tanto adoro, no por mala, sino porque es muy graciosa -Pero creo que quiere averiguar de qué estábamos hablando- me informó Anny mirándome con complicidad. Le seguí el juego

-¿Van a salir a algún lado, esta tarde?- preguntó mi hermanito haciéndose el distraído.

-Tenemos que ir al bosque- le dije sonriente pero mi sonrisa se transformó en cara de dolor cuando Anny me pateó -¡Ough!- exclamé con dolor en mi rostro, me había dolido en verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Edward con tono protector, mirándonos como un padre. Anny le recordó que bosque era, seguramente él pensaba que nos meteríamos en cualquier bosque. _"__nos dio permiso__"_finalmente y agregó un -_"__no vuelvan tarde__"_- que no podía faltar en él

-Si papá- le respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo y él sonrió conforme

Luego de que mi hermanito y Anny hicieran una de sus típicas apuestas, nos dio un beso a cada una y se fue.

Mientras almorzábamos muy distraída miré hacia una de las puertas de entrada a la cafetería y me sorprendí al ver a Jasper mirándome fijamente. Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante -_que siempre me dejaban boquiabierta_- la cual le devolví y cruzó la puerta. Esto obviamente me extrañó ya que ¿Qué hacia en la puerta mirándome? Fue como si estuviera esperando que lo mirara para sonreírme -_¡que ternura! Pobrecillo siempre solo_- pensé mientras bajaba la cabeza, curvando mis labios, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

Luego del almuerzo nos dirigíamos a la pesada clase de biología cuando Anny se cruzó con Jacob, el muchacho que le gusta a mi hermana.

-¡Anny!- exclamó acercándose a nosotras. Anny lo saludó muy animada, se notaba que el muchacho le agradaba. Parece buena persona, de todas maneras debo conocerlo mejor, si ese es mi futuro cuñado _¡ay que emoción!. _Anny nos presentó y él me sonrió de manera muy amigable. Le sumé un punto por ser simpático y le devolví la sonrisa

-¡Hola Jake!- animada

-Es un placer Alex- me saludó él -¿Estaban yendo a clases?- preguntó como para sacar un tema de conversación, lo que me causó gracia pero no me puse a reír, simplemente sonreí y al verme Anny también sonrió.

Jake nos acompañó hasta el pasillo 4 y se despidió de nosotras para ir a su clase de historia.

La clase de biología estuvo mas que aburrida, como de costumbre y para colmo la profesora había vuelto a vestirse ridículamente ¡por dios! Pobrecilla talvez no se da cuenta ¿seria mucho atrevimiento preguntarle si necesita ayuda para escoger su ropa? No, mejor no le pregunto nada, no quiero desaprobar la materia.

Nos dirigimos a gimnasia. Por suerte esta vez el profesor nos hizo jugar handball -_¡excelente!_-. Estaba con todas las pilas puestas, ganamos el partido y fui el arbitro del segundo partido, ya que no jugaba mi equipo. Por mas que me esforcé no logré ver a Jasper ¿se había ido? Talvez por eso me sonrió en la puerta de la cafetería. Pobrecillo talvez se sentía mal y decidió irse -_¡¡rayos!! Yo quería verlo un ratito mas_- Esto viene acompañado de un _"puchero"_ que no puedo mostrar.

Mientras me duchaba me arrepentí por no haberlo mirado un poco mas. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para volver a verlo.

Anny y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento hablando del partido muy animadamente. Me recordó que me pasaría a buscar para ir al bosque y se fue.

Alice y yo llegamos juntas a la casa. Creo que si hubiera sido una filiación hubiera sido muy graciosa. Al llegar mi hermana y yo estacionamos, frente a la casa, una al lado de la otra. Abrimos la puerta bajamos y cerramos, todo al mismo tiempo

-¡Hermanita!- le dije abrasándola

-¿Cómo estas amor?- me preguntó respondiéndome el abrazo con mas intensidad. Ambas reímos ya que acabábamos de vernos en el instituto e incluso formamos parte del mismo equipo, en la clase de gimnasia.

Alice se puso a organizar algunas cosas de la casa y yo fui a mi habitación a hacer rápidamente la tarea ya que Anny me pasaría a buscar a las cinco en punto. Por lo menos, eso suponía.

La hora pasó muy rápido, cuando terminé la tarea eran, ya cinco menos veinte por lo que corrí a mi guardarropas.

Elegí unos jeans gastados, con una remera de volados rosa bebe con detalles en negro. Para los pies escogí un par de botas, sin taco, con suela de goma, negras hasta las rodillas. Tomé una cartera rosa bebe, al igual que la remera. Me saqué los accesorios que tenia puestos y me puse unos que combinaran con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Un collar de mostacillas negras largo, un par de aros que hacia juego con el collar y un anillo con una piedra negra. Me puse perfume y al salir de la habitación tomé un par de anteojos para sol, claros

-Ya debe estar por llegar Anny- le dije a mi hermana que se encontraba con el cesto de ropa sucia en las manos

-Bien amor- me contestó mi hermana -Ve- besándome la frente -No vuelvan tarde, ya sabes porque ¿De acuerdo?- me dijo maternalmente, preocupándose por mi problema con la oscuridad.

-De acuerdo- le dije guiñándole un ojo. Crucé el umbral de la puerta pero retrocedí hacia mi hermana nuevamente

-Estas hermosa- me dijo antes de que le pregunté

-¡Gracias!- dije animada -Era lo que necesitaba escuchar

-¡Te quiero!- me dijo

-Yo mas- dirigiéndome a las escaleras

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuche la bocina del auto de Anny. Fue muy puntual. Subí al auto y la saludé. Alice que pasaba por el ventanal, retrocedió para saludarnos. La saludamos entre risas y nos fuimos.

Llegamos bastante rápido, cantando y riendo. Anny estacionó y comenzamos a caminar hacia el claro, menos mal que lleve las botas con suela de goma, me ahorro caerme.

A pesar de hacer dos años que no íbamos al claro seguía tan bello como siempre. La humedad es tan espesa que podía sentir como chocaba contra mi piel. Las coloridas flores, le agregaban vida al lugar.

-¡Hacia cuanto que no veníamos, Anny!- dije alzando los brazos mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire puro.

-Hacia bastante- me dijo observando el bello paisaje

-¡Ay! Como extrañaba venir- exclamé recostándome en el pasto el cual estaba un poco húmedo e hizo que se erizara mi piel. No pude evitar recordar a Jasper y sin darme cuenta sonreí y Anny me pilló

-¿En que piensas?- me preguntó en tono pícaro

-¿Qué?- le pregunté tratando de fingir que no sabia de que hablaba

-¡Vamos!- exclamó impaciente -Sé que estas pensando en alguien y creo saber quien es- me dijo señalándome con el dedo

-¡Ay!- exclamé tapándome los ojos con las manos y acurrucándome en el pasto

-¡Cuéntame!- me exigió clavándome suavemente los dedos en las costillas a lo que no me pude resistir y decidí contarle -¿El lunes no te dijo nada cuando te salvó de tu "trágica caída"?- me preguntó riendo entre dientes

-No, ese día ninguno de los dos le dijo nada al otro- le expliqué -Fue muy raro ya que ¿yo callada? Es imposible de creer ¿verdad?- sarcásticamente-. Pues bien, me quedé totalmente callada, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-No puedo creerlo- me dijo con sarcasmo

-El martes lo busqué todo el día, por todos lados y por fin logré verlo en la clase de gimnasia- levantando mis manos

-No solo tu lo miraste- me dijo guiñándome un ojo -El no se quedó atrás

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté sorprendida. En realidad sabia que él me había mirado pero es bueno escuchar que otra persona te lo diga para saber que no te estas volviendo loca

-Claro que si. Por favor- me contestó inmediatamente -Te miraba embobado- Me dijo riendo entre dientes -¿Qué pasó cuando lo viste?- me preguntó curiosa

-Bueno, lo vi en la clase de gimnasia- le comenté -Y no podía resistirme a no mirarlo, es como un adictivo para mis ojos. Y después- continué -A la salida, lo encontré en los pasillos y le agradecí por lo del día anterior. -No me salían las palabras- le conté -Me sentí una tonta pero aparentemente no le afectó ya que continuaba mirándome con la misma expresión, en su bello rostro. Me dijo que no le tenia que agradecer nada y además me trató de ¡_"__señorita__"_!- dije sacudiendo mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza

-¡Que tierno!- me dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura

-Es muy simpático, además de bonito, caballero, dulce…- Anny me interrumpió

-Alex ya entendí- me dijo sonriendo -¿Qué pasó después?-

-Mmm…- pensé -Después cuando nos despedimos me dijo: _"__adiós señorita__"_- suspirando. Anny rió por lo bajo -A que no sabes quien encontró mi collar- le pregunté sonriendo exageradamente

-Cuenta, cuenta- me exigió Anny

-Después de recorrer todos los lugares donde se me podía haber caído, decidí volver a la cafetería- recordaba y sonreía sola -Y mientras tanto me fijaba debajo de los casilleros por si estaba allí abajo. Cuando escucho ese _"__señorita__"_que me hace volar. Me levanté rápido y ¡lo tenia parado frente a mi!- exclamé sonriendo

-¿Qué pasó después?- me preguntó y parecía ansiosa

-Muy amablemente me devolvió el collar, nos presentamos y me besó la mano- le dije tímidamente

-Que… ¿Qué?- me preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos

-Me besó la mano- volví a decirle -El es muy formal, seguramente lo educaron así- supuse -Es como en las películas antiguas donde se saludaba a las mujeres con un beso en la mano, como mucho y se las trataba de señoras o señoritas… es muy romántico- dije suspirando

-Pero lo que me pareció muy raro es el frío de su piel- le confesé -Pero no es el frío de _"__tengo frío__"_sino un frío como el de la heladera, como cuando tomas un cubo de hielo. Es muy extraño, talvez tenga algún problema.

-¡Que raro!- exclamó Anny extrañada

-Y después lo vi en gimnasia y no pude evitar sonreírle y él me devolvió la sonrisa- dije animada -Es tan dulce…- dije suspirando -Y después…- pensé -Lo encontré en el pasillo y fuimos juntos al estacionamiento. Cuando salíamos del estacionamiento, me dio pasó para que saliera yo primero y por lo visto le gusta la velocidad mas que a mi, porque lo perdí de vista, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor- dije asombrada

-¿Y que harás con él?- me preguntó Anny curiosa

-¿Cómo? Que haré con él- volví a repetir su pregunta

-Vamos Alex, no me vas a decir que no te gusta- con sarcasmo

-Me párece extraño lo que voy a decirte, pero no sé si me gusta pero me llama la atención. Es como si quisiera tocarlo, acariciarlo… no sé - dije confundida -Además no sé si me gusta, nunca lo he sentido-

-Definitivamente te gusta- dijo Anny sacudiendo su cabeza hacia los costados.

-¿Pero y si tiene novia? Un muchacho tan bello seguramente tiene novia- dije juntando mis cejas

-Si tuviera novia no te miraría de esa manera- me alentó mi amiga

-No sé- dije dudando -Debo confesar de que tengo miedo de lo que me sucede con él. Espero cada día para verlo

-Eso no tiene nada de malo- me dijo suavemente con una sonrisa -Esas cosas pasan cuando te gusta alguien- me dijo animada -¡Y a ti ese chico te vuelve loca, Alex!-

-¡Ay!- exclamé sacudiendo mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza y apoyé mi cabeza en el pasto, observando la copa de los enormes árboles

-Definitivamente ambas tenemos _"__inconvenientes__"_con los Cullen. Por lo menos, lo mió si es un inconveniente- dijo sonriendo pícaramente -Lo tuyo no es un inconveniente- volví a sonreír embobada al acordarme de Jasper

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede con el otro hermano de Lizzy?- le pregunté tomándola desprevenida. Ella bajó la cabeza y la miré sonriéndole pero esperando su respuesta.

Si yo me preocupo por lo que me está sucediendo, a mi amiga le sucede el doble. Yo tengo una laguna de sentimientos y pensamientos pero ella está mucho peor que yo. Hasta me dijo que se alejaría de él ¿¡pero qué locura es esa!? ¡POR DIOS!

-¿Por qué no dejar que las cosas sucedan? Jugar con lo que el destino te tiene preparado y conocerlo como yo estoy haciendo con su hermano- le dije muy sentimentalmente. Me parte el corazón ver a mi amiga tan confundida. No sabia que mas decirle para levantarle el animo y aumentar sus esperanzas. En verdad el hermano de Jasper, a simple vista parece buen muchacho ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Estuvimos un buen rato mas en el claro hasta que comenzó a anochecer y decidimos volver. Anny me llevó a mi casa. No dejaba de pensar en qué podía hacer para cambiarle la cara, pero decidí que seria mejor que ella pensara y organizara sus ideas tranquila.

Antes de bajarme la abrasé y le di un beso

-Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz Anny- le dije suavemente con una sonrisa tierna

-Yo también hermanita- me dijo sonriendo

-¡Nos vemos!- le dije mientras me bajaba

-¡Adiós campanita!- se notaba desanimada. _¡pobrecilla! _

Entré a la casa y mi hermana estaba detrás de la puerta, esperando para recibirme.

-¡Alex!- me dijo extendiendo sus brazos

-¡Hermanita!- le dije respondiéndole el abrazo

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- me preguntó sonriendo

-Bien- le respondí -La hemos pasado muy bien- le dije sonriendo. Alice estaba escuchando música movida lo que le daba mas alegría a la casa. Ella me sacó el abrigo y lo puso en el closet y colgó mi cartera en el perchero de la entrada

-¡Ven! ¡ven! ¡ven!- me dijo tomándome de la mano y corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté riendo por la situación

-Estoy tratando de preparar el mate- me dijo saltando -Ven vamos, preparémoslo juntas.

-¡¡Siiiiiiiiii!!- exclamé contenta -Hace mucho tiempo que no tomamos mate.

Comenzamos a prepararlo. Mi hermana le echaba la yerba y yo el azúcar.

-¡NO! Te pasaste- exclamé Alice se asustó y tiro el tarro que contenía la yerba. Comencé a reír a mas no poder -Es broma- le dije riéndome. Ella comenzó a reír igual que yo

-Eres una pilla- me dijo apoyándose en mi para continuar riendo

Una vez que terminamos de preparar el mate, nos sentamos en el salón de estudio. El cual tiene plantas, entre ellas enredaderas, entre otros. Fue idea de mi madre. Es muy relajante. Los días de lluvia nos sentamos allí, generalmente para estudiar.

-Ya es tarde para salir a correr- me dijo Alice mientras le sacaba la yerba al mate

-Si es verdad, tendremos que utilizar el gimnasio- le dije no con muchas ganas

-¿Qué te párese una hora de natación?- me preguntó animada

-¡Genial!- le respondí -No se me había ocurrido -Vamos a cambiarnos

Nos pusimos los trajes de baño enterizos ya que íbamos a hacer deporte y son mas cómodos. Pasamos, a través del pasillo trasero, hacia la piscina. Al entrar rápidamente cerramos la puerta ya que hacia frío.

-Si que no está lindo para estar en traje de baño afuera- le dije a Alice tiritando. Estábamos a oscuras ya que no encontrábamos las luces pero podía escucharse el ruido de los chorros de agua. Finalmente encendió la luz

-¡Hacia cuanto tiempo que no nadábamos aquí!- dije mirando la enorme piscina

-Hacia bastante- dijo Alice colgando nuestras batas en los percheros. Me metí al agua de un salto

-¡Esta hermosa!- dije con respecto al agua mientras me mojaba el cabello

-Ya voy- dijo mi hermana dirigiéndose hacia el borde

-¡Espera!- le dije -Pon música-

-Eso es lo que falta- agregó recordando la música. Comenzó a sonar _"Eyes of tiger"_ en versión remix

-¡Eso es lo que me gusta!- dije riendo. Alice se metió se un salto y comenzamos a nadar las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es la edad- le dije a mi hermana al ver que había parado de nadar y estaba elongando en la orilla. Ambas reímos y luego continuamos nadando. Luego de nadar una hora y quince minutos, mi hermana y yo decidimos descansar. Ambas nos relajamos, Alice elongando y yo haciendo vueltas carnero en el agua.

-Hoy tuve la oportunidad de hablar con tu enamorado- dije haciéndome la distraída

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó mi hermana dándose la vuelta hacia mi rápidamente. Yo reí entre dientes

-Hoy en los pasillos del instituto- le expliqué

-¿Cómo fue?- me preguntó impaciente

-Íbamos caminando con Anny y él la llamó para saludarla y como estaba conmigo, me saludó a mi también- le dije sonriendo

-¿Y?- me preguntó con brillo en sus ojos

-Y…- sabia que quería saber lo que yo opinaba -Me parece un muchacho muy simpático- le dije sonriendo

-¡Es un amor!- exclamó suspirando. Yo sonreí

-Me agrada- le dije -Tienes mi permiso- en tono maternal

-¡Ay!- dijo abalanzándose sobre mi -Te quiero- me dijo alegre -Somos amigos- comenzó -Pero me encanta. Es tan hermoso y dulce ¡me encanta Alex!- exclamó

-Y a mi me encanta verte feliz- le dije abrasándola -estoy segura de que esto terminará bien. ¡Me encantan ustedes dos!

-Tengo que presentarlos, para que hablen- dijo animada, planeando todo, así es mi loca y cariñosa hermana. Por lo menos su historia si, parece que terminará bien. En cambio yo no sé que será de mi y de Anny si seguimos así.

Mi hermana cocinó algo liviano ya que habíamos hecho mucho ejercicio, estábamos cansadas y por lo tanto nos dormiríamos temprano.

-¡Te quiero!- me dijo cuando la fui a saludar a su habitación

-Y yo a ti- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta

En mi habitación, luego de ponerme mi pijama el cual consiste en una polera rosa con mangas violetas y un pantalón del mismo color; me acosté a dormir. Estaba muy agotada por lo que me dormí inmediatamente.

Otro día lleno de emociones había pasado. Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que me espera?…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo nº 12 Lizzy Cullen:**

**La Casa de Esme**

**Emmett esta vez no me dejo ni llegar a contar hasta tres que ya estaba burlándose de mi y mi admirador.**

**De su boca salieron frases como: -"Aw, Liz tiene un enamorado"- O –Se ha formado una pareja- mas algunos cantitos que hacían los niños cuando tenían seis años como:**

**-"Lizzy y Scott se aman, Lizzy y Scott se van a casar..."- que hicieron que me ponga como loca y se ganara unas palabras no muy educadas para una dama, mas unos cuantos coscorrones de mi parte.**

**Paso casi todo el camino taladrándome la cabeza con el tal Scott. Estaba demasiado irritada, eso hizo que pisara el acelerador a fondo y llegáramos rápidamente a la casa de Esme. Los autos eran caracoles a comparación del mío.**

**Luego de una hora llegamos a la casa. Esta era verdaderamente hermosa, Esme había visto una casa en Alemania cuando estuvo con Carlisle y le encanto, esta había sido construida en 1918 su estructura era muy antigua pero no por eso menos hermosa. Carlisle le consiguió una muy parecida en Canadá y ella la reconstruyo según la de sus vacaciones en Alemania. Era hecha toda de madera y pintada de blanco. Tenía en el frente varias ventanas; en la parte que predominaba delante de la casa había tres ventanas de forma rectangular con pequeñas divisiones formando ventanitas más pequeñas. Había dos ventanas abajo y una en la planta de arriba, encima de las otras dos; la que se encontraba mas arriba tenía un hermoso balcón forjado con hierro.**

**En el frente que se encontraba mas atrás se veía de lado derecho, dos ventanas mas en forma de arco, también con los vidrios de las anteriores y de lado izquierdo un hermoso pórtico de entrada todo diseñado con madera lleno de flores y plantas, Esme amaba la jardinería, como toda ama de casa, y eso se notaba en todas las casas en las que habíamos vivido**

**La noche era estrellada ya que había unas muy pocas nubes cubriéndolas.**

**Bajamos las cosas del Volvo y nos acomodamos en la casa, limpiamos un poco la suciedad que habían dejado los albañiles con la reparación. Tuvieron que cambiar el piso ya que se había inundado de agua y todo estaba arruinado.**

**Pusimos música con Emmett y bailamos y cantamos mientras limpiábamos toda la casa.**

**Fue muy gracioso ver a Emmett cantando Hot N Cold de Katty Perry con la escoba como micrófono y bailando como un loco. **

**Yo puse mi ropa que use para cazar a lavar y la de Emmett también, para que no tuviera aroma a sangre.**

**Miraba por la ventana el cielo estrellado mientras pensaba en nada y observe mi Volvo estaba bastante sucio después de tanto viaje y ya que estaba con la locura de la limpieza decidí lavarlo.**

**Me puse mi ipod, ropa más cómoda y tome los utensillos necesarios para poder lavar el auto.**

**Emmett estaba tirado en el sillón mirando televisión "**_**este chico vivía mirando televisión ¿no puede hacer otra cosa?"**_

**-Emmett ¿porque no dejas en paz la televisión y haces algo mas productivo?- le grite desde el lavadero de la casa mientras buscaba un balde y el cepillo para realizar mi tarea**

**-No tengo otra cosa que hacer, porque no puedo jugar a los videojuegos, lo recuerdas???- me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, pero no era excusa.**

**-Puedes hacer otra cosa, no se, sal a caminar, leer un libro, o ayuda a una hermosa joven a limpiar su auto que esta sucio- bromee con el**

**-Oh una joven hermosa ¿donde? No la veo por ningún lado- me contesto haciéndose el gracioso.**

**-Oye!!!- lo golpee**

**-Ah eras tu!- me dijo sobándose donde le había dado con mi mano.**

**-La verdad hermano, no sabes como tratar a una dama- le dije actuando una dama antigua (aunque no actuaba mucho ya que lo era realmente)**

**-Oh disculpe mi lady no fue mi intención ofenderla de ninguna manera- me siguió el juego agarrando mi mano –Por favor le pido que acepte mis disculpas- y me beso la mano.**

**-Argh, Emmett no tenias que hacer eso- le dije sacando mi mano "que asco mi hermano beso mi mano"**

**-Lady Elizabeth acaba de arruinar un grato momento- seguía actuando –Emmett basta ya!!! Te perdono, te perdono pero deja ya de hacer eso- le dije señalándolo con el dedo.**

**-Como usted prefiera mi Lady-**

**-Emmett!!!- le advertí**

**-Bien, bien te quejas porque miro televisión y cuando dejo de hacerlo y hago mi propia telenovela, también te quejas, eres insaciable hermanita- me dijo**

**-Tú te tomas muy a pecho las cosas Em. Bueno ¿me ayudaras entonces o no a lavar a mi bebe?-**

**-Mmm...… no se tengo que pensarlo- tocándose con un dedo el mentón y entrecerrando los ojos, haciéndose el que pensaba seriamente.**

**-Eres malvado- le dije tome las cosas y me dirigí hacia fuera de la casa.**

**-Si Liz te ayudare, no te enojes- "**_**jeje siempre funciona**_**"- pensé sonriendo para mi misma. Caminando hacia el auto mientras el me seguía.**

**Nos pusimos a lavar el auto a las 4 de la madrugada, si alguien nos viera diría que estábamos locos.**

**Estuvimos un rato en el que nos mojamos más nosotros que al auto en si ya que jugamos una guerra de agua en la que obviamente gano Emmett. Mi Volvo quedo reluciente después de una hora y media de agua y cera por todos lados.**

**Dejamos el Volvo limpio y fuimos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos la ropa empapada.**

**Estaba por amanecer; el sol se abría entre las nubes que habían surgido durante la noche, de un color anaranjado hermoso, me encantaba ver el momento en el que el día comenzaba en que la vida volvía, las flores se abrían, el frío se iba, la gente se despertaba el sol aparecía alumbrándolo todo dejando la oscuridad y todos los miedos atrás.**

**El día comenzó muy lentamente yo me quede viendo todo el amanecer surgir y un poco mas también, cerré los ojos y deje que el sol chocara con mi piel, dura como el mármol, dándome un poco de calor.**

**Estaba relajada tarareando una canción cuando sentí los pasos de Emmett pero no le di importancia y seguí en mi mundo.**

**-Brillitos, estas durmiendo???- me dijo con su estruendosa voz, su apodo se debía a mi piel frente al sol que brillaba como "**_**brillantina" **_**como le decía Emmett**

**-Si Emmett duermo para no escucharte- le dije sin abrir los ojos burlándome de el**

**-Hey! hieres mis sentimientos- **

**-Ay lo siento osito- le dije cariñosamente –Pero tu te lo buscas- seguí riéndome de el.**

**-Bueno, te perdono. Te venia a desafiar a un partido de ajedrez ¿quieres?-**

**- Me encantaría- El ajedrez era mi juego favorito de mesa y **_**No, no hacia trampa no me gustaba leer la mente a mi oponente para ganar, ya que sino el juego no tenia gracia y se volvía aburrido para mi.**_

**Después de dos horas de jugar y ganar tres partidas yo y tres Em estábamos por terminar la ultima partida que decidiría quien era el ganador**

**Movió su caballo -Jaque- me dijo con sonrisa de suficiencia **

**Mire cual era mi situación y pensé por unos minutos. Moví mi pieza, el alfil **

**-Jaque mate- le respondí yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-Oh maldición- dijo Emmett**

**-Em te lo dije millones de veces, tienes que pensar antes de actuar, eres muy impulsivo- le dije levantándome de la mesa e ir a mirar un poco de televisión**

**-Si creo que tienes razón- me contesto cabizbajo**

**-Oh vamos Emmett es solo un juego, si te hace sentir mejor Jasper tampoco puede ganarme-**

**-Si pero Carlisle si- me siguió y se sentó en el sillón**

**-Bueno Carlisle es un caso aparte- dije mientras cambiaba los canales de televisión, buscando algo para ver.**

**-Oh deja eso por favor- estaban dando Tom y Jerry. Como siempre digo "un niño"**

**-No pongas esa cara a ti también te gusta Tom y Jerry- en eso tenia razón, era uno de los únicos dibujos animados que me gustaban.**

**Estuvimos viendo una maratón de caricaturas en la televisión riéndonos de las locuras de Tom para atrapar a Jerry.**

**-Por Dios que aburrimiento estos momentos son en los que me gustaría poder dormir, no se que hacer- le dije seguíamos tirados en los sillones sin hacer nada, esperábamos que llegara Esme para poder volver a Forks.**

**-Tu por lo menos estas acostumbrada a estar aburrida yo me estoy volviendo loco sin mis videojuegos- refunfuño como un niño pequeño.**

**-Emmett Cullen que estas queriendo decir??, yo no soy aburrida- le dije "**_**yo aburrida ja!"**_

_**-**_**See… claro como tú digas Liz… eres un ratón de biblioteca que esta leyendo o haciendo nada todo el tiempo. No te diviertes hermana, tienes que disfrutar tu larga existencia-**

**-Oh seguro y estar todo el tiempo con los videojuegos o cazando animales, yo creo que si no fueras vampiro, ya no tendrías neuronas Em- le conteste **

**-Además leer no es otra cosa mas que abrir tu mente a nuevos conocimientos es descubrir nuevos mundos en los que tu mente reproduce para ti mismo, leer es…- pero no termine, me interrumpió- Ya, ya, ya entendí por favor deja de decir eso…- me dijo masajeándose la sien con sus dedos.**

**-Emmett eres un iluso, no tienes idea de lo que significa la literatura para el mundo- seguí diciéndole.**

**-Un ilu..Que?- oh claro tendría que haberlo imaginado**

**-Un iluso… ves para eso sirve la literatura para aprender palabras nuevas Emmett-**

**-Seee.. Ya leí demasiado en los institutos y en las universidades como para también leer en mis ratos libres- dijo como si por leer se le fueran a caer las manos**

**-Creo que eres un caso perdido- dije ya resignada**

**-Además tampoco es que no leo nada, he leído varios libros en mi existencia y muy buenos por cierto-**

**-Si lo se pero desde que se diseñaron los videojuegos no lees mas- le conteste**

**-Daños colaterales- me dijo sonriéndome**

**-Eres un idiota!- respondí yo sonriendo también. No lo iba a poder cambiar ahora ni nunca. Emmett era Emmett y no había nada que hacerle.**

**-Bueno ahora me contaras que quiere decir ilusio??- pregunto**

**-Es ILUSO y no, deberás buscarlo en un diccionario- me levante y me dirigí al estudio de música que teníamos en la casa**

**Escuche como maldecía en voz baja y comencé a reír interiormente "**_**que mala que soy**_**"**

**Me puse a tocar alguna nueva melodía que surgía en mi cabeza en el piano de cola blanco que teníamos. En la casa de Forks teníamos un salón de música también debajo en el sótano, con otro piano blanco mas las guitarras de Jasper un micrófono para mi y una batería que Emmett ya casi no usaba, decía que estaba aburrido de tener que tocar con tan poca emoción para no romperla. Se podría decir que éramos una familia de músicos nos encantaba la música mayormente a mí, para Jasper era mas un hobby que otra cosa y Emmett bueno déjalo con los videojuegos. Yo en cambio había estudiado en conservatorios prestigiosos y le debía mis ganas de existir: estudie desde canto, vocalización, composición y a tocar algunos instrumentos como piano, guitarra, y hasta un poco de arpa y violín pero lo que mas amaba era cantar, me ayudaba a transmitir mis sentimientos.**

**Estuve un rato tocando canciones conocidas y alguna que otra composición mía.**

**Termine con los últimos acordes y me dirigí hacia mi habitación a "dormir" unos momentos con mi mente, estaba realmente sin nada que hacer y Esme todavía no llegaba.**

**Ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se había nublado, a diferencia de la noche anterior no se veía ninguna estrella. **

**Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música muy relajada y mirando una revista de moda cuando sentí el ronroneo del Audi de Jasper baje al living a recibir a Esme**

**Cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no venia sola sino acompañada de Jazz**

**Les sonreí y los salude: -Buenas noches, ¿como estuvo su viaje?- les pregunte**

**-Muy tranquilo por suerte mi niña- me dijo Esme**

**-Ustedes ¿como estuvieron?- Jasper pregunto**

**-Todo bien, fue más divertido de lo que pensaba- contesto sonriendo Emmett, tenia que interceder antes de que empezara a burlarse de mí**

**-¿Jasper que haces por aquí? Pensé que vendría Esme sola- le pregunte desviando el tema.**

**-Si pero sabes que mama no se siente muy cómoda manejando sola y Carlisle tenia una operación de urgencia así que vine yo…"**_**además quería hablar contigo"**_** –termino con su mente.**

**Asentí mirando a Jasper para hacerle entender que lo había escuchado.**

**-Bueno me alegro que estén ambos aquí, Esme supongo que querrás ver como quedo la casa?- mire a Esme mientras ella asentía.**

**-Bien, Emmett porque no se la muestras. Jazz vas a cazar verdad?- lo mire para que entendiera mi indirecta.**

**-Emm.. Si me acompañas?- me pregunto con una sonrisa**

**-Claro vamos, ustedes necesitan ayuda o podemos ir?-le pregunte a Emmett y a Esme que ya habían empezado a caminar recorriendo la casa**

**-No no hay problema vayan seguro tienen mucho de que hablar- nos dijo sonriente nuestra madre **_**¿como sabia Esme que teníamos que hablar, sabría algo?**_

**Comenzamos a correr para alejarnos del lugar y de los demás que estaban en la casa para que no pudieran escuchar nuestra conversación. Cruzamos el bosque y nos situamos en una especie de acantilado de piedras cubiertas por musgo, se veía hacia abajo el paso del río y los árboles que se movían con el viento.**

**Nos miramos por un momento mientras estábamos en silencio deleitándonos con el paisaje.**

**Sabia que estaba tomando valor para contarme todo lo sucedido durante esta semana que ya estaba terminando. Su mente estaba en blanco no pensaba en nada, seguramente era muy difícil para el ya que sabia que vamos a hablar del tema pero sin saber como empezar. Estaba observando el cielo oscuro y los árboles de un verde azulado por la oscuridad de la noche cuando sentí como tomaba aire, estaba por comenzar la charla. Lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa para animarlo**

**-¿Quieres que te lo cuente o te muestro?- me dijo señalando su cabeza con el dedo índice.**

**Preferiría ambas por favor- le conteste, quería saber cuales eran sus sentimientos, ya que al leer sus pensamientos solo podía ver como transcurría todo exteriormente pero no lo que sentía en su interior.**

**-Lo del lunes ya lo sabes por lo que prosigo con lo sucedido el martes- en su mente se veía la escena del lunes cuando sostenía a Alex en sus brazos. Sonreí y asentí para que continuara.**

**-El martes la vi poco, solo en la clase de gimnasia, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, es como ver un cielo lleno de estrellas fugases iluminándolo todo con su fuego. Luego de la clase de gimnasia se acerco y me dio las gracias por haberla salvado de la caída el lunes. Me pareció muy dulce de su parte ya que no hacia falta que lo hiciera, no la podría haber dejado caer. Sabes que yo no soy así- comenzó sus ojos eran en ese momento de un color dorado apagado, casi marrón, pero parecían iluminados, tenían un brillo que nunca había visto en mi hermano. Vi la secuencia de imágenes en su mente y la charla de agradecimiento**

**-Estaba nerviosa, se le nota, además no sabia como tratarte creo que la dejaste anonadada tratándola de señorita- di mi opinión de lo que vi en sus recuerdos.**

**-Si lo se yo también lo estaba- juro que si no fuera porque es un vampiro en ese momento estaría rojo de la vergüenza**

**-Prosigo. En la tarde y la noche estuve pensando en cualquier excusa para poder verla el siguiente día y no parecer un acosador o algo parecido, lo que no sabia es que ella me daría la excusa perfecta para hablarle- lo mire interrogante ya que no entendía a lo que se refería. Iba a preguntarle pero el levanto la mano para callarme y comenzó a hablar nuevamente**

**-El miércoles la vi salir de su coche en el aparcamiento, su auto es un Audi del mismo modelo que el mío pensé eso como tema para hablarle pero no podía ir y decirle "-oh que lindo tu auto, es igual al mío sabes" cuando recién la conozco y supuestamente no se ni su nombre, primero tendría que buscar una buena excusa para entablar una conversación**

**La primera vez que la vi esa mañana estaba hermosa con un vestido amarillo que quedaba muy bien y en su cuello relucía un grandioso collar en forma de diente parecía ser de America del sur no lo se, el asunto es que le quedaba muy bien y enmarcaba su blanca piel**

**Luego en clase de música la vi nuevamente pero me senté con Edward a charlar y no pude hablarle- me sobresalte cuando escuche que mi hermano había hablado con el joven que no dejaba mis pensamientos en paz. Jasper se dio cuenta de mi reacción y sonrío**

**-Note preocupes Lizzy, hablamos de cosas sin importancia- me dijo para tranquilizarme. No me importaba quería saber EXACTAMENTE que habían hablado**

**-Pero escuche algo que Anna le dijo Alex que…- no lo deje terminar**

**-Ni se te ocurra seguir sin antes decirme palabra por palabra que fue lo que hablaron Edward y tu JASPER HALE CULLEN!!!- le obligue **

**-Prefiero mostrarte- me dijo, sonrío y los recuerdos llegaron a ambos…-**

_**Estaban sentados en un rincón del salón de música se veía a Anny y a Alex hablando y haciendo señas, pero mi atención estaba puesta pura y exclusivamente en Edward. Estaba hermoso."Me parecía muy extraño que un humano pueda ser tan bello, mucho mas que cualquier vampiro que haya visto. -Deja de soñar despierta Lizzy y presta atención al recuerdo-me reprendí". Jasper hablaba con el joven sobre si la profesora daba buenas clases de música, Edward le sonrío y le contesto **_

–_**Si no es la gran cosa pero he oído que da buenas clases, seguramente ésta al ser la primera hablara mucho y la semana que viene los alumnos que tienen algún dote musical lo mostraran a la clase- mi hermano al oír esto sonrío Edward observo su rostro**_

–_**¿Tocas algún instrumento?- le pregunto, Jazz respondió**_

_**-Si toco la guitarra pero prefiero componer; la que si es artista en la familia es Lizzy, mi hermana, y bueno Emmett, digamos que es el payaso de la familia- (Jasper lo había hecho a propósito cuando recordó esa parte me sonrío) yo quede expectante a la reacción del joven que fue indescifrable, cuando escucho mi nombre. Después de unos segundos de quedar sin decir nada, se destiló y contesto**_

–_**Ah mira que bien, yo toco el piano y mi hermana Anny (señalando con la cabeza a Anna que estaba platicando con Alex) el violín- **_

_**-Wow que bueno- respondió Jazz. En ese momento la profesora entro y no volvieron a conversar más**_

**-Sus sentimientos son muy cambiantes, esta ansioso, nervioso, confundido y un poco triste-.**

**¿Por qué estaría así Edward?¿Que situación estaría pasando para tener esos sentimientos?**

**-Listo Liz, ¿puedo seguir contándote?- me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación**

**-Si Jazz ya puedes- deje que siguiera con su relato**

**-Seguramente tu no le prestaste atención a lo que hablaban Alex y Anna mientras yo hablaba con Edward ¿no?- ¿Qué me quería decir? lo mire extrañada nuevamente**

**-Como lo imagine- susurro**

**-Anna le comenzó a preguntar sobre mi y que era lo que había pasado pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que en un momento Anna la burlo diciendo algo que no entendí muy bien- estaba bastante confundido no necesitaba tener poderes para ver eso, conocía muy bien a mi hermano**

**-¿Que fue lo que le dijo?- ya estaba ansiosa**

**-sus palabras precisas fueron "no me quiero enamorar", pero estaba bromeando con ella y no pude prestar la atención necesaria para entender a que se refería con eso- me contesto Jazz**

**-Bueno no te preocupes hermano ya lo sabrás no debe ser algo tan importante si estaban bromeando- lo reconforte- ¿Y luego que paso?- le pregunte**

**-La hora de música termino y yo me quede acomodando las cosas en mi banco y a esperar que el aula se vaciara para salir tranquilo, Edward se despidió de mi y cuando estaba saliendo en la puerta del salón vi algo en el suelo, tal era mi suerte que lo que había encontrado era el collar que tenia esa preciosa dama en su cuello esta mañana decidí buscarla y devolverse había encontrado la excusa perfecta.**

**Me encamine a la cafetería para devolvérselo pero no la encontré; en su mesa estaba Anna que me vio con el collar en la mano y me sonrío, le respondí la sonrisa y me dispuse a buscar a la dueña de la joya.**

**Di una vuelta por la sala de música y por los pasillos pero no la encontraba, decidí que era más fácil buscarla por su hermoso aroma fuerte y sensual, le queda muy bien por cierto.**

**Así no me costo tanto trabajo encontrarla estaba ubicada mirando debajo del bebedero lo que yo creo, su accesorio…- en ese momento la imagen me sorprendió, se veía a Alex buscando el collar agachada, la cara de Jasper era indescriptible, su rostro estaba desencajado y solo le faltaba el hilo de baba que cayera de su boca y mojara todo el piso, se había quedado embobado viendo no exactamente el rostro ya que se encontraba hacia abajo , sino sus pequeñas pero torneadas piernas y mas arriba de ellas también**

**-JASPER!!!!- le pegue**

**-Lo siento se que fue muy desubicado de mi parte y no sabes lo mal que resiento por haber tenido esos pensamientos, yo no soy así y odio a todos los hombres que son de esa manera, no fue mi intención solo que no se que me paso, yo solo observaba sus lindas curvas- me dijo muy angustiado y arrepentido**

**-Esta bien Jazz, además no fue ningún pensamiento fuera de tono a comparación de los que podrían haber sido si fuera Emmett el que estuviera en tu lugar. Además vampiro o no eres hombre, así que no te mortifiques por favor y continua contando- lo consolé para que no se preocupara**

**-Bueno luego de ese momento horroroso de mi parte, me despabile y le hable nuevamente, se incorporo rápidamente y quedamos a menos de un metro de distancia uno con el otro.**

**La escena se mostraba en su cabeza**

_**-Señorita esto es suyo- mientras Jasper le mostraba el collar. Ella se veía muy emocionada y contenta**_

**-me dispuse a devolvérselo y el momento mágico sucedió, su mano caliente para mi se rozo con la mía helada sentí como si el mundo se detuviera nuevamente, como sucedió el día anterior cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, sentí con esa milésima de nuestro toque, como la sangre fluía debajo de su piel. Fue exquisito un momento perfecto.**

**Luego me pregunto algo que me dejo en evidencia frente a ella, tuve que admitir que la había observado esa mañana pero ella pareció no notarlo y se disculpo por no haberme visto.**

**No dejaba de observarla era imposible despegar mi vista de ella, en un momento pude ver como bajaba su mirada y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas coloreadas por su deliciosa sangre, yo sonreí y decidí presentarme.**

**-Alex, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama- pensé **

**Me dio su mano y estaba tan concentrado con su toque que no me pude contener y la bese, era suave y blanca como el algodón, su olor era exquisito una sangre un aroma delicioso.**

**Al soltarle la mano me dijo que podía tratarla informalmente a lo cual accedí sin problemas, sonriéndole a cada segundo.**

**Estábamos en una nube hablando cuando el timbre sonó, tuve que esconder mi desagrado ante el pensamiento de verme separado de ella, pero creo que no lo logre.**

**Nos despedimos y su mirada, su sonrisa, su aroma no se despegaba de mi cabeza, no podía esperar a verla en gimnasia **

**La vi nuevamente en la entrada del gimnasio nos sonreímos y decidí que haría tiempo para poder encontrarnos a la salida.**

**Cada uno se fue a ducharse y cuando la salí espere a que saliera, hablamos un poco más sobre su actuación en gimnasia y luego cada uno se dirigió a su auto, le di paso y observe como se alejaba-**

**En su mente se veía toda la escena mientras conversaban en el estacionamiento del instituto**

**-Lo que faltaba del día paso sin importancia para mi, estuve con Eme arreglando la piscina, con Carlisle jugando cartas y leyendo algún que otro libro, pero en ningún momento dejo mi mente de de pensar en ella y recordé los momentos vividos ese día en mi cabeza una y otra vez.**

**Estaba preocupado por lo de no enamorarse no se quería enamorar por una pero por una parte me alegraba ya que nunca podríamos estar juntos, si ella quisiera que algo ocurriera, yo era un vampiro y ella humana y no tengo el autocontrol de ustedes- iba a reprochar pero no me dejo**

**-Me refiero con la mayoría de los humanos Lizzy, lo de ustedes es un caso especifico, yo tengo ese problema con todo el mundo- me contesto. El tenia razón era el más complicado de los tres. Nosotros si quisiéramos , cosa que no sucede, podríamos desaparecer y olvidarnos de esos hermanos, pero Jasper tenia ese problema con cualquier humano en la tierra. **

**-Mmm...… lo se hermano, la verdad no tengo ningún consejo para darte, ya que estamos todos mas o menos en la misma condición, lo que si puedes hacer es acercarte como un amigo, como una protección, hacer lo que vienes haciendo hasta ahora, además eso te ayudara a acostumbrarte a su aroma y ver que es lo que el tiempo dice, sabes que no se puede jugar con el destino ni siquiera nosotros podemos, lo que tenga que ser será- **_**Que buen consejo debería usarlo yo misma pero como- **_**me dije y sonreí**

**-Gracias Liz tu también podrías hacer eso- me dijo sonriendo **

**-Sabes, es justo lo que estaba pensando- comenzamos a reír juntos**

**-Bueno y hoy la pudiste ver o hablar con ella o no fuiste al instituto- Jazz al oír mi pregunta sonrío**

**-¿Que paso?, cuéntame- había cerrado su mente nuevamente **

**-Estaba tan ansioso por verla que llegue temprano al instituto, además no tenia nada que hacer ¿Qué podría hacer?¿dormir?- en su mente se veía el rostro de Alex una y otra vez, si seguía divagando así me iba a matar de la ansiedad**

**-Jasper cuéntame ya lo que paso hoy y deja de divagar con Alex, por favor!!!-**

**-Wow si que estas impaciente, podría sentir tu ansiedad a un kilómetro- me dijo**

**-Jazz!- le reproche**

**-Bien, bien ya te cuento, paciencia hermana.**

**Llegue temprano como ya mencione, aunque no pensé que sirviera de mucho ya que ella también tendría que venir a esa hora para que pudiéramos encontrarnos. Pero gracias a algún Dios si es que existe uno, esta mañana ella vino mas temprano de lo habitual.**

**Estaba en mi auto escuchando música cuando sentí el motor de su Audi acercarse, vi como entraba al estacionamiento y se aparcaba del otro lado del playón. Salí de mi coche y llegue junto al de ella rápidamente…-**

**Jasper no habrás usado tu velocidad vampirica ¿no?- su recuerdo estaba justo cortado en esa parte.**

**-Juro que nadie me vio, de enserio, estaba casi vacío el aparcamiento- me lo dijo como un niño pequeño convence a su madre de que no hizo nada malo.**

**-Bien, prosigue – dije no muy convencida.**

**-Pero tienes que saber que un descuido como ese nos haría tener que mudarnos y eso no es bueno para nadie- todos saldríamos implicados y no creo que estaríamos muy felices de salir huyendo del pueblo**

**-Si lo se no te preocupes hermanita. Bien ella estaba sacando sus cosas del baúl cuando me acerque y la llame.**

**Se dio vuelta y me saludo estaba muy bella ese día, le conté que la había visto cruzar con el auto y que había decidido ir a saludarla. Decidí que era el momento de usar mi observación del día anterior.**

**La escena se reproducía en nuestras mentes.**

_**-por cierto tenemos el mismo gusto para con los autos- decía Jasper mientras señalaba el auto con la cabeza- lo miro extrañada-¿ por que tu tienes un Audi también?-**_

_**-A7 pero no es descapotable- le decía Jazz sonriendo. Su pretexto había funcionado**_

_**-Esta allí- le dijo señalando el lado donde estaba el auto -¿Quieres verlo?-**_

_**Ella acepto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto de Jazz**_

**Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el auto observaba como se desenvolvía y descubrí que estaba diferente ese día**

_**-Estas diferente hoy- le decía mientras la observaba caminar. Ella pensó un momento y dijo- puede ser que hoy traigo puestas…- comenzó ella pero Jazz completo la frase por ella –zapatillas-le dijo sonriendo -eso es porque tu cabeza me llega al mentón- **_

**Seguí mirándola me parecía hermosa hasta siendo mas pequeña creo que le quedaba muy bien su tamaño, además dicen que lo bueno viene en frasco chico ¿no?- me reí por su comentario mi hermano no era de bromear mucho hasta ahora**

**-Ella me comento que era muy observador y me dijo que esa era su verdadera altura. Note que estaba avergonzada tal vez el comentario la había ofendido. Rápidamente y sin pensar mucho la mire y le dije- me gusta tu altura- luego de decirlo me pareció muy estúpido ¿me gusta tu altura? que clase de piropo era ese no llegaba a ser un piropo.**

**Por suerte a ella se ve que le gusto ya que sentía mucha felicidad y ansiedad por su parte.**

**Llegamos al auto y ella lo elogio le agradecí su gesto y hablamos. En un momento nos miramos de manera intensa nuevamente observe su perfecto rostro una vez mas y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaban de otro color tenían un bello verde oscuro, le quedaban muy bien pero yo recordaba perfectamente su anterior color miel con las mismas hermosas manchitas que rodeaban su pupila, al igual que ahora solo que de distinto color. Me quede maravillado observando tal rareza, nunca había conocido a mujer tan diferente a las demás y encantadora, como lo era Alex.**

**Me acerque un poco más a ella y me saque la duda**

_**-Tus ojos… están ¿verdes oscuros?- le pregunto con una gran expresión de duda en su rostro**_

_**-Cambian de color- le informo a el. Jasper la miraba como si fuera la última cosa que vería en la tierra-Asombroso- señalo y se acerco mas hacia ella, tomo su rostro con sus heladas manos pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto por el frío de la piel de mi hermano.**_

_**Parecía la escena de una película romántica el momento era tan hermoso y tan único que me parecía estar viendo algo muy intimo y sentía que sobraba en el lugar aunque solo estuviera observando desde recuerdos.**_

_**El mágico momento fue interrumpido por una bocina, que al sentirla hizo que Alex se "destildara" y volviera al mundo real, se separo un poco pero no demasiado de mi hermano y avergonzada miro hacia abajo, Jazz por su parte se mantenía inmóvil en el lugar mirándola muy tiernamente**_

_**-Solo… solo mis ojos cambian de color- trato de romper el ambiente que en ese momento había entre ellos dos –A nadie…a nadie de mi familia le ocurre lo mismo- siguió. Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y le contesto**_

_**-Es muy curioso- sonriéndole. Se notaba que mi hermano estaba muy nervioso también, no se si por el momento que había pasado o por lo que no había pasado.**_

**Jasper abrió los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su rostro yo le seguí sonriendo también **

**-Luego de mostrarle el auto caminamos nuevamente hacia el edificio, ahí fue cuando me pregunto por ti- comenzó**

**-¿Por mi?¿Pregunto por mi?- le pregunte extrañada**

**-Si me pregunto si te pasaba algo y le conté que estabas aquí en Vancouver por el tema de la casa y que Emmett vino para ayudarlas a ti y a Esme con las cosas pesadas- ambos comenzamos a reír ya que no necesitábamos a Emmett para esas cosas éramos chicas muy fuertes**

**-Me dijo que te mandara saludos de parte de ella y de Anna que pregunta siempre por ti- siguió Jazz ¿Solo Anna preguntaba por mi, su hermano no? Lizzy deja de soñar el joven a penas te puede ver y va a preocuparse por ti. Sin quererlo una mueca de tristeza asomo mi rostro, Jasper se dio cuenta de eso.**

**-¿Qué sucede Liz?- ya lo había preocupado.**

**-Nada Jazz solo recordé algo que no tiene importancia ¿Qué sucedió luego?- insistí para que volviéramos a lo que realmente importaba**

**-Pues nada solo me pregunto eso, cuando llegamos a su auto nuevamente, me acorde de que Carlisle me había dicho que tenia que arreglar el tema de sus faltas y mi salida temprano de ese día, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde ya, así que tuve que dejarla**

**Observe como ambos se reían y actuaban como si fueran de otra época con saludos cordiales y reverencias (aunque Jasper lo fuera) mientras se despedían.**

**Me dirigí a hablar con la secretaria y estuve en las clases de la mañana, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo decidí ir a verla por ultima vez en el día la observe por la ventana de la puerta como sonreía y se divertía con sus amigos, en un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente, con eso me vasto para poder marcharme tranquilo.**

**-Eso fue lo mas tierno que escuche en toda mi existencia Jazz- le dije cuando termino de contarme**

**-Si lo se, lo es- me dijo todavía embobado con todo lo que había pasado esa mañana.**

**-Como para que Esme no se de cuenta- le dije recordando la mirada cómplice que nos dio Esme cuando salíamos hacia acá**

**-¿Esme sabe?- me pregunto desconcertado.**

**-Y seria muy estúpido que alguien no se diera cuenta Jazz estas… diferente, hasta Emmett te aseguro que lo hará, tarde, pero lo hará.- le confesé**

**-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- me pregunto todavía estaba muy confundido**

**-Mmm no lo se por Esme y Carlisle no te preocupes sabes que ellos quieren lo mejor para nosotros pero Emmett, yo tendría cuidado con el grandulón sabes que se lo tomara a broma y te hará pasar vergüenza- le dije para advertirle**

**-De eso ya estoy acostumbrado- me dijo –Hace décadas que vivo con el Lizzy- comenzamos a reír y nos levantamos para dirigirnos nuevamente a la casa.**

**Cazamos algo por el camino ya que Jasper no lo había hecho desde hace días y no podíamos tentar a su autocontrol, yo simplemente cazé una presa chica ya que estaba muy llena de los días anteriores y luego me dispuse a mirar como mi hermano cazaba. Todos éramos muy diferentes a la hora de cazar**

**Jasper observaba su presa y veía sus movimientos luego de saber exactamente que es lo que iba a hacer avanzaba rápidamente y la devoraba en segundos, era muy hábil, Emmett en cambio lo único que le importaba era alimentarse, le gustaba jugar con sus presas dejarlas que corran unos metros para hacerlo mas divertido para el yo siempre lo cargaba diciéndole que no se jugaba con la comida pero el no me prestaba atención.**

**Con Carlisle se notaban los años de experiencia como desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto mancharse con sangre su trabajo era rápido y limpio; era muy interesante verlo cazar.**

**Esme, bueno Esme se transformaba cuando cazaba era toda una fiera sus movimientos parecían felinos, también debe ser porque era mujer, pero nunca la vi cazar a una madre nunca en todos mis años solo cazaba machos adultos a ella no le importaba tener que esperar mas tiempo mientras no matara a una madre y dejar a sus niños solos, su comportamiento se debía a lo que había pasado en su vida pasada, por eso cuando Emmett casi mata a la madre de los oseznos le recordé a Esme ya que era lo único que podía detenerlo en ese momento.**

**Yo cazaba parecido a Esme los chicos nos decían que parecíamos dos leonas enjauladas nos encantaba cazar las dos juntos y los hombres disfrutaban viendo nuestro espectáculo.**

**Me gustaba observar a mi presa como Jasper para luego correr y matarla directamente no era fanática de hacer sufrir a mis presas sabia lo que era el dolor y no me gustaba que ni siquiera animales lo sufrieran, yo amaba a los animales sos lo que no podía mantenerme viva co aire y nunca, jamás volvería a alimentarme de sangre humana, tenia animales predilectos que nunca tocaría en mi existencia. Los chicos bromeaban conmigo porque dicen que soy vegetariana de los vegetarianos, también me cargaban diciéndome que era hipi ya que era paz y amor, muchas veces discutí con Jasper respecto a los temas de guerra y militares, pero siempre sanamente, nos criamos en distintos hogares cuando éramos humanos y con distintas ideologías, pero eso no quería decir que no nos lleváramos maravillosamente y no nos quisiéramos.**

**Jasper termino de cazar después de una hora aproximadamente y decidimos que era hora de volver ya que teníamos que volver a la casa. **

**En el camino le comente a Jasper lo que habíamos decidido con Emmett de volver a Forks con ellos, le explique el porque y el entendió a la perfección de lo que hablaba me imagine que el en la misma situación haría lo mismo**

**-Emmett ya se lo debe haber dicho a Esme- le dije **

**-Si seguro, igual Esme ya sabia que vendrían con nosotros- frene de golpe y Jasper cuando se dio cuenta volvió para atrás donde yo me había quedado**

**-¿Como que Esme sabia que volveríamos con ustedes?- le pregunte extrañada**

**-Yo no soy el único al que se le notan las cosas en la cara Lizzy- dicho eso comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia la casa. Yo lo seguí sin decir nada ¿tanto se me notaba?**

**Al llegar Esme y Emmett estaban guardando las maletas en los respectivos autos. Cuando nos vieron ambos nos sonrieron.**

**-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto nuestra madre, mientras guardaba mi bolso en mi Volvo -**_**te estoy guardando las cosas, espero que no te importe- **_**siguió en su mente. Yo sonreí por su gesto**

**-Bien, Jazz ya se alimento bien- les dije -Gracias no hay problema- contestándole lo que dijo por la mente**

**-¿Quieres bañarte?, nosotros te esperamos Jazz tu también deberías darte una ducha, hueles a ciervo- nos dijo mi madre**

**Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos cada uno a su cuarto de la casa para prepararse.**

**-Les deje la ropa en sus cuartos, sabia que iban a aceptar- nos comento, Esme parecía psíquica últimamente.**

**Nos bañamos y cambiamos rápidamente Esme me había dejado una remera negra con letras fucsias un Jean claro y un pulóver negro, en los pies me puse mis converse negras para manejar cómoda**

**Me dirigí al living y me encontré con que todos ya estaban listos. Tome mi cartera, las llaves del auto y nos dirigimos afuera. Decidimos que las mujeres viajaríamos juntas, Emmett y Jazz fueron en el Audi; demasiado había aguantado a Em ahora le tocaba sufrir a Jasper que le tocara todo en el auto**

**Los cuatro emprendimos el camino hacia Forks, nuestro hogar. **


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo nº 13:

Cinco y veinticinco de la mañana, y yo con los ojos abiertos como una lechuza!!

Me incorpore en la cama y observe mi habitación en penumbras; no se en qué pensaba realmente pero estaba de muy buen humor ya que ese día a la tarde partiría hacia la casa quinta de Renee en Port Angeles. Al recordar eso me vino a la mente la discusión con mi hermano y comencé a buscar la razón por la cual nos peleábamos a cada rato. Que yo recuerde nunca nos habíamos peleado así de seguido ni de esa manera; solía pasarme con Rose por las diferencias entre personalidades, pero con Edward nunca. Me preocupaba eso, no quería pelearme tan seguido con mi hermano, ni tampoco con mi hermana por supuesto. Entonces comencé a pensar…

"_Esta _"susceptible"_ desde que la semana empezó… _

_Oh casualidad que fue la llegada de los Cullen al Instituto y el incidente con Liz… _

_Puedo recordar también la cara de pánico y nerviosismo que puso cuando le dije que le tendría que pedir disculpas a mi nueva compañera… _

_¿Edward siente algo por Liz? ¿Acaso esta tan confundido como yo? Eso podría explicar el choque que hay entre nosotros dos por el cambio de humor… _

_Pero es raro que no me haya dicho nada ni siquiera nombrarla!!... _

_Bueno!, pero como es mi hermano, jamás me lo diría!! A lo sumo me lo haría entender con nuestro juego de miradas, leídas de pensamiento y muecas, como nosotros lo llamamos…_

_¿__Estará incomodo ya que nunca sintió nada parecido?... _

_Es cierto!!! Ahora que me acuerdo estuve nerviosa toda la semana, pero no era mi nerviosismo el que __sentía, sino el de él!!... _

_Claro!!! ¿__Como se me pudo pasar por alto? De haberlo captado con anterioridad podríamos haberlo hablado, yo le podría haber contado lo del hermano de Liz y no hubiéramos estado peleando como dos niños de cinco años!!"_

Cuando me pongo a pensar y a conjeturar ideas, soy muy peligrosa; divago, me voy por las ramas, me _"tildo"_ y me encierro en mi mundo; como dice una prima, comienzo a _"volar"_. Creo que eso lo saque de mis padres, ellos eran investigadores de la policía, una especie de _"detectives"_, por así decirlo. Adoraban su trabajo y eran muy buenos haciéndolo, casi siempre estaban solicitados.

Mientras pensaba, ya había salido de la cama y me dirigía al cuarto de baño para darme una **"ducha relajante"**, ya que quería estar con todas las pilas para la tarde y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me hiciera perder el buen humor; ni siquiera el pensamiento de un joven en particular, lo reprimí por completo!! _(no niego que me haya costado, pero con fuerza de voluntad nada es imposible!!)_.

Quería ir al Instituto por el camino mas largo que es bordeando el bosque, iría tranquila y me daría tiempo de pensar y escuchar música.

Pero antes de entrar al baño, me dirigí al mini componente y puse el CD de Paramore, Riot!, bajito _(por si alguno de mis hermanos dormía aun)_; eso me terminaría de cargar las pilas.

No tenia muchas ganas de **"elaborar"** mi vestuario, así que tome lo que me pareció cómodo y que para Alice, Rose y Alex no seria un crimen. Así quedo el conjunto con un jean clásico claro, botas negras y altas (hasta la rodilla), con taco entero de tres centímetros y una remera con mangas chinas, negra con vivos en naranja, larga y entallada en la cintura. Tome un saco negro y la bufanda porque hacia frío, todavía no llovía pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

A todo eso eran recién las seis y cuarto; coloque mi mochila en la silla del escritorio, depositando dentro mi celular y mi _"bichito"_ (como le digo al ipod!! A Alex le causa mucha gracia que lo llame así).

Como había tiempo de sobra me puse a acomodar mi habitación y a seleccionar la ropa y las cosas que iba a llevar para el fin de semana. Tome uno de los bolsos que me había regalado Rose alguna vez, era grande y en rosa y blanco (es imposible de creer que este usando esos colores; pero cada tanto, depende el día, era de usar colores mas "alegres" como me dice mi hermana), y comencé a depositar la ropa mas cómoda que tenia; luego encendí la laptop y la puse a cargar; fui al cuarto de baño y tome el cepillo de dientes, el shampoo y algunas lociones y aceites con las que me bañaba, todo eso fue a parar al bolsillo del bolso; lo cerré y lo deje sobre la cama que ya la había tendido.

Tome un bolso un poco mas pequeño y comencé a cargarlo de los libros que podría llegar a leer, películas, CD's, las cosas para dibujar y luego, mas tarde pondría la computadora ya cargada.

Luego de depositarlo arriba de la cama también, me pare frente al escritorio y comencé a seleccionar las hojas que servían y las que no, iban al cesto de basura; los libros en la biblioteca, los cuadernos apilados a un costado, la computadora cargando en el centro; repase la lámpara que tenia tierra, Ooopss!! Jejeje!!

Ya había terminado y estaba por bajar cuando entro mi hermano muy serio, con un cuaderno y una lapicera en la mano. Yo estaba de espaldas cerrando las cortinas, pero no me hizo falta darme vuelta y mirar que era él. La forma de sus livianos y silenciosos pasos, el aroma de su perfume combinado con el del shampoo de su cabello…

Un montón de características que lo hacen único y reconocible a mis sentidos.

-Veo que te has dignado a venir a mis aposentos!!- dije sarcásticamente y riendo con sorna. No me contesto, entonces me di vuelta para mirarlo; no me devolvía la mirada sino que escribía con agilidad en el cuaderno. Cuando termino lo dio vuelta entonces leí lo que había escrito en la hoja con su prolija letra:

"Buen día. ¿Como estas el día de hoy? Te escribo para no entablar una conversación contigo ya que prometí no volver a hablarte."

Cuando termine lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos y salidos de sus orbitas; no podía creer que este haciendo eso, al principio pensé que era una broma, pero su cara no lo demostraba y las palabras eran muy frías. Enarque las cejas y lo mire incrédula.

-Debe ser una broma?!- le dije sin poder decir nada mas porque me había pillado desprevenida. Enseguida dio vuelta el cuaderno y se puso a escribir la respuesta.

"No. Es eso lo que prometí y sabes que no rompo las promesas, Anna!"

-_Me estas cargando, Edward?!_- le dije en castellano, solíamos hacerlo, había veces que hablábamos todo el día en castellano y mas aun cuando nos comunicábamos con nuestros tíos y primos de Argentina, y esta vez me salio del alma. El me contesto que no con la mirada. –_No es gracioso! Estoy de buen humor y no voy a dejar que tus chiquilinadas me arruinen el día!!_- le dije enojada en castellano también.

Volvió a escribir, entonces me saque completamente de quicio, tome el cuaderno y lo tire a un costado de la habitación mirándolo con ira, él me traspaso con la mirada. Como no iba a dar el brazo a torcer decidí que seria mejor dejarlo solo.

-_Puedes irte a la mierda, Edward!!_- le dije y luego salí de mi habitación para ir a desayunar.

-Buen día, hermosa!!- me saludo Rose cuando entre a la cocina

-Buen día!!- le conteste alegre

-Me parece que alguien esta de buen humor hoy!!- me dijo actuando el tono pensativo, yo me reí.

-Así es!! Vaya uno a saber quien será?!!- le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-La alegría del hogar!!- exclamo mi hermana con sarcasmo, ambas reímos.

Estaba comiendo las tostadas cuando entro mi hermano con esa cara de sufrido que pone siempre que se pelea conmigo. Yo lo mire con desdén y Rose nos miro a ambos confundida, para luego alzar las cejas en señal de comprensión.

Se sentó enfrente mío y no me quito los ojos de encima durante todo el tiempo que estuve comiendo las tostadas. Como es mi hermano no me molesta en absoluto que me mire fijamente, es mas disfruto ignorarlo cuando estamos peleados, pero de ser otra persona me pone muy incomoda.

-Amores, me estoy yendo…- dijo Rose mirándonos preocupada. –Prométanme que no se mataran!- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo prometo hermanita!- le dije angelicalmente y sonriéndole. Ella ladeo la cabeza para un costado y arqueo las cejas, incrédula al mismo tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. Yo la mire inocentemente y alce las manos para demostrarle que estaba diciendo la verdad. Luego de sonreírme mas tranquila, miro a Edward y él le sonrió encantadoramente (como hace siempre!!!).

-Lo prometo- dijo en tono dulce y convincente. _"Arrrgh!!!! ¿Como logra eso?! Lo detesto!!!"_, pensé.

-Ok. ¿Me voy tranquila entonces?- pregunto.

-See!!!- dijimos al unísono y con tono cansino. Ella rió entre dientes y luego de darnos un beso en la frente a ambos, desapareció hacia el garaje.

Luego de un largo periodo en el cual los dos estuvimos en silencio, me levante a lavar mi taza para luego irme al Instituto.

-¿Por que eres así conmigo?!!- pregunto sin aguantar mas, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa; yo que estaba de espaldas, reí satisfecha.

Me di vuelta y lo mire con las cejas arqueadas.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo!- le dije cortésmente y en un tono de falsa sorpresa; él frunció el ceño.

-No estas siendo justa conmigo, Anna!- dijo con tono amenazador.

-¿Ahora soy yo la malvada?- pregunte fastidiada.

-Nooo!!! ¿Te parece?- dijo con sarcasmo. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Que clase de hermano le dice a su hermana menor que hubiese preferido que "ella" nunca haya nacido?!- le pregunte con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la ira. –Fuiste muy despiadado conmigo ayer Edward y no me queje!!! ¿Y yo estoy siendo injusta contigo, ahora?!!- dije y las lagrimas traicioneras brotaban de mis ojos y dibujaban surcos en mi rostro. –Reconozco que te he dicho de todo y es probable que lo siga haciendo, pero jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza desear que nunca hayas nacido! Maldición hermano, te amo mucho y creo que valoro todo lo que haces por mi!!!-exclame furiosa.

-No sabes lo que es tratar de llevar esta familia adelante!!- me dijo apenado y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. _"¿Qué?!! ¿Edward llorando? Creo que esto ya se nos fue de las manos!!!". _

-Lo sabría si confiaras mas en mi y me lo contaras para que te pueda ayudar!!!- seguía llorando y él a la par mío. –Pero no!! Siempre te guardas todo!!!- exclame

-Es que es muy difícil!- dijo derrotado y llorando desconsoladamente. Yo lo mire y se me partió el alma. –No soy perfecto!!- dijo sentándose en el piso y apoyando la espalda en el bajo mesada, al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza; se le quebró la voz dos veces. Era increíble, pero ahora lloraba porque lo veía a él llorar. Me agache y le tome el rostro, me devolvió la mirada con el rostro bañado en lagrimas; no pude contenerme y lo abrace. Él lo correspondió con uno bien fuerte y nos largamos a llorar con todo. Una manera rara de descargar las emociones ya que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado; la escena era demasiado extraña. Imagínense a dos rocas abrazándose y _"llorando"_!!!

-Lo lamento!!- dije secándole el rostro empapado. Él me sonrió y me miro a través de las pestañas mojadas, algo que me derritió de ternura. Hizo que me remontara muchos años atrás cuando éramos pequeños y él lloraba mas seguido; desde la muerte de papa y mama nunca lo había visto llorar.

-Yo también lo siento- dijo suavemente. –Jamás pensaría en desear que nunca hubieras nacido- dijo acariciándome el rostro realmente apenado y arrepentido, yo le sonreí amablemente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hagamos una promesa- le dije con el meñique entrelazado; él sonrió y entrelazo el suyo con el mío. –Jamás nos volveremos a pelear- dije y abrió la boca para reprochar. –Si, nos pelearemos- me ataje. –Pero se que podemos no hacerlo- le dije alzando las cejas.

-De acuerdo- dijo y lo serramos con un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. Ambos estábamos bien, excelentes; se sentía en la atmósfera de la casa. Es lógico cuando uno descarga tensiones y nosotros lo habíamos hecho, lo teníamos que hacer porque no podíamos seguir así.

Sonaba el tranquilo piano de la canción Clair de Lune de Debussy, invadiendo cada espacio de mi auto; yo iba manejando en un estado de tranquilidad y alegría indescriptible. Si bien en el fondo de mi alma sabia que no estaba ni tranquila, ni en paz, ni en relax, ni nada. Pero no quería hacer sufrir a más personas por mis trastornos mentales y menos a las que amaba. Así que ese día me propuse estar bien siempre.

Cada tanto, cuando estaba segura que no me estrellaría con nada, miraba el hermoso bosque. No se porque pero me encanta; siento que una parte mía pertenece a ese magnifico lugar; me transmite cosas indescriptibles, inspiración y canciones; voces del viento y secretos; vida, naturaleza y alegría; luces y colores, un montón de características que los cuerdos _"comunes"_ no entenderían; solo lo pueden hacer los freaks como yo.

Llegue siete y media y como faltaba para el inicio de las clases, decidí que no me haría mal (a lo sumo un resfriado) tirarme un rato en el verde pasto del campus. Me abroche el saco, ate la bufanda a mi cuello, me _"conecte"_ al ipod y finalmente me acosté sobre el frío pasto cerrando los ojos. (Fue una suerte que estuviera seco!!)

Escuche las canciones de 30 Seconds to Mars, de su segundo álbum A Beautiful Lie, me encantaba y me daba energía; la necesaria para el día.

Disfrute media hora de estar tirada en un lugar que no sea mi cama o el sillón del balcón de mi habitación y de estar escuchando música y apreciandola. _"Podría hacerlo mas seguido!"_, pensé, _"Lo que deben de ser los días soleados aquí!!"_, exclame para mi con una sonrisa.

Estaba a mitad de la canción The Story, cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba en el bolsillo del jean; me incorpore lentamente y leí el mensaje de Alex:

"_-Que estas haciendo que todavía no llegaste?!"_

Pude imaginarme su preocupada voz como una campanilla melodiosa. _"Que, pasa?!"_, pensé, _"Ya es la hora?!"_, pregunte para mi mirando para todos lados desorientada; AFIRMATIVO, el aparcamiento estaba lleno y los estudiantes iban y venían para entrar al Instituto; mire la hora en el celular: 8:10. _"Que bien!!"_, pensé sarcásticamente, _"Encima tengo que ir a buscar el parte de alumno!!"_. Me levante, calce la mochila al hombro y fui a paso veloz a secretaria que quedaba en el otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba.

Tampoco me consoló la idea de tener Historia en las dos primeras horas, pero haría un esfuerzo; _"Vamos, Anna!!! Es el ultimo día, tu puedes hacerlo!!!"_. Esboce una amplia sonrisa al escuchar esa vocecita en mi interior y así, sonriendo alegremente, ingrese al aula; mi amiga lo noto ya que cuando entre estiro su cuello para verme mejor desde el pupitre. Como llegaba un poco tarde, la clase estaba trabajando; me dirigí al escritorio del señor King y le entregue el parte de alumno para que lo firmara. Lo tomo sonriéndome, algo que me desagradaba completamente, pero le tenia que responder de alguna manera, así que sonreí lo mas natural que pude, aunque creo que me salio una mueca de asco. _"Por favor que no me hable. Por favor que no me hable…"_, pensé con el estomago revuelto por su sonrisa llena de dientes torcidos y de un color ¿indefinido?, y tratando de hacerme la distraída y de mirar hacia otro lado.

-Bien!!- dijo con tono entusiasta. _"Ay no, aquí viene de nuevo!!"_. –Como ha llegado tarde…- _"Noo, manzana!!! Puede decirme algo que no sepa, pedazo de…!!!"_. –Y ya he dado los deberes, tendrá que pedirle a la señorita O'Conell que se los pase- me dijo. _"Si si, todo eso pero no sonría por favor!!!"_. Dicho y hecho, volvió a sonreír ampliamente; no pude contenerme y lo mire enarcando las cejas. _"¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar feliz?!!"_ –¿Le pasa algo señorita Masenenn?- _"Y lo hizo de nuevo!!! Maldición!!" _

-Es Masen- dije en tono _"dulce"_. –En absoluto, no me pasa nada- dije educadamente y con una sonrisa llena de falsedad.

-Muy bien, entonces!! Vaya a sentarse!- dijo entregándome el papel y sonriendo ¿radiante?.

Volví a sonreír y gire sobre mis talones para dirigirme al pupitre donde Alex estaba colorada de aguatar la risa, yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos y eso fue lo que detono su tentación (por supuesto silenciosa).

Estuvimos las dos horas haciendo los deberes sin hablar ya que si lo hacíamos, el profesor con el sentido de la audición muy desarrollado, te llamaba la atención y hacia un comentario estupido.

-No fue gracioso!- le acuse con una sonrisa a mi amiga cuando nos dirigíamos a la clase de Geografía

-Claro que si!!- me contesto riendo entre dientes. –Además imagine tu cara!! Eso fue lo mas divertido!!- dijo a mandíbula batiente, yo reí a la par de ella y le di un pequeño empujón con mi costado. –Por cierto…- me dijo seria. –¿Donde te habías metido que no llegabas?- pregunto.

-Se me hizo tarde en casa- mentí. –No vi tu auto en el aparcamiento- le dije con tono inquisidor.

-Ahh- dijo distraída. –Vine con Alice hoy- termino con una sonrisa.

El profesor nos dio pocos deberes, así que era mitad de clase y nosotras ya habíamos terminado.

-Cuéntame lo que me ibas a decir!!- dijo Alex entusiasmada y traspasándome con sus hermosos ojos; yo sonreí divertida.

-Tuve otra pelea con mi hermano…- comencé tranquila y lentamente porque sabía que me iba a interrumpir.

-¿Que le hiciste ahora?- me pregunto con cara de reproche, yo la mire con cara de perrito apaleado y ella torció la boca para reprimir la risa. –Pobre santo!!- exclamo; yo me mordí la lengua para no decirle todo lo que me había dicho porque no quería volver a recordarlo.

-Pelee con mi hermano; eso no fue lo mas importante sino todo lo que vino después- le dije frunciendo levemente el ceño. –Me puse a pensar…-

-Oh, no!!- dijo haciendo la mueca tan característica, que hacia cuando quería adivinar lo que le iba a contar. Siempre me dice que soy una caja de sorpresas para ella; no sabe con lo que voy a aparecer, sin embargo es la única persona a la que no trato de sorprender. Me divierte verla tratando de sacar conclusiones acerca de lo que pensé o lo que voy a hacer. Reí entre dientes.

-Y llegue a la conclusión de que esta semana nos habíamos peleado muy seguido.

Lo relacione con la inestabilidad de nuestros ánimos; luego con la llegada de los Cullen a la cuidad, del incidente que tuvimos con Liz y de lo nervioso que se puso cuando la nombré, hasta sentí su pánico e incomodidad. Ni te cuento lo confundido que esta!!- le dije relatando toda mi teoría. Ella me miro unos minutos y luego abrió bien grandes los ojos al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba en la silla e inhalaba fuertemente una bocanada de aire. Eso me dio a entender que le había caído la ficha; le sonreí con picardía.

-A Edward le gusta Liz!!- exclamo con su cantarina voz.

-SHHhhh!!!- dije llevándome el dedo índice a la boca para callarla. –Nos escucharan!!- dije con una sonrisa. –Aunque no me importaría si eso sirviera para aplacar a las fanáticas de mi hermano. Seria bueno que dejaran de suspirar cada vez que lo ven- dije con maldad.

-No te imagino con una cuñada!- dijo Alex divertida, yo le sonreí.

-Si, eso es cierto; soy muy celosa. Pero Liz me cae demasiado bien. No tendría problema que fuera mi cuñada, la veo tan interesante… Podría decir que la quiero…- le dije reflexionándolo. Mi amiga rió entre dientes.

-Si tú lo dices…- comenzó con una ceja levantada, yo la mire y alce las mías.

-En serio, me cae bien- le dije sinceramente

-Si, lo se. Se nota en tu cara. Además, a mi también me cae bien. Siento que seremos muy buenas amigas- dijo pensativa

-Wow!! Emergencia: Alex esta teniendo una premonición!!!- dije con sarcasmo riéndome, ella también lo hizo.

-¿Tu no lo sientes?- me pregunto con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que me miraba con sus brillantes ojos.

-Lo sentí desde que nos topamos con ella en la carretera y cuando hablo con nosotras- le dije torciendo la boca en una sonrisa, ella me correspondió el gesto con una de las suyas, radiantes.

-¿Hoy toca ensalada?- me pregunto Alex sarcásticamente alzando una ceja cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa, que por cierto tenia mas gente de la que habitualmente había en ella.

-Aun no entiendo como, después de comer todas esas calorías, no engordas- dije mirando un poco atemorizada la pila de alimentos que llevaba en su bandeja, ella rió entre dientes.

-Tú tampoco engordarías. Te haría muy bien comer adecuadamente, Anny- dijo suavemente tratando de convencerme.

-No me convencerás y lo sabes!- le dije divertida

-Eres demasiado terca para mí- dijo en tono teatral. –Sin embargo tengo mis tácticas para convencerte…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Es cierto, solo tres personas saben como persuadirme y convencerme; una de ellas hace muchísimo tiempo que no la veo.

Cuando llegamos, encontramos a Edward y Alice; y el componente "nuevo" era Rose con un par de amigas que miraban embobadas a mi hermano. Me acerque y salude a Alice con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; no pude evitar gruñir cuando me sentaba al lado de Edward, lo que provoco que las compañeras de mi hermana se movieran incomodas en su asiento, él riera entre dientes, me abrazara por la cintura y me susurrara en el oído:

-No te pongas celosa!- imploro. –Sabes que tengo cuatro mujeres solamente- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida, yo le sonreí. Alex rió por lo bajo al escucharlo.

-No sabia que eras un "winner", hermanito!- dijo mi amiga con su amplia sonrisa.

-Viste como somos- dijo con una mueca de superado al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos; las amigas de mi hermana estaban por suspirar, pero reprimieron la acción cuando les lance una mirada envenenada. Alex y Edward comenzaron a reír por lo bajo descontroladamente.

Las chicas hablaban de moda y shopping, cada tanto Edward y Alex me hablaban, pero no les prestaba mucha atención. Estaba en mi mundo, imaginándome como seria el fin de semana en Port Angeles, tratando de buscar la paz y poder conseguirla. Lo que me desconecto fue el timbre y la voz de mi amiga que me llamaba porque teníamos que regresar a clase.

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo dentro de todo; Alex estaba en su mundo y yo en el mío.

Finalizamos la hora de Matemática para ir a la de Lengua y luego a la de Gimnasia que era la ultima de todas.

-Te voy a extrañar el fin de semana!!!- me dijo Alice tomándome de la mano cuando nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento. Yo la mire incrédula con el ceño fruncido. –¿No me crees?- me pregunto con su frágil voz haciendo puchero y traspasándome con la mirada; yo le sonreí.

-¿Te digo la verdad o te miento?- le dije sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa picara, ella me regalo una de sus sonrisas radiantes, era otra de mis soles.

-Tiene razón Alice!- dijo en tono de reproche Alex, yo las mire a las dos con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Acaso se complotaron en contra mío, campanitas? ¿Me van a mandar a su ejercito de duendecillos?- dije divertida y luego me acorde que me había olvidado un par de carpetas en mi casillero, las necesitaría para hacer los deberes.

-Es que…- comenzó Alice con tono triste

-¿Que haremos sin tus maldades?- finalizo Alex, yo comencé a reírme.

-Pero si son solo dos días. Nos volveremos a ver el Lunes!! –les dije riéndome. Pero vi que no las dejaba tranquilas. –Pueden llamarme también para saber como estoy!!- dije mirando el cielo encapotado.

-¿Que pasa?- me preguntaron al unísono, yo las mire un poco alarmada y ellas comenzaron a reírse.

-Es que…- comencé con una sonrisa. –Tendré que volver al Instituto, deje algunas cosas en el casillero- finalice.

Me despedí de mis campanitas dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a cada una y volví a ingresar al edificio.

En el trayecto me cruce con Jake mi sol mas reciente; luego de intercambiar números de celulares, nos despedimos y fui a mi casillero. Agarre lo que tenia que agarrar y fui a casa.

Ni bien llegue, comencé a cargar los bolsos con ayuda de Edward mientras Rose preparaba la merienda, la ultima hasta el Lunes.

Nos sentamos los tres en la cocina, nos miramos sin emitir una sola palabra. Sabia que a Edward le fastidiaba la idea de ir sola a Port Angeles y pasar todo el fin de semana allí; pero no entendía el silencio de Rose. _"¿También le fastidiaba que vaya sola? Que yo sepa no. ¿Por que esta tan preocupada, entonces? La tía Renee ya lo sabe así que no hay de que preocuparse"_. En mi familia siempre fue así; un **tire y afloje **como dicen mis tíos de Argentina. Renee siempre es muy liberal con nosotros, algo con que en su tiempo, mis padres no estaban de acuerdo y ahora mis hermanos son los que discrepan más con ella en cuanto a cosas que debemos hacer y no hacer. Yo soy la que mas lo siente por ser la menor.

Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme; me puse un pantalón de lino blanco (que seguro ensuciaría con mis caídas), una remera ajustada con escote en v y mangas japonesas, color azul eléctrico; mis Converse blancas y una chaquetita entallada en la cintura, con cuello mao blanca también. Con el pelo fue fácil esta vez, así que me hice una colita alta dejando el flequillo y algunos rulos sueltos. Tome la cartera con la que iba a viajar y coloque en ella el celular, el ipod, la billetera, el documento, los anteojos de sol, las llaves de ambas casas, la lapicera y el anotador (indispensables para mí) y por ultimo un pañuelo azul para el cuello. La cartera tenia cadenas y tachas, muchos bolsillos y era azul también.

Luego de despedir a mis hermanos y de escuchar sus recomendaciones con un: "Te voy a llamar todos los días!!" de Edward; subí a mi auto y tome la carretera para dirigirme a Port Angeles.

Iba tranquila y sumida en mis pensamientos pero me interrumpió la canción Spotlight de Mutemath, que reconocí como una llamada en mi celular. Lo mire y la llamada era de Alex; _"¿Que habrá pasado ahora?"_, pensé.

-¿Hola?- atendí.

-Anny!!!- dijo alegremente, yo sonreí inconscientemente ante su voz, parecían notas musicales.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte tranquila.

-No…- comenzó. –Me gustaría saber si querías venir conmigo a caminar porque Alice se fue con Rose a la casa de una amiga y vendrá tarde- me dijo.

-MMmm- comencé. –Es que… Estoy viajando a Port Angeles- le dije. –Voy a pasar el fin de semana allí; tu sabes el porque- le dije suavemente. Ella rió entre dientes del otro lado.

-Oh, ya veo! OK, iré sola entonces!!- dijo alegre yo reí por lo bajo

-Te prometo que cuando regrese iremos a caminar!- le dije.

-De acuerdo!! Es una promesa, acuérdate!!!- me sentencio entre risas

-No lo olvidare duendecillo!!- le dije con tono malvado.

-OK. Bueno… Espero que pases un muy buen fin de semana, hermanita!!-

-Gracias, amore!!- le dije. –Te extrañare!!-

-Yo también!! Nos vemos. Adiós!!!- se despidió.

-Hasta pronto!! Besos!!!-

El viaje no me llevo mucho, llegue enseguida y antes de bajar del auto le mande un mensaje a Edward como lo había prometido: _"Ya llegue sana y salva. Maneje con prudencia como prometí!! Besitos!! Te quiero!!!"_.

Tome la cartera, la calce al hombro, baje del auto y abrí la puerta de la casa. Luego volví al auto para bajar los bolsos; tenia medio cuerpo metido tratando de sacarlos, cuando sentí pasos.

-¿Necesita ayuda con los bolsos, señorita?- pregunto una voz que me pareció muy familiar. –Se ven muy pesados…- dijo.

-De hecho…- comencé sacándolos y cerrando la puerta. –Si, pero puedo sola- dije con una sonrisa mientras veía que no faltaba nada que haya quedado en el auto.

-No lo creo- dijo apoyando su calida mano sobre la mía y tomando el bolso; yo gire la cabeza para verlo y encontré que su blanco y anguloso rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que no me incomode.

Sus hermosos ojos color caramelo bordeados por pestañas bien arqueadas, me traspasaban; en su boca carnosa y bien delineada se abría paso una sonrisa que dejaba entrever dientes perfectos y blancos; el corte de pelo se parece al de mi hermano con la diferencia que los cabellos de este joven son lacios y están todos despeinados; es unos centímetros mas alto que yo y su físico esta muy bien trabajado.

Estuvimos unos minutos así; mirándonos. Me resultaba muy familiar; él seguía sonriendo y no despegaba su mirada de la mía. Pero hubo algo que me golpeo fuertemente, algo que hizo que recordara súbitamente el nombre de ese atractivo joven que estaba cerca mío; reconocí que "eso" que me había golpeado era un recuerdo, un vívido recuerdo de mi infancia:

"-No Edward!!! Ven aquí, no vayas!!!- exclamaba con voz aguda y lagrimas en los ojos; media apenas 90 centímetros.

-Claro que iré!!- contestaba mi hermano poco mas alto que yo y estaba que echaba chispas.

-No, ven aquí!!- le pedía llorando por la herida que sangraba en mi rodilla y manchaba el vestido blanco que tenia puesto. Mi hermano miro hacia mi costado

-Encargate de ella!!!- le pidió al niño que estaba a mi lado.

-NO!!- chille y perdí a mi hermano de vista. El niño con todos lo cabellos revueltos y ojos color caramelo, me miro preocupado.

-¿Duele mucho, Anny?- pregunto ingenuamente.

-Si- dije con voz quebrada y haciendo puchero, estiro el brazo y con los dedos me seco las lágrimas.

-Tranquila; yo te llevare a casa- me dijo con confianza y mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿No me dejaras?- pregunte angustiada

-Jamás!!- dijo firmemente

Me cargo a cococho y me llevo por el camino de piedra a casa de tía Renee.

-Pero te manchare toda la ropa de sangre!!- le decía preocupada

-No importa. Te tienen que curar!!- me decía girando la cabeza para que pudiera observar que estaba tranquilo, yo sonreí.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunte

-Si- me respondió

-Gracias Kirk- le decía mientras me agarraba suavemente de su cuello para no ahorcarlo."

Kirk… Kirk… Kirk…

Su nombre resonaba fuerte en mi cabeza; no lo podía creer.

-¿Kirk?- pregunte incrédula. Él soltó suavemente mi mano y yo pude apoyar los bolsos en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y me miro un poco confundido.

-¿Anny?!!- pregunto a su vez, estaba desorientado y me miraba de una forma rara. Esto me causo mucha gracia y comencé a reír.

-Kirk!!!- exclame llena de alegría con los brazos extendidos, él sonrió ampliamente, pero aun no estaba seguro.

-¿Anny? ¿Mi Anny?- pregunto sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Yo asentí sonriendo ampliamente, me acerque y lo abrace colgándome de su cuello. Me correspondió tomándome en uno muy fuerte y alzándome, yo flexione mis rodillas y levante las piernas.

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos sorprendidos y sonriéndonos.

-Por Dios!! Eres tu!!!- exclame tomándole el rostro maravillada de lo grande y apuesto que estaba

-Si, así es!!- dijo riendo entre dientes. –Estas…- comenzó pero se detuvo a pensar la palabra adecuada que iba a decir.

-¿Crecida?- pregunte pensando que era la palabra más adecuada, él sonrió

-Si- dijo con tono pícaro

-No puedo creerlo!!! Tanto tiempo!!!- dije y volví a abrazarlo, me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, luego me acaricio el rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos! Te ayudare a entrar los bolsos- me dijo con su dulce voz

Entramos entre risas y charlas…

Nos conocemos desde que nacimos y somos muy amigos, tenemos la misma edad.

Kirk, Edward y yo, de pequeños éramos inseparables y terribles a la vez. Nos veíamos cuando íbamos a pasar el verano a casa de tía Renee, ya que vive allí con sus padres, es hijo único; jugábamos en el bosque, hacíamos travesuras y se quedaba a dormir en casa de vez en cuando. Igual que mi hermano él siempre me protegía; tenemos una química muy especial, somos las almas gemelas de la amistad por así decirlo, nos conocemos a la perfección.

No se que mas decir porque somos tal para cual; yo lo llamaría una especie de _"amor platónico"_. Es como si fuera un centro de atracción para mi; todo en él me llama la atención y no voy a negar que me siento muy atraída también. Es algo extraño.

Subí a mi habitación para dejar los bolsos mientras mi amigo esperaba en el living.

Algo que no mencione antes es que soy muy fanática de la historia antigua, en especial de Alejandro Magno; por eso mi habitación de esta casa esta adornada como si fuera de esa época y mi caballo, un pura sangre árabe, que vive allí se llama Bucéfalo, igual al de Alejandro.

Hay columnas dentro de la habitación y en el bacón; en ella hay muchos almohadones desparramados por todas partes, en la cama en los sillones del balcón y en el piso. Son cuadrados y de colores vivos bordados con hilos dorados y tienen borlas en los extremos.

Varias gasas de colores suaves cuelgan de las paredes, del ventanal, en los extremos de mi cama y para finalizar la decoración estilo "Macedonia" hay plantas que le dan al cuarto ese estilo salvaje y silvestre de la época y más aun, el aroma de sus flores. Lo mas gracioso de todo es que las dos habitaciones son las caras opuestas de la moneda. Una tan sobria y moderna, la otra tan salvaje y antigua.

Lo que note, que la última vez que había ido no estaba, era un sillón de un cuerpo, color púrpura intenso con bordados en dorado. Me acerque y tome la carta que descansaba en él.

La abrí y leí la prolija letra de Renee:

"_Espero que te guste. Es lo __más cercano al estilo de Alejandro que encontré. Disfrútalo cielo!! _

_Nos veremos pronto. Te ama _

_Tu tía Renee. Besitos!!_

_P.D: Bucéfalo esta cuidado por los mejores; espero que vayas a dar una vuelta con él. _

_Buen fin de semana!." _

Sonreí alegre e inspire una cantidad considerable de aire. _"Por fin en paz!!!"_, exclame para mi.

Me acorde que Kirk estaba abajo esperándome y baje atropelladamente las escaleras; y como no podía faltar mi torpeza, tropecé y caí al suelo de espaldas (no pregunten como llegue a caer así, porque ni yo lo se!!).

Mi amigo vino enseguida y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Gracias!- le dije sonriendo, él me tomaba de los brazo y sonreía.

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma…- dijo en tono burlón y enarcando una ceja. –¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si- reconocí tranquila. –Lo que no entiendo es como llegue a caer de espaldas…- dije más para mí que otra cosa; él rió entre dientes.

-Ehhmm- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño. –Me tengo que ir, Anna-

-Oh, esta bien!- dije

-Nos vemos!- dijo acercando su rostro al mío y dándome un calido beso en la mejilla; luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Kirk, espera!!!- exclame y fui corriendo hacia él. –Para mañana a la noche tengo planeado ver una película con pizza y helado…- dije con una sonrisa. –Quiero que vengas y veamos la película juntos. Podremos hablar y recordar cosas de la infancia- termine, el me sonrió alegre y acepto. Nos despedimos, guarde el auto en la cochera, cerré la casa, cene algo liviano y por ultimo me encerré en mi habitación a escuchar música y ver en Internet lo acordes que iba a elegir para tocar un solo de violín el Miércoles en la clase de Música.

Con la inesperada aparición de mi amigo, habían venido a mi cabeza un montón de imágenes y recuerdos que tenia sepultados en lo mas profundo de mi memoria y que hacia que sonriera involuntariamente y que estuviera de buen humor…

Termine rindiéndome ante el sueño y deje todo para ir a dormir. Estaba extrañamente contenta y me sentía en paz.

"_Al fin llego el tan esperado Viernes!! Ahora falta esperar lo que vendrá. Me queda todo el fin de semana por delante para ver lo que me depara el destino..." _


	14. Chapter 14

Alex O'Conell 

Cáp. Nº 14

-¡Alex! Vamos ya he preparado el desayuno- me dijo suavemente mi hermana

-Tengo sueño- dije entre dormida

-Tienes sueño …- repitió con un tono raro -Entonces no querrás comer las galletitas con pepas de chocolate que tanto te gustan- dijo fingiendo que estaba desilusionada

-¿Las has hecho tu?- le pregunté sin darme vuelta ni tampoco abrí los ojos

-Si- me contestó todavía sentada al borde de la cama

-Me has convencido- le dije al darme vuelta, con una sonrisa picara

-¡Eres una pilla!- me dijo zamarreándome cariñosamente

Alice todavía no se había cambiado, tenia su bata verde limón puesta. Me levanté rápidamente, ya que había de mis galletitas preferidas, las cuales solo preparaba mi hermana. Me puse la bata y las pantuflas, y bajé a desayunar.

Por lo visto ella estaba de muy buen humor, ya que preparó mis galletitas preferidas y además decoró la mesa con flores recién cortadas. Me juego a que hay una pizca de Jacob en esto. Bajé las escaleras riendo de mis pensamientos

-¡Buen …- aspiré el delicioso aroma a galletas que invadía el ambiente -Día!- dije con una sonrisa estirándome a los pies de las escaleras

-¡Muy buen día!- me respondió mientras encendía el televisor -Bella durmiente- agregó

-Pero a esta bella durmiente- dije señalándome -No la despierta un dulce beso del príncipe sino un hermoso aroma a galletas- mi hermana comenzó a reír por mi reflexión

-Eres de terror- dijo aun riendo

Durante el delicioso desayuno miramos dibujos animados y no pude evitar pillar a Alice riendo sola, pero no precisamente por las caricaturas … decidí dejarla disfrutar de su momento de … ¿babas?

Cambie al canal de música por un momento y ella ni cuenta se dio - _ya veo como miras televisión, ¡pilla! _- pensé mientras cambiaba

-¡Jacob!- exclamé fingiendo que no me había dado cuenta de su situación. Mi hermana me miró con los ojos como platos

-¿Qué?- me preguntó inmediatamente

-Que lindo saco- dije con naturalidad, observando la pantalla. Reía por dentro al ver su reacción -_¡te pillé!_-.

Ambas nos fuimos a preparar para ir al instituto, porque iríamos juntas ya que los viernes entramos a la misma hora.

Me decidí por unos jeans blancos, una polera de cuello alto, negra, al igual que las botas de taco alto y punta. Arriba de esto me puse un chaleco del mismo color que los jeans. Dejé suelto mi cabello y me puse aros de plata con el dibujo de una mariposa. Esta vez no me puse colgante ya que mi cuello no se veía.

No me maquille mucho, simplemente me delinee los ojos y me puse mascara para pestañas. Me puse perfume y salí de mi habitación con la mochila al hombro. Al mismo tiempo Alice salía de su habitación, también con su mochila al hombro. Ambas nos miramos sorprendidas

-Tu …- dijo señalando mi chaleco

-Y tu …- dije yo señalando el suyo

Ella tenia puesta una polera blanca con unos jeans negros y en los pies tenia puestas unas botas iguales a las mías pero blancas. Por ultimo arriba de la polera llevaba puesto un chaleco negro

-¡Estamos iguales!- exclamó ella sonriendo

-¡Si!- respondí yo sorprendida

Ambas teníamos puesta la misma ropa pero con los colores opuestos

-Si lo hubiéramos planeado …- la interrumpí

-No nos hubiera salido tan bien- terminé la frase. Mi hermana pasó su brazo por mi cintura y así, ambas, bajamos las escaleras

Me tiré en el sillón del living a mirar un poco de televisión, mientras Alice terminaba de arreglarse.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- dijo parada detrás del sillón, dándome un gran susto. Me di vuelta con cara de zombis y la miré -Perdón- me dijo sonriendo con cara de "yo no fui". Ambas comenzamos a reír

-¿Quieres quedarte sin hermana?- le dije pestañando rápidamente y poniéndome la mano sobre el pecho

-No, no, no- dijo mi hermana tirándose arriba mío -Nunca soportaría perder a mi hermanita- dijo besándome barias veces la frente -¡¡Te quiero!!- me dijo dándome un apretón

-¡Ay! Yo también te quiero- ambas quedamos abrasadas en el sillón por un momento -¿Estas sensible hoy?- le pregunté después de un silencio

-Estoy …- dijo levantándose pero la interrumpí

-No me digas, no me digas- dije tocándome la cien con los dedos índices -¡¡Estas feliz!!- dije saltando

-Siiii- exclamó animada

Ya estábamos listas para irnos, tome mi mochila y me encamine hacia la puerta mirando a Alice con picardía

-¡Jacob!- dije mirándola. Inmediatamente ella me miró, por lo visto ella no sabia si yo había dicho lo que dije. Sonreí con picardía

-¡Sabia que habías dicho eso!- exclamó señalándome con el dedo, haciendo referencia al desayuno -¡Pilla! Y yo pensando que me estaba volviendo loca- tomó su mochila y se encamino hacia mi, abrí la puerta y comencé a correr hacia fuera

-¡Ven aquí pilla!- me dijo Alice desde el porche -Ven hermanita- con tono tranquilo -No voy a hacerte nada- agregó

-JA JA- reí sarcásticamente señalándola con el dedo -Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me harás cosquillas- miró el piso por un momento

-¿Por qué somos tan iguales?- dijo riendo

Subimos a su auto y comenzó nuestro corto viaje al instituto. Todo transcurrió en silencio con música de fondo pero no me gusta mucho el silencio y decidí romperlo

-Alice- llamé a mi hermana que iba a mi lado, conduciendo

-¿Si?- me preguntó sonriendo

-Porque sino sería menos divertido- ella no comprendió al principio pero luego hizo una mueca de haber comprendido

-Te quiero- me dijo sonriendo

-Yo también- le dije. Miré la radio con los ojos como platos cuando me pareció escuchar Thriller de Michael Jackson -¡Escucha!- dije subiendo el volumen

-Es Thriller- dijo mi hermana animada -Súbele mas- exclamó

-"It's Close To Midnight- comencé a cantar poniendo cara de misterio -And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark Under The Moonlight - mirando a Alice y entrecerrando los ojos -You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart You Try To Scream But Terror Takes …- mi hermana continuó

-The Sound Before You Make It You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes, You're Paralyzed- ella también se movía no tanto, ya que debía manejar. Le señalé un lugar y ahí estacionamos

-¡¡Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike You Know It's Thriller,- tanto mi hermana como yo moviéndonos como dos locas -Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight!!- ambas nos bajamos, ninguna de las dos dejó de cantar. A eso le agregue el paso con el que caminan los zombis en el video de la canción, tanto que mi lacio cabello se había desordenado por completo. Mi hermana hizo a la perfección uno de los pasos

-Tienes que enseñarme eso- le dije acomodando mi cabello

-En casa- me dijo sonriendo -Y tu tienes que enseñarme ese _"paso de zombi" - _me dijo riendo

-En casa- le dije sonriendo mientras caminábamos a la entrada

Absolutamente todos los estudiantes que estaban allí nos miraban creo que por lo locas

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo una de las amigas de Alice

-¡Hola Rebeca!- contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo

Mientras caminábamos mi hermana acomodaba algunos mechones que quedaron fuera de su lugar

-¡Hermosas, hermosas!- dijo un muchacho atravesándose en nuestro camino -¿Saben que son hermosas verdad?- ambas sonreímos mi hermana me miró de manera cómplice -¿Que seria de mi si no invito a estas dos bellas jovencitas a mi fiesta del viernes?- dijo con tono seductor -_¡como si fuera a impresionarnos! _

-¡Fiesta!- exclamó Alice mirándome

-En la casa de Mike- agregué yo mirándola también

-Claro que es para todo el instituto- agregó -Pero a ustedes bellas señoritas quería invitarlas personalmente. Es a las 21:00hs- nos informó

-Gracias Mike- dijo mi hermana

-Aceptamos- termine sonriendo y continuamos caminando. Nos alejamos bastante de ellos, ya casi estamos por entrar -Es un egocéntrico- le dije a Alice

-Así es- dijo -Y con todas las letras- ambas reímos y luego nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases

-No me extrañes- le dije cuando nos alejábamos

-No me pidas tanto- dijo sonriendo y saludándome de lejos con la mano

Me dirigí a la clase del señor King. Me sorprendí al no ver a Anny, bueno no me sorprendí tanto ya que por una cosa u otra siempre tiene problemas con la hora. Me distraje ordenando algunas cosas y poniendo en "silencio" el celular ya que si llegaba a sonar en la hora de historia, el profesor haría algún comentario, como de costumbre. Los minutos pasaron y cuando me di cuenta el profesor ya había entrado -_¡Anny!¿Qué te habrás quedado haciendo?_- pensé. Saqué el celular de la mochila para mandarle un mensaje a escondidas pero el señor King comenzó a dictar y me costó mucho mandárselo. Finalmente 8:10hs logre mandárselo.

Escuché abrirse la puerta del salón y alcé la cabeza para ver si era mi amiga. Era ella ¿era ella? Entró con una flamante sonrisa en el rostro. Pero si era la hora del señor King ¿Cómo podía tener una sonrisa en el rostro? ¡¿Dónde está mi amiga?!

Me di cuenta que estaba fingiendo cuando apareció su cara de asco al ver los asquerosos dientes del profesor - si, es ella - pensé y bajé la vista para reír. Los gestos y las caras que ponía mi amiga ante este profesor eran muy graciosas y además el profesor parecía hacerle las cosas apropósito. No sabia como ponerme para reírme y que no me vieran, mi risa no se escuchaba pero seguramente mis hombros se movían. Por lo que tire la lapicera al suelo y fingí buscarla para reírme con mayor comodidad. Anny me miró, tomé aire y volví a incorporarme en mi lugar. Estuvimos toda la hora haciendo los ejercicios en silencio.

Al terminar esta clase nos dirigimos a la de Geografía donde aproveché para reírme un poquito mas de lo ocurrido en la hora de historia.

En la hora de geografía, el profesor "no sé elegir ropa" nos dio pocas actividades y a la mitad de la clase ya las habíamos terminados, así que Anny aprovechó para contarme que se había peleado con Edward. Anny sacó algunas conclusiones sobre él que me hicieron darme cuenta de algunas cosas

-¡A Edward le gusta Liz!- exclamé y mi amiga me tapó los labios con un dedo. No me imagino a Anny con una cuñada. Es muy celosa, pero Liz le agrada y estoy segura que se llevaran bien. Si mi hermanito decide "hacer" algo.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y obviamente me dediqué a buscar a Jasper, a quien hallé sentado en una mesa con muchachos de su curso, pero noté que él no hablaba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron e inconscientemente le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa. Tuve suerte de que ninguno de mis amigos y hermana, me sorprendiera saludándolo. Anny continuaba hablando - ¡nah, no me vio! - pensé y continué la charla.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa para almorzar, escogí un lugar lo mas cómodo posible para poder verlo bien, así que me senté junto a mi hermanito Edward.

Anny con sus "gruñidos" espantó a las pobres muchachas que andan revoloteando alrededor de mi hermanito _- ¡tontas él solo tiene ojos para Liz! -_ pensé y sonreí

-No te pongas celosa- le dijo él a Anny que estaba sentada junto a él pero de su lado derecho -Sabes que tengo cuatro mujeres solamente- dijo sonriendo, reí por lo bajo -_No, mi querido hermanito ¡¡¡ahora somos cinco!!!_- pensé

-No sabia que eras un "winner" hermanito- le dije sonriendo

-Viste como somos- dijo con tono de superado pasándose la mano por el pelo. Las muchachas estaban por suspirar cuando Anny les dedico una de sus mas envenenadas miradas y se los cortó. Edward y yo comenzamos a reír descontroladamente pero tratando de disimular

-Yo que tu lo pensaría dos veces- le dije entre risas

-Mejor no me arriesgo ¿no?- agregó u nuestras risas aumentaron

Durante el almuerzo las miradas entre Jasper y yo iban y venían -_Si pudiera hablarte a través de las miradas_- pensé mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Cuando sonó el timbre nos dedicamos una ultima mirada, él me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír también. Esa sonrisa me alcanzó hasta la hora de gimnasia. Donde lo busqué con la vista para adquirir otra nueva sonrisa. Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, como para salir antes que Alice, Anny y Rose y me dirigí a la cancha para verlo.

Lo vi del otro lado de la cancha y le sonreí, él comenzó a caminar hacia mi con su manera tan tranquila de hacerlo.

-¡Jasper!- lo salude cuando estuvo cerca de mi

-¡Alex!- me dijo sonriendo -¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó calidamente

-Muy bien- le respondí _¿Cómo no iba a estar bien? Si estaba escuchando su bella y seductora voz -_¿Tu como estas?- le pregunté embobada en sus ojos

-Ahora que puedo ver tus hermosos ojos, muy bien- respondió dejándome flotando en el aire. Sonreí avergonzada. Su profesor los llamó para que se reunieran, por lo que tubo que cruzar a su cancha nuevamente. Miró al profesor y volvió a mirarme

-Tienes que irte- le dije mirando a su profesor, en la otra cancha. Él sonrió y me miró con ojos tiernos

-Si- dijo con desagrado

-Te miraré jugar- le dije sonriendo, suena raro pero sus ojos brillaron cuando le dije esto. Seguramente así me debo ver yo cuando él me habla. Se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa en su bello rostro

-Yo también lo haré contigo- me dijo calidamente, me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su cancha

-¡Alex!- escuché la voz de mi hermana y me quedé helada en mi lugar -Ahí estas- me dijo tomándome de los hombros

-Hermanita- dije sonreído. Me cambié de ropa y decidí venir a esperarlas aquí, ¡el vestuario estaba lleno!- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Si, siempre está igual- dijo con desagrado -Ven vamos- me dijo llevándome -Allí están las chicas- señalando a Anny y Rose

El profesor tomó lista, esta vez él eligió los equipos y nos puso a las cuatro juntas

-¡¡Si!!- escuche a mi hermana por lo bajó, ella me miró y como el profesor estaba hablando levante el pulgar y le sonreí

Durante el partido se podían escuchar cosas como: -¡Alice a Anny!¡Alex está sola!¡Aquí Rose vamos!¡eso es!¡haz un gol Anny!

Ganamos el partido y luego de nosotras jugaba el segundo equipo, me senté en las bancas para ver a Jasper jugar ya que todavía no había jugado

-¡Alex!- me llamó el profesor -Tu eres el arbitro- me dijo dándome el silbato _¡no! Yo quería ver a Jasper _pensé

-Pero estoy cansada- le dije fingiendo

-¡Vamos!- me dijo y tuve que ir -_No importa buscaré un lugar para poder verlo bien_, pensé y me coloqué en una de las esquinas. Desde allí podía observar las dos canchas. Por suerte no se cometieron muchas faltas y las que cometieron las vi.

Jasper es un gran jugador, posee una gran velocidad y lo mejor es que no se cansa, debe estar acostumbrado a hacer deportes. Las clases terminan a la misma hora, pero esta vez nuestro profesor terminó la clase y el suyo esperó a que terminaran el partido. A pesar de todo el ruido que había, Jasper pareció escuchar cuando el profesor dijo que la clase había terminado. Su equipo iba ganando y no creo que perdiera ya que tenían tres puntos de diferencia. Cuando miró hacia mi le sonreí para que viera que lo estuve mirando, lo saludé con la mano y me fui antes de que mis amigas me vieran.

Nos duchamos y juntas fuimos al estacionamiento, donde nos despedidos de Anny, quien sé había olvidado unas carpetas en el casillero. Mientras nos dependíamos vi a Jasper apoyado en su auto a lo lejos, lo suficiente como para ver su hermosa sonrisa. Le sonreí tímidamente y percatándome de que mis amores no me vieran. Cuando salimos del estacionamiento en el auto de mi hermana vi como subía al suyo para irse. Suspiré involuntariamente y cuando giré la cabeza me di cuenta de que mi hermana me miraba con los ojos como platos

-Es … estoy muy cansada- dije tratando de disimular. Mi hermana sonrió y siguió mi juego

-Si, yo también- me respondió -Pero saber que tengo una pijamada esta noche me anima- dijo sonriendo -¿De verdad no quieres ir?- me preguntó juntando sus cejas -Jenny también te invitó a ti

-No- le dije sonriendo tiernamente -No tengo ganas, estoy cansada, quiero acostarme temprano, mañana vienen nuestros padres y quiero estar bien despierta. Ve tu y diviértete, amor- le dije para que no se sintiera culpable

-¿Pero de verdad?¿no te molesta quedarte sola?- me preguntó -Si quieres me quedo- dijo apenada

-¡No amor!- le dije riendo -Te ayudaré a escoger tu ropa- le dije para que no se sintiera culpable y se convenciera que no tenia la mas mínima intención de ir a la pijamada

-De acuerdo- me dijo conforme

Llegamos y Alice y yo nos cambiamos de ropa para comenzar a limpiar la casa, aunque no estaba desordenada ni sucia, pero nos gustaba que todo estuviera reluciente y con olor a bosque, por eso los fines de semana, luego de que nos levantábamos y si no estaba lloviendo, abríamos todas las ventanas de la casa para que entrara ese aroma que solo hay en el bosque.

Limpiamos toda la casa, no nos llevó tanto a pesar de que la casa es grande. Terminamos y Alice fue a bañarse para luego prepararse. Yo también fui a bañarme ya que estaba hecha un desastre y luego de hacerlo me puse la ropa que usaría para ir a correr, no me decidía ya que hacia un poco de frío pero cuando comenzara a correr entraría en calor. No le di importancia al frío y me puse un short blanco, una musculosa negra ajustada y un par de zapatillas para correr negras y blancas. Dejé mi cabello suelto para que se secara ya que continuaba mojado

-¡ALEX!- me llamó mi hermana desde su habitación

-¿QUÉ?- le respondí

-YA PUEDES VENIR A AYUDARME CON LA ROPA- me informó

-Ya estoy- le dije abriendo la puerta con cara de felicidad, al verme comenzó a reír

-Tengo ganas de ponerme un vestido pero no sé cual- me dijo

-¡Perfecto!- exclamé juntando mis manos y mirándola de pies a cabeza -Yo te ayudare- actuando como una modista

Nos metimos a su guardarropas pero no nos decidimos por nada, así que nos metimos al mío, donde escogimos un vestido con escote en "V" color caramelo, ajustado en la cintura por una cinta y desde allí hasta las rodillas tenia volados

-¡Me encanta!- dijo cuando se lo puso

-A mi también me gusta como te queda- le dije animándola. En verdad le quedaba muy bien y como tenemos las mismas medidas, le quedó perfecto -. Tu buscas el abrigo y yo el calzado- le dije, así que ella se dirigió a su guardarropas a buscar el abrigo y yo me quedé en el mió a buscar el calzado

-¡Lo tengo!- dije bajando de un estante, unas sandalias de tiras de imitación de piel de serpiente que combinaban perfectamente con el color del vestido. Mi hermana entró a la habitación con el saquito que había escogido, muy delicado por cierto. Las sandalias le encantaron

-¡Estas preciosa!- le dije mientras terminaba de maquillarla

-¡Me encanta!- dijo mirándose en el espejo que hay en mi habitación -Gracias hermanita- me dijo abrasándome

-No es nada- le dije devolviéndole el abraso -¡Apúrate que se te hace tarde!- le recordé que se le estaba haciendo tarde le dije

-Si, si -voy a buscar una cartera y me voy

-De acuerdo- le dije -Prepara tu pijama, no te olvides, yo sacaré el auto del garaje

-¡Gracias hermanita!- me dijo y se dirigió a su habitación

Bajé al garaje, saqué el Porsche amarillo de mi hermana y lo estacioné en la entrada. Bajé el techo ya que lo tenia abierto y hacia frió, además se le desarmaría el peinado. Toqué bocina y Alice salió con la cartera y una mochila donde llevaba, seguramente el pijama. Me bajé y me paré junto a la puerta indicándole que subiera

-Todo suyo señorita- le dije cerrándole la puerta

-¡Gracias amor!- me dijo -. ¿saldrás a correr sola? - me preguntó preocupada

-No, llamaré a Anny para que venga conmigo- le dije sonriendo

-Bueno, me quedo tranquila- me dijo besándome la frente

-¡Que te diviertas!- le dije saludándola con la mano. Tocó bocina y se fue. Me quedé unos momentos afuera hasta que escuche la picada de que ya había salido a la ruta y entré para llamar a Anny. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando recordé que tenia el celular en el bolsillo del short.

-_¿Hola?- _atendió mi amiga

-¡¡Anny!!- exclamé

-_¿Pasa algo?_- me preguntó. Podía notar a kilómetros de distancia que mi amiga tenia una laguna mental … o de sentimientos. Esto me rompe el corazón y mucho mas al saber que nada puedo hacer

-No …- comencé -Me gustarla saber si quieres venir conmigo a caminar porque Alice se fue con Rose a la casa de una amiga y vendrá tarde- le comenté

-Mmm _…_ - me di cuenta de que había un inconveniente -E_s que … estoy viajando a Port Angeles_- me informó -V_oy a pasar el fin de semana ahí, tu sabes el porque_- me dijo reí entre dientes y traté de que no lo notara

-Oh, ya veo- dije pensando -Ok iré sola entonces- dije animada. Nos despedimos, no sin antes que Anny prometiera salir a correr conmigo. Esperaba que Anny aclarara un poco sus sentimientos en la casa de Tía Renee, me duele mucho verla así.

Un momento después me sonó el celular y al mirar el numero me di cuenta que era mi hermana

-¡¡Alice!!- dije con voz fina

-_¡¡Alex!!_- dijo imitando mi voz -_Amor Rose me dijo que …_- la interrumpí

-Anny se fue a Port Angeles- terminé lo que supuse que iba a decir

-_Así es_- dijo -_¿Saldrás a correr de todas maneras?_- me preguntó preocupaba

-Ajam- le respondí

-_¿Por qué no te quedas en casa? Ya es de noche, amor. Usa el gimnasio o la piscina_- me sugirió

-Pero quiero salir a correr- dije haciendo pucheros -Quédate tranquila, saldré por aquí cerca, sabes que las calles están bien iluminadas- tratando de convencerla

-_De acuerdo_- dijo no muy convencida -_Pero cerca de la casa ¿de acuerdo? No vallas lejos y llámame por cualquier cosa- _me advirtió 

-De acuerdo, quédate tranquila hermanita- le dije calidamente -Diviértete en la pijamada ¡te quiero!- me despedí

-_Y yo a ti_- me dijo -_Adiós_- No esperé a que se hiciera mas de noche, tomé mi Ipod y salí. El cielo estaba completamente encapotado, seguramente se acercaba una tormenta.

Comenzó a sonar _"__Disturbia__"__ de Rihanna _ y cantando comencé a correr. Me faltaba la compañía de mi hermana ya que siempre corremos a la par y hasta hacemos competencias.

Entre música y canto me alejé bastante de la casa. Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que había comenzado a correr pero como no estaba cansada continué.

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer en mi rostro

-¡Ay no ahora!- murmuré _¡claro! Esperas a que me aleje bastante de la casa para comenzar a llover_. Pensé mientras me detenía en una esquina a descansar y luego volvería a mi casa. Después que terminó "_Satellites_" de September comenzó "I'm too sexy" de Right Said Fred. Esta canción me "incentivó" a continuar. No le di importancia a la lluvia y continué corriendo y cantando.

La lluvia era tan abundante que al cabo de pocos minutos estaba completamente empapada.

-No podrás conmigo- _"__le dije__"_a la lluvia.

Sin darme cuenta pasé por la calle por la que había pasado con mi hermana, quien no quiso recorrerla ya que _"__no parecía una calle__"_ como ella dijo. Estaba sola, podía ir por allí, pero estaba oscura y había mucha vegetación. Me daba miedo, además mi hermana me mataría si se entera que anduve por ahí sola y de noche, por lo que decidí no hacerlo. Continuaba lloviendo. Ya había hecho demasiado deporte así que decidí volver. Por lo que comencé a correr hacia el lado opuesto al que venia.

Los árboles que había al costado de la calle se iluminaron, lo que quería decir que un auto acababa de doblar en la esquina. Continué corriendo normal, como venia. Al acercarse a mi, bajó la velocidad y se colocó a mi lado. Giré la cabeza para averiguar el motivo. Talvez estaba perdido y necesitaba preguntar algo. Me sobresalté al ver a Jasper dentro -¡_Tonta! ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, si es su auto-. _

Si hubiera frenado bruscamente y me hubiera encerrado, no me hubiera sobresaltado tanto como cuando lo vi. Olvidé que estaba empapada, la oscuridad desapareció, la lluvia desapareció, el mundo desapareció, solo estábamos él y yo

-¡Alex!- exclamó juntando sus cejas

-Jasper- dije con un hilo de voz

-¡Alex! ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia, de noche y sola?- preguntó preocupado. Párese una locura pero un aire frío recorrió mi rostro y "volví a la Tierra"

-Salí a correr- le dije y al mismo tiempo comencé a trotar nuevamente, él se puso a la par mía, pero en su auto

-Pero Alex te puedes enfermar- me reprochó -Por favor sube al auto- me pidió -Te llevaré a tu casa- cuando dijo esto, sentí como que si mis piernas me abandonarían y cayera redonda al suelo

-No Jasper, no te preocupes volveré trotando, no me sucederá nada. De todas maneras, gracias- le agradecí

-Alex, por favor- parecía preocupado -Sube al auto, no voy a dejarte aquí sola- me dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color miel, que me hacen bolar

-Jasper eres muy amable- le dije sonriéndole tiernamente, mejor dicho embobada por su bello rostro que parecía brillar -Pero salgo todos los días y conozco bien el camino- tratando de convencerlo. Él aceleró para alejarse aproximadamente tres metros y cruzar su flamante auto negro frente a mi. Al hacer esto tuve que parar ya que me impedía el paso. Él se bajó y camino hacia mi. Envidiaba a la lluvia por poder tocar su pelo, sus mejillas … Se paró frente a mi, tanto que sentía su irresistible aroma. Creo que sabe que puede conmigo y por siempre se para cerca de mi.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos ¿Por qué teníamos que mirarnos así? Su manera de hacerlo es tan rara. Luego de un rato de mirarnos fijamente a los ojos no pude resistirme y comencé a mirar su apetecible boca. No sé exactamente lo que sentí en ese momento, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de él

-¿No me obligará a levantarla por los aires, en mis brazos, y meterla a la fuerza dentro del auto verdad? … señorita- me preguntó al oído, con su seductora voz. Su aliento helado recorrió mi cuello e hizo que mi piel se erizara

-No- respondí con un susurro de voz, mirando sus hermosos ojos desde mi pequeña altura

-Bien. Acompáñeme por aquí por favor- señalando con la mano, el camino hacia el auto. No sé si estaba actuando o me estaba hablando en verdad de esa manera tan … hermosa, seductora y caballerosa.

-Ponte el cinturón por favor- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Inmediatamente lo obedecí, ya que lo había olvidado por completo

Él, al subir, me miró curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. Eso me sonó a _"__ya estas dentro__"__. _Comenzó a conducir y no se puso el cinturón

-Ponte el cinturón, por favor- le dije imitando sus palabras. Él me miró sonriendo y se lo puso. No sé exactamente en cuantos minutos estuvimos en mi casa porque toda mi atención estuvo puesta él. Estacionó frente al porche de mi casa pero no apagó el motor, seguramente se marcharía. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo mirando la entrada de mi casa, la cual no se veía ya que llovía torrencialmente y él mirando el volante.

-Bueno- rompí el silencio -Gracias por traerme- le agradecí

-Fue un placer- me respondió sonriente

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo caliente?- le ofrecí, ya que el estaba casi tan empapado como yo

-No, por favor no te molestes- curvando sus labios

-Por favor es lo menos que puedo hacer- _¡¡por favor quédate!! _Pensé -Te has mojado por mi culpa y no quiero que agarres un resfriado, me sentiré culpable luego- le dije sonriendo. Él me miró y bajó la vista

_-_Estas sola- me preguntó tímidamente _¡pobrecillo! Es muy tímido _

-Así es- respondí calidamente -Quédate tranquilo, mi hermana está en una pijamada- agregué buscando su mirada avergonzada. Él subió la vista y me miró, la vergüenza no desapareció de su rostro

-De acuerdo- respondió serio a causa de su timidez

Abrí la puerta y entré, él se quedó mirándome parado en el porche

-Adelante- le dije sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo mientras entraba. No sabia que decirle y recordé que estábamos los dos empapados

-Voy por unos toallones- dije dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de baño -Toma asiento- le dije sonriendo. Cuando volví él estaba mirando los portarretratos con las fotos familiares que había en el living

-Aquí tienes- le dije dándole el toallón. Él lo tomó yo rozó su mano con la mía, traspasándome con sus hermosos ojos. No pude evitar no notar que su remera se le pegaba al cuerpo. Esto me dejo boquiabierta _-¡Alex! Levanta la vista, míralo a los ojos- _me gritó una voz dentro de mi

-Gracias- dijo curvando sus labios. Me quedé embobada con sus ojos. Era increíble lo que me estaba sucediendo, parecía ser parte de un cuento de hadas. El muchacho que no lograba sacarme nunca de los pensamientos estaba, allí conmigo, en mi casa _¡¡Jasper Cullen estaba en mi casa!!_

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- le pregunté sonriente

-Lo que tu tomes estará bien- me dijo no muy convencido

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunté juntando mis cejas

-Si- me respondió tímidamente

-De acuerdo- dije y me encamine hacia la cocina. Él se quedó parado en el lugar que estaba mirándome con su cara de "niño bueno"

-Ven- le dije haciéndole seña con la mano -No tengas vergüenza, solo estamos tu y yo- intentaba que no se sintiera incomodo, lo sentía raro cuando estaba serio

-Lo siento- sonrió al fin y comenzó a caminar hacia mi -Es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar en casas … ajenas- dijo calidamente

-¡Ah!- le dije sonriendo

Fuimos a la cocina, él se apoyó sobre la mesada apoyando sus manos en el borde de esta.

-¿Te gusta el té?- le pregunté mientras le ponía agua a la pava eléctrica

-Si- me respondió. Y luego de un momento -Tienes una casa muy bonita- me dijo mirando a su alrededor

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo -A mi también me gusta. Mi padre siempre cuenta que mi madre estuvo tres años buscando una casa como esta y que la encontró aquí en Forks

-¡Valla!- dijo asombrado -Y dime Alex ¿Qué hacías a esas horas por esas calles tan solitarias?- me preguntó como en un interrogatorio, donde el interrogador camina a tu alrededor

-Salgo a correr todos los días con mi hermana, pero como hoy ella tenia una pijamada decidí ir sola- le comenté curbando mis labios al pensar en lo del interrogador -Y a mitad de camino se largó a llover, aunque no le di demasiada importancia. Y cuando tu me encontraste acababa de dar la vuelta para volver- le expliqué

-¿Te gusta estar sola?- me preguntó con esa cara que me hace acordar a los perritos que cuando le haces un ruido mueven la cabeza hacia los costados

-No, la verdad no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sola- le dije juntando mis cejas -Estoy acostumbrada a estar con mi hermana o con Anny o sus hermanos, que son mis hermanos también- le dije sonriendo -¿A ti te gusta estar solo?- le pregunté ya que él me había hecho la pregunta primero. Él sonrió con cara de _"yo no fui" _

-Si te gusta- le dije sonriendo

-Talvez no estar solo pero si, me gusta la tranquilidad- dijo sonriendo -¿Y tus …- lo interrumpí

-¿Padres?- le pregunté alcanzándole la taza con el té, él la tomó traspasándome con sus ojos dorados desde su altura luego asintió con la cabeza sobre lo que le pregunté -Ellos viven viajando por negocios y vienen los fines de semana a visitarnos- le informé mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor

-¿Es decir que solo estas tu?- preguntó mientras corría la silla para que me sentara _¿podía ser esto verdad? Este muchacho es muy educado y además bello ¿no me lo estaré imaginando?_

-Si, y mi hermana- agregué -¿Y tu vives con tus padres?- le pregunté siguiendo la conversación

-Así es, con mis padres y mis hermanos- respondió

-Una familia grande, que lindo- agregué y ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Continuamos charlando un largo rato. Jasper es el muchacho mas maravilloso que conocí en toda mi vida. Su simpatía puede conmigo es simplemente … ¡perfecto! No se me ocurría la manera de preguntarle si tiene novia y tampoco quería parecerme a las muchachas del instituto. -Te vi hoy jugar- le comenté para romper el molesto silencio

-Si, yo también lo hice- comentó -Eres una gran jugadora- dijo sonriendo

-¡Gracias!- animada -Igual tu- le dije, y tomé un sorbo de té. Él miró su taza e hizo lo mismo, lo tragó rápidamente, como cuando una comida no te gusta y haces lo posible por acabártela rápido

-Gracias- contestó -¡Delicioso!- haciendo referencia al té

-Me alegro que te guste- le dije contenta. El teléfono de la casa sonó _¿Quién podía ser?_ Me pregunté nerviosa, me levanté y caminé hacia el living, para no hablar delante de Jasper, por si tenia que poner alguna excusa

-¿Hola?- pregunté esperando que me hablaran del otro lado

-_Duendecillo soy Edward_- me respondió, creo que cambié a cinco colores deferentes

-¡Hermanito!- dije nerviosa -¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté inquieta

-_No, solo que Rose me dijo que estabas sola y que saldrías a correr y como comenzó a llover, quería saber si estas bien_- dijo tranquilo

-Si, si hermanito estoy muy bien- _¡con Jasper! ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien? _Pensé

-_¿No te agarró la lluvia?_- me preguntó interrogante

-Si, pero estoy bien- dije riendo con falsedad

-_De acuerdo_- sonaba convencido -_¿No saldrás a ninguna parte mas verdad?_- preguntó

-No, no- le respondí rápidamente -Me quedaré en casa- agregué

-_Yo también estoy solo, las dos mujeres que viven conmigo me han abandonado_- me dijo con tono teatral -¿_Quieres que cenemos algo juntos?_- _¡ay hermanito justo hoy! _Pensé_ -Yo voy para allá_- dijo arreglando todo

-¡NO!- exclamé -No hermanito, es que ya estoy acostada- fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

-_¿Ya?¿a esta hora?_- preguntó extrañado

-Si- respondí -Es que … que como me agarró la lluvia y me empapé por completo decidí tomar un té y acostarme temprano para no pescar un resfriado- le expliqué, odio mentir, casi nunca lo hago y las veces que lo hago son … _"mentiritas piadosas"_ como las llamo yo

_-Oh, de acuerdo_- dijo "desilusionado" -_Veo que mis cuatro mujeres me han abandonado entonces_ - ¡pobrecillo! No sabia que hacer -_¡Era broma!_- dijo riendo -_Está bien que te hayas acostado temprano, no quiero que mi duendecillo se enferme_- con su tono paternal y cariñoso ¡¡gracias hermanito!! Te debo una … aunque tu no lo sepas

-¡Ay te quiero hermanito!- le dije contenta

-Y_o también te quiero Alex_- me dijo tiernamente -_Descansa campanita, sueña cosas lindas- _agregó dulcemente 

-Tu también- le dije riendo -Descansa- fue lo ultimo que dije y luego cortamos. A Anny no le gusta que la trate como niña pequeña, pero a mi me encanta. No tengo ningún problema, me parece muy tierno. Mucho mas cuando viene de Edward que delante de las personas no allegadas es tan duro y cerio

Me dirigí nuevamente al comedor, donde se encontraba Jasper dándole el ultimo sorbo a su té.

-Edward- sonriendo al sentarme -Es el hermano que nunca tuve- dije con ternura

-Gran muchacho- agregó seriamente -Muy celoso de "sus mujeres" como las llama- dijo sonriendo -¿Cómo no ser celoso de una belleza como tu?- dijo traspasándome con sus ojos tiernos. Reí con vergüenza y sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban

-No le doy motivo para que se ponga celoso- dije sonriendo _¡la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle si tiene novia! _Pensé

-¿Cómo que no? los muchachos aquí en Forks deben estar mal de la vista para no ver … a tan bella luz- dijo hipnotizándome con sus dorados ojos y curvando sus hermosos labios

-No- dije mirando hacia abajo avergonzada -Eso no es para mi. Pero me imagino que Liz debe ser igual de celosa con ustedes- dije para ir a mi propósito

-Si, ella es igual- dijo sonriendo -Pero yo, al igual que tu, no le doy motivo- sonriéndome calidamente

-¿Mmm?- dije riendo entre dientes

-De verdad- dijo abriendo grades sus ojos -Yo nunca mentiría y menos a una belleza como tu- dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa. Seguramente en mi cara ya se estaría notando el violeta, porque el rojo y el azul ya los había pasado

-No me digas tantas cosas lindas- le dije sonriendo tímidamente -Que me malacostumbraras- dije mirando el suelo

-No creo que te malacostumbres, porque bellas palabras pronunciadas por mi boca, nunca te faltaran- dijo buscando mi mirada

Nuestra charla se extendió un rato mas, hasta que decidió irse para "no molestarme mas"

-Por favor, no me molestas- le dije mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta -Todo lo contrario- sonriendo -Puedes venir cuando quieras- agregué sonriente

-Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo serio, mirándome a los ojos -¿Sabes? Podría mirarte toda mi vida, el color de tus ojos me distrae- mirándome fijamente

-Que amable- dije sonriendo

-Aunque no sé si es el color de tus ojos o tu mirada …- Por lo visto le gusta jugar con mi vida. Y el viento helado que corría en el porche no ayudaba mucho. No dije nada, solo bajé la vista para que no notara mi vergüenza -Bien, gracias otra vez- dijo mirando el cielo. Yo hice lo mismo

-No me agradezcas, no es nada comparado a todo lo que has hecho por mi- dije recordando toda la primer semana en el instituto. Él bajó la vista, nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse -Ya no llueve- le dije tratando de mirarlo como él lo hacia conmigo

-No- dijo sin sacar sus ojos de los míos. _¿quieres que juguemos al juego de las miradas? Yo también tengo lo mió_. Pensé

-Ten cuidado en la carretera- le dije sin moverme de mi posición

-Lo tendré- dijo riendo entre dientes y moviendo su cabeza hacia los costados, mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche. Se dio vuelta hacia mi y me dedicó una sonrisa -Adiós bella señorita- dijo con ese tono seductor que lo caracteriza

-Hasta pronto caballero- le dije sonriendo plenamente también

Esperó a que me metiera dentro de la casa y escuché el motor de su auto que se alejaba.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la silla, que en su respaldar tenia colgado el toallón que él había utilizado. Apoyé mi nariz sobre él y aspiré para ver si había dejado su aroma. Muy suavemente se podía sentir el aroma a su perfume. Eso me bastó para poner cara de tonta y suspirar.

Con una extremada lentitud, debido a mi estado de _"babas"_ recogí las tazas, acomodé el comedor y subí a darme un baño. Decidí no cenar ya que no tenia apetito, me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama de mi hermana.

Repetía en mi memoria todo lo que había sucedido una y otra vez, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Lo que me sucedió con Jasper párese un sueño. Estoy en las nubes, completamente embobada. En mi cabeza no hay otro tema que él. Su manera de hablar, sus gestos, su voz, sus extrañas actitudes, su piel extremadamente fría; todo me llama la atención. Todo me impulsa a acercarme a él. Esto se me está yendo se las manos. No puedo controlarlo.

Espero que no me esté sucediendo lo que creo que me está sucediendo …

* * *

N/A:

Muchisimassss gracias por los reviews no saben lo felices que nos hacen a las tres, hoy hablo yo (Lizzy) que soy la sube los cap para ustedes. Tenemos que pedirles en nombre de las tres, mil disculpas por la tardanza en subir los capítulos. Lo que sucede es que estamos con muchos exámenes finales en la escuela y se nos hace imposible escribir. Además a Anny se le rompió la computadora :/ asi que estamos un poco retrasadas también por eso.

Se que debe ser horrible para ustedes esperar tanto, porque yo me enojo mucho cuando no publican en los fics que veo, así que créanme se lo que sienten.

Con respecto a la historia bueno amamos la saga de la gran Stephenie Meyer y ¿quien no de ustedes a querido estar en el lugar de Bella, Alice y Rosalie? Así que usamos nuestra imaginación para recrear este universo paralelo.

Vuelvo a repetir muchas graciasss por los reviews y por esperarnos.

Esperamos poder subir mas rápido los caps después de terminar el colegio.

Un besoo enormee!!!!!

Lizzy_ Alex _ Anny

PD: No se olviden de dejar reviews!!! J


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 Lizzy:**

**De vuelta a casa**

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, la ruta estaba muy pacifica casi sin transito, los árboles pasaban a nuestro costado como una cortina verde oscura que se ondeaba con el viento. Esme y yo íbamos hablando de trivialidades sin sentido, hasta que soltó la bomba:

-¿Así que cual es la joven que tiene a Jazz en las nubes?…- me dijo mirándome esperando que le contara algo. Yo me quede dura en mi lugar con las manos en el volante

-Oh vamos Liz no soy tonta y Carlisle tampoco, si no me quieres contar nada se lo preguntare a él, no te preocupes, yo solo te preguntaba a ti para no tener que acosar al pobre chico con preguntas de mujeres- me contesto, no se veía enojada, solo curiosa

-Mmm pues es una compañera mía de año su nombre es Alex O´Conell, pero solo se ven, saludan y hablan, nada de que preocuparse- le dije tratando de convencerla de que no sucedería nada que nos podría afectar a nosotros. Ella se quedo callada por un momento luego me miro seriamente y me dijo

-¿Ustedes creen que nosotros seriamos capaces de decidir con quien hablar o no, con quien estar o no? La verdad que me desilusionan un poco hijos, Carlisle y yo solo queremos su felicidad, a Jasper nunca lo habíamos visto tan… alegre y divertido desde que "habla" con esa chica Alex, obviamente hay que cuidarse pero nosotros no prohibiremos ninguna acción de ustedes con los humanos- la observe y en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa plena y unos ojos llenos de amor

-Gracias igual yo no soy la indicada para hablar de esto deben conversar con Jasper y contarle esto que me dices a mi, a el. Creo que esta asustado son todos sentimientos nuevos para el que no conoce… _nadie esta acostumbrado a esto- _termine susurrando para mi misma

Esme me miro nuevamente y me acaricio la espalda

-¿Y tu como estas con todo esto?- me pregunto ahora por mi. Le sonreí.

-Mmm no lo se, supongo que bien, solo con muchas cosas en la cabeza- le contesté

-Cualquier cosa ya sabes Liz, además de tu madre, soy tu amiga- me dijo

-Si lo se, gracias- luego de eso solo estuvimos un rato mas hablando de las mini vacaciones que habíamos tenido con Emmett y que había sucedido en la casa mientras no estábamos.

Todavía faltaba una hora para que saliera el sol y ya estábamos entrando a Forks, el lugar seguía igual solo que al pasar por una casa determinada el aroma de mi nueva adicción a partir de principio de esta semana, invadió todos mis sentidos. ¿Como podía ser tan delicioso y tan único?, me tense en el lugar y abrí mis ojos como platos, Esme me vio y puso una cara rara

-¿Ese es el de él no?- la mire y asentí con la cabeza

-Mmm tienes buen gusto, es muy… mmm rico- y comenzamos a reírnos

-Hey, en serio es un aroma delicioso pero es como muy... no se, no es MI aroma- la mire y comenzamos a reírnos nuevamente

-No se ve como una charla de madre e hija sobre hombres- le dije aunque los que nos vieran pensarían que éramos hermanas.

-Es verdad esto es muy gracioso- dijo y miro hacia la casa que ya habíamos dejado detrás.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, ya estábamos estacionando en nuestra casa, los chicos habían llegado hace unos momentos ya que les encantaba correr en la ruta.

Cuando bajamos ellos ya estaban entrando los bolsos y Carlisle se encontraba en la puerta ya con su bata blanca, seguramente en un rato saldría hacia el hospital, cuando nos vio sonrió. Aunque estaba segura de que era mucho mas por Esme que por mí. Se acerco y nos hablo primero.

-Hola chicas! Las extrañé- comenzó. See claro "nos". A continuación se acerco a Esme y le dio un dulce beso, la abrazo y ella le correspondió dulcemente; no podía evitar sentir un poquito de celos, ellos se amaban tanto e iban a estar juntos toda la eternidad.

Carlisle se acordó que estaba yo y también me saludo y abrazo, sabia que me había extrañado era su hija, yo también lo había echado de menos a todos; me sentía muy bien cuando estábamos todos juntos, no podía imaginarme una existencia sin ellos.

-¿Cómo han estado?- me pregunto mi padre luego de abrazarme

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar, la casa quedo como nueva no hay nada de que preocuparse- le contesté. El me sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa, yo tome mi cartera y lo seguí junto con el resto de la familia.

Entre a la casa y me sentí feliz; como me gustaba estar acá, aunque hace poco que nos habíamos mudado, dicen que el hogar es donde la familia esta.

-Hogar dulce hogar- dije bajito cuando me senté en el sofá del living

Jasper se sentó junto a mí y suspiro fuertemente soltando todo el aire

-¿Un viaje pesado?- le pregunte, se veía agotado el viaje seguramente no había sido nada bueno. Se refregó el rostro con la mano y me miro como diciendo ¿me estas cargando?

-Claro que fue un viaje pesado, viaje con Emmett ¿lo recuerdas?- oh, que bien ya estaba de mal humor

-¡HEY NO ME ECHES LA CULPA A MI HERMANO!- se escucho el grito de Emmett de su cuarto. A los dos segundos estaba sentado en medio nuestro con una cara de yo no fui

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que los papeles del auto estuvieran sueltos- nos dijo

¿Qué? No entendía nada

-Claaro… ¿y tampoco tuviste la culpa de que hayas abierto la ventana porque querías "aire" y me tiraras TODOS los papeles del auto?!!!- le dijo Jazz a Emmett que se iba agachando cada vez mas en el sillón aunque eso no funcionara ya que era enorme. Los ojos de Jasper eran de furia, debía intervenir antes de que surgiera una nueva pelea

-Pero ¿porque no se bajaron del auto y levantaron los papeles?- les pregunte

-Lo hicimos pero por culpa de la mala suerte de Jazz cayeron dentro de una zanja y se estropearon todos!- contestó Emmett, enserio que se quería meter en problemas, como va a decir eso.

-Emmett cállate!- dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez

-¿Que? Tú preguntaste- me dijo señalándome. Preferí ignorarlo y hablar con Jazz

-¿Qué vas a hacer, hablaras con J. Jenks?- le pregunte por el hombre que nos hacia todos los "tramites" nuestros a cambio obviamente de una buena suma de dinero

-Si iré hoy a la tarde luego del instituto, así que llegare tarde- me dijo todavía mirando con odio a Emmett

-Ya déjalo Jazz, sabes como es y no lo hizo a propósito- le dije mirándolo seriamente, Emmett se había puesto a ver un programa de lucha en la televisión

-Si lo se- me contesto agachando la cabeza.

Carlisle se acerco al living donde estábamos y le hablo a Jasper

-Ya me voy al hospital ¿tu iras al instituto?- le pregunto

-Si- dijo Jasper demasiado emocionado para poder disimularlo y miro su reloj

-Oh es tarde me cambio y bajo ¿me esperas y salimos juntos o se te hace tarde?- le pregunto levantándose y subiendo a su cuarto

- No te preocupes te espero pero date prisa hijo o sino si llegare tarde- le contesto Carlisle

Jasper para esto ya estaba arriba y se escuchaba el ruido del guardarropa siendo abierto y un revoltijo de ropa, a los dos minutos ya estaba abajo nuevamente con un nuevo conjunto de ropa puesto

-¿Vamos?- pregunto ya con la mochila en su hombro.

-Adelante- dijo Carlisle abriéndole el paso en la puerta, así salieron ambos cada uno en su respectivo coche

Y luego de saludarnos a Emmett y a mí ya que a Esme ya le habían dicho adiós salieron hacia el pueblo

Emmett me miro y en su cabeza la imagen del videojuego se le vinieron a la mente, yo lo observe seriamente

-No, no puedes Emmett, una semana sabes lo que significa una semana no? Siete días!- le conteste

Me miro con rabia en sus ojos y entro nuevamente a la casa con pasos firmes que hacían crujir el piso de parquet

-Emmett mis pisos!! Si te enfadas, sal a correr y rompe árboles no te la agarres con mi casa- dijo Esme suavemente pero con tono decidido desde el jardín de atrás de la casa, a pesar de la distancia la escuchamos fuerte y claro.

-Perdón mamá- le contesto Em con tono infantil. Me saco la lengua y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

-Liz me traerías agua de la cocina por favor- dijo Esme desde el jardín

-Claro- le conteste me dirigí a la inservible cocina era espaciosa, lujosa y sobre todo limpia por no ser utilizada tome de la alacena una jarra de cristal y la llene con agua fresca, mientras miraba el transparente liquido que surgía de la canilla, mi mente comenzó a volar. ¿Como seria el gusto del agua para los humanos?, me gustaría poder recordar esas vivencias humanas y no las que lamentablemente recuerdo. Sabía que era insípida, pero no podía recordar nada del sabor de ninguno de los alimentos. Trate de salir de mi ensoñación y alcanzarle el agua a Esme, me dirigí al patio y la vi arreglando sus hermosos jazmines que tenia cerca de la ventana.

Me acerque a ella y le di la jarra con el agua, me miro y me dio las gracias con la mirada

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- me pregunto

-Si por favor- me agache para estar a su altura y comencé a trasplantar unas nuevas plantas que no sabia muy bien que eran; las tome y comencé a cavar mientras Esme regaba sus preciados jazmines

-¿Qué son?- le pregunte sosteniendo las desconocidas plantas para mí

-Son un tipo de helecho conocido por aquí no crece en todos lados, Forks gracias a su gran clima tiene una variedad importante de plantas y flores

Estuvimos un rato largo ahí con las plantas trasplantando, regando y acomodando algunos arbolitos que se habían caído hacia un lado.

Después de una hora, más o menos decidí que era hora de tomarme un baño en la piscina ya que todavía no la había probado, di la vuelta rodeando la casa para observarla, no era muy grande pero era muy pintoresca, estaba rodeada de varios arbustos y tenia una escalera de piedra que terminaba en la profundidad de la piscina. Fui en un segundo corriendo a mi pieza y tome mi bikini de estampado blanco y negro e interior fucsia que se ataba con una tira en el cuello, tome un toallón fucsia del baño y salí nuevamente al patio de la casa, sentía el viento chocar mi piel pero no podía sentir frío, con mi temperatura corporal solo podía sentir el tibio viento que silbaba a mi alrededor; me dirigí hasta la piscina y me zambullí directamente al fondo de la pileta. Comencé a nadar por unos minutos tratando de hacerlo lo mas tranquilo y "normal" posible. No podía flotar, así que solo me zambullía debajo del agua y me quedaba viendo largos minutos el cielo que en ese momento estaba encapotado, la necesidad de no tener que respirar era muy beneficiosa algunas veces.

Luego de ver que en un momento se despejo, decidí salir ya que era hora de tomar mi dosis diaria de energía solar. Resolví ponerme a tomar sol en una de las reposeras de madera que había al lado de la piscina y ni siquiera me seque solo coloque el toallón debajo de la espalda para no mojar el cómodo lugar donde me encontraba.

El sol no duro mucho en el cielo y luego de unos minutos ya se había escondido, subí a mi habitación nuevamente y me coloque unos shorts de jeans con una musculosa negra y un saco gris para andar entre casa. Cuando baje me encontré con que Emmett estaba jugando un videojuego, rápidamente corrí hacia él, se lo saque de la mano y comencé a jugar yo; estaba jugando "Wet"

Inmediatamente comenzó a gritarme cosas en su mente

-Oh, por favor, por favor, no digas una palabra que Esme no sabe nada!!!, Oh mata a ese; mátalo, mátalo!!!!... Si se llega a enterar me acogota por favor, oh vamos aprende a jugar, esquívalo hacia la derecha… yo tengo razón las mujeres no saben juga… oh oh- me gire y lo mire con la cara mas amenazante que tenia, por un momento, creí que se había puesto mas pálido de lo que ya era.

Me levante suavemente y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto, antes de terminar de subir el ultimo escalón de la escalera me di vuelta nuevamente y le sonreí lo mas dulce posible el me devolvió la sonrisa con alivio y se comenzó a dar vuelta para seguir con su juego

-ESME!!!!- grite y me metí a mi habitación sonriendo triunfal -_nunca te metas con Elizabeth Cullen y las mujeres- _pensé para mi misma. No llego a los dos segundos que se escuchaba como Esme entraba rápidamente a la casa y comenzaba a gritarle de todo menos lindo a Em

-Perdón, si mama ya se que no podía hasta el lunes pero es que es el nuevo y…- ya me imaginaba la escena en mi cabeza, Esme con la Playstation en la mano y Emmett arrodillado rogándole con cara de perrito faldero

Luego de escuchar unos cuantos gritos mas, las aguas se calmaron, puse música instrumental en mi equipo de música y comencé a acomodar un poco mi ropa en el ropero, mire si había alguna cosa interesante en Internet y me fije el tiempo en los próximos días, siempre igual nublado tal vez un poco mas frío o menos, algunos días pero nada de que preocuparse.

Estaba cansada de estar encerrada en la casa así que decidí dar una vuelta, ya la tarde se estaba terminando, dándole lugar a la noche y podría pasear sin problemas. Me saque el saco y me puse uno largo color beige y tome mi celular por las dudas. Al bajar me encontré con Emmett sentado leyendo una revista de autos y Esme haciendo algo en la cocina, Em me miro y me hizo una seña rara de enojo con la cara para después seguir leyendo, estaba enojado pero ya se le pasaría, a mi no me iba a criticar y tampoco hacer bromas de géneros, no le di importancia y me decidí ir a la cocina para decirle que era lo que iba a hacer.

La encontré limpiando los azulejos de detrás de la bacha

-Esme- comencé, ella me miro y me sonrió – Voy a salir un rato a dar una vuelta y cambiar un poco el aire- termine

-Claro amor, no hay problema ¿llevas tu celular?- me pregunto

-Si, si no te preocupes- en un rato vuelvo

-¿Vas en el auto?- me pregunto Emmett cuando ya me veía salir

-Ah, ahora me hablas- le dije ya en la puerta a punto de salir

- Si, lo siento Lizzy, no debí haber dicho eso, lo que pasa es que ya no se que hacer sin el videojuego sabes que soy un cerdo que no puede estar sin diversión- me dijo se ve que no podía estar enojado conmigo, yo lo sabia; además el tema de discusión era una estupidez

-Si lo se Em yo también fui un poco inmadura pero sabes como me pongo yo cuando hablan de las mujeres así- le conteste justificando mi acción

-¿Tregua?- me dijo dándome la mano a modo de conciliación.

Yo le sonreí y en vez de darle la mano lo abrace

-Eres un tonto- le dije

-Ya lo se, así soy yo- me contesto sonriendo

-¿Que tal fue el regaño?- le pregunte

-Nada de lo que te puedas sentir culpable no te preocupes- me dijo. Le pegue despacio en el hombro a modo de "enojo"

-¿Bueno ahora me puedes contestar la pregunta que te hice?- me pregunto con tono de padre protector

-No, voy caminando creo que el Volvo debería descansar un poco, además quiero caminar un poco- le conteste

-Mmm bueno cuídate- me dijo

-Emmett por favor que me podría pasar?- sonreí a la idea de que alguien se atreviera siquiera a acercarse

Me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió al playroom

Antes de salir observe que Esme estaba viendo nuestra charla de reconciliación, me saludo con la mano y yo salí al patio de enfrente de la casa.

Comencé a caminar tranquila y sin apuro, no quería correr ya que si lo hacia no lograría mi cometido: gastar tiempo.

Aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba la escuela, era raro pero algo tan habitual en mi, que el no tenerlo hacia que lo añorara, el tener varias décadas de vida hacían que no te aferraras a las cosas ya que en algún momento estas te dejarían, pero el ir todos los días a la escuela y ver la forma de vivir de los humanos era increíble; observar como pasa su vida frente a sus ojos sin que se den cuenta y sin disfrutarla, que malgastaran su tiempo en peleas y odio sin saber que ellos son los mas perjudicados.

Mientras caminaba por el camino rodeado de los árboles que escondían nuestra casa de los ojos curiosos recordé que había agarrado el ipod y me lo coloque, comenzó a sonar "Somebody to love" de Queen y deje que siguiera de forma aleatoria.

Ya estaba en la ruta de las afueras de Forks y podía sentir a la gente en el pueblo hasta escuche voces que me parecían conocidas del instituto.

Seguí caminando hasta comenzar a ver las pequeñas casitas que poblaban el lugar; al cabo de diez minutos de seguir caminando me encontré con el centro del pueblo, para esto el cielo ya casi estaba todo oscuro y las nubes hacían el atardecer mas oscuro que de costumbre, seguramente llovería en cualquier momento el olor a tierra mojada estaba impregnado en mi nariz.

Estuve viendo la gente pasar, vi como algunos chicos del instituto estaban cenando en el restaurante del pueblo, se veían todos divertidos contándose chismes del colegio y organizando a que fiesta iban a ir el sábado a la noche.

Al frente de la capilla había una plaza muy pintoresca con algunos juegos para niños decidí ir allí y sentarme un rato para ver la gente pasar.

Me acerque a la hamaca de color amarillo medio oxidado y me senté a un costado de ella ya que no se veía demasiado fuerte como para sostener a un vampiro.

El ipod ya había pasado varios temas y decidí apagarlo para escuchar el viento soplar.

Me recosté un poco más contra el tubo de hierro de la atracción y cerré mis ojos, ya podía sentir los relámpagos como si estuvieran sobre mi cabeza el viento soplaba más fuerte y la humedad del lugar acrecentaba.

Unos 5 minutos después la primera gota de la tormenta cayo sobre mi frente y resbalo hasta mi boca, simplemente la absorbí con los labios y la trague, era solo una gota.

El diluvio no tardo en comenzar y al cabo de unos segundos ya me encontraba empapada. El contacto con el agua, tibia para mí, mojándome entera era una sensación excelente. En ese momento me sentía libre, comencé a caminar nuevamente pero dando saltos y bailando sin música, la única melodía era el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el suelo; tome un camino que quedaba un poco alejado del pueblo, hasta que lo sentí nuevamente. Miles de imágenes procedentes de solo un día volvieron a mi cabeza, los ojos verde jade profundos como un bosque silvestre.

Inmediatamente decidí seguir ese aroma tan irresistible para mi, que hacía que dejara de pensar en el mundo para que solo exista el.

Encontré la causa de mis pensamientos revueltos dentro de lo que parecía su casa, me acerque a la ventana y observe hacia adentro; el se encontraba hablando por teléfono en el sillón donde tenia cerca suyo un plato de lo que parecía ser pollo, estaba casi vacío, excepto solo por una porción que había sido dejada en el plato seguramente ya estaba satisfecho; preste mas atención para poder escuchar con quien hablaba por teléfono

_-_**N****o, solo que Rose me dijo que estabas sola y que saldrías a correr y como comenzó a llover, quería saber si estás bien**_-_ dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo pero se veía preocupado, su voz era un coro de ángeles para mí

_¿Sol__a__? ¿Con quien estará hablando? ¿Será la novia?_ **Seguro que es la novia un muchacho tan hermoso no puede estar solo Lizzy**, me contesto una vocecita por dentro.

_**- **_**Si, si hermanito estoy muy bien**_**- **_le contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono, era imposible no reconocer el tono de voz de Alex aunque sea por medio del teléfono. Una ola de alivio me invadió por completo. _Está solo,_ me dije. **Pero no por mucho tiempo, ** me contesto mi conciencia.

_**-**_**Y****o también estoy solo, las dos mujeres que viven conmigo me han abandonado**___**–**_ dijo teatralmente. O_h por dios era hermoso cuando hacia ese gesto con sus ojos!!. _

**-¿Q****uieres que cenemos algo juntos?****- **le pregunto y acto seguido se rasco la cabeza, parecía que se sentía solo

**-¡NO!-**__le contesto demasiado nerviosa Alex desde el otro lado **-No hermanito es que ya estoy acostada-**__me pareció una muy mala excusa pero al parecer mi ángel se la creyó, ya que luego de hacerle una preguntas mas corto la conversación.

Ya averiguaría el lunes que estaba haciendo esa pequeña traviesa para mentirle a Edward

Luego de cortar parecía un poco desilusionado, definitivamente no le gustaba estar solo.

Junto el plato de comida lo llevo a la cocina y luego se acostó en el sillón nuevamente a ver una película que estaban dando en la televisión. Al cabo de unos quince minutos ya estaba placidamente dormido en el sillón con una sonrisa en su rostro; estaba soñando y con algo bueno como se veía; como me gustaría meterme en su mente para saber que soñaba aunque sea algo tonto de hombres: futbol, autos, música, chicas, cualquier cosa con tal de saber que pasaba por esa cabeza.

_-Tal vez si me acerco a él podría sentir algo- _me dije a mi misma, me trepe a un árbol y pude entrar por una de las ventanas de arriba que estaba con el pestillo abierto; no se veía como la habitación de Anny, así que seguramente seria la de su otra hermana, Rosalie. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí donde se encontraba dormido.

El seguía ahí durmiendo como un bebe; en la habitación solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia y su respiración pausada. Asombrosamente su aroma no era tan desquiciadamente irresistible como la primera vez, tal vez Carlisle tendría razón y podría acostumbrarme a su perfume; aunque en mi garganta la quemazón estaba y hacia que librara ponzoña a mares la tragaba con menos dificultad que la vez anterior no podía negar que seguía siendo el aroma mas exquisito en la tierra, pero creo que mi monstruo interior estaba bastante aplacado. Deje de pensar en su deliciosa sangre y comencé a observarlo nuevamente.

Su rostro era una obra de arte, sus pestañas tapaban esos hermosos orbes verdes que me hacían perder, por un momento se movió y se acurruco mas contra si; tenia frío, rápidamente busque alguna manta y se la puse lentamente para que no se diera cuenta.

Trate de leerle la mente pero nuevamente no pude, decidí que era tiempo de irme, se podría despertar en cualquier momento y no me podía ver en su casa. Ademas estaba tentando demasiado a mi suerte y la de él.

Salí por el mismo lugar por donde entre y cerré la ventana.

Comencé a caminar esta vez un poco mas rápido devuelta a casa.

La lluvia había cesado pero el agua seguía cayendo desde el cielo.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuche el sonido de un motor familiar, me di vuelta y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Jasper en su auto.

El freno a mi lado y me abrió la puerta

-Señor como anda?- le pregunte subiendo al coche

-Muy bien señorita y usted que hace a esta hora deambulando por las calles de Forks?.- en ese momento sentí un aroma muy peculiar en el auto, además del de humedad, solo lo había sentido una vez pero mi memoria no me dejaba olvidarlo. Decidí preguntarle para sacarme de mis dudas

-¿Yo puedo preguntar por que tu auto esta lleno de la fragancia de Alex?- en ese instante su cara fue un poema

-Emm… no- me contesto le hice una cara fea y siguió

-Bien, bien te contare, no me pongas esa cara- me dijo

-Estaba volviendo de lo de J. Jenks en medio del chaparrón y adivina a quien me encontré corriendo en medio de la calle?- me pregunto

-A la señorita simpatía- le conteste yo. El sonrió por mi respuesta

-Así es, no podía dejar que se enfermara con la lluvia, así que mas o menos la obligue a que subiera al coche y la lleve a su casa- me contó con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

-Oh, si claro el amable Jasper Cullen obligando a alguien- le dije burlándome

-En realidad si, digamos que la obligue amablemente- ambos comenzamos a reírnos

-Bueno y luego que paso?- le pregunte ya ansiosa

-Mmm llegamos a su casa y me invito a pasar a tomar una taza de te, fue un momento muy raro y tuve que tragarme esa cosa asquerosa - la cara de Jasper en ese momento era de asco entré en su mente y vi la escena, era muy gracioso

-Wow eso si es ser todo un caballero hermanito- le dije golpeándole el hombro suavemente

-Bueno y?? ¿Que paso?!!- ya era como una niña pequeña que le iba a dar su regalo de navidad solo me faltaba brincar en mi lugar

-Pues me dio una toalla para secarme ya que estábamos ambos empapados por la lluvia, y hablamos de trivialidades- me dijo. Si claro yo no me iba a contentar con que me diga solo eso

-Sintetizas mucho Jasper ¿puedo?- le dije levantando mi mano poniéndola en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos como esas viejas adivinas que estafaban a la gente. El se rió

-Claro, igual lo harías de todas formas- me contesto

_Enseguida me encontraba en la casa de Alex más precisamente en la cocina_

-Ellos viven viajando por negocios y vienen los fines de semana a visitarnos_- le contesto Alex a la pregunta de mi hermano mientras ambos caminaban hacia el comedor. Se veía la conexión de sus miradas. _

-¿Es decir que solo estas tu?-_le preguntó Jazz mientras en un gesto de caballero le corría la silla para que se sentara. Ella lo miraba como si fuera imposible que un joven hiciera ese acto de caballerosidad a una chica_-Si, y mi hermana-_agregó_-¿Y tu vives con tus padres?-_le pregunto _

_Mi hermano ya acostumbrado a esas preguntas contesto con naturalidad _

-Si, con mis padres y mis hermanos-_contestó _

-Una familia grande, que lindo-_le dijo Alex, se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Jazz siguió con su charla_

-Somos todos adoptados, Esme y Carlisle no pueden tener hijos, así que decidieron adoptar. A Liz la adoptaron cuando tenia 12 y a Emmett y a mi cuando teníamos 14, un año después. Emmett y yo éramos compañeros en el orfanato y cuando nos vieron tan juntos decidieron adoptarnos a ambos, ya éramos hermanos antes de serlo. Y Liz es nuestra consentida por supuesto-_La joven miraba a Jazz con admiración, se ve que nunca se había imaginado la gran historia de los Cullen, aunque la verdadera era aun mas asombrosa._

-Wow debe de haber sido difícil para todos ustedes habituarse y todo eso a su nueva vida-_le contesto Alex mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té_

-La verdad no, creo que el gran cariño de Esme y Carlisle nos hizo verlos como nuestros verdaderos padres desde el principio, y el no recordar a nuestros padres biológicos ninguno de los tres también ayuda, bah eso creo.-_dijo tranquilamente, demasiado para estar hablando de un tema tan mediático como ese._

-Que bueno que no les haya afectado tanto, eso es bueno para todos-_luego de eso un incomodo silencio invadió el lugar. _

_Comenzaron a hablar del día de la escuela y de la clase de gimnasia en la que al parecer ambos habían estado muy atentos al juego del otro._

_Luego sucedió el episodio del té en el que me reí nuevamente, en ese instante sonó el teléfono y Alex salio rápidamente para atender._

_Ahora ya sabia porque Alex estaba tan nerviosa e hizo desilusionar al pobre de Edward al tener que quedarse solo, no podía aparecerse en la casa y encontrarse a Jasper tomando té mientras la pequeña O´Conell se encontraba sola en la casa._

-¿Escuchaste la conversación?- le pregunte a mi hermano mientras dejaba sus pensamientos en paz por unos minutos

-La verdad no estaba pensando en otra cosa en ese momento- _o en alguien que estaba en la otra sala mejor dicho _-Solo escuche cuando se despedían, ¿porque?- me pregunto confundido.

-Digamos que Edward quería cenar con Alex para que no se sintiera sola y ella casi le grita que no venga y le mintió diciéndole que ya estaba acostada- le conté sonriendo, Jasper puso cara de asombro y luego me miro extrañado

-¿Como sabes eso si solo puedes ver mis pensamientos y yo no escuche la conversación?- me pregunto -_mierda me había descubierto, tu y tu bocota Lizzy-_

-Mmm… bueno digamos que no eres el único que anduvo por casas ajenas- dije avergonzada de mi misma

-Elizabeth Cullen bien guardadito lo tenias, ¿pero como se te ocurre ir sola a la casa del chico que casi matas el lunes?- me dijo con el tono de padre regañando a su hija adolescente.

-Si lo se, pero no me paso nada me contuve, además estaba bien alimentada, Jazz por favor tu tampoco puedes hablar mucho- le dije recordando de que estaba hablando con el que le costaba mas acostumbrarse a nuestra dieta de la familia.

-Bien pero no deberíamos hacer esto ninguno de los dos, es peligroso- me dijo

La verdad tenía razón pero ¿como no volver a verlo dormir si era como un ángel descansando en una nube? Retuve un suspiro -_Liz por favor casi suspiras??-_

-Bueno ya paso puedo seguir viendo- le dije haciendo un puchero

Me hizo un gesto revoleando los ojos que tome como un si y me zambullí en sus recuerdos nuevamente

-¿Cómo que no? los muchachos aquí en Forks deben estar mal de la vista para no ver… a tan bella luz- _le dijo mi hermano; oh eso si que fue un gran piropo. Sonreí _

-No- _dijo mirando hacia abajo se la veía avergonzada, como para no estarlo hasta a mi me avergonzaría ese piropo _

-Eso no es para mí. Pero me imagino que Liz debe ser igual de celosa con ustedes- dijo la joven con gran curiosidad en sus ojos -_¿interesada Alex?-__ me dije a mi misma sonriendo_

-Si, ella es igual- _dijo Jazz con una sonrisa en su cara_ -Pero yo, al igual que tu, no le doy motivo- _le contesto_ -_Gracias al cielo demasiado tenia con espantar a las locas huecas que se les acercaban. Y claro que era celosa de mis hermanos, hey soy una mujer que cuida a sus hombres. Aunque creo que con Alex no tendría problemas de prestarle a mi hermano_ – pensé

-¿Mmm?- _dijo riendo entre dientes la muchacha quería estar muy segura de que no le mentía _

-De verdad- _dijo Jazz abriendo grandes sus ojos _-Yo nunca mentiría y menos a una belleza como tu- _siguió, en ese momento se apoyo sobre la mesa y esta hizo un "crack"._

_Jasper miro aterrado la mesa y vio que tenía una pequeña rajadura. Rápidamente siguió hablándole a Alex para que no notara lo que le había hecho a su mesa, la chica ni cuenta se dio ya que estaba poniéndose de todos colores por las palabras llenas de elogios que le había dicho Jazz._

_Hablaron un rato mas sobre la escuela y música hasta que Jazz se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, no era de un caballero como él, estar hasta tan tarde en la casa de una muchacha sola en la noche_

_Mientras se despedían el juego de miradas surgió de nuevo, estaban tan metidos en la mirada del otro que parecía una batalla _

-Ten cuidado en la carretera- _le dijo desde el lumbral de la puerta_

-Lo tendré- _dijo riendo entre dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche;_ _no sea cosa que resbales y rompas la carretera con tu cabeza de vampiro pensó el en ese momento__._ _Se dio vuelta hacia ella y la saludo _-Adiós bella señorita- _dijo con tono seductor._

-Hasta pronto, caballero- _contesto sonriendo extraordinariamente _

_Esperó a que Alex se metiera dentro de la casa y comenzó su camino por las calles de Forks._

-Le rompiste la mesa!!!- fue lo primero que le dije cuando deje su mente en paz nuevamente. El me miro apenado

-Si lo se fue sin querer, yo como iba a saber que con solo apoyarme eso iba a crujir- nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos patéticamente dentro del auto, ya estábamos atravesando el camino sobre el bosque que nos llevaba a casa.

Estacionamos en el jardín y baje rápidamente del auto, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las luces prendidas, en nuestra casa nunca era de noche, siempre había luces prendidas o sonido a gente deambulando

-Esme hoy estuvo arreglando sus..- me di vuelta para contarle a Jasper pero el no se encontraba ahí ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Pero que ray..?- lo busque y estaba todavía dentro del Audi con una cara de maniático aspirando el aroma del vehiculo, mejor dicho el aroma de Alex. Parecía un loco absorbiendo el perfume de mi compañera dentro del auto, además este estaba más concentrado por la humedad que había dentro y con mi aroma ya fuera del automóvil

La escena era muy rara, en ese momento sentí los pasos de Emmett detrás de mí

-¿Que hace?- me pregunto mi hermano mas grande en susurros con tono en parte de preocupación y otro de gracia.

-Se encontró con Alex en el camino y la llevo a su casa en el auto- le respondí con simpleza.

Emmett me miro y ambos comenzamos a reírnos como nunca, esto era lo mas gracioso y loco que habíamos visto hacer a Jasper

Ambos terminamos tirados en el suelo agarrándonos la panza de la risa

Jasper se dio cuenta y salio rápidamente del auto con gran vergüenza en su rostro

-Ni se les ocurra decir ni una palabra- nos amenazo con el dedo y una cara que daba miedo, mientras entraba a la casa

Esto nos hizo reír aun más si eso era posible

-Oh ya se, ya se- salto Emmett de emoción

-¿Que pasa?- le dije ya calmándome un poco del ataque risueño

-Trae algún tarro con tapa de la cocina- me dijo _¿para que quería un tarro de la cocina?_

Lo mire interrogante pero el solo me miro y me repitió la petición

Hice lo que me pedía, entre corriendo y busque en las alacenas vacías de mi casa, encontré un tarro de café que Esme había comprado para las plantas ya que había escuchado que les daba no se que, y se lo lleve rápidamente a Emmett que todavía estaba afuera pero al lado del auto de Jasper

-¿Qué haremos con un tarro de …?- pero no me dejo terminar la pregunta. Me saco el tarrito de café de la mano y entro al auto

Acto seguido comenzó a "atrapar" el aroma de Alex con el envase y luego lo cerró rápidamente con la tapa. Luego de esto abrió las cuatro puertas del auto para que el perfume se fuera.

Yo que ya había entendido su cometido comencé a reírme nuevamente, pero Em me callo con su mano en la boca

-_No extrañabas estas travesuras hermanita?__- _me dijo mentalmente mientras entrábamos en la casa con el tarro escondido detrás suyo

-Jasper!!!!!!- grito Emmett

-Te advierto que si vas a empezar a carg…- comenzó Jazz pero mi otro hermano le hizo señas para que se callara

-Mira tu auto- le dijo señalando la ventana

Jasper rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana del living y miro para afuera. Se dio vuelta y con una cara de furia impresionante comenzó

-Comienza a correr porque voy a matarte- le dijo mi rubio hermano al morocho

-Mmm no, no, no- le dijo Emmett con el dedo índice de una mano mientras la otra la mantenía atrás

-Mira lo que tengo aquí- siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole el tarro con tapa

-Que es es…?- pero en el momento en que iba a preguntar la fragancia del tarrito de vidrio le llego a su gran sentido vampírico y se detuvo.

-¿La quieres?- le pregunto Emmett revoleando el frasco entra sus manos.

Jasper lo seguía con la mirada como si el fuera el perro y el frasco el hueso que tenia que tomar.

En ese momento apareció Esme que vio la escena confundida

-¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¿Que es lo que tienes en ese frasco Emmett?- pregunto nuestra madre. En ese momento Jasper aprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó correr en dirección a Em para sacarle el frasco de las manos, Emmett muy listo y con grandes reflejos

-Liz agárralo!!!- y lo tiro a los aires para que lo agarrara

Gracias a mi velocidad agarre el frasco justo a tiempo y comencé a correr por toda la casa con Jasper detrás mío

-Elizabeth Cullen dame ese frasco!!!!!- gritaba Jazz mientras me corría

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarme le tire nuevamente el frasco a Emmett estuvimos así como tres minutos hasta que Emmett no llego a agarrar el frasco y voló por los aires sin ninguna dirección

En ese momento todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, los tres corrimos en dirección a donde el frasco estaba a punto de hacerse añicos en el suelo, pero Jasper estaba mas cerca y tirándose al piso al mejor estilo película logro agarrar el pequeño frasco de vidrio volador

-CHICOS YA BASTA!!!!- grito Carlisle desde la puerta de la cocina que hizo que todos saltáramos y Jasper por el susto soltara el frasco cayéndose al suelo, y haciéndose pequeños pedacitos

-Nooo!!!!!- grito y se arrodillo al suelo para oler la esencia de Alex

¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermano? ¿Jasper no era así?

-¿Me pueden explicar que es todo esto?!!- nos pregunto Esme por parte enojada y por parte divertida por el teatro de Jasper

Comenzamos a explicarles todo a nuestros padres que se rieron de nuestra broma, mientras que Jazz estaba sentado en el sillón enojado con nosotros.

Luego de contar toda la anécdota me acerque a mi hermano y le susurre al oído.

-¿Me perdonas por la broma si te digo que Emmett olvido abrir el baúl y todavía puede haber perfume de Alex allí??- le dije tocándole la cabeza

El me miro con gran felicidad en los ojos y se levanto para ir a la cocina en busca de otro frasco

-Pero te diría que lo guardes bien, fuera del alcance de Emmett- seguí yo mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara

Así salio corriendo antes de que el aroma desapareciera de su auto.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo Nº16:

Fin de semana en casa de tía Renee.

**SABADO**:

Eran las cuatro de la tarde e iba a venir mi amigo a cenar y a ver la película a la noche; para no andar corriendo mas tarde, fui a hacer un par de compras a esa hora.

Como no me verían Rose, Alice ni Alex, elegí de ropa algo básico y muy cómodo para mi. Me puse una musculosa deportiva blanca que me marcaba el cuerpo, unos jeans negros ajustados y mis indispensables botitas Converse de cuero blancas adornaban mis pies. Tome la cartera, el Ipod azul y fui caminando, como no eran muchas las cosas que iba a comprar podría traerlas en las manos y no era necesario sacar el auto; además me encanta caminar.

No me llevo mucho tiempo, no había muchas personas en el almacén, así que alrededor de las cinco iba caminando de vuelta a casa.

Estaba escuchando la canción I gotta find you, una de mis favoritas compuesta por mi papa cuando iba a cruzar la calle pero vi de reojo un borrón negro, me detuve y gire la cabeza para ver qué era, me encontré con un flamante Mercedes negro estacionado frente a un videoclub. El auto es precioso, de un negro intenso, me podía ver reflejada en él de lo brillante que es. La pregunta fue _¿Quién es el dueño de esta hermosa carrocería?_ No me costo averiguarlo ya que cuando formule la pregunta en mi mente el conductor venia caminando hacia el auto situado a mi lado, a menos de un metro de distancia y me lleve una sorpresa al reconocer quien era. El enorme hermano de Liz había levantado la vista y me observaba del otro lado del auto apretando las mandíbulas y con los músculos tensos; estaba del lado del conductor con la puerta entreabierta a punto de subir pero se detuvo cuando me vio.

Quede atónita al verlo, sentí que todos los colores de mi rostro me habían abandonado y que mi corazón comenzaba a latir a mil. Su mirada dorada resplandeciente estaba cargada de asombro, confusión y ansiedad. Había una mueca de horror en su pálido rostro pero no me sacaba los ojos de encima. Ambos nos habíamos quedado helados ante el asombro de encontrarnos.

Era un momento realmente confuso: no sentía mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, mi corazón latía a mil y lo sentía en la garganta; a su vez sonaba la canción de mi padre.

"_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need I find you_

_I gotta find you…" _

Retumbaba la canción en mis oídos.

"_Maldición! No puede pasarme esto, justo a mi!!!"_, fue todo lo que pude pensar y no pase por alto la canción que por casualidad sonaba en ese momento en mi Ipod. _"Mierda!!"_

Sus hermosos ojos me miraban fijamente y no podía evitar mirarlo, era adictivo; su rostro tan perfecto… Había quedado atrapada en su mirada por segunda vez.

Percibí que a él también le costaba moverse, pero se movió primero y subió al auto; lo seguí con la vista y él hizo lo mismo.

Observe que tomaba el volante con fuerza y que la pálida piel de sus nudillos se tensaba. Me dirigió una última mirada antes de acelerar y perderse de vista.

Me costo varios minutos salir del estado de shock en el que me había metido ese joven. Cuando por fin pude moverme, regrese a casa velozmente; no preste atención siquiera a la música que estaba escuchando.

Ordene las cosas que había comprado en sus respectivos lugares y espere a que vinieran a buscar el sillón para llevarlo a casa.

Tome el teléfono del hall de entrada y llame a mi hermano para avisarle. No me di cuenta que estaba temblando de nervios hasta que tome el teléfono, lleve el tubo a mi oído y espere. Tuve que agarrarme con la mano izquierda la derecha que se movía frenética en mi oído, y sentarme porque no me quería caer.

-¿Hola?- atendió la voz de mi hermano. Era música para mis oídos, su voz siempre me calmaba.

-…- no me salían las palabras. _"Vamos Anna! Háblale, se dará cuenta que no estas bien!! Tienes que hablarle!!!"_

-¿Hola?- volvió a repetir. Carraspee y hable con voz ronca.

-Edward- fue lo único que me salio.

-¿Anny?!- pregunto confundido y alarmado.

-Si soy yo, hermano!- dije _"¿Quien mas, por todos los cielos?!!"_

-Anny!! ¿Como estas bichito?- dijo alegre, como el me llamaba, pero intranquilo. _"Demonios! Ya se dio cuenta!! Bien hecho Anna Masen!!! Si no querías que te descubriera, lo conseguiste! TONTA!!!"_. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para aclarar todos los pensamientos que revoloteaban dentro de mi cabeza, incluyendo la voz molesta!!.

-Bien!- dije tratando de sonar normal, alegre pero ni se asomo a eso. _"Tengo que comenzar a estudiar teatro!!"_, me dije a mi misma.

-¿Segura?- pregunto mi hermano seriamente y sentí que mis ojos se empañaban. _"No ahora NO!!"_.

-Si, recién vuelvo de hacer unas compras para hoy a la noche- le comente con voz mas alegre procurando que no se me quebrara. –En realidad llamaba para avisarte que van a ir unas personas a descargar un sillón que me regalo la tía- le dije con los ojos cerrados _(era la única manera de mantener a un lado y encerradas las imágenes de hacia unos minutos). _

-Oh, esta bien; no hay problema- me dijo despreocupadamente. –¿Lo suben a tu habitación?-

-Si, si.- le dije –Que lo dejen por ahí, cuando vuelva lo acomodo yo-

-Esta bien- me dijo

-Ok, era para eso.

¿Ustedes están bien?- pregunte

-Si; tu sabes, Rose histérica como siempre y yo aquí en mi burbuja a punto de preparar la cena- me contó entre risas.

-Ahhh, ya veo!- dije como si nada pasara. –Esta bien entonces…-

-Te extraño mucho pulguita!!- me dijo. Era algo que él y Kirk siempre me decían, "bichito", "pulguita" y que en esos momentos me lleno de ternura (en realidad siempre me llenaba de ternura que hiciera eso!!).

-Ahhh, no me digas eso!!- dije con ternura. –Yo también te extraño muchiooo!!!-

-No, yo mas!!- me dijo con tono pícaro; yo reí entre dientes.

-Como tu digas!! Mándale saludos a Rose!!!- le dije un poco mas contenta. –Ah, voy a llegar a eso de las siete mañana- le informe.

-Mmmm, me llamo Alex y nos invito a cenar a su casa mañana ya que sus padres volvieron- me comento. –Así que tendrás que volver más temprano, Anny-

-Ah, de acuerdo. Saldré mas temprano para pasar por casa- le dije tranquila. –Encargate del presente para John; yo le comprare algo a Grace- le avise.

-Ok. Seguro alguna de las dos campanitas te llamara hoy a la noche para avisarte- me dijo suavemente. –¿No quieres que te pase a buscar?- pregunto burlonamente, yo sonreí.

-No! Voy a estar bien sin ti!!- dije bromeando.

-De acuerdo! Como quieras!! Señorita "YO PUEDO SOLA!!!"- me dijo en tono malvado y riéndose.

-Nos vemos, Edward!!- le dije riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Anny?- pregunto serio.

-Si, no te preocupes! Estoy perfecta!!- le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-Me preocupan las intuiciones, ten cuidado!!- me dijo en un tono raro, creo que fue preocupación. –Cualquier cosa llámame e iré inmediatamente-

-Ok. Estoy demasiado tranquila como para tener una, pero cualquier cosa te llamo- le dije suavemente. _"MENTIRA!! ¿Tranquila yo? Por favor!!! Tendría que recibir un premio al mejor manojo de nervios!!!"_.

-Adiós hermano!!- le dije con dulzura.

-Adiós princesa! Buenas noches!!- me dijo

-Buenas noches!- le dije suavemente y luego corte.

Abrí los ojos y el nerviosismo apareció de golpe. Todo lo que había "logrado" en la semana, o mejor dicho "había tratado", acerca de olvidar y evitar algo que estuviera relacionado con _"ÈL"_, se desvaneció en ese minuto de miradas.

"_¿Cómo es posible que provoque eso en mi? El pulso acelerado, la respiración entrecortada, el desorden de mis pensamientos, el corazón en la boca y el lío de mis sentimientos… _

_Además, ¿Quién era él para venir a cambiarme la vida de esa manera?! Si yo estaba bien antes!! Ahora no puedo confiar ni de mi misma!!!_

_¿Dios, ahora que haré?! Hacia diez minutos atrás tenia un sábado genial, tranquilo, normal!!! JA! ¿Y ahora que?! ¿Cómo sigo?!! Maldición!!! _

_Él y su perfección! Él y sus hermosos y brillantes ojos!! Él y su espectacular físico! Él y su irresistible boca… _

_Ay, no!! Ahí vas de nuevo Anna!! Deja de pensar en él!!_

_Juro que trato de hacerlo pero no puedo, es mas fuerte que yo!! Es simplemente perfecto! _

_Piensa como te miro el lunes; el odio que había en sus ojos; casi se arroja encima tuyo!! _

_Esta bien!! Esta bien, dejare de pensar en él!!_

_JA! Me pareció haber escuchado eso antes!!_

_Bueno!! Soy una simple humana!! ¿Que mas quieres?!! Puedo equivocarme!! Además no tengo la culpa de que el maldito destino pusiera una especie de dios perfecto e irresistible en mi camino!! _

_Bahh!! Como tu digas!! Terminaras LOCA!!! _

_Si, lamentablemente eso lo se!!" _

Me levante del sillón desmoralizada y mire la hora: eran las seis y media de la tarde, así que me fui a la cocina para preparar las pizzas.

Ya había hecho la masa y la estaba estirando para ponerlas en la pizzeras y cocinarlas cuando sonó el timbre. _"¿Quién será ahora?" pensé, "JA! Puedo tener una vaga idea de quien puede ser…!"_

Fui a la puerta con las manos llenas de harina; me limpie un poco con el delantal y abrí. Del otro lado del portón de rejas estaba Kirk que me sonreía ampliamente y le agarro un ataque de risa cuando me vio con el rodete despeinado y el delantal lleno de harina; yo reí junto a él.

Abrí el portón y se me tiro encima para abrazarme y darme un beso muy calido y cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Hola!- dijo radiante cuando me abrazaba.

-Ahh, ya tuviste que venir a interrumpir mis tareas domesticas!!- dije en tono teatral, volvió a reír.

-See, por favor!! ¿Tareas domesticas? No me hagas reír Anny!!- dijo en tono burlón y entramos abrazados.

Cuando salí a recibirlo, mire el cielo y estaba bastante encapotado; un fuerte presentimiento me tomo desprevenida y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no era de lluvia sino de nieve. Nevaría a la noche y todo lo que quedaba del fin de semana (Alex se pondría como loca!); ya estaba fresco allí afuera.

Fuimos a la cocina y yo seguí amasando; él sonrió.

-¿Estas cocinando?- pregunto incrédulo, alzando una ceja.

-Así es.

Son las pizzas de la receta del tío Christian de Argentina- le dije con una media sonrisa.

Christian es hermano de mi papa, tiene los mismos cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes que tenemos todos nosotros; es muy simpático y adorable; es el padrino de Rose y vive en Argentina con su esposa e hijos. Nos llevamos muy bien con nuestros primos, pero la lastima es que nos vemos muy poco; ellos son dos, Ethan y Jessica. Nos hablamos seguido por teléfono y chateamos también. El otro tío que tenemos, hermano de mi mama y de Renee, es el tío Axel y vive en Francia, él es el padrino de Edward y nos vemos muy poco también. Es un poco torpe como yo y simpático también, y no puede tener hijos. Es por eso que sabemos hablar tres idiomas.

-¿Enserio?

¿Las que hace tía Renee a veces?- pregunto con cara de estar saboreando la comida; yo reí un poco mas esta vez por el solo hecho de imaginar a tía Renee cocinando, pero tenia la cabeza en otro lado.

Camine hasta la alacena y saque el puré de tomate, el orégano y la provenzal para hacer la salsa. Luego de ponerla en la masa, puse a primera tanda al horno para que se vaya cocinando. Mi amigo, que estaba sentado en la mesada al lado mío, me seguía con la mirada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro; no dije una sola palabra para que hablara él, pero intuí que estaba disfrutando el silencio, algo que yo no me podía permitir porque me daría que pensar y no quería hacer eso.

-Y…- comenzó luego de un rato (horrible) de silencio. –¿Ya tienes el helado?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro. No se de qué se reía pero adoro observarlo cuando sonríe.

Quede mirándolo con una sonrisa; tiene ese "algo" especial que me hipnotiza al igual que Jacob, son especiales. Mis soles!! Estaba parada frente a él mirándolo y sonriendo como una tonta; se dio cuenta y comenzó a removerse en su lugar mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto naturalmente tratando de descifrar que había en mi mirada; yo le sonreí, me acerque y baje la vista apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Era cierto, _"¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy tan distraída y tarada? Ah, creo saber porque es!! Demonios!! ¿Se tenia que cruzar en mi camino?! ¿Justo hoy?!!"_. –Estás muy pensativa- dijo y me acaricio el rostro; yo sonreí sin ganas, entonces me tomo el mentón y alzo mi rostro. Me miro intensamente y no pude evitar zambullirme en el mar de caramelo de sus ojos. _"Ahí vas de nuevo con tu depresión!!! ¿Te descargaras con él que hace tiempo que no lo ves o disfrutaras el fin de semana que el destino te dio para pasarlo con tu amigo?! No lo puedo preocupar contándole mis problemas. Claro que no!!_.

Alzo las cejas con una mueca interrogativa y fue en ese momento que le sonreí con ganas. _"Claro que no puedo amargarlo!!!"_, me repetí.

-No es nada- le dije con tono despreocupado y me asombro lo bien que me salio. –Hace tiempo que no te veía!!- dije melancólica acariciando su rostro, él me sonrió acomodando algunos mechones sueltos en el rodete.

-No te gastes- suspire –Son salvajes, no tienen arreglo- dije sin entusiasmo.

-Debe ser por eso que me gusta tanto tu "melena"- dijo fingiendo ser serio; yo rompí a reír. Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él; yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de descifrar lo que quería.

Me acerque mas para abrazarlo y me miro con una sonrisa triunfal. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo dejando que mi mejilla derecha se posara en la suya; él enrosco su brazo derecho a mi cintura y coloco su mano izquierda entre mis omoplatos.

Con Kirk siempre somos muy cariñosos pero nada más; a veces, solo para jugar, nos decimos frases "hot", nos damos besos muy calidos en las mejillas o en el cuello, nos abrazamos o nos miramos con pasión; son nuestras bromas privadas.

Cuando nos ven así, algunos piensan y dicen que somos novios o simplemente que estamos locos. Es muy divertido!.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- me susurro al oído.

"_¿Porque me tiene que preguntar eso?!! Claro que no estoy segura!! Nunca estoy segura de nada!!!"_.

Asentí suavemente, nos separamos y me traspaso con la mirada

-No, no estas bien…- comenzó lentamente, yo baje la vista frustrada de mi intento por parecer normal _(Edward se hubiera dado cuenta también pero por conversación telefónica mi voz sonó mas convincente)_. –Pero sabré entender si no quieres contarme- me dijo serenamente acariciándome el rostro, yo alcé la vista y le sonreí.

-Te lo agradezco- le dije sinceramente con una sonrisa llena de ternura, me acerque y le bese la mejilla, él sonrió contento. Ya había olor a comida allí, así que fui hacia el horno, las saque y puse la otra tanda.

-Mmm- comenzó, lo mire y había cierto brillo de picardía en sus hermosos ojos. –¿Aun sigues con la idea de hacerte el piercing?- pregunto de repente y me descoloco. Era algo con lo que venia remando de años atrás; tía Renee siempre fue mas liberal con nosotros pero mis hermanos no estaban de acuerdo todavía, así que acordamos todos juntos que a los dieciséis lo podría hacer; _Ah, cierto!!! Ya tengo dieciséis años!!!_. Kirk tenia la misma idea que yo, de hecho siempre habíamos dicho que nos lo haríamos el mismo día; el lugar en donde me lo haría era en la lengua, un poco doloroso pero me gustaba el lugar, no estaba expuesto a visión de todos y era algo mas personal.

-Ehh, si- dije un poco confundida. –Pero… ¿por que la pregunta?- el me sonrió.

-Bueno… veras…- comenzó un poco abochornado y con cara de _"yo no fui"_.

-¿Que?!!

Dime!!!- salte impaciente y mirándolo sin entender nada.

Mi amigo frunció la boca y luego cerrando los ojos como si fuera a recibir una cachetada, abrió la boca y saco la lengua. Algo plateado relucía en ella, yo abrí mis ojos al tope y sonreí fascinada. El abrió los ojos y cerro la boca mirándome expectante.

-WOW!!!- salte llena de emoción y dirigiéndome a él. –Te hiciste uno!!Genial!!!- dije riendo maravillada.

-Si… Lo siento!- dijo apenado. –Habíamos dicho que nos lo íbamos hacer juntos pero no te dije nada antes porque sabia que tía Renee no te dejaba hasta los dieciséis y yo tuve la oportunidad y me lo hice…- las palabras brotaban rápido de su boca; yo reí y le tape la boca.

-Esta todo bien!!

No hay problema- le dije tranquila. _"¿Por qué me enojaría por algo así? Si estaba buenísimo!!"_. Mi amigo suspiro aliviado.

-Puff!! Pensé que te enojarías- me dijo con sinceridad, yo volví a reír.

-No, me parece bárbaro!!- dije

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto entusiasmado

-¿Que?- le pregunte despistada

-¿Quieres hacerte uno o no?- dijo; yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo.

-¿Es de verdad?- le pregunte sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

-Si!!- dijo echándose a reír. –Yo lo pago y todo- me dijo sonriendo. –Será nuestra media medalla de la amistad, una especie de pacto- dijo con un brillo en los ojos, yo le sonreí.

-Un pacto un poco extraño- reconocí moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro, el rió entre dientes.

-Y… ¿Qué dices?- me apresuro. Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-SIII!!!!- exclame y lo abrace; él rió inflando su pecho.

-Entonces… ¿que dices de mañana?- pregunto ilusionado, yo pensé un momento, luego me acorde de algo y fruncí el ceño. –¿Que ocurre? ¿No puedes mañana?- pregunto

-No- le dije con lastima. –Tengo una cena en la casa de Alex; vienen sus padres y quedaría fuera de lugar que no pudiera comer nada- le dije.

-Ahh, entiendo- dijo asintiendo.

-¿Que te parece el lunes a la salida del Instituto?. Vengo aquí ni bien salgo- pregunte alzando las cejas, él asintió con una sonrisa.

-Estupendo!!- coincidió.

Me dirigí otra vez hacia el horno y saque las ultimas pizzas; Kirk se bajo de la mesada.

-Voy a casa a prepararme- me informo.

-Ok- le dije.

-De paso dejo que tú también te arregles- me dijo burlonamente, yo le sonreí. –Mmm, ¿quieres que traiga el helado?- pregunto.

_-Si, por favor me haces esa gauchada?-_ le dije en castellano, me salio espontáneamente, no me di cuenta; sentí que se quedaba perplejo y me miraba sin entender nada.

-En ingles por favor!!- me dijo.

-Ah, cierto- dije riéndome. –¿Me harías ese favor?- le pedí angelicalmente.

-¿Eso significa lo que me acabas de decir?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si; es una forma de decir en Argentina- le dije reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Ah- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. –Bueno me voy, te haré esa… guak…-

_-Gauchada-_ le dije.

-Si lo que sea, ese favor y te traeré el helado- dijo confundido saliendo de la cocina, lo seguí para acompañarlo a la puerta. –Aterriza de la nube en la que estas, cabecita de novia- me dijo con dulzura, me quede atónita pero él no lo noto, me beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me quede petrificada y atormentada en el hall de entrada. _"¿Cabecita de novia? ¿De donde rayos lo saco?!! Lo único que me faltaba!!!"_.

Eran alrededor de las ocho cuando, luego de salir del trance, me dirigí a mi habitación y me di cuenta de que estaba nevando.

Llene la bañera de agua caliente, le puse aceites y sales que me ayudarían a relajar los músculos del cuerpo y entre, dejándome llevar por la suave música celta que había puesto en el equipo de musica.

Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, pensé que no seria una mala idea que renovara un poco la habitación de mi casa, le pediría ayuda a Edward y Rose estaría contenta de que haga un cambio.

Fui al bolso para tomar la ropa que me pondría y de pasada deje el pijama, elegí el pantalón de lino y una remera de mangas cortas con cuello bote.

Luego me puse un jean oscuro ajustado una camisa de mangas cortas rosa pastel entallada a la cintura y en los pies unas gladiadoras plateadas; estaba muy de verano pero adentro estaba bien calentito, además para los habitantes de Forks el invierno no es nada, salimos con una campera y nada mas, no sufrimos mucho el frío.

Como accesorio no elegí nada excepto el anillo en el dedo anular con forma de mariposa que tenia siempre (me lo regalo mi mama) y la cadenita con las dos medallas.

Sonó el timbre y yo estaba bajando las escaleras acomodándome el pelo incorregible.

Abrí la puerta y una corriente helada recorrió mi cuerpo; pude observar que nevaba con mayor intensidad que hacia una hora y que lo que restaba del fin de semana iba a estar terrible.

Mi amigo me sonreía de oreja a oreja; tenía puesto unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas negras, una hermosa camisa lila entallada en la cintura que dejaba que se apreciara su espalda, la campera del mismo color que las zapatillas y su cabello salvaje como siempre; le sonreí alegre. Estaba hermoso!!!

Me beso la frente y luego bajo al cuello donde inspiro profundamente.

-Tu perfume es irresistible- dijo con tono seductor, yo sonreí un poco avergonzada. –Cítrico y floral. Excelente para ti!- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias!- le dije. –Ahora entra, porque me voy a congelar aquí afuera!!- dije frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando entro me tendió el helado, yo le sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿No estas muy desabrigada así?- inquirió, yo sonreí.

-¿No te gusta como estoy vestida?- le pregunte a su vez haciendo puchero.

-Estas hermosa como siempre; no hace falta decírtelo- me dijo naturalmente con un brillo especial en los ojos que no pude descifrar que era.

-No- le dije respondiendo su pregunta. –Lo que pasa es que el hogar esta a full- le dije. –Tu tampoco estas muy abrigado que digamos!!- le reproche ya que se había sacado la campera.

-Hace calor aquí adentro- dijo con aire superado, no quise pero termine riendo. Me ponía de muy buen humor!! Era imposible que me enojara con él!

-¿Viniste caminando?- pregunte ya que no vi ningún auto y tampoco sabia si tenia uno.

-Ehh, si- me dijo. –Vivo a dos cuadras, Anny!- me dijo como si fuera una pavada.

-Mmm- dije un poco disconforme.

Me convenció de que él cocinaría, así que fui a preparar la mesa. Como íbamos a ver una película desocupe la mesa ratona del living y lleve vasos, servilletas y la gaseosa; estaríamos mas cómodos en los sillones.

Luego fui de nuevo a la cocina y me lo encontré a mitad de camino, ya había armado las pizzas y estaban en el horno.

Me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a "bailar", en realidad nos movíamos de un lado para otro en el mismo lugar.

-Quiero que toques algo en el piano- me suplico. –Hace rato que no te escucho a ti ni a Edward; extraño mucho eso- me dijo, yo sonreí con timidez.

-Otro día, por favor- le suplique.

-Esta bien, pero lo recordare!!- me sentencio.

Subí a mi habitación para buscar la película que tenia en uno de los bolsos mientras Kirk llevaba las pizzas a la mesa.

-Aquí esta!!- dije con entusiasmo. Es una de mis películas favoritas, el tema que se trata es interesante y además el actor es muy bonito. Me encanta!! Jejeje.

-¿Que vamos a ver?- pregunto curioso alzando una ceja.

-Hannibal, el comienzo!!- dije alegre al mismo tiempo que levantaba el DVD y le mostraba la caja. Él me miro serio con el ceño fruncido. –¿Que? ¿Esta mal?- pregunte y la sonrisa se esfumo de mi rostro.

-¿Una de terror? Es sábado a la noche, Anny!!- exclamo como un adulto. Yo comencé a reír a carcajadas. –¿De que te ríes?- pregunto.

-¿Vas a decirme que te da miedo?- pregunte burlonamente. –Después de haber visto Supernatural, hermano- le dije alzando las cejas. –Nada se le compara!!!- le dije riendo por lo bajo.

Ambos somos fanáticos de la serie de televisión Supernatural, podemos pasar horas hablando de los hermanos Winchester sin cansarnos; vampiros, demonios, espíritus que no descansan en paz, hombres lobo, armas, sangre, ojos negros… Solo tengo una palabra para describir eso: ESPECTACULAR!!!

Mi amigo suele llamarme Sammy por el hermano más pequeño con el que me siento realmente identificada y yo a él lo llamo Dean.

Comenzó a reír luego de lo que le dije.

-Cierto, no hay nada que se le compare!!- exclamo divertido.

-Vamos!! La película esta buena!!- le dije sonriendo y luego cambie mi expresión por una mas seria y seductora. –Además el actor esta re papi!!!- dije como dice mi prima Jess en Argentina, algo que me causa mucha gracia y luego me mordí el labio inferior. Kirk rompió a reír y se acerco a mi con una sonrisa picara.

-No digas eso que me pongo celoso- me reprocho en un susurro, yo le sonreí y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte provocativa.

-Si, muy celoso- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, me acerque y le bese el cuello. –Vamos a cenar- le dije al oído.

-¿No quieres jugar no es así?- pregunto cuando iba a la cocina mientras yo ponía el DVD, reí otra vez con ganas.

Nos acurrucamos en el sillón uno pegado al otro y comenzamos a comer mientras mirábamos la película.

-Estuvo muy rico!!- dije mientras comíamos el helado.

-Si!- coincidió él con la boca llena.

Yo miraba la película hipnotizada, pero mi amigo no estaba disfrutando ya que estaba pensando en otra cosa, tenia ganas de hablar, así que espere a que dijera algo pero lo que dijo no era el tema que justo hoy quería abordar.

-Y… ¿Sigues teniendo visiones?- me pregunto finalmente, yo apreté los dientes, respire profundo, trague el helado que me cayo como una pelota, me removí incomoda en el sillón y lo mire; logro que saliera de la película en la que estaba metida.

-Intuiciones Kirk!- le dije un poco cortante pero no pareció detenerlo en absoluto.

-Si lo que sea!- dijo. –¿Sigues teniéndolas?- pregunto en un tono mas preocupado. Yo exhale ruidosamente.

-Si- le dije mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos. –Hace un tiempo que no sucede nada pero tengo el horrible presentimiento de que van a volver y esta vez con mayor intensidad- le informe.

Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar porque suele ser doloroso para mi; las visiones como las llama Kirk o intuiciones como las llamo yo, son en su mayor parte premoniciones de lo que va a suceder, digo en su mayor parte ya que suelo tener visiones del pasado también o de lo que esta pasando en otros lugares, es decir, el presente.

Es una especie de don un poco extraño que se remonta a mi niñez, la primera intuición la tuve a los cuatro años; luego de ver lo que me regalarían para mi cumpleaños, tuve un par mas, pero a medida que iba creciendo se iban haciendo mas reales y dolorosas, tan dolorosas que llegue a tener muchas intuiciones de la muerte de mis padres.

Solo tengo las intuiciones en sueños, una vez tuve una despierta y fue unos días antes de que sucediera el accidente de mis padres, que en los sueños no lo veo como un accidente sino como un asesinato. Siempre, luego de que sueño, tengo dolores de cabezas insoportables, la gran mayoría de las veces me desmayo.

Los sueños son parte inconsciente (las imágenes que pasan por mi cabeza, tengo toda la atención en ellas, pero no siento nada de lo que hago), suelo dar muchas vueltas en la cama, agito las manos, grito y a veces lloro, yo no lo se pero cuando me levanto puedo ver el desorden que hago, a veces me lo cuentan mis hermanos. Al principio, Edward se asustaba porque no sabia lo que me pasaba y me llamaba a los gritos y zarandeándome, algo horrible porque despertaba en estado de shock, me costaba mucho tiempo volver a hablar y luego no recordaba nada. Cuando vimos que eso no daba resultado mi hermano implemento otro método, me llama en tono suave, me acaricia el rostro y me tararea las nanas que hizo especialmente para mi; eso no evita los fuertes dolores de cabeza, pero no despierto en shock y recuerdo todo, algo que es bueno porque se las puedo contar.

Los únicos que saben de las intuiciones son Rose, Edward, Alice, Alex y Kirk; me ayudan mucho, ellos me entienden y me escuchan.

-Lo siento Anny!- dijo suavemente. –Sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero necesito saber- dijo y le sonreí.

-Lo se; no te preocupes, esta todo bien- le dije con seguridad y pareció estar mas tranquilo. Realmente no estaba segura de que todo estuviera bien pero tenía que tranquilizar a mi amigo. Estuvimos mirándonos en silencio por un largo rato.

"_You got a whole lot left to say now_

_You knocked all your wind out_

_You just tried too hard and you froze _

_I know, I know_

_What to say, what to say…" _

Era mi celular que sonaba con la canción Spotlight arriba del mostrador del vestíbulo. Yo le dedique una última mirada a mi amigo y luego con un suspiro me levante y fui al vestíbulo. Mire mi teléfono y era Alex que me llamaba, sonreí alegre y me dirigí a la cocina con el pote de helado en la mano.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, apoye el pote de helado en la mesada y atendí. Mire el reloj en un acto inconsciente; 11:15 de la noche.

_-Campanita!!-_ conteste animada en español mientras me llevaba la cuchara a la boca y masticaba el helado.

_-Hola Anny!!-_ dijo muy alegre en español también. _"¿Qué estará haciendo?"_, pensé_. –¿Como estas?-_ me pregunto.

_-Bien, mirando una película y comiendo helado- _respondí relamiendo la cuchara.

_-Ay! Que rico!!-_ exclamo. _–Quiero helado!!-_ dijo y escuche sus pasos. _"Esta yendo a la cocina, abre el freezer y saca el helado!!"_, predije para mi.

_-¿Que estas haciendo?- _pregunte pero intuí la respuesta.

_-Buscando helado en el refrigerador-_ me informo, _"Chiinn!! Hay un ganador!!"_, pensé. _–Aunque no, mejor me voy a comer gomitas-_ dijo más para si que para mí. _–En fin, ¿me imagino que vendrás mañana, no?-_

_-No lo se, lo estoy pensando aun-_ le dije a propósito en tono malvado.

_-__Anny!!-_ exclamo_. –Si no vienes me vengare de ti-_ me advirtió bromeando; reí a carcajadas.

_-Si, __iré para estar contigo duendecillo-_ respondí con una sonrisa.

_-Ayyy!! Que dulce!! Te quiero!!!-_ exclamo. _–Te espero entonces osito!-_ reí entre dientes al oír el apodo.

_-Yo __también te quiero duendecillo, nos vemos mañana. _

_Sueña con los angelitos!-_ me despedí.

_-Como siempre-_ se despidió riendo. _–Adiós!!- _

Corte y me quede mirando el fondo de pantalla embobada; en él había una foto de Edward, Rose y yo abrazados, era un día soleado, uno de los pocos días soleados en Forks. Estábamos sonriendo, sin preocupaciones, extrañaba esos tiempos.

Me levante y fui al living donde Kirk me esperaba con cara de espanto, no entendí su reacción al principio, pero luego caí en la cuenta que toda la conversación que había tenido con mi amiga había sido en español; reí entre dientes y me acosté en el sillón apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo; él miraba distraído la película y yo no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Que ocurre?- le pregunte suavemente recorriendo sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, él bajo la vista y me miro.

-Pienso- dijo en un susurro.

-¿En que?- pregunte con curiosidad, comenzó a jugar con mi pelo.

-En nada- dijo con una media sonrisa. Yo lo mire fijamente, había algo en sus ojos, algo raro; algo que no le pertenecía a él, pero lo deje pasar. Yo sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.

-Terminemos de ver la película y de comer el helado porque se va a derretir sino- dije alegre y sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando terminamos, llevamos todo a la cocina, me ayudo con los platos y luego se fue. Subí a mi habitación rendida después de un día muy largo. Me había hecho bien estar con Kirk porque no me dio tiempo de estar en silencio y pensar en cierto joven perfecto de ojos dorados.

Antes de irme a dormir guarde algunas gasas para colgar en mi otra habitación, tome del ropero una bata de la misma tela que me hacia falta para cuando me levantaba, algunos almohadones, algunas bolsitas de tul con flores secas que tenían una fragancia exquisita y guarde todo en el bolso para llevármelo el día siguiente.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté rendida.

"_-Ven Anny- dijo la dulce y suave voz de mi madre, yo avance y me situé frente al enorme ropero labrado que hacia juego con el escritorio y con la silla de este. –Es aquí- me dijo en un susurro y luego no se escucho nada más. Abrí las puertas y tome de allí adentro una caja musical antigua que se usaba como un alajero, la abrí y saque una hermosa pulsera, sonreía feliz; por fin la había encontrado!!. _

_De repente todo se volvió oscuro y estuve de pie en medio de un bosque, mire hacia todos lados para ver si encontraba algo pero no había nada, excepto por una silueta de alguien a lo lejos; esta persona estaba siendo atacada por un oso, quise correr para ayudarle o hacer algo pero no me podía mover de mi lugar. La voz de mi madre volvió a sonar fuerte y segura diciendo una sola palabra, un nombre: "Emmett". _

_El nombre comenzó a retumbar en mis oídos más fuerte y seguido. _

_Emmett!!!"._

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me senté de golpe en la cama muy agitada.; miraba desorientada la habitación, no sabia donde estaba y se me partía la cabeza de dolor. La larga trenza que tenia hecha caía sobre mi hombro izquierdo y los pelos mas cortos estaban despeinados, mis manos sujetaban con fuerza los bordes del colchón, las sabanas estaban tiradas a un costado en el piso y los almohadones todos desordenados. Sentía un gusto muy particular en la boca y luego de un momento deduje que era sangre. Me había mordido durante el sueño. El nombre seguía retumbándome en la cabeza y me desorientaba más.

-Emmett- dije en un susurro. Era un nombre raro y antiguo pero me fascinaba y me llamaba mucho la atención porque no sabia de quien se trataba; solo me acorde de algo en ese momento. Gire lentamente mi cabeza y tome el teléfono inalámbrico entre mis manos temblorosas y luego de marcar el número, lleve el tubo a mi oído.

-Hola- atendió una voz ronca masculina.

-¿Kirk?- dije con voz ahogada.

-¿Anny?!!- exclamo él. –¿Anny estas bien?- pregunto histérico por la preocupación; no podía ni pensar, así que seguí mis instintos.

-Tuve una intuición- le dije y se me quebró la voz por el dolor insoportable que sentía en la cabeza.

-Ya estoy yendo- me dijo asustado.

-Trae las llaves- le dije en un susurro.

-Ok. Aguanta!!- dijo y luego corto. Deje lentamente el teléfono en la mesa de luz y espere inmóvil, no me podía mover tampoco, así que no me molesto.

Sentí un ruido abajo y después de unos minutos, mi amigo estaba entrando a mi habitación con un vaso lleno de agua y una pastilla. Dejo todo en la mesita de luz y se sentó a mi lado tomándome en sus brazos como una niña pequeña. Yo me acurruque en su pecho, pero luego él vio la sangre en mi boca y me aparto para verme mejor.

-¿Que…?- comenzó. –¿Te mordiste durante el sueño verdad?- yo asentí levemente. –Dios mío, estas en estado de shock!- exclamo mientras me acariciaba el rostro y luego me tendió el vaso y la pastilla; la tome sin decir nada.

Me recosté en él apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y lo último que escuche fue que vendría a desayunar a la mañana…

**DOMINGO**:

Me desperté temprano, tendría que hacer muchas cosas ese día y lo aprovecharía al máximo; sentía el cuerpo débil pero no le daba importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese malestar después de una intuición. También recordaba todo lo que había visto, en especial la voz de mi madre y ese nombre que me fascinaba tanto.

Me dirigí al ropero, encontré la caja musical antigua y la abrí. Sonreí al encontrar una hermosa pulsera que me había regalado Alex y que no encontraba. Era más bien como un brazalete porque no tenia broche, terminaba con dos esferas pequeñas en cada extremo, muy cerca una de otra, era de plata entrelazada como si fuera un cordón. Era hermosa y muy especial para mi; no dude ni un minuto y me la puse en la muñeca izquierda.

Luego de bañarme, elegí un pantalón de jean, las botitas Converse marrón chocolate, una remera del mismo color y una camperita de plush negra y en el cabello me hice una media colita. Los habitantes de Forks estamos acostumbrados al frío, por lo que nos abrigamos poco para salir cuando nieva o se levanta viento; nos arreglamos con un sweater y una campera, nada más.

Baje a la cocina a hacer el desayuno; como mi amigo vendría, hice dos café con leche y unas tostadas.

Mientras estaba acomodando todo en la mesada, recordaba las vivas imágenes que había visto; no siempre, pero en muchas de las intuiciones que tengo, la hermosa voz de mi madre me habla y me indica lugares y nombres. Eso es útil pero muy doloroso porque escuchar la voz de mi madre como si ella estuviera viva trae muchos recuerdos que quiero sepultar y una enorme tristeza.

No me había dado cuenta que me estaba aferrando a la mesada, hasta que el timbre sonó y tuve que aflojar los músculos de mis manos para ir hacia el vestíbulo.

-Allí estas!!-dijo mi amigo con alivio en la voz, yo le sonreí sin ganas y abrí el portón. Se abalanzo encima mío y me abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla. –¿Estas bien?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

-Si- asentí con una sonrisa, no quedo muy contento pero entramos a la casa porque nevaba.

Nos sentamos en la mesada y comenzamos a desayunar.

Hablamos de todo, en especial de recuerdos de cuando éramos niños y hacíamos travesuras; también de la escuela y de los compañeros de clase y los profesores.

Le dije que tendría que hacer unas compras al centro y luego de convencerlo de que estaría bien sola, se marcho para venir a despedirme a la tarde.

Tome la cartera, el celular, la billetera sobre todas las cosas porque sin ella no compraría nada, las llaves y fui al garaje para sacar el auto.

No me tomo mucho llegar al centro y estacione en una de las calles principales; antes de bajar tome el celular, un impulso me dijo que lo hiciera, lo mire y leí un mensaje de Rose:

"_Hola hermosa!! Buen día! ¿Como amaneciste hoy? Recuerda venir temprano para la cena en la casa de Alex!! Te esperamos. Te quiero mucho!!! Besitos!!!"_

Sonreí al leerlo y le conteste; luego baje y comencé a caminar.

Llegue a una joyería donde le compre a Grease una gargantilla de oro con dos dijes en forma de hada que representaban a Alice y a Alex.

Cuando estaba volviendo al auto, encontré una hermosa casa de antigüedades, no dude ni un minuto y me metí.

Estaba iluminada por luces tenues y flotaba en el ambiente un exquisito aroma a sahumerio.

Como me encanta hacer obsequios, allí encontré, como por arte del destino un regalo para cada uno. Para Rose encontré un collar con un dije del ojo de Ra, contra la envidia (excelente para ella!!); para Alice un collar con un dije en forma de mariposa y pequeñas amatistas incrustadas en él; para Edward una muñequera de cuero lisa color negro y para Alex una pulsera con la palabra _"Duendecillo"_ grabada en ella; como la tendrían que grabar pasaría a buscarla por la tarde antes de irme. Para mi habitación, encontré llamadores de ángeles, atrapa sueños, sahumerios y móviles.

Luego de comprar todo eso, fui al auto repleta de bolsas y paquetes, y fui a casa de tía Renee.

Enseguida se hicieron las seis de la tarde, ya había pasado a buscar la pulsera y Kirk me ayudaba a cargar los bolsos y paquetes en el auto.

-Te voy a extrañar!!- me dijo tomándome de la cintura y besándome el cuello, yo reí entre dientes.

-Te veré mañana!!- exclame divertida y tomándole el rostro entre mis manos, el sonrió.

-Cierto. ¿Después del instituto verdad?- pregunto y se acerco mucho, yo sonreí.

-Si, después del instituto- le dije. –No tengo ganas de jugar- le advertí con una sonrisa. –Ya me voy!- dije.

-Esta bien! Te estaré esperando mañana!- me dijo alzando las cejas, yo me acerque y le bese la mejilla; Él me abrazo y me beso dulcemente.

-Nos vemos!!- le dije cuando me subía al auto; me saludo con la mano y su hermosa sonrisa.

Acelere y tome la ruta; no escuche música, preferí estar en silencio y pensar. Ese nombre tan extraño me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Cuando llegue, entre directamente al garaje y allí me esperaba Edward, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Me baje y me tire en sus brazos, el me tomo y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Por fin te tengo entre mis brazos de nuevo, pulguita!- exclamo _¿Aliviado?!_ Yo reí y comenzamos a bajar las cosas.

Luego de un rato, todavía estábamos en el garaje hablando con todos los bolsos en el suelo.

-Adivina con quien me encontré en Port Ángeles!- le dije desafiante, él sonrió y entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar.

-Mmm, no se!!- salto enseguida con una sonrisa. –¿Con quien?- pregunto actuando el tono curioso, yo me di cuenta enseguida que algo ocultaba.

-Con Kirk!!- exclame feliz, mi hermano abrió grandes los ojos sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto alegre pero actuando. Mi alegría se desvaneció en seguida y me puse de pie de un salto molesta.

-¿Que es lo que me ocultas?!- le pregunte molesta pero tranquila. _"Wow, esta soy yo?!! Realmente me hizo bien ir a la casa de tía Renee!!"_, pensé maravillada de mi reacción. Edward se levanto lentamente y me miro con ojos preocupados, yo resople al enterarme, por esa mirada, de todo. –¿Te llamo, verdad? Luego de la intuición- le dije mordaz pero todavía muy tranquila.

-¿Que es lo que viste?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-No contestate mi pregunta- le dije.

-Si- dijo de repente. –Me llamo ayer a las cuatro de la mañana, luego de que volvió de casa de tía Renee- me contesto apretando la mandíbula. –Estabas en estado de shock y sangrabas porque te habías mordido- me dijo mortificado. –Te juro que hubiera ido inmediatamente de no ser por Rose que…-

-Te preocupas demasiado Edward!- le dije cansinamente.

-No. Me preocupo lo justo y necesario- dijo corrigiéndome.

-Sabes que si tú no puedes protegerme él lo hará- le dije. –Te lo ha dicho miles de veces y tu lo has hecho jurarlo!- exclamé elevando apenas la voz, era increíble lo serena que estaba discutiendo con mi hermano.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo lo correspondí.

-Tranquilo, no paso nada grave; me mordí nada mas- le dije; se tranquilizo, me sonrió pero el brillo no llego a sus ojos verdes.

-Vamos a entrar las cosas; se nos hará tarde sino- me dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa mejor.

Cuando entramos apoyamos las cosas en los sillones y Rose vino a abrazarme.

-Ahh, tengo algo para ustedes- dije y le tendí la caja rectangular a Rose. Al abrirlo, su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

-Ohh, Anny!!! Es hermoso!!- me dijo radiante.

-Espero que te guste; es contra la envidia y no se me ocurrió cosa mejor para ti- dije un poco decepcionada por temor a que no le guste.

-No te preocupes, me encanta. Lo usare siempre!!!- me dijo feliz. Yo sonreí, me ponía bien que le haya gustado.

-Y ahora para ti- le dije con una sonrisa y le tendí la verde caja cuadrada. Él la tomo con una sonrisa y luego de abrirla, se acerco, me beso la frente y me abrazo.

-Es muy linda- me dijo al oído.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dije y le bese la mejilla.

-Ahora ve a prepararte- me dijo dulcemente.

Antes de dirigirme a las escaleras me di vuelta y lo mire; él alzo las cejas con una mueca expectante.

-Ah, compre en Port Angeles algunos objetos para decorar la habitación. ¿Luego me ayudas a colocarlos?- le pregunte; sonrió.

-¿Que es eso de refaccionar tu habitación?- pregunto Rose viniendo de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos iluminados. Yo reí entre dientes; _"Tal cual lo pensé!!"_

-Yo no dije refaccionar- la corregí en tono dulce. –Compre algunas cosas que quiero agregar a mi habitación para que no sea tan moderna- dije en tono inocente.

-Creo que mucho estilo Macedonia te hizo mal- dijo Edward con tono pícaro, mi hermana y yo sonreímos.

-¿Rose?- pregunte, alzo la vista y me miro. –Preferiría que lo uses mañana- le dije con respecto al collar que se estaba por poner. Me sonrió y asintió.

-Ok.-dijo y me di vuelta para subir las escaleras. –Anny- me llamo, me volví hacia ella expectante. –Te deje la ropa en la cama- me dijo con una sonrisa picara y luego se dirigió al estudio; abrí los ojos bien grandes y fruncí el ceño. _"Genial!! Eso será mi pesadilla!!"_, pensé.

Ya me había bañado y recorría la habitación en ropa interior, cuando sonó el teléfono de línea de mi mesita de luz. Lo tome y atendí.

-¿Hola?- dije.

_-Anita!!!-_ dijo una voz dulce y chillona en español del otro lado.

_-¿Jess?!!-_ pregunte asombrada mientras miraba la hora y comenzaba a vestirme.

_-Si soy yo quien mas va a ser?!!!-_ dijo con ese acento argentino reconocible a leguas, yo reí entre dientes. Mis tíos y primos de allá me llaman Anita, son los únicos que lo hacen; no me gusta tanto pero lo dejo pasar.

_-Jess!!-_ repetí entusiasmada. _–¿Como estas? ¿Todo bien por allá?-_ era increíble lo fácil que podía hablar con ese acento, me encantaba.

_-Y… Si! ¿Que te puedo decir che?-_ otra de las palabras que me llamaba la atención _"Che"_.

_-Jess, perdoname pero tengo una cena y voy a llegar tarde-_ le dije apenada. _–¿Te conectas mañana?-_ le pregunte con esperanza en la voz.

_-SIII!!!-_ dijo entusiasmada. _–Che, que lastima; bueno hablamos mañana entonces. Pero conectate, no dejes plantada una hora enfrente de la computadora porque me vuelvo pelot…- _me sentencio pero yo la interrumpí.

_-Si, te __prometo que me voy a conectar-_ le dije.

_-Ok. Nos vemos!! Chauuu!!- _dijo con voz cantarina.

_-Chau!!-_ le dije con una sonrisa, me encanta que sea tan loca, es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien.

Ya me había cambiado y estaba por bajar, cuando me acorde que no me había puesto perfume. De todas las cosas femeninas que me gusta hacer, una de ellas es ponerme perfume; me encanta.

Rose eligió una camisa blanca de broderie, un jean negro ajustado, una faja de cuero con tachas, botas altas y negras con taco cuadrado de pocos centímetros y como abrigo un saco tipo sastre, entallado en la cintura de un jean mas claro. Mi melena como de costumbre, indomable.

Baje y los encontré a los dos en los sillones del hall de entrada esperándome, Edward leía una revista y Rose mandaba mensajes. Un vago presentimiento me dijo que se estaba mensajeando con Jared, el primo de Jake y su actual amado; reí para mis adentros y me prometí que luego le preguntaría.

Cuando me sintieron, ambos levantaron la cabeza, me miraron y sonrieron.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, hermana- la aprobó mi hermano; Rose sonrió con suficiencia. –Esta elegante y no deja de ser su look natural de chica rebelde- dijo con picardía, pero era cierto. Yo sonreí un poco avergonzada, mi hermana me tomo de la cintura y fuimos los tres a la cochera.

-Viajaremos en mi auto- canto Rose. De hecho lo mas seguro era viajar los tres en el mismo auto ya que nevaba.

-Ay, pero si me voy a matar!- exclame horrorizada cuando Edward abrió el portón y vi todo cubierto de nieve; él rió entre dientes.

-Me tienes a mí- dijo con soberbia. –Te abarajare en mis brazos- dijo riendo. –Además hace rato que no te tropiezas ni te caes- me dijo con una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad. Algo me llamo la atención de las facciones de su rostro; era su sonrisa. Estaba contento, sonreía más y había una paz indescriptible en su rostro. Intuí que algo había sucedido pero lo deje pasar para que después me lo contara él o en su defecto deducirlo por mi cuenta.

De repente me vino a la cabeza la imagen del hermano de Liz y eso me desconcentro totalmente; perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Llegamos justo a tiempo y decidimos prepararles una sorpresa ya que John y Grase no sabían que iríamos. Alex y Alice estaban hechas unas diosas y la casa estaba esplendida.

La noche estuvo espectacular, hablamos de todo un poco y nos reímos mucho; realmente fabuloso. Antes de irnos toco el momento de los regalos. Nuestros presentes para ellos fue, un ramo de fresias y la gargantilla para Grase y un CD de Beethobeen para john; por suerte los regalos les gustaron y los nuestros estuvieron mas que buenos.

De parte de John para Rose fue la exquisita y una de las únicas mejores fragancias del mundo, la cual mi hermana andaba detrás de ella porque no se conseguía; estaba mas que feliz!!; para Edward un hermoso reloj Rólex azul eléctrico con diamantes y para mi, que no me gusta que me regalen cosas, una hermosa guitarra acústica azul; sinceramente no me lo esperaba y quede encantada con el regalo.

Por parte de Grase para mi hermana fue un par de botas altas de cuero blanco y negro y con un hermoso taco; para mi hermano un irresistible perfume _(Como si le hiciera falta!! Como se pondrán las chicas en el Instituto!!!)_; y para mi un anillo de plata _(no me gustan las cosas de oro y ella me conoce muy bien)_ con una gran piedra negra, redonda y en el interior del anillo grabado mi nombre; simplemente hermoso!!.

Para Alex un reproductor de mp6; para Alice una cámara digital y para ambas _(aunque la usaría mas Alex)_ una Playstation 5 color rosa.

Antes de irnos nos sacamos un montón de fotos y disfrutamos del único rato que estaríamos con los padres de nuestras amigas, porque tendrían que irse por la mañana; así que la despedida fue larga.

Son dos personas increíbles, con muchísimo amor para dar; me gusta mucho estar con ellos y mis hermanos opinan igual. Nos dan todo el cariño que nos hace falta y hasta nos tratan como si fuéramos sus hijos también.

Llegamos a casa exhaustos y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación. Me acosté mirando el anillo que me había regalado Grase y que me había puesto en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, acompañando al anillo con forma de mariposa que me había regalado mama y que llevaba siempre en el dedo anular de la misma mano. Era hermoso y me gustaba como contrastaba con la tez blanca de mi mano.

A la vez pensaba en ese joven hermoso y perfecto; en el extraño nombre y en Liz, tal vez me preocupaba demasiado y ella estaba bien, pero había faltado casi una semana.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí instantáneamente con todas esas preocupaciones en la cabeza.

"_Seguro tendré una intuición, otra vez!!" _


	17. Chapter 17

Alex O'Conell 

Capitulo Nº 17 

Me desperté cuando Alice llegó. Encendió la luz y al verme acostada en su cama la apagó rápidamente. No estaba del todo despierta sentí cuando me besó la frente al acostarse a mi lado y luego volví a dormirme. Dormí toda la noche como un angelito, incluso puedo decir hasta que soñé con Jasper. No logro recordar que, pero sé que soñé con él.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente pero sin abrir los ojos, como de costumbre. Los abrí cuando sentí que mi hermana se movió a mi lado. La miré y recién estaba abriendo los ojos. Me miró y volvió a cerrarlos, luego se desperezó y se acurrucó a mi lado. Acaricié su cabello por un momento

- Buen día hermanita - dijo acurrucada de mi lado derecho

- Buen día hermanita - la saludé acariciando su cabello - ¿Cómo te ha ido anoche? - le pregunté

- Muy bien, la hemos pasado genial con las chicas- me informó -¡Ah! Y por cierto Jenny hablará contigo por haber faltado- dijo sonriendo

- Jenny… - repetí sonriendo - ¿Le mandaste mis saludos?- le pregunté

- Claro que si - respondió - Ella te mandó el doble para ti-

- ¡Ay que dulce! - agregué

- Edward me comentó que te acostaste temprano porque te había agarrado la lluvia - dijo acariciando mi frente

- Así es, no quise enfermarme - agregué _¡ay demonios! Como odio mentir _

_- _Estaba muy preocupada Alex. Saliste a correr de noche - me reclamó, juntando sus cejas por mi problema con la oscuridad

- Si lo sé - dije poniendo cara de "perrito apaleado" - pero las calles estaban bien iluminadas - puse como excusa, sonriendo para que mi hermana no se preocupara

- Es la última vez que te dejo salir sola de noche ¿de acuerdo? - con tono materno

- De acuerdo - le dije sonriendo. Sabia que si quería podía convencerla - Te quiero - le dije sonriendo

- Y yo a ti, pequeño duendecillo - dijo tocándome la punta de la nariz con su dedo

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en la cama, haciendo "fiaca" como decimos nosotras. Luego nos levantamos ordenamos la casa y decidimos ir a Port Angeles a comprar para preparar la "cena sorpresa" para papá y mamá, quienes seguramente vendrían el domingo por la tarde.

Estaba paseando en ropa interior por mi guardarropa, ya que no sabia que ponerme cuando escuché el grito de mi hermana llamándome

- ¡ALEX! NECESITO AYUDA CON MI ROPA - me gritó desde su habitación

- Que casualidad - dije parada en su puerta - Yo estoy exactamente igual - mi hermana estaba en las mimas condiciones que yo, paseando en ropa interior por su guardarropas. Se dio vuelta y me miró. Ambas comenzamos a reír de nuestra situación

- Creo que somos hermanas - dijo riendo

- Si, creo que si - agregué riendo también

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó dando un salto - ¿Qué te parece si tu escoges mi ropa y yo la tuya? - me preguntó animada

- ¡Buena idea! - la alenté - Será divertido - dije contagiándome de su entusiasmo

Alice fue a mi habitación, estaba intrigada por lo que me elegiría. Comencé a mirar su ropa y tampoco me decidía. El día afuera estaba húmedo pero hacia un poco de frío y finalmente escogí unos jeans azules marinos y una camisa de mangas largas y cuello alto, al cuerpo color gris muy claro y para los pies tomé unas botas con taco alto del mismo color que la camisa.

Nos encontramos en el pasillo cuando cada una se dirigía a su cuarto, al terminar de preparar la ropa para la otra

- Listo - dijo mi hermana riendo impaciente

- Igual yo - riendo de la misma forma, tratando de imitarla

Alice me había dejado sobre la cama unos jeans blancos al cuerpo, una camisa blanca, con detalles en gris de mangas largas; un sweater negro con escote redondo, mangas tres cuartos para doblar las mangas de la camisa hacia fuera; y finalmente para los pies me dejó un par de botas, no muy largas, negras, con taco alto.

Ambas quedamos satisfechas con la ropa que habíamos escogido una para otra

- Deberíamos hacerlo cada vez que no sepamos que ponernos - dijo mí hermana mientras nos maquillábamos las dos en el espejo del cuarto de baño de mi habitación

- ¡Si! - acepté - Me parece muy buena idea - dije mientras me ponía mascara para pestañas

Decidimos ir en mi "bebe", ya que mi hermana no tenía ganas de conducir. El viaje fue muy entretenido porque a las dos nos gusta la velocidad y entre ésta y la música el viaje pasó muy rápido.

- ¿Sabes que anoche, dormida sonreías? - me preguntó sonriendo

- Eh… no, no sabia seguramente estaría soñando - comenté distraída. _Y creo saber con quien… _

_- _Claro que estabas soñando - dijo sonriendo animada - Pero ¿con quien? - me preguntó ansiosa. La miré distraída pensando que lo había preguntado por preguntar

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté observando su cara, parecida a los perros cuando esperan que les tires el hueso para ir corriendo a buscarlo

- ¿Con quien estabas soñando? - me preguntó impaciente

- Eh ¡no sé! - exclamé nerviosa - No recuerdo lo que sueño a veces - agregué para disimular

- ¡Si, como no! - comentó mi hermana riendo por lo bajo

- ¡Alice! - exclamé dándole un pequeño empujoncito sin quitar la vista de las calles de Port Angeles. Las cuales para ser un sábado por la mañana, estaban muy transitadas.

Estacioné frente a una tienda de artículos de decoración y ambas bajamos riendo debido a los comentarios de mi querida hermana

- Eres una loca - le dije al cruzar la calle para entrar a la tienda

- Soy tu espejo, así que no te quejes - agregó riendo

Pasamos casi toda la "mañana" haciendo compras, entrando y saliendo de tiendas de ropa, de decoración de artículos para la casa, zapaterías y por ultimo fuimos al supermercado. El baúl de mi "bebe" iba lleno y había bolsas en los asientos traseros

- Ya tenemos todo - comentó Alice mientras ponía la ultima de las bolsas del supermercado en el baúl - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer antes de volver a casa? - me preguntó animada

- ¡Claro! - acepté tomando mi cartera y colocando la alarma al auto

Fuimos caminando ya que el restauran quedaba cerca y además podíamos ver vidrieras de paso. Antes de llegar al lugar donde iríamos a almorzar tuvimos que volver al auto a dejar "nuevas las bolsas" que adquirimos en diferentes tiendas de ropa

- Es irresistible - dije mientras volvía a colocar la alarma

- Adictivo - agregó riendo

Mientras almorzábamos en el restauran el celular de mi hermana sonó, era mi madre

- ¡Madre! - exclamó Alice en voz alta

- ¡Ponlo en altavoz! ¡Ponlo! - le decía tratando de quitarle el celular

- _¡Hola mis amores! _- nos saludó mi madre del otro lado - _¿Cómo están mis soles? _- escuchamos la voz de mi padre

- ¡Excelente! - comentó mi "espejo"

- ¡De maravilla! - agregué

- No están en la casa ¿verdad, angelitos míos? - nos preguntó mi padre

- No - respondió Alice riendo con picardía

- Estamos en Port Angeles - agregué - Solo…

- Salimos a distraernos - terminó mi hermana

- Así me gusta mis amores, que se distraigan - nos alentó mi madre

- Pero no miren a los muchachos - dijo mi padre - Tápense los ojos mis amores - comentó riendo

Mi padre bromea mucho con el asunto de los muchachos y nos da "consejos" que en realidad son bromas suyas. Mi madre siempre nos dice que detrás de ese padre bromista se esconde el padre celoso de sus angelitos

- Siempre lo hacemos cuando … - comenzó mi hermana

- Vemos un muchacho por la calle - terminé y ambas reímos

- ¡Ay mis angelitos! - exclamó mi padre dulcemente - Como las extraño

- Y nosotras… - comencé

- A ti padre - terminó Alice - Y por cierto ¿a que hora llegaran mañana? - preguntó guiñándome un ojo

- Por la tarde/noche mis amores - contestó mi madre - ¡Ah! Antes que me olvide angelitos, hoy por la tarde llevaran mi camioneta a la casa, ya que el domingo tu padre y yo tenemos conferencias en distintos lugares ¿podrían recibirla? - preguntó esperando nuestra respuesta

- Claro que si madre - respondimos las dos a la misma vez

- Quédate tranquila - agregué

- ¡Gracias! Saben que pueden usarla cuando quieran - agregó

La conversación duró bastante tiempo, casi todo el almuerzo. Por un momento, me sentí extraña en el restauran. En realidad, tuve palpitaciones, como si algo fuera a ocurrir, pero no malo, todo lo contrario. Fue una sensación muy rara en verdad.

Salimos del restauran para volver a la casa. El tiempo comenzaba a descomponerse y seguramente se acercaba una tormenta. En el camino me acordé de llamar a mi hermanito para invitarlo para la cena del día siguiente. Tomé el celular, me puse los auriculares y lo llamé. Él reconoció mi número.

- Habla Edward Masen a las órdenes de mi duendecillo preferido - respondió con la voz gruesa

- ¡Edward! - exclamé riendo - ¿Cómo está el hermanito mas hermoso del mundo? - le pregunté animada

- Muy bien duendecillo - respondió - ¿Y tu?

- De maravilla volviendo a casa - le informé riendo

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y de donde vienes? - me preguntó curioso

- De Port Angeles - respondí

- Ah… segura que no estas con nadie ¿verdad? - preguntó con voz gruesa como en un interrogatorio

- ¡Ay! Me has sorprendido… Si, estoy con alguien - le respondí

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó sorprendido, seguramente no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte - Alex O'Conell ¿Con quien estas? - me preguntó seriamente. El tono le había cambiado por completo, ahora hablaba seriamente, en el papel de "hermano celoso"

- Con Alice - le respondí riendo

- ¡Oh tramposa! - exclamó aliviado - Me has pillado - En ese momento Jasper apareció en mis pensamientos - _"Celoso de sus mujeres" _- como me comentó el viernes

- Ya me di cuenta - le respondí riendo

- ¿A dónde fueron duendecillos míos? - preguntó con tranquilidad

- Solo a hacer unas compras para la cena que estamos preparando para cuando lleguen a casa nuestros padres. Simplemente una cena familiar - agregué - Por eso es que te he llamado - le informé - ¿Qué dices? - le pregunté esperando su respuesta

- ¡Claro! Me parece perfecto - respondió animado

- ¡Excelente! - exclamé sonriendo - Avísale a Rose, yo le avisaré a Anny -le pedí

- No te preocupes, yo le aviso a las dos, duendecillo - se ofreció

- De acuerdo, gracias hermanito - le agradecí y luego de un momento cortamos. Claro que después de que me tratara como una niña de 5 años, lo que no me molesta.

Luego de terminar de hablar con él, comencé a pensar involuntariamente en Jasper. Todo me hace recordarlo. No logro dejar de pensar en él, ni tampoco veo la hora de que sea lunes para volver a verlo. Es increíble e inexplicable lo que siento en mi estomago cada vez que recuerdo todas las cosas que me sucedieron con Jasper. Estoy completamente embobada, no pienso en otra cosa que no sea en él. Es tan seductor, buen mozo y caballero que no comprendo como puede ser que no tenga novia. - _Bueno, talvez no todos los muchachos son como tu piezas y algunos son decentes y esperan al verdadero amor - _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza - _¿Tu crees? - _pregunté_ - Claro que si, ¿Cómo explicarías su caballerosidad y buenos modales? No se te ha tirado enzima y te dice las cosas con delicadeza ¿o no? - _respondió la vocecita _- Si, es verdad puede que tengas razón - _pensé finalmente. La gran pregunta es ¿Me animaré? Es que por mas que me niegue y quiera alejarme de él, como lo "intenté" los primeros días, no puedo, es algo mucho mas fuerte que yo, me atrae hacia él y me enredo en sus palabras bonitas y en sus miradas penetrantes.

Antes de volver a la casa Alice y yo compramos películas para ver por la noche. Ya que era un "sábado de películas" como le pusimos. Mi hermana con sus películas de amor y yo con mis películas de suspenso. Aunque por la noche termino durmiendo con ella, ya que de no hacerlo, no logro pegar un ojo.

Por la tarde trajeron la camioneta de mi madre. Mi hermana y yo estábamos terminando de ordenar la cocina, porque nos habíamos dedicado a cocinar, para la noche del domingo. Habíamos hecho los postres, y la cena la haríamos al día siguiente. Mientras que mi hermana se ponía la ropa de deporte yo entraba la Ford Flex de mi madre.

Cuando ella estuvo lista, salimos a correr. Todavía no había oscurecido, pero faltaba poco. Esta vez a mi hermana se le ocurrió tomar otro camino, ya que siempre transitamos el mismo.

- ¡Oye! - exclamé mientras trotábamos - Y tu no me has dicho cómo te está yendo con Jacob - le recordé. Inmediatamente sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

- Es tan dulce - dijo suspirando - Él hace que mis días en el instituto se terminen mas rápido de lo que creo y no me quiero ir para no sepárame de él, hasta el día siguiente. Parece que no soportaré hasta el lunes para verlo - terminó sonriendo y mirando el suelo embobada. Me contagié de su sonrisa, ya que me encantaba ver a mi hermana así. En verdad, nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan… enamorada

- ¡Estas enamorada de él! - exclamé moviendo mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza

- Eso creo - dijo sonrojándose nuevamente - Es que es imposible no enamorarse de una persona como él - agregó sonriendo

- Y por lo que se ve en el gimnasio parece que él no se queda atrás - comenté y ella me miró confundida - He visto algunas de las miradas que te dedica, ese muchacho suspira cada vez que te ve - comencé a reír al recordar la cara de Jacob cuando mira a mi hermana

- ¿De verdad? - me preguntó sorprendida y extremadamente feliz

- Claro que si - respondí - Yo cuido a mi hermanita… - agregue en tono protector. Lo cual era completamente verdad. A pesar de estar embobada mirando a Jasper, en ese momento, un 15% de mi atención está dedicada a mi hermana

- ¡Ay! TE ADORO - exclamó gritando en el medio de la calle -.

Continuamos trotando, riendo y gritando, como dos locas. Y noté que ella estaba muy atenta a las casas del lugar

- ¿Sabes una cosa? - me preguntó escondiendo una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté intrigada

- Esta es su casa - dijo sonriendo plenamente. Se notaba a kilómetros sus ganas de gritar y saltar, pero seguramente no lo hacia para no llamar la atención

- ¡Ahhhh! - grité en voz baja - ¡Pilla! Por eso "cambiaste de camino". Es una casa muy bella - dije girando mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver la casa que habíamos pasado

- ¡¿Si, verdad?! - Se notaba que explotaba de alegría y que se moría de ganas de comenzar a saltar como, ambas, lo hacemos cada vez que nos alegramos por algo.

Volvimos a casa, agitadas ya que habíamos corrido más de lo que acostumbramos correr todo por… "tomar otro camino". De todas maneras me gusta ver a mi hermana feliz.

Al llegar ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para tomar un baño relajante. Cuando terminé, directamente me puse el pijama, para después no tener que cambiarme de ropa. De todos los colores que había en mi guardarropa, escogí el verde limón. Hace mucho tiempo que no uso ese pijama. Consiste en un short, con elástico ancho en la cadera y algunos detalles en amarillo; y un top para la parte de arriba. Al salir de la habitación recordé que estaba descalza por lo que tomé las pantuflas amarillas con la letra "A" grabada en la parte superior, que me había regalado mi hermana. Bajé al cuarto de televisión donde comencé a ver, en partes, las películas que había traído. Luego de un momento mi hermana bajó las escaleras, también con el pijama puesto pero ella se había puesto una bata arriba

- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó curiosa ponía _"pausa" _y me levantaba para ver por la ventana. Lo hago cuando no tengo nada que hacer o tengo que esperar para algo. Me encanta el paisaje de Forks y desde mi casa se puede ver mucho

- ¿Ese es el pijama que te regalé? - me preguntó señalándome

- Así es, me gusta como me queda - agregué riendo

- ¡A mi también! - exclamó acercándose a mi para verme mejor, como hacen las madres cuando te compran ropa y te ven de todos lados para decir para sus adentros: "no lo pude haber elegido mejor" halagándose ellas mismas. Me besó la frente y fue a la cocina a hacer los pochoclos para las películas

- PONLES MUCHO CARAMELO - le grité desde la sala de televisión

- DE ACUERDO - me respondió ella

Primero vimos una de las películas de amor que había escogido mi hermana - _¡Que horror! _-, pero no pude evitar sonreír embobada en algunas escenas.

- ¡Ayyyy! Que romántico - exclamó mi hermana cuando terminó la película - Yo quiero un hombre así - agregó llevándose las manos al cuello

Odio las películas de amor, es mas, me siento incomoda en las escenas donde los protagonistas se besan. Pero esta vez… esta vez fue diferente. Sonreía cada vez que una escena me hacia recordar a Jasper y suspiraba, sintiendo una sensación extraña en mi estomago. Como si fueran nervios, o ansiedad. Su imagen no salía de mi mente, recorría todo su rostro, sus ojos que demuestran la inocencia de un niño, sus labios… apetecibles labios. Su gran altura comparada con la mía… "tu cabeza me llega al mentón". Que amoroso y detallista ¿Tendrá algún defecto? En lo poco que lo conozco, no le he visto ninguno. Además es tan bello, nunca había visto un muchacho como él. Es simplemente hermoso, no hay palabras para explicar lo llamativo que es. Pero aun tengo miles de dudas sobre él, quiero saber más. Ojala tuviera un reloj que detenga el tiempo para pararme frente a él y verlo sin preocuparme. Aunque lo haya visto miles de veces todavía siento curiosidad.

Mi hermana estaba cansada y decidió ir a acostarse, no antes sin asfixiarme con sus "abrazos de oso" que tanto me gustan.

- Que descanses hermanita - la saludé besando su frente

- Tu también, amor - ella también me besó la frente y además me abrasó. Le respondí el abrazo, en verdad lo necesitaba. Un gran alivio al hacerlo, invadió mi cuerpo. Sentí como si hubiera recargado mis energías - Te quiero - dijo suavemente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y se volteaba para subir las escaleras - Estoy muy cansada - comentó con poco animo

- ¿Pero te sientes bien? - le pregunté preocupada, por su cara

- Si, amor no te preocupes - dijo mientras subía las escaleras - Nada que dormir no pueda arreglar - sonriendo

- Que descanses entonces, hermanita - le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Me apoyé sobre la mesada mientras tomaba agua y mi mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente con él.

- Ay Jasper… ¿Qué me ocurre contigo? - exclamé suspirando. Cada vez que lo hago parece como si oliera su aroma tan particular e irresistible.

Eran casi las 23:14hs cuando decidí llamar a Anny para comprobar que mi hermanito no se había olvidado de avisarle de la cena.

- ¡Duendecillo! - me respondió animada, en español. Había reconocido mi número

- ¡Hola Anny! - exclamé con mi tono fiestero - ¿Cómo estas? - hablándole también en español

- Bien - respondió - Mirando una película y comiendo helado - me informó, parecía estar saboreándolo

- ¡Ay que rico! - exclamé, esto despertó mi apetito - ¡Quiero helado! - me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar el helado del freezer

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - me preguntó Anny al escucharme

- Buscando el helado en el refrigerador - le respondí - Aunque mejor voy a comer gomitas - decidí luego - En fin, me imagino que vendrás mañana ¿no? - le pregunté

- No sé, lo estoy pensando aun - respondió

- ¡Anny! - exclamé - Si no vienes, me vengaré de ti - le advertí bromeando. Ella rió a carcajadas

- Si, iré para estar contigo duendecillo - respondió calidamente

- ¡Ayy! Que dulce ¡Te quiero! - exclamé animada - Te espero entonces osito - ella rió entre dientes

- Yo también te quiero duendecillo, nos vemos mañana. Sueña con los angelitos - se despidió

- Como siempre - le respondí - ¡Adiós! - me despedí de ella. Sin darnos cuenta nuestra conversación transcurrió toda en español. Es muy divertido.

Luego de terminar mi conversación con ella volví a la sala de televisión, para ver una de las películas que había traído. La película que escogí se llama "1408". El muchacho de la tienda me la recomendó, pero no le dije que muero de miedo con ellas, y aun así las miro.

Tenía una bolsa de gomitas delante de mí, ya que nos habíamos acabado los pochoclos con mi hermana y no tenía ganas de hacer más. La película comenzó, con esa música horrible que le ponen al principio que te hace pensar que alguien saldrá de detrás de ti y te tocará la espalda.

Mi estilo de mirar las películas es muy particular, no solo las miro sino también opino, hasta grito.

- ¡DATE LA VUELTA! - exclamé moviéndome como una loca en el sillón - ¡VAMOS!¡VAMOS! ¡DATE LA VUELTA! POR FAVOR MIRA DETRÁS DE TI - mientras metía a mi boca una gomita - ¡AY!¡AY! NO - tapándome los ojos con las manos pero con los dedos abiertos - ¡AH! - mi grito fue pequeño ya que recordé que mi hermana estaba durmiendo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Sonó el teléfono de la casa, que se encontraba sobre una mesita a mi lado _¡Ay Dios! ¿Quién podrá ser? _Pensé mirando el teléfono con miedo. Sonó dos veces y atendí

- ¿Hola? - dije con un hilo de voz

- ¿Alex estas mirando las películas verdad? - me preguntaron del otro lado con muy poco animo, casi con una voz tenebrosa

- Si, ¿Cómo sabes? - pregunté ya casi al punto de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de mi hermana

- Escucho tus gritos - me dijo desanimado

- ¿Dónde estas? - le pregunté poniéndome de pie

- En mi habitación - respondió

- ¿¡Alice!? - exclamé. En ese momento me dieron ganas de reír debido a la situación

- ¿Quién pensaste que era? - me preguntó un poco mas animada. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que me había asustado

- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! - dije riendo - No reconocí tu voz - le informé y ella comenzó a reír descontroladamente - ¡Alice! No es gracioso casi muero - le dije mientras me reía con ella

- ¡Dios! Hermanita, solo a nosotras nos puede pasar esto - comentó riendo - Solo te llamaba para asegurarme de que gritabas por la película- me informó

- Claro, quédate tranquila - le dije sarcásticamente - No me está corriendo un psicópata. Solo a ti se te ocurre llamarme por teléfono - mientras me volvía a recostar en el sillón

- Si te gritaba iba a ser peor - comentó riendo con picardía

- ¡Ay dios! - exclamé suspirando - Que descanses hermanita - me despedí de ella

- Igual tu duendecillo - se despidió y ambas cortamos

Continué mirando la película y gritando descontroladamente como suelo hacerlo.

Terminé de ver la película casi en horas de la madrugada. Apagué el televisor y me dirigí a la ventana para observar un poco hacia fuera. Estaba nevando, la vista era hermosa. Todo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve. Parecía una postal de navidad.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, me había propuesto dormir sola a pesar de haber visto una película de suspenso. Al entrar a mi habitación las luces se encendieron. Puse un poco de música relajante para poder dormir tranquila. Vi que mi balcón estaba completamente lleno de nieve, al cerrar las cortinas. Dejé la luz que siempre dejo encendida y me acosté. Me dormí sin problema, lo cual fue increíble para mí. Mi hermana me despertó para ir a almorzar al día siguiente, a la 13:30hs

- ¡Buen día hermanita! - me saludó animada

- Buen día - le respondí mientras de estiraba - ¿Dónde iremos hoy a almorzar? - le pregunté

- Me dijeron sobre un restauran nuevo que abrió en Port Angeles - me informó - Podemos ir ahí ¿Qué te parece? - me preguntó mientras me acomodaba el cabello

- Si, claro - acepté - Buena idea - agregué

- Tienes sueño todavía ¿verdad? - me preguntó con tono maternal

- Si - le dije pestañando lentamente

- ¡Ay mi chiquita! - me dijo abrasándome y zamarreándome hacia los costados. Sé que lo hizo solo para hacerme reír, y lo logró

- ¡Alice! - exclamé riendo

- ¡Lo sabia! - dijo tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice - No dormiste conmigo anoche - comentó - ¿Qué pasó? - me preguntó sorprendida

- Me propuse dormir sola después de ver la película y lo logré - le informé animada

- ¡Ay me alegro por ti hermanita! - exclamó sonriendo - Pero ahora quiero que subas a tu habitación, y te cambies de ropa para ir a almorzar ¿si? - me preguntó suavemente

- Si - le respondí sonriendo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me dirigí a mi guardarropa pero no sabia que ponerme ya que no sabia de que estilo era el restauran

- ALICE - le grité desde la puerta de mi habitación

- ¿QUÉ? - me gritó desde abajo

- ¿DE QUÉ ESTILO ES EL RESTAURANT? - le pregunté

- ME DIJERON QUE ES ELEGANTE - me informó - PONTE UN VESTIDO - sugirió, pero la noche anterior había nevado y todavía lo estaba haciendo

- ¡¿CON ESTE FRÍO?! - exclamé recordando la nieve

- LA BELLEZA DUELE - agregó desde abajo - PERO TIENES RAZON, HACE FRÍO - terminó y me dirigí de nuevo a mi guardarropas. Me decidí por un pantalón de vestir negro al cuerpo, una camisa blanca con escote en "V". Para los pies escogí unas sandalias negras de taco, decoradas con piedras negras y con tiras en el tobillo. Los accesorios combinaban perfectamente, el anillo y los aros con las mismas piedras de las sandalias. El collar parecía de los antiguos. Era una gargantilla ancha que del lado derecho tenia un dije, bastante grande, con la imagen de una rosa blanca. Luego de maquillarme tomé el reloj que me había regalado mi madre, una cartera blanca y los anteojos de sol, para la nieve. Antes de salir me puse perfume. Alice ya estaba lista, cerramos todo y bajamos al garaje. Esta vez fuimos en su auto. Cuando ya habíamos hecho aproximadamente 12km mi hermana comenzó a quejarse de que no quería manejar

- ¡Ay! No tengo ganas de conducir - exclamó

- ¿Por qué? - le pregunté intrigada

- No sé, simplemente no tengo ganas - agregó

- ¿Quieres que conduzca? - le pregunté

- ¿Me harías el favor? - preguntó con una sonrisa

- ¡Claro! - paramos a un costado, cambiamos de lugar y continuamos el viaje hacia Port Angeles

Como mi hermana lo había dicho el restauran era elegante y había muchas familias almorzando.

- ¿Qué te parece allí, al lado de la ventana? - me preguntó mi hermana

- Si, vamos - le respondí

Nos sentamos junto a la ventana y el mozo nos trajo el menú. Es un lugar muy grande y aun así quedaban pocas mesas.

- Me encanta la decoración - comentó mi hermana

- A mi también - agregué - Fue lo que primero miré, además viste esas… - dejé de hablar porque alguien me tapó los ojos. Inmediatamente me llevé las manos a los ojos para "tratar de adivinar" quien era

- ¡Oh por dios! - exclamó mi hermana, lo cual me puso mas impaciente ya que quería saber quien era, pero no lograba adivinar

- Alex y Alice O'Conell - dijo una voz masculina - Que increíble encontrarnos aquí - agregó

Quien me tapaba los ojos dejó de hacerlo y me di vuelta para ver quien era

- ¡Cody! - exclamé sorprendida y me levanté para abrasarlo

- ¡Alex! - exclamó él abriendo los brazos - ¿Cómo estas? - me preguntó al abrazarme. Mi hermana estaba abrazando a Ryan muy alegre.

- ¡Bien! - le respondí sorprendida aun. Ryan se acercaba a mí para abrasarme - ¡Ryan! - exclamé abrasándolo

- ¡Alex! Hermosa - exclamó al abrasarme

- Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí - comentó mi hermana animada

- Bueno quisimos venir a probar el nuevo restauran - agregó Cody

En realidad, al principio, Ryan y Cody eran amigos de mi hermana, pero con el paso del tiempo todos nos hicimos grandes amigos. Cody tiene 17 años y Ryan tiene 18. Nuestros padres son amigos, ellos siempre se ven pero no nosotros a pesar de que ellos vivan en Port Angeles. Ambos son altos aproximadamente 1.75mm y son de tez blanca. Cody tiene el cabello castaño claro y Ryan, castaño oscuro, sus ojos son celestes, en cambio los de Cody son verdes.

Estaban muy bien vestidos y como de costumbre el perfume no les puede faltar. Somos amigos sin embargo mi hermana tiene mas cosas en común con Ryan y yo con Cody, pero los dos son muy cariñosos.

Ryan se sentó al lado de mi hermana y Cody se sentó de mi lado

- Cada vez que las veo están más hermosas - comentó Ryan

- Y ustedes mas apuestos - agregó Alice

- Deberíamos juntarnos mas seguido - sugirió Cody - nuestros padres son amigos y nosotros no nos vemos nunca - agregó

- Es cierto, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos - dijo Ryan

- Y miren, nos encontramos aquí - comenté sonriendo Cody me tomó de la mano y me sonrió. No me preocupa porque sé que ambos son así de cariñosos

- Creo que deberíamos salir un viernes o un sábado a la noche, a tomar algo - sugirió Ryan

- Es buena idea - lo alentó mi hermana

- ¿Qué dices Alex? - me preguntó Cody quien todavía no había soltado mi mano

- ¡Claro! - acepté sonriendo

Observé por la ventana el Peugeot 907 negro de Cody, seguramente habían ido los dos juntos.

Almorzamos juntos y luego de salir de allí fuimos a caminar los cuatro juntos.

- ¡Ay! Hacia cuanto tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos - comentó Cody

- Es verdad - agregó Alice - Los extrañaba - dijo abrazándolos

La tarde pasó rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 18:00hs. Por lo que decidimos volver a casa, ya que teníamos que cocinar.

- Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto - comentó Ryan cuando nos despedíamos

- Así será - agregó mi hermana sonriendo - Adiós Ryan - se despidió mi hermana abrasándolo

- Adiós Cody - me despedí de él abazándolo y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

- Adiós Alex - se despidió mientras nos separábamos - Te extrañaré - sonriendo. Mi hermana se despidió de ambos, subimos al auto y nos fuimos. En el viaje nos dedicamos a hablar de la decoración del lugar y de la ropa de lo muchachos, sin dejar de lado que cada vez que los veíamos estaban mas grandes de estatura

- Yo creo que van al gimnasio - comentó Alice

- Lo comprobaste ¿verdad? - le pregunté bromeando

- ¡Alex! - exclamó riendo

Apenas llegamos nos dedicamos a cocinar y para las 20:00hs todo estuvo listo, la mesa del comedor, la decoración y la comida, por lo que corrimos a ducharnos para arreglarnos, ya que a las 21:00 llegaban los muchachos.

Antes de cambiarme, me sequé el cabello y recogí algunos mechones hacia atrás. Mientras me duchaba pensé que me pondría, por lo que directamente me dirigí al guardarropa y tomé un vestido rosa viejo, escote en "V", por las rodillas, con detalles dorados en los bordes. Y en los pies me puse sandalias de tiras con taco. Volví a maquillarme y después me puse los accesorios. El colgante, el anillo y las pulseras, de oro para que combinaran con los detalles dorados del vestido. Me puse perfume y bajé para encender las velas que decoraban el comedor. Luego de un momento Alice bajó con un vestido azul con combinaciones en celeste y ajustado en la cintura por un moño. En los pies tenia puestos unas sandalias de taco del mismo color que el vestido

- ¡Estas hermosa! - exclamamos las ambas al unísono

- Gracias hermanita - me agradeció

El teléfono sonó, eran mis padres para avisarnos que en quince minutos llegaban ya que había mucho congestionamiento de transito.

- En quince minutos llegan - le informé a mi hermana - Deberíamos llamar a los muchachos para que se apuren - sugerí pero segundos después escuchamos el ruido de un motor afuera

- No será necesario - comentó Alice

Ambas nos dirigimos a la puerta para recibirlos. Los tres estaban muy elegantes

- ¡Anny! - exclamé al abrasarla mientras Edward y Rose saludaban a Alice

- ¡Duendecillo! - exclamó Edward abrazándome

- ¡Hermanito! - exclamé respondiéndole el abrazo

- Alex ¡que bella estas! - me halagó Rose mientras nos saludábamos

- Igual tu - le respondí sonriendo

Nos dirigimos al living y nos sentamos en los sillones en ronda

- Me acaban de llamar y me dijeron que en 15 minutos llegan, así que ya deben estar cerca - les informé

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Rose

- ¿Cómo podemos recibirlos? - preguntó Edward pensando

- No sé - respondí

- ¿Todos en la puerta? - preguntó Anny

- No, algo más raro - sugirió Alice - Como si no estuviéramos. En realidad la sorpresa son ustedes, porque ya saben que nosotras estamos esperándolos - agregó

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó Edward - Ustedes los van a recibir a la puerta y nosotros nos escondemos en el comedor - por lo visto mi hermanito estaba muy entusiasmado

- Y para que no vean la decoración cerramos las puertas del comedor - sugirió Anny

- ¡Si! ¡Si! - exclamó Alice - Es genial ¡Hagámoslo! - todos quedamos conformes con la idea de mi hermanito. Estábamos atentos para poder oír el auto de mi padre cuando llegaran. Alice y Rose hablaban sobre la ropa que traían puesta y donde la habían comprado. Y yo les informaba a Edward y Anny sobre nuevo restauran que han abierto en Port Angeles.

- ¡Ya llegaron! - exclamó Rose sobresaltada

- ¡Vamos, vamos! Al comedor. Edward no toques la comida - los mandaba nerviosa empujándolos hacia dentro de la habitación y cerrando las puertas

- ¡Muuu! - exclamó él imitando a una vaca. Lo que me causó risa porque, en verdad parecía estar arreando vacas, fue muy gracioso.

Mi hermana y yo corrimos hacia la puerta para recibirlos. Ellos entraron muy silenciosamente, mi madre asomó la cabeza y al vernos abrió del todo la puerta

- ¡Amores! - exclamó ella abalanzándose sobre nosotras

- ¡Madre! - gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo mientras la abrazábamos. Nos "desprendimos" de ella y corrimos hacia nuestro padre que estaba detrás de nosotras

- Mis angelitos - dijo nuestro padre mientras nos abrazaba - Las extrañé - agregó mirándonos desde su gran altura

- ¡Que bellas están, mis amores! - nos halagó nuestra madre

- Gracias. No tanto como ustedes - agregué

- ¿Vienen de algún lugar que no sepamos? - preguntó Alice con tono de picardía

- De la empresa, angelitos - respondió mi padre riendo

- La casa está tan bella como siempre - comentó mi madre observando

- Y eso que no has visto el comedor - agregamos mi hermana y yo a la misma vez

- ¿Qué han hecho mis angelitos? - preguntó mi padre y ambos se dirigieron hacia las puertas del comedor. Al abrirlas Edward, Rose y Anny gritaron "sorpresa". La cara de mi padre y de mi madre era de asombro y alegría

- ¡Mis niños! - exclamó mi madre abriendo sus brazos Rose y Anny se abalanzaron sobre ella y Edward fue a los brazos de mi padre. Fue muy lindo verlos a los dos abrasados. Mi hermanito necesitaba una presencia masculina ya que está rodeado de mujeres.

- Hijo, que grande estas - le dijo mi padre a él, dándole una caricia en el rostro

- Gracias - le agradeció sonriendo - Tu siempre estas igual - comentó palmando su espalda. Él y mi padre son casi de la misma altura, los envidiamos a los dos.

- ¡Niñas! Que grandes y bellas están - les decía mi madre a Rose y Anny mirándolas de arriba bajo

- Mira lo que te he traído - le dijo Rose tomando el ramo de fresias de sobre la mesa

- ¡Ay! Gracias cariño como a mi me gustan - le agradeció mi madre besando su frente

- Espero que te guste - le dijo Anny poniendo en sus manos un estuche - Las escogí para ti - dijo sonriendo. Mi madre abrió el estuche el cual tenía una delicada gargantilla de oro con dos dijes de "hadas" que representa a mi hermana y a mí

- Cariño ¡me encanta! - exclamó mi madre alegre mientras las abrazaba y las llenaba de besos - Me encantaron los regalos, gracias mis amores - les agradeció nuevamente nuestra madre - ¿Pero donde está mi gran pequeño? - preguntó mi madre por Edward quien le daba su regalo a mi padre, era un CD de Beethoveen.

- Gracias hijo, me encanta - le agradeció mi padre abrazándolo - Justo lo que quería. Mi muchacho - dijo palmeándole la espalda

- ¡Ahí está mi gran pequeño! - exclamó mi madre mirándolo con los brazos abiertos. Él la abrazó y besó su mejilla. Es muy gracioso ver a mi madre parada a su lado ya que es muy grande la diferencia de "tamaños". Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como me veo yo, a su lado.

Durante la cena surgieron conversaciones de todo tipo. Sobre el instituto, los profesores, sobre la empresa, lugares para ir de vacaciones, comida, hasta de pesca. Las risas no dejaban de surgir y por suerte a todos les gustó la cena y los postres. Nuestros padres quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que habíamos cocinado. Pero mi madre, tan detallista, fue la que primero se dio cuenta de la decoración.

Eran las 23:30hs cuando terminamos el postre y nos encontrábamos de sobremesa. Mi padre se levanto y fue al auto a "buscar algo". Volvió lleno de bolsas, Alice y yo nos miramos seguramente era regalos.

- Bueno - comenzó mi padre - Como no sabíamos que vendrían…

- Algo que nos alegra mucho - comentó mi madre con dulzura

- Sus regalos se los daríamos a mis angelitos para que se los dieran - nos informó - Pero como están aquí con nosotros y estamos todos juntos, comenzaremos - dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo y tomando una caja gigante rectangular - Anny una de mis pequeñas artistas, esto es para ti - le dijo alcanzándole la caja. La sonrisa de ella medía aproximadamente dos metros. Rompió el papel de regalo y abrió la caja. Sacó una guitarra acústica azul eléctrico. Su cara de sombro era, prácticamente indescriptible, apuesto a que no se lo esperaba

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó muy contenta colgándose en su cuello para abrazarlo

- De nada, cariño - dijo mi padre sonriéndole - Sabia que te gustaría - agregó

- Cariño, espero que te guste el mío - le dijo mi madre alcanzándole un estuche gris y poniendo su mano en su hombro. Ella le regaló un anillo de plata con una gran piedra negra y, en su interior, su nombre grabado. Anny volvió a agradecerles a ambos por los regalos ya que los dos le habían gustado.

- Bueno mi bella Rose, no soy muy bueno en "aromas" por eso quiero confesar que… la vendedora me ayudó - dijo bajando la cabeza en una corta actuación. Todos reímos - Espero que te guste preciosa - le dijo alcanzándole una caja con un gran moño rojo. Al abrir la caja se encontró con un delicado envase de vidrio que almacenaba uno de los perfumes más deliciosos del mundo

- ¡Dios! ¡Dios! - exclamó Rose al sacarlo - ¡Estas bromeando conmigo, sabias que me muero por este perfume! - exclamó abrazándolo con alegría - No lo pude conseguir en Port Angeles ¡Ayyyy! Me encanta ¡Gracias! - volvió a decir. Todos reíamos por su felicidad y sorpresa

- Supongo que es mi turno - dijo tímidamente mi madre al ver como adoraba el perfume - Cuando pasé por la tienda y la vi en vidriera dije: "Esto es para Rose" así que espero que te guste cariño - le dijo mi madre. Rosé, con sus ojos brillosos, sacó de la caja un par de botas de cuero blanco y negro con taco alto hasta la rodilla, que tanto Alice como yo adoramos.

- ¡Que - belleza! - exclamó sorprendida y admirada por la bota, como yo y Alice lo estábamos – Gracias, me encanta - le agradeció animada

- En esto si soy experto, es por eso que lo elegí para mi muchacho - dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a Edward - Sé que te gustara hijo - le dijo mientras él abría el estuche donde había un Rolex que en mi muñeca quedaría gigante, azul eléctrico, con pequeños diamantes. En verdad fabuloso

- ¡Gracias! - le agradeció con esa vergüenza que tiene cuando todos lo miran - En verdad me gusta - le dijo abrazándolo

- De nada hijo - le dijo sonriendo mi padre

- Edward: para ti - le dijo mi madre. Él abrió la caja que tenia un perfume también - Sé que los usas además… - se acercó a él y le habló al oído - A las chicas le gustan los hombres que huelen bien - se lo dijo en voz baja, pero todos escuchamos y reímos a la vez. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la vergüenza

- Gracias - le agradeció - Me encanta - con una de sus mas radiantes sonrisas

- Y ahora nuestras pequeñitas - dijo mi padre riendo - Para Alice una cámara digital último modelo, como la que querías-

- Y para Alex un reproductor mp6 como el que querías - dijo riendo, mi madre, tratando de imitar a mi padre

- Y para… - mi madre continuó

- Las dos - dijo sonriendo - La PlayStation 5

- Color rosa - terminó mi madre. El rostro de mi hermana y el mío parecían estar pasando por etapas diferentes. No sabíamos si tomar los regalos o agradecerles primero. Hicimos lo correcto, primero le agradecimos y luego comenzamos a saltar y a ver los regalos. Edward, Anny y mi padre se acercaron a mí para ver la PlayStation y el reproductor de mp6

- ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo - dije sorprendida todavía

- Bueno creo que vendré mas seguido a tu casa duendecillo - dijo Edward bromeando

Rose y mi madre estaba con Alice mirando y sacándose fotografías con la nueva cámara.

"La noche" terminó tarde ya que antes de que los chicos se fueran nos tomamos fotos todos juntos, Alice y yo, nuestros padres con los muchachos, Anny y yo, Edward y mi padre … en fin todos con todos, no quedó uno solo sin sacarse mas de diez fotografías. Y también probamos la PlayStation, ya que venia con juegos de regalo.

- Espero que a todos le hayan gustados sus regalos y que la hayan pasado tan bien como nosotros - dijo mi padre cuando nos despedíamos de los muchachos. La despedida, por parte de ellos, fue larga, ya que mis padres se iban a la mañana del día siguiente

- No es para que le saques fotografías a muchachos ¡eh! - le dijo bromeando mi padre a Alice

- Quédate tranquilo - dijo Edward mientras subía al auto - Yo las vigilo bien a las dos - agregó. Tocaron bocina al irse y todos nos metimos nuevamente a la casa.

Mi padre estaba cansado por lo que luego de un momento de "charla familiar" en el living se fue a descansar. Alice, mi madre y yo nos quedamos en el living

- Las extrañé mucho, mis princesas - nos dijo mi madre abrazándonos

- Y nosotras a ti madre - dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

- Mis pequeñas - dijo con nostalgia - Están tan bellas…

- Madre nos harás llorar - comentó Alice

Las tres nos fuimos a descansar después de un largo día. Aunque no haya parecido no dejé de pensar en Jasper ni un momento. La mayoría de mis pensamientos están ocupadas por él.

_Sonrío sola al recordar que faltan horas para volver a verlo. No sé con que cara lo miraré después de lo del viernes. Aunque no sucedió nada raro, pero es extraña la sensación que tengo. Ya no soporto mas, estoy esperando que el sueño me venza para saber que despertaré y volveré a verlo en el instituto. __Es tan bello… _

- Tan bello… -


End file.
